


去TM意大利炮友

by santushichuan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 157,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 原创穿越女主X二代+兄弟会E
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. （一）

1.  
我他妈是谁。

我他妈在哪。

这他妈都是啥。

苏凛深深呼吸了一口丝毫闻不到汽车尾气味儿的空气，然后觉得胸口一阵舒坦于是忍不住多吸了几口，丝毫不顾她站在大路中央跟吸了笑气一样一脸荡漾的场景有多神经病，也并不在意过路人看她如看傻逼一样的眼光。

无所谓了，反正都是假的。

要不然她也不可能穿着蜘蛛侠睡衣站在这种一看就不是中国的异域风情街道上——哦大概这身衣服也是她成为人群焦点的因素之一，而且就目前情况看别说地理位置，只怕连年代都不是她熟悉的那个。

不断有穿着只在外国连续剧里见过那种服饰的人走过，男的皮靴配马甲，女的就里三层外三层大裙子，一看就贼鸡儿麻烦，难穿还难脱。

因此排除这些歪果仁全员cosplay的情况下，苏凛断定，肯定自己是在做梦。

至于为什么不是穿越，呵，怎么可能，这年头穿越谁还没个外挂系统什么的，尤其是她这种睡着前一刻还对着电脑撸游戏的，虽说玩的是三大妈破解版emmm……

而且说起游戏，其实她也只是被朋友强迫入坑，然后看了个开头有个叫戴斯蒙被一个能打的妹子塞进后备箱而已，再然后对这种题材并不感冒如她就无聊的趴着键盘睡着了……

唔，如果说真的在这种情况下穿越，哪怕她要是管穿越的大神都肯定不带给这个玩盗版还TM对着电脑睡着的废物什么好果子吃。

嘛，算了算了，总之肯定是在做梦，不要在意那么多细节。

苏凛面带微笑摇了摇头，决定趁此机会来个环游梦境之旅，然后下一秒旁边的小巷突然跑出个跌跌撞撞的少年，一头撞在了她肚子上。

“——艹！”

小崽子个头不大力气不小，一下就给她撞了个人仰马翻，而这小鬼趴在她身上一点伤没受，可苦了苏凛，后背承载着另一个人的重量突然找地摔得她眼前一黑，腹部更是被少年的下巴硌的剧痛——等等，为什么在梦里她会感觉到疼？

……

卧槽不是吧啊啊啊啊啊不要啊啊啊上天再给我一次机会我再也不玩盗版游戏了！！！妈妈！我要回家！！！

令苏凛绝望的是，上天不仅没有听到她的呼唤，反而还给她出了一个更大的难题：从她跟那个突然冒出来的少年滚作一团之后，紧接着后边又追上来五六个半大小子，并趁着少年还没爬起来之前将其团团围住——于是也顺带把她这个人肉垫子给困住了。

苏凛：“……”

“各位兄弟，咱们有话好好说……”

尽管站直了她在一堆人里头海拔最高，但被一群一看就虎了吧唧的熊孩子围起来，她还是有点怂的。

“冤有头债有主，跟我没关系啊我先走了……”

她试图从两个熊孩子之间挤过去，结果未能成功，那感觉就像撞上了一堵墙。

苏凛：？？？

……这年头的小孩咋一个个都壮的跟牛似的？

这时候，刚才把她撞倒的少年说话了，叽里呱啦一大串，苏凛支棱耳朵愣一个字没听懂，然后那群熊孩子中领头的小孩也指着少年鼻子一阵叽里呱啦。

喂喂喂，这好像不是英语吧……？

少年：“¥%&&¥@！”

熊孩子：“¥*¥#¥@@#！”

苏凛：“……”

老天爷，谁能告诉她到底发生了什么。

2.  
虽然一个字都听不懂，但她也是有眼睛的，就这情况看即便是熊孩子为首人多势众，不过论起嘴皮子好像还是那个撞人的少年更胜一筹，emmm，说起来这小鬼还长得挺好看的来着……

然而逞一时口舌之快并不是什么好事，尤其在双方实力差距悬殊的情况下，就看见熊孩子被俊俏少年说的面红耳赤，猛然怒吼出一个在苏凛猜测大概是“CNM”之类的词语之后，他突然不知从哪掏出一把小刀，直直朝她的方向刺了过来。

苏凛：———？！

我日了擦的骂你的是他啊你捅老子干吗？？！

想她好好一个和平时代红旗下长大的乖巧好妹子，何时见过这种一言不合直接掏刀的阵势，当即整个人都吓傻了。但毕竟是生死一线之际，就算她完全没受过训练不知道如何还击，求生的本能还是促使身体立刻做出反应，在刀子刺到她的前一刻主动用手抓住了刀刃。

苏凛以为自己会疼到嗷嗷叫唤甚至失去知觉，结果倒意外地没有，有那么一瞬间她竟然产生了“好像也没想象中那么疼诶”的诡异想法，却在下一秒低头看见自己鲜血淋漓的手时一个没忍住，嗷就爆发出一阵穿云破月的惨叫。

“艹——！疼死老子了啊啊啊——！”

她这一喊把行凶的熊孩子吓得够呛，也让被突然变故惊呆的少年回过神，他果断箭步上前一个劈手夺下了刀子，然后把苏凛挡在身后对着熊孩子怒斥：

“@¥%&&¥！”

苏凛抱着手眼泪汪汪：虽然听不懂你说啥，好歹就当你是在帮我出头好了，谢谢了啊大哥，虽然也是因为你才挨的捅……

所以这TM到底是怎样混乱的一个世道，连小孩都在街上随便捅人，家长都死哪去了啊！就没有警察管管吗！少年劳改所了解一下啊！

前边一帮半大孩子还在交锋，她忽然觉得被割伤的掌心疼痛渐渐消失，取而代之的是一阵麻痹的痒意，苏凛顿时有不好的预感冒了出来：卧槽，该不会有毒吧……

她急忙后退几步贴墙蹲下查看自己的伤口，一摊开手却懵了，掌心里鲜红的血染的到处都是，可伤口却没了。

不……如果仔细看的话，她手心里和指关节内侧倒有几道浅浅的伤痕，但都不是很严重的样子，比起刀子更像是打印纸割了那样的伤口，而且出血量绝不会有这么大……等等，好像又变细了？

就在苏凛茫然看着手心的功夫，那几道口子又以肉眼可见的速度愈合了起来，已经变成浅到看不见血的程度，最后归于平滑一片，连一点痕迹都找不到了。

苏凛：“……”

woc自我恢复啊！金刚狼？死侍？？她是不是穿进漫威了！emmmm，但是好像电影里没出现过这种古代欧洲场景呢。

抬头看看，长得好看的少年跟熊孩子们又打了起来，这次虽然没了凶器，可毕竟还是双拳难敌多手，少年很快就被压制在地，抱成一团强忍着雨点般的拳打脚踢和羞辱谩骂，晶亮的眼睛里写满了不屈不挠。

苏凛扭头看了看躺在她脚边的小刀，现在倒没人注意她的存在了，要是逃跑也正是时候，问题是……

第一，毕竟有“穿越者第一个遇见的高颜值八成是主角”这种定理，第二她现在也是有挂的人了，冲上去刚一波也许可行，而且如果一时半会儿回不去家的话，也是个结识主角刷好感的天赐良机啊……

这些念头在苏凛的脑中一闪而过，随后她咬了咬牙拿起刀子，直接大步向前冲以多欺少的熊孩子团大吼一声：

“呔！放开那个小帅哥，有什么本事冲我来！”

虽然语言不通，但语气和表情已经充分体现了此人挑衅的意图，为首熊孩子抬起头露出不屑的眼神，扬了扬下巴就有两个熊一样壮、几乎比她还高的孩子朝她走了过来。

卧槽，接下来怎么办，该不会真的要她杀人吧，且不说还不知道这个世界有没有刑法什么杀人偿命之类的，她不想初来乍到就成为通缉犯亡命天涯，而且再怎么对方也只是未成年人，她肯定下不去手的啊！

苏凛下意识倒退一步，连刀都握不稳的怂样被对方看穿只是个草包，欺过来的速度加快不少，连躺在地上的少年都是眼神异常复杂望着她。

当后背再度靠上墙的时候，苏凛简直想当场哭出来，她已经后悔了自己为什么不刚才趁机逃走而要在这逞英雄，结果不仅人没救到，还把自己给赔上。

“我我我警告你，别过来啊，我跟你说我疯起来连自己都砍的——”

她嘴里在对方听来完全是鸟语的话直接被当放屁处理，眼见人家已经伸手来抢她的武器，苏凛没办法了，只能突然原地发出一声暴喝，然后当机立断调转刀柄，狠狠地扎到了——自己的胳膊上！

熊孩子：“……”

少年：“……”

他们大概都以为她脑子坏掉了，而危机中罕见忍住疼痛保持大脑清醒的苏凛用余光看见伤口又再度开始愈合，于是一咬牙拔出刀子，又朝自己的腹部捅了过去。

“CNM！给我后退！看见没！老子连刀都不怕，还会怕你们几个犊子吗？！不想死赶紧滚！！”

如果说她捅自己第一刀的时候众人看她的眼神就像在看深井冰，可当第二刀捅下去之后，就没有任何一个人的眼睛里不透着惊悚了，尤其是看见苏凛肚子挨了一刀却晃都不晃朝他们走来，神情狰狞如同浴血从地狱钻出来的恶鬼时——

这种诡异惊悚的场景，连成年人看了怕是都要尿裤子，别说几个熊孩子，不知是谁先吓得尖叫，击溃了所有孩子的心理防线，顿时个个鬼哭狼嚎屁股尿流地忙不迭逃跑，最后只留下被揍的一时半会儿爬不起来、不过也正在艰难挪动身子想离开原地的少年，和一身血的苏凛。

幸亏这里僻静没人，要不这么一折腾引来警察少不了麻烦，苏凛长出一口气顺势躺在了地上，虽然伤口能愈合，但这疼痛劲也足够她喝一壶的，刚才是强撑着，现在一放松一下子就垮了。

她闭着眼睛休息攒力气，过了一会儿忽然隐约听见窸窸窣窣的声音，然后有人拽她的衣服，苏凛急忙睁眼，结果就看见了少年不知已经何时拖着一身的伤艰难来到了她身边，正撕破了衣服要给她包扎伤口。

不过一撩起苏凛的上衣，他就被眼前除了血污之外毫无伤痕的肚皮给吓了一跳，少年睁大眼睛懵了半天，又去翻苏凛刚才接刀的手。

再又一次惊异过后，他看着在地上躺尸的苏凛问道：“@¥%&¥@？”

苏凛无奈躺着翻白眼，下意识来了一句：“大哥，我真的听不懂你说啥……Could you speak Chinese？”

少年沉默半晌，吐出一个单词：“Sorry……”

苏凛：“……”

对哦，她怎么忘记了，还可以用英语的，不过她这个也就停留在李雷和韩梅梅的英文水平，怕是也好不到哪里去……

“OK……What place this is？”

“Firenze”

佛罗伦萨，意大利，二营长把我意大利面端来给友军尝尝……

……原谅她这个文盲废物一瞬间只能想到这个。

苏凛的忽然沉思，换来的是少年又一串的提问，只是即使语言改成了英文，她也就刚开始还能听出几个单词，然后就像听三倍速英语听力一样一脸懵逼，只能跟个卡机了的Siri一样干巴巴不断重复：

对不起，我好像不太明白X1，X2，X3……Xn。

最后少年终于在看出了眼前这个辣鸡不仅不懂意语，连英语都仅仅是入门阶段之后，彻底放弃了跟她的语言交流。

……他改用比划的了。

不仅动作放的特别慢，而且哪怕只要她稍微皱眉头，他就立刻停下来重新开始，耐心的令人发指。

大哥，我只是语言不通而已，智力还是正常的，你能不能别这样……

一句话比划了数次也不见气馁，少年看她表情不对，于是伸手摸了摸她的头发以示鼓励，感觉自己被当成弱智痴呆儿童对待的苏凛差点流下了感动伤心的泪水。

3.  
而现在，她只有一句WTF想说。

苏凛双目无神瘫坐在椅子上，面前是自己那台拖拉机般的破电脑，屏幕还停留在游戏中主角进入什么鬼“爱你马死”的卡机画面，她摸了摸自己脸上几个清晰的键帽印子，随手按下强制关机重启。

她忽然想起说意大利语的小帅哥，那孩子也没少挨揍受伤不轻，之后跟她比比划划示意自己要去找医生之后就跑掉了，临走还叫她“Wait for me”来着，现在她一言不合突然回来了，等他回到那个地方是不是会懵逼啊……

啧，所以她为啥这么确定刚才那就是一场短暂的穿越而不是什么白日梦呢，明明听起来后者更加靠谱一些。

苏凛把衣服撩起来摸了摸肚皮，那块皮肤上滑溜溜的没有丝毫痕迹，但先前残留在意识里的痛觉又是异常的真实，而且按理极少有人醒来后能完完整整地回想起梦境，苏凛本人更是其中翘楚，甚至到了第二天都不知道自己有没有做梦的地步，可那段记忆却清晰到不正常，乃至她闭上眼睛还能看见自己倒映在那双清澈金色眼瞳里的影子……

嗯，非要说的话，就跟游戏里这个戴斯蒙的眼睛挺像的。

苏凛抬头看了一眼表，又侧耳倾听隔壁老妈有没有起床的声音，确认自己没有被怒骂的危险之后，她再次打开了游戏。

虽然已经过了零点，可经这么真实又血腥惊悚的一遭，她原本的睡意早就一扫而空，虽然一个刚高考完的准大学生也不至于玩个游戏跟做贼似的，可熬夜爆肝这种事被发现了还是少不了一顿臭骂，于是苏凛谨慎地给电脑插上耳机，悄悄滴干活，打枪滴不要。

偷玩游戏让她精神紧绷后背出汗，反正在自己屋没有别人，苏凛干脆脱了上衣只穿小背心对着电脑，之前听拉她入坑的朋友说游戏的主要剧情并不在现代，让她耐心点，戴斯蒙第一次躺到机器上时苏凛还摩拳擦掌一阵激动，结果闹半天就一个小屁孩出生就又回现代了，这才让失望至极又半天玩不到下一次回溯剧情的她无聊到趴着键盘睡着的地步。

她并不知道自己之前的进度只要再坚持一点就正式步入正篇，恰好电脑也就死机在戴斯蒙坐上那张红色躺椅的那一刻，而这第二次，苏凛咬着牙挺过重复的剧情，直到成功突破的那一瞬间，她差点感动到哭泣。

随着那些建筑在画面上层次出现，接着苏凛看见屏幕右边浮现出了当时的时间地点：

佛罗伦萨共和国，1476。

呃，这么巧的吗，刚刚她那个梦里也是佛罗伦萨诶。

尽管苏凛已经有了不好的预感，她还是强行自我安慰着继续玩下去，可等到游戏画面中那个领着一群人打群架、脑袋后边风骚地用红发带绑着小辫子的少年一出现，她就再也没法自己欺骗自己了。

“……卧槽？？”

隔壁母上发出一声梦中的呓语，苏凛急忙捂住嘴巴，心脏跳的仿佛要炸裂：草泥马谁来给她解释一下，为什么她白日梦里的小正太会跟以前从没见过的游戏人物长得那么像！

这身打扮，说话口音，还有佛罗伦萨，肯定错不了，这个游戏人物是小帅哥的放大版，而她梦见的的就应该是游戏剧情了……所以到底她为什么会突然做预知梦啊！有这种特异功能请让她梦见下一期彩票中奖号码啊！

苏凛心中如有惊涛骇浪，尽管慌的手都在抖，可大概是猎奇心作孽想看看这个游戏到底能闹什么幺蛾子，她还是坚持玩了下去，而不是果断删游戏钻到被窝瑟瑟发抖。

她磕磕绊绊地按照教程击退了那些混混，跟着主角的哥哥飞檐走壁找医生治伤，又历经数次令她想摔键盘的失败赛跑之后，主角终于经历千辛万苦地站在了房顶跟他哥一起看片头logo。

再然后的剧情……

苏凛在屏幕外咬着大拇指啧啧有声：小小年纪就车技过人，自己泡妹啪啪啪也就算了，连灯都得玩家给熄这就过份了厚，单身狗要闹了厚。

她翻着白眼狠狠敲了一下E，然后画面一暗，却迟迟没有再亮起来。

靠，破电脑，又卡住了！

苏凛心中大骂，但好歹也对这快散架的老电脑习以为常，她低下身去摸开关，可没想到屁股一离开座位就是眼前一黑脚下不稳，预料到要摔个脸着地她急忙抱头护脸，结果这一摔就没完没了了。

她从指缝里睁眼，却差点当场吓死：她明明只是在自己的电脑旁坐久了低血压犯了一下摔倒，怎么眨眼就变得这么高了啊啊啊？！！！

这个高度会骨折的吧救命啊啊啊啊——！

艾吉奥现在很郁闷。

他从街上跟踪克里斯蒂娜到这里，看到她被骚扰刚要准备英雄救美，结果还没等他动手，对方就被突然从天而降自带惨叫的一团不明物给砸了个正着。

这一下彻底打乱了他的所有计划，克里斯蒂娜惊讶地睁大双眼，全部心思都放在了前方两个叠在一起的人身上，甚至一分注意力都没分给他，意识到自己可能被毁了一次结识美丽异性绝佳机会的艾吉奥满腹怨忿也朝那个坏他好事的人看去，却在看清对方的脸时忽然觉得有些眼熟，接着呆立当场。

……

卧槽，疼疼疼……

苏凛确定自己的骨头是断了，但这一次大概也沿袭了上次她金刚狼附体的设定，那些疼痛来的快去得也快，当她挣扎着爬起身，全身的骨头都跟着喀啦啦响了一阵才恢复它们原本的状态，苏凛揉揉眼睛看见了面前正一脸见鬼望着她的人，下意识脱口而出：

“艾吉奥？！”

——不是吧！怎么她又跑到这个游戏里了！而且为什么才一眨眼的功夫，之前还没她高的小鬼就长了这么大！

克里斯蒂娜掩口惊呼：“天哪，她的衣服……真是个可怜的姑娘……”

而艾吉奥受到的惊吓完全不比她少，他目瞪口呆盯着从天上掉下来的苏凛，然后目光落在她的身上又变得极其局促不安起来，眼睛都不知道该往哪看。

可自己也没有多余的衣服给她，艾吉奥沉思片刻忽然灵机一动，立刻蹲下扒了被苏凛砸晕的维埃里的外衣给她披上。

苏凛直到肩上蓦地一沉才回神，反应过来自己直到前一刻上半身还只穿着胸罩，顿时老脸一红，用自己极不熟练的英语嘟囔了句谢谢。

克里斯蒂娜看了看她，又看了看艾吉奥，忽然露出了然的神色：“看来并不需要别人帮忙，我还有事，先走了。”

“等——！”

艾吉奥想阻拦，可看见美人脸上流露出明显“有女朋友了还招惹老娘”的鄙夷时就条件反射闭了嘴巴，他一脸无辜眼睁睁看着克里斯蒂娜远去的身影，然后顺理成章地就把这股被冤屈的不快撒到了另一个人身上。

在苏凛眼里，她只看见那个冰山美人貌似很不屑地对艾吉奥说了什么然后扭身潇洒而去，接着被冷落的艾吉奥就转过身瞪了她一眼。

苏凛：？

她简直一脸懵逼，咋回事儿啊，为啥好像刚来就得罪人了？

苏凛望着那个美丽少女的背影，只觉得越看越眼熟，突然脑袋里叮地亮起灯泡：啊，那不是游戏里跟艾吉奥啪啪啪的妹子吗！可是刚才从她对艾吉奥的态度看，目前这俩人肯定还不是那么亲密的关系，也就是说现在还是撩妹追求的阶段，结果就被她突然出现给破坏气氛了……

唔，那她还真的是做错事了呢。

“那个，我真的不是故意的，对不起啦……”

艾吉奥原本是一肚子闷气的，可看到眼前少女用乌溜溜的黑眼珠真诚地看着他，并磕磕绊绊尽力向他道歉的时候，他忽然就没脾气了，甚至想起自己刚才冲她翻白眼而有些后悔：她连他们的语言都不懂，又怎么可能是蓄意坏他好事的，而且刚从那么高的地方摔下来，就算不会受伤也很疼吧……

最重要的一点，当初她说消失就消失如今又出现，为什么这么多年过去她一点变化都没有？她是妖精还是仙女啊？

现在混蛋维埃里晕过去了，虽然没要到那个姑娘的名字，但好歹也解决了她的麻烦，可从天而降的神秘女孩还披着不合身的衣服，里边几乎是全裸地站在他面前，无论从需要帮助的对象还是艾吉奥自己的好奇心，他都更偏向眼前这一位了。

面对苏凛的时候，深知她无法跟别人正常交流的艾吉奥自动切换了简略缩句模式：“你，跟我走，你需要，买衣服。”

这可比当年的哑巴猜手势好理解多了，苏凛忙不迭点头，又重复了好几遍谢谢，才屁颠屁颠跟在艾吉奥身后向街上走去。

4.  
上次来的时候还不知道，现在都锁定主角了还不抓紧时间拉关系抱大腿，她又不傻。

“或许我应该问一句，你为什么会知道我的名字？”

这句话中没有什么特别复杂的单词，他又说的很慢，于是苏凛听懂了，她指着自己的眼睛：“当然是看见的。”

艾吉奥笑了：“你看见一个人就能知道他名字了？”

“反正……能呗。”

苏凛耸了耸肩，心道说了你也不信老子屏幕里什么没见过，艾吉奥看着她不屑的眼神觉得有趣，随手就指了个路人说：“好吧，那个人叫什么名字？”

苏凛：“……”

选路人NPC就过分了吧大哥！

她一脸吃瘪，艾吉奥竟然奇怪地感觉之前被她打断自己与漂亮妹子邂逅的郁闷被忽然一扫而空了。

“好了好了，不开玩笑，不过作为交换，我是不是也应该知道你的名字？”

“苏凛……嗯，按照你们的顺序的话，Lin·Su。”

“Rin？”

“L—in……算了，其实都一样。”

等二人从服装店出来之后，苏凛极不适应提着裙摆连路都不会走了，几次险些摔跤都被艾吉奥扶住，最后他无奈直接挽住她胳膊一起走，问：“你在家从没穿过裙子吗？”

穿过是穿过，但是没有穿过这么厚重繁复的啊……

苏凛在搀扶下渐渐产生了自己能适应这种复杂大裙子的错觉，刚臭美地一扭腰结果踩到裙摆又差点摔倒，幸亏艾吉奥反应快一步踏前挡在她面前，让她扑倒在自己身上而不是地面。

“呃，真的不好意思。”

她捂着鼻子尴尬地从艾吉奥胸前抬起头，在后者无可奈何的眼神中小声掩饰：“那个……因为在我家很少有人穿这么长的，我们那边女孩子到了夏天裙子挺短的……嗯，这个长度的吧。”

她在自己大腿上比划了一下，艾吉奥顺着她的手看去，也不知道他擅自脑补了什么，接着就咳嗽一声，把到嘴边的话咽了回去。

如果真有她说的那样一个地方，啊，那可真是……男人的圣地。

“……你刚才是不是在幻想什么。”

艾吉奥眨着无辜的大眼睛，苏凛瞥他一眼：“想看吗？说几句好听的，下次我考虑带条短裙来给你涨涨见识哦。”

还有什么见识可涨的，明明连更劲爆的都看过了……

艾吉奥的心思渐渐飘远了，回想着刚才看见的情景，他的目光情不自禁落到了苏凛领口边露出的一丁点肩带上。

再然后他使劲晃晃脑袋，咳嗽一声正色说：“不用了吧，上次见你是五年前，等再下次你看见我，那时候我可能都结婚了……”

也对，都有老婆了还专门看别的女孩子穿短裙是不太合适，苏凛点了点头，接着又忽然想起了别的事情，开始在街上四处张望。

提到老婆，她一下子就想起了克里斯蒂娜，虽然不知道以后的剧情，但游戏里他俩都嘿嘿嘿了，就算她以后不是艾吉奥的老婆也肯定是个重要角色，要是因为刚才自己的打断使剧情偏离，让艾吉奥失去这个漂亮的女朋友，那她罪过可就大了。

“凛，你在看什么？”

“刚才那个姑娘……她跑哪里去了？”

艾吉奥跟着看了一圈，目光又很快移回了她身上，疑惑地问：“找她做什么？”

“害你丢了妹子，赔你一个咯……等会儿我当流氓上去非礼她，你就英雄救美，然后她一定十分感动，决定以身相许，最后你就可以为所欲为……”

苏凛的心思都放在寻找克里斯蒂娜上，没看见艾吉奥那哭笑不得的表情，尽管苏凛英文不咋地，“英雄救美”“以身相许”“为所欲为”啥都是现场瞎编的，可配上她那猥琐的手势和语气，聪明如艾吉奥怎会悟不出她的意思，看她的眼神都不一样了。

“凛，其实你完全用不着这样……”

“用得着用得着，听我的肯定没错。”

“好吧。”

艾吉奥被她的坚持打败了：“既然你一定要找，就跟我来吧。”

……

“……你他妈是不是在逗我。”

“当然没有，站得高看得远嘛。”

苏凛面无表情仰望眼前的高塔，艾吉奥已经往上爬了：“不是你要找人的吗，这上边基本是视野最好的地方了。”

“……大哥，我穿着裙子哎。”

“那我上去帮你看看，你在下面等吧。”

“…………”

这下苏凛不服气了，显得好像她是个拖后腿的菜鸡一样。

不过从另一种角度讲，这确实是个千载难逢的机会。可能很多人都对极限运动有尝试的心思，可是苦于胆量不够望而生畏，但是苏凛现在身负外挂就算真从上面掉下来也死不掉，不趁机试一次简直都对不起自己。

艾吉奥已经快要到顶了，苏凛拍拍手撩起裙摆往腰上系紧——裙子底下穿着睡裤，接着狠狠心开始攀登。

她的自带外挂不仅是修复伤口，甚至连痛觉也比现实中迟钝很多，这一点从她挨捅和从天上掉下来之后苏凛就感觉到了，所以她才能无视掌心被石块磨擦的刺痛不被打扰地紧紧抓住棱角，就算偶尔磨破了皮也瞬间就愈合了，加上知道自己摔不死心里有底，于是她完全不怂蹭蹭地爬都不带抖的，心态好的一逼。

所以尽管手脚不那么协调爬起墙来慢如龟速，但她最终还是到了塔顶，底下突然伸出一只手把艾吉奥吓得够呛，接着才反应过来，赶紧把她拉了上去。

“不是让你等吗，上来干什么？”

“呃，我也不知道，想上就上了。”

苏凛努力克制着自己不往正下方看的情况下远眺寻找克里斯蒂娜的身影，接着才意识到一件尴尬的事情：这座高塔的确是视野极佳，可也因为太高导致下边的人都成了蚂蚁大小，别说脸了，基本连是男是女都分不清。

“那个……你真的能看得见吗……”

“能啊，难道你看不到？”

苏凛：“……”

尽管之前看过游戏操作说明有个叫鹰视的技能，让她猜到艾吉奥大概是有什么眼睛方面的异能，可被这么赤裸裸的秀了一把还是深深伤害到了她脆弱的心灵。

“好吧，那你先找，找到了记得叫我。”

艾吉奥看着她背靠塔尖龟缩成球的模样觉得很是好笑，实际上他现在早已经没有之前对那个美丽的姑娘那么上心了——毕竟只是第一眼惊艳不已，他也不是非她不可，更何况后来那个姑娘对他的态度可以说是不屑到了极点，艾吉奥也是有自尊心的，撩妹这种事点到为止就好了，人家已经表现出对他的厌恶，再死缠烂打下去也完全没有意义。

而且……他现在身边也不是没有其他可爱的女孩子，并且从态度来讲也对他友善得多，虽然似乎随时都可能从他面前消失不见，可这也明显更有神秘感、更具挑战性了，不是吗。

“凛……我好累，不找了好不好。”

苏凛看着他那副完全不走心的模样，暗暗撇了撇嘴：“随你。”

那是你的妹子，你自己都不想泡了，她是想掰正剧情，可作为一个外人还能说什么。

艾吉奥松了口气：“那我们现在下去吧，我知道一家不错的餐馆……等等你在干什么？”

苏凛大半个身子都挂在塔沿上，正费力地伸腿去够低处凸起的石块，艾吉奥看她摇摇欲坠好像下一秒就要摔下去的德行，赶紧过去拽住她：

“喂——你该不会是想原路回去吧！”

苏凛没他力气大，被一把就给薅了上来，艾吉奥抓着她的手腕来到塔顶另一侧，他指了指下面看起来还没巴掌大的稻草堆：“最简便的方法。”

“不……我拒绝！”

苏凛一身白毛汗都吓出来了，她在游戏里见过一次信仰之跃，也被这个游戏的异次元草堆设定给惊吓过，可人家是主角跳了没事，她一个外来户可就不一定了……虽说死是死不了，但想象一下一坨摔得不成人形的东西在原地蠕动着慢慢复原的样子，也太他妈恶心了……

她拼命甩掉艾吉奥的手往后退，一边使劲摇头：“我才不跳，你自己来吧，我慢慢往下爬就好——卧槽！你松手！放我下去！”

艾吉奥本来是怕她后退的太厉害掉下去才这么做的，可真的把人打横抱起之后，他意识到手里的重量好像比想象中要轻上一点——应该是骨架比较小的原因。

他低头看着苏凛煞白的脸色和紧咬的嘴唇，忽然就起了逗弄的心思，他慢慢朝塔顶的边缘走去，苏凛就抖的越厉害，紧紧抓着他的衣襟不撒手。

“大哥求你了，别这样……”

艾吉奥挑眉：“说两句好听的，我考虑一下。”

苏凛：“……”这是她刚才说过的话吧？这小子还记仇了？

“呃……艾吉奥天下第一帅，沉鱼落雁闭月羞花，绰约多姿天生丽质……”

艾吉奥其实并没有听懂她那毫无语法可言的中式瞎瘠薄编英文（要是真听懂了可能已经把她直接扔下去了），但是光看着苏凛缩在怀里绞尽脑汁夸他的小模样，他就觉得心情大好，于是大发慈悲把她给放了下来，甚至自己都放弃了信仰之跃陪着她一点点沿着墙往下爬。

当双脚终于踩在坚实的土地上时，苏凛才从惊魂未定中松了一口气，大概是被吓的太厉害，连艾吉奥带她去吃的佛罗伦萨美食都没能让苏凛打起精神，况且她是个地地道道的纯种中国胃，什么奶酪啊海鲜汤啊……唉，她真的好想吃火锅。

“下次有机会，我带我家那边的好吃的给你。”

苏凛认真考虑了一下自己带什么报答这位几百年前的歪果仁，泡面辣条速食火锅臭豆腐烤冷面煎饼果子一系列清单已经在她脑海里渐渐成型，但是看起来艾吉奥并没把她的承诺放在心上，冲她笑了笑就没反应了。

明显比起苏凛口中她家乡的美食，他还是对她本人的兴趣更大一些，俩人所处的餐厅环境很安静，桌子和桌子之间的距离比较远，一看消费就不会特别便宜——这倒没什么，银行家的儿子零花钱够充裕，前提是现在这个还没开始学坏的艾吉奥，要是再过一段时间，他可能就把所有积蓄都用到吃喝嫖赌上去了……

苏凛被他过于直白的视线盯的不自在，她也不是什么不谙世事的纯洁乖乖女，中学时跟小男生拉拉手亲亲嘴这种事也不是没干过——不过更深的就没了，毕竟那时候大家都还小，万一真搞出点什么要被家长打断腿的。

她很清楚艾吉奥看她的眼神意味着什么，所以苏凛才异常的尴尬：怎么个情况，明明她打算好帮他追妹子，为啥感觉他好像突然相中她了呢……

如果现实中遇到这种事，苏凛肯定不会拒绝的，可是现在咋整？

大哥，咱俩连次元都不在一个好伐，肥宅跟纸片人是没有未来的！

“咳咳……”

苏凛的眼神到处乱飘，想转移话题半天又不知怎么开口，最后避开艾吉奥的眼睛落在他鼻子以下，忽然看见他此刻还光滑无疤的嘴唇，灵机一动展开了话题：

“艾吉奥，不瞒你说，其实……我是个神棍。”

艾吉奥还在那睁着漂亮的金色眼睛色诱她，苏凛深吸一口气：“贫道掐指一算，你近日必有血光之灾。”

艾吉奥：“……？”

“……总之就是，跟人家打架，记得护好脸。”

“你是在担心我吗？”

“= =爱信不信，反正要是让人家用石头砸的嘴哗哗淌血，到时候可别后——咦？”

“凛！！！”

苏凛一边说着一边拿勺子舀汤往嘴里送，艾吉奥腾地站起身，那只勺子叮当掉在了地上。

苏凛还没意识到发生了什么，接着低头看见自己变得半透明的右手，再然后是胳膊，肩膀……

艾吉奥已经惊愕到说不出话，苏凛倒意外地冷静，她已经大概猜出了怎么回事，反倒还能开口安慰他：

“没事，应该是我要回去了，艾吉奥，别慌，等下次——”

她的话语戛然而止，下一刻，椅子上已经空无一人了。

而在苏凛的视角里，她前一秒看见的是艾吉奥焦急的脸，下一瞬间就成了自家地板的花纹。

淦，到头来还是躲不过这一摔。

苏凛跪坐在地上揉着差点被撞断的鼻子，冷不防房门被一把推开，母上的河东狮吼响彻云霄：

“小兔崽子又作死是不是！大半夜不睡觉干啥！——还有你穿的那是个什么玩意，赶紧脱下来！哪买的戏服，就知道乱花钱！！！”

妈，我不是，我没有……

苏凛抱着脑袋瑟瑟发抖，然后才发现她居然把艾吉奥给她买的裙子给穿了回来，她在自家老妈的怒吼中急急忙忙脱衣服钻进被窝，紧接着产生了一个想法：话说这条裙子……要是卖了能挺值钱的吧……

5.  
这一次，当苏凛手捧一盒康师傅红烧牛肉面出现在艾吉奥面前时，小帅哥对她的到来立即表现出了十分的热情，苏凛刚落地就给一个熊抱糊得密不透风，泡面桶都差点压扁了。

“好啦好啦，乖，我这不是回来了吗。”

苏凛悄悄观察了一下艾吉奥的嘴角，还是没有疤痕，所以她应该离开也没有太长的时间。

经过这么几次之后，她也渐渐猜测出了一些规律：第一，她穿越的时间点必然是自己打游戏进度的之前；第二，每当她意图剧透的时候，就会被瞬间强制送回去，至于遇到小时候的艾吉奥那次怎么回去的原因还暂且不明；第三，她穿越时可以把与自己身体接触的东西带走，但不知道活物行不行。

而且这第三点还有个附加：就是由她带到异世界的物件不能离开她超过一定范围，否则就会消失。

至于她是怎么知道的，苏凛上次回去之后转天就把那条裙子挂到了网上求转手，没想还真被人买了，她乐颠颠发了快递寻思能小赚一笔，结果又过几天却被买家一个电话过来劈头盖脸骂了一顿骗子，寄给她一个空盒什么意思？！

苏凛当然一脸懵逼，买家妹子又很快给她发了开箱视频，苏凛看着屏幕里打开空空如也的快递盒哑口无言，最后只能把钱退给人家。然后那个妹子也是讲究人，收到退款又二话不说把空盒子寄了回来，苏凛拿到盒子准备直接丢掉，结果一掂量觉得重量不对，打开又看见那条裙子原封不动装在里面时，她简直是活见了鬼。

原本她还打算用这笔钱去买平时不舍得吃的贵价零食，顺便给艾吉奥也带点，结果煮熟的鸭子凭空消失，她也就剩下泡面能带过去了。

不过看艾吉奥的样子，即使只是泡面，他也吃的挺开心的，完了还赞不绝口，并表示希望她下次多带几个过来。

在1476年的佛罗伦萨再次跟艾吉奥度过吃喝玩乐的一天之后，苏凛坐在电脑前摸着肚子，重重的打了一个饱嗝。意大利面什么的，吃习惯了味道感觉也没那么难以接受了。

而这次回来的原因，不过是她跟艾吉奥吃饱喝足闲扯淡的时候，艾吉奥问她来自哪里，苏凛才张嘴说了个“2——”，就又给传送回了破电脑跟前。

嘛，也好，看来回来的条件还得加一个“试图透露自己穿越者身份”。

另外还有一件事，就是从她开始来往游戏世界和现实的那天之后，苏凛就无法从任何渠道搜索到关于刺客信条的信息，无论网页还是纸质，只要她看过去就必然是空白一片。

最初的惊愕过后，不过苏凛很快想到了作弊的办法，她打算找别人给自己读出那些她看不见的内容，可每次只要人家刚要开始，周围就一定会发生一些意外打断，小到被路过的洒水车淋个正着，大到公交车刹车失灵……万幸没出人命。

一次两次还可能是巧合，可这么多次下来，苏凛哪还敢再冒险，既然老天都不让她提前知道剧情，那她也就干脆认命了，反正那台破电脑连着好几天都是坐上去就立马穿越，她连推进剧情的机会都没有就嗖地被吸进去跟艾吉奥过傻白甜日常，只当全息网游就得了——还顺带练习口语的。

她想的很美，但是现实却很不给面子，就在这天晚上，苏凛抓着一把小区门口刚买的炸串往电脑椅上一坐，结果半天都没反应，只有破拖拉机电脑反常地竟然不是黑屏，还不知抽什么风特贴心地自动给她运行了游戏。

哟，怎么个意思，今天不穿越改打游戏了？

苏凛也乐得新鲜，随手就把套着塑料袋的炸串放在一边，紧接着上次的存档往下玩了玩剧情：第二天早上被克里斯蒂娜父亲喊来卫兵满街追杀的艾吉奥躲过了追捕，随后回到家里接到一系列任务，顺便让玩家认识一下他的家人，再然后则是乔瓦尼让艾吉奥去送信。

在跑路的过程中，苏凛作为玩家视角就隐隐觉得有些不对劲，这个套路太熟悉了，一个有幸福美满家庭的男主角，不给他来点失去至亲的痛苦如何能一夜变强，尤其刚才还专门用剧情挨个介绍艾吉奥的家人，这简直是天大的flag好吗。

尤其是送到包裹后对方匆匆留下的一句“他们快要动手了，也许就在今晚”，让苏凛秒懂这场悲剧极有可能就发生在当天晚上，可惜屏幕里艾吉奥还傻乎乎一脸茫然的样子，完全不明白自己错过了多么重要的讯息。

果然，当苏凛边玩边思索自己以后要怎么不被判定为剧透的前提下警告艾吉奥的时候，游戏里三个任务完成之后回到家，奥迪托雷家已经如鬼子进村般狂风扫落叶，卷走了他家所有的男性成员——只有这傻小子本人逃过一劫。

在赶往领主宫找父亲的路上，她的电脑又喜闻乐见死机了，这么多次下来苏凛早已经验丰富，她当机立断踢掉人字拖踩上早准备的运动鞋再一把抓起炸串，几乎是同一瞬间，当苏凛从眼前突然漆黑缓过来之后，她人就已经身在佛罗伦萨的街道上了。

好歹当了艾吉奥那么久的狐朋狗友，她现在不仅把这座城市的基本走向摸清，语言交流方面也得到了很大改善——甚至回到现实偶尔还能用几句意大利语装装逼。

只是……好像这次的气氛，不太对劲？

为什么周围路人都低眉顺眼生怕惹上麻烦的样子，为什么街上多出那么多巡逻的卫兵？

为什么……会到处贴了那么多艾吉奥的通缉令？

虽然还不知道发生了什么，苏凛心头却莫名一阵恶寒，她四处张望却看不见艾吉奥的影子——明明之前过来的时候都落在他周围的，这座热情洋溢的城市此刻却弥漫着一股肃杀之气，苏凛凭印象找到艾吉奥家的位置，奥迪托雷宅邸的大门被紧紧封锁，房顶上站了一排带弓箭的士兵。

日他大爷，难道这一次跟以往“时间点必然在游戏进度之前”不同，也就是说艾吉奥家已经出事了？

可就算如此，那艾吉奥人呢，堂堂男主角总不至于被一窝端了吧，至少游戏里那晚他还好好的啊？

她出神时盯着大门上的通缉令时间太久，终于引来了别人的注意，有两个卫兵走过来叽里咕噜询问了一通，虽然苏凛的意大利口语仅仅是换做英文的“How are you I'm fine thanks and you”的阶段，但她猜都猜得出这俩人肯定在问艾吉奥，她急忙胡乱摇头，然后匆匆离开了。

妈的，以前都好好的，为什么突然就变成了这样？更操蛋的是事都发生了，她还是对剧情一无所知，甚至现在连他人都找不到。

她漫无目的在街上四处游荡，渐渐由于奇装异服被越来越多的人注意，可苏凛也没有办法，她那条裙子没带来，除了艾吉奥的家也不知道别的能藏身的地方。

不过她也不怕被追，一来有不死外挂，二来大不了真被抓住就大喊“老子是21世纪穿越的”一秒回家，没被逼到一定份上她完全不怂的，先找艾吉奥要紧。

就当被她数次从面前经过的那个卫兵终于下定决心，要把这个奇怪的人抓起来询问一番的同时，他才刚刚迈出脚步却看见白影一闪，接着那个衣着古怪的女孩子竟然凭空消失了。

而在苏凛的视角，她本来好好走在街上，忽然迎面与一个带着兜帽看不清脸穿着红白袍子的人走了个对头，刚刚擦肩而过的瞬间，她的衣领就被一把扯住，然后那个人拽着她就是一路狂奔，最后扑通一头扎进了稻草堆里。

苏凛被这突然的变故给吓蒙了，她挣扎中吃了满嘴的干草碎末，可对方力气比她大太多，双臂如铁箍一样铐在她身侧令她动弹不得，苏凛想大叫求救，结果在眼前满目的草秆碎叶中看见一只金色眼睛的瞬间咬住舌头，生生把尖叫咽回了肚子里。

“别动，是我。”

“…………嗯。”

6.  
“艾吉奥……”

苏凛想询问他现在的情况，但一张嘴就被对方用手指压在唇上阻绝了接下来的话语，稻草堆里一阵窸窣过后，艾吉奥的脸离得更近了些，苏凛甚至看见了他眼睛里的血丝——他嘴角与上次相见多出的伤痕还尚未愈合。

接着他发出了一声似叹似泣的气音，再然后一颗沉甸甸的脑袋挨上了苏凛的肩膀。

“别动、也别问……就让我这样待一会儿……拜托了。”

其实并不用问，苏凛已经知道发生了什么，但事已至此，此刻任何的安慰都显得过分苍白无力，苏凛思索了一会儿，最终还是小心翼翼地回抱了他，手臂轻柔地盘绕住少年颤抖的肩膀，并在艾吉奥的后脑勺上一下下顺着毛，给予他无声的抚慰。

看样子还是奏效的，她能感觉到与自己紧贴的胸膛内，一颗从开始怦怦狂跳的心脏渐渐有了平息的趋势，洒在苏凛脖子侧面的气息也不再那么战栗不止了。

长时间保持一个姿势让艾吉奥感到身体酸痛，他忍不住稍微动弹一下，后背上却突然传来一阵刺痛。

“嘶——凛，你拿了什么东西？”

苏凛一惊，才反应过来是她忘记了自己手里还拿着烤串，艾吉奥在不知道的情况下，刚一动就被木头签子给扎了一下，她赶紧把手挪到旁边，艾吉奥扒开草垛看到外边已经没有巡逻的士兵了，于是出去皱着眉揉了揉后背，苏凛也跟着从草堆里爬出来：“抱歉，扎坏了吗？”

她一方面有些不好意思，另一方面也在心疼自己的烤串——虽然套着塑料袋不至于沾上灰，但这么长时间下来，烤串早已经凉透变硬，食之无味弃之可惜。

“呃，这是本来带给你的，但是好像已经不能吃了……”

话音刚落，用塑料袋捆好的一把烤串就被拿了过去，苏凛瞪大眼睛，艾吉奥脸上没什么表情地点了点头：“谢谢，正好我已经大半天没吃饭了。”

随后他们躲到一处偏僻无人的屋顶上，苏凛抱着膝盖看艾吉奥面无表情啃烤串，对于现在的他来说大概什么味道已经不重要了，甚至吃的什么都没有太大的区别。

不过苏凛能察觉到，恐惧和不安在一点一滴从艾吉奥的心头如潮水般褪去，他开始变得沉静下来，同时另一种愤怒的情绪却在悄然滋生，在他心中点起仇恨的火苗。

就比如他呲着牙恶狠狠往下咬肉的样子，仿佛吃的不是烤串，而是擅自脑补成了他仇人的血肉，连烤串签都恨不得嚼碎了咽下去那种。

长时间的逃亡几乎耗尽了他的体力，得到食物补充后的艾吉奥渐渐恢复了一点精神，他向苏凛讲述了奥迪托雷家的遭遇，虽然其中有几次差点就控制不住自己的情绪，但最后还是勉强冷静下来。

当最后讲完绞刑台的见闻，他是如何亲眼看着自己的父亲和兄弟活生生被吊死在眼前时，艾吉奥猛地站了起来，一边喘着粗气一边尽力昂起头，苏凛看不见他的表情，却听见他的嗓音带着一丝强行忍下，却没有忍住流露出的哽咽。

“我……一定要为他们报仇。”

苏凛没说话，她轻轻把手搭到他的手臂上，接着被艾吉奥抓住了，他低下头看着她，眼圈有一点红：“凛，愿意陪我去一个地方吗？”

在不知道该怎么安慰的情况下，听从他的话就成了苏凛唯一的选择，她当然没有拒绝的理由。

他们一起来到绞刑架的广场上，却发现之前的尸体已经被弄走了，只有一个卫兵在打扫残局。

艾吉奥几乎是瞬间就冲了上去：

“他们被弄到哪去了！说！！”

可怜的小兵还没反应过来就挨了一顿拳打脚踢，忙不迭地抱着脑袋把自己知道的全抖了出来，当得知自己家人的尸体要被当作垃圾一样丢到水里处理掉后，艾吉奥强行压抑着满腔怒气来到河边——幸好还来得及，那三具尸体还在岸上。

“接下来怎么办，要不我去帮你引开士兵……？”

苏凛小声提出建议，艾吉奥原本打算直接杀掉那两个士兵，但看见她扯着自己衣袖小心翼翼的样子，终是不忍心让她看见太血腥的画面，于是摇了摇头，说：“不，你去躲起来吧，这里我可以自己处理了。”

“……那好吧。”

其实苏凛心里总是忍不住的愧疚，尽管她不能控制穿越的时机和地点，但这种差一点就能改变悲剧的感觉实在太糟心了。可是她又不能说什么，生怕一个剧透再被直接撵回家去。

等艾吉奥再次出现在她面前的时候，他看起来似乎暂且走出了悲伤——不管是真的还是硬撑，这也的确不是让他再继续绝望的时候。

“乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂。”

艾吉奥咬牙切齿吐出这个名字，尽管目的还无从得知，至少能确定就是这个人背叛了乔瓦尼，从而害死了奥迪托雷家的三个人，不管怎么样，他就是艾吉奥复仇的对象。

苏凛听见这个名字之后跟着在嘴里念叨了几遍，因为保不准什么时候就进到游戏里，她打游戏的时候都是提起十二分的精神，用堪比高考前复习的全神贯注努力记住剧情的每一个细节，念着念着就把这个名字跟游戏里与乔瓦尼有过对话的那个胖子的脸对应了起来：“乌贝托……是执政官吗？是事发当天跟你父亲还有过来往那个？”

“凛……你怎么会知道？”

艾吉奥看她的眼神透着惊讶，只是没等他开口，苏凛就立刻做了个“嘘”的动作，皱眉努力回忆着：“然后你有没有记得，你把你父亲交代的文件交给他的时候，他屋里好像还有另一个胖子？”

“是的，而且……啊，而且第二天行刑场上那个胖子就站在乌贝托不远处，也是他先发现我，才指挥乌贝托派人追杀——所以，你的意思是……”

“对，所以我猜你的仇人不止一个，可能后面还——”

“——卧槽！他妈的啊让老子说完行不行！”

当那种轻飘飘的感觉又从脚底传来时，苏凛已经知道要发生什么了，然而当眼前艾吉奥的脸瞬间像素化变成一张屏幕时，她还是没忍住气的当即拍桌怒骂：

“卧槽MLGB的这也算剧透！！老子自己猜的好吗！！！”

有没有人性，身为穿越女连剧情都不能先知道也就罢了，连猜出来都被判定遣送回国也太过分了！什么破游戏！去他的！卸载！

7.  
……

当然，卸载只是气话。

事实是苏凛还没等屁股沾到电脑椅，手就已经瞬间摸上了主机按钮：现在她刚回来，剧情也没怎么推进，要是能立刻回去的话应该不会差太多——艾吉奥你等我啊啊老子真的不是故意丢下你的！原地等着！姐姐马上就回来！

姑且这个冲昏头的崽子还没意识到自己为啥要那么在乎一个虚拟人物的感受，破电脑也非常给面子地在她粗暴的拍打下迅速二次死机，苏凛整了整衣领闭上眼深吸一口气，刚放松身体向后一坐，却没挨上柔软的电脑椅坐垫，而是一屁股结实坐到了一堆空酒瓶子上。

卧槽卧槽痛痛痛，要肛裂……奇怪，刚才还在河边，怎么一眨眼就成这种地方了，难道是艾吉奥遭遇大难之后来借酒浇愁？

酒馆里到处是醉汉喧哗吵闹，她突然出现砸倒了几个瓶子也没引起围观，苏凛站起身环视一圈就很快找到了艾吉奥的身影，正背对着她坐在角落的桌旁。

她费劲扒拉开人群绕过去，结果赫然看见他人在凳子上，还搂着个金发美女坐在他腿上，眉来眼去有说有笑。

再然后或许是察觉到有人在看，艾吉奥不经意移开目光往人群里扫了一眼，正好看见苏凛如同吃了屎一般的表情。

艾吉奥：“……”

苏凛：“……”

小子，玩的够嗨啊，你还记得你刚死了爹和兄弟吗？

她自觉出现的不是时候，于是往后挪动几步准备神隐到人堆里，艾吉奥却忽然附耳跟金发女郎说了什么，美女就识趣地从他身上起来让到一旁，接着艾吉奥也站起身，他隔着人群冷冷望了苏凛一眼，然后沉着脸色大步走出了酒馆。

苏凛：？？？

咋回事啊？明明是你小子亲爹头七没过就跑来鬼混，冲她发什么脾气？被撞破恼羞成怒了？

可是她也没有别的主意，只能跟着追了出去，一边追一边喊：“艾吉奥——”

对方理都不理她，苏凛眼睁睁看着那道白色兜帽的背影快速在人潮中穿梭，然后到了别人家墙根底下就噌地顺着窗户往上爬，完全打定主意要甩开她。

苏凛也是一脸茫然，她也不知道自己哪里惹到了这个年纪还没她大的小鬼，眼看艾吉奥的身影就要消失在房顶上，她也急忙找了个梯子蹬蹬上房，然后追着穿着那身红白相间刺客服的人，在房顶上撒丫子狂奔。

“艾吉奥你等一下！”

“我靠老子到底哪里惹到你了，你先站住行不行？！”

“喂——”

苏凛喊了一半，忽然觉得脚底下有点软，低头猛地倒吸一口凉气：她一直追着艾吉奥没注意脚下，竟然都不知不觉踩到了两栋建筑链接的并排粗绳索上，脚下明晃晃的街道行人来来往往，她在离地十几米的半空晃晃悠悠。

先前不知道还好，这一反应过来之后，她瞬间就腿软了，往前也不是后退也不是，稍一耽误还险些一个脚滑直接摔下去，最后四肢紧紧抱着绳索才勉强稳住。

“艾吉奥！艾吉奥——！”

艾吉奥自然轻松无压力地跑过了那道绳索，一路上他都刻意无视了身后的呼唤，直到他听见那最后一声极度恐慌、甚至都带上了哭腔的尖叫。

他咬了咬牙，终究还是停住了脚步，接着一回头就看见苏凛跟树袋熊似的死死抱着绳子摇摇欲坠的景象。

艾吉奥：“……”

“Cazzo……你抓紧了别松手，我马上来！”

苏凛一听立刻疯狂点头，等着艾吉奥又如履平地般踩着绳索来到她跟前，然后跟拎小猫似的把她揪起来站好：“站稳了，慢慢过去。”

“好、好的……”

她嘴上结巴着答应，结果一抬脚就差点又栽，苏凛站在原地抖如风中落叶，她可怜兮兮用祈求的目光望着艾吉奥。

苏凛：QAQ

艾吉奥：= =

对方被她看的没办法了，才终于无奈握住她一只手：

“走吧。”

他想了想，又补上一句：“别害怕。”

苏凛被他牵着慢慢前行，一边脚下小心翼翼往前挪，一边在心里感叹。

真可靠啊。

同样是没成年的少年，区别咋就这么大，想想她以前那淋点雨鞋脏了都要发脾气比她还矫情的小前男友，没有对比就没有伤害。

然后，她紧接着想起了艾吉奥经历的事才变得这么成熟，苏凛又不禁黯然神伤。

唉，造化弄人。

等到了对面屋顶，她两条腿都早已软成了糖稀，艾吉奥一撒手她就直接跪坐在地直哆嗦。

“我、我说……你为啥要跑啊！一个小时之前还好好的，我到底怎么你了？！”

艾吉奥原本背对着她，听到某个词后忽然扭头：“一个小时之前？”

“……不是吗？”苏凛没注意到他疑惑的眼神，穿着粗气继续说道，“刚才在河边我被传回去了，这不是立刻就回来找你了吗，而且这种事也不是我能控制的，你别生气啊。”

“……”艾吉奥赫然转过身，直勾勾地盯着她。

“呃，怎么了？”

虽然在艾吉奥眼睛里看不见先前的那种疏离冷淡是件好事，但是被这种仿佛要穿透她的目光盯着，苏凛还是觉得有点后脖子发毛。

而且之前都一直没机会近距离看他，现在艾吉奥的脸就近在咫尺，她仔细一看才发现他的眼神跟上次在河边安葬家人时比要更沉稳了一点，轮廓也有细微的些许改变。

她咽了口唾沫，终于明白过来：“好吧……这次我又错过了多长时间？”

艾吉奥竖起两根手指，苏凛定睛看了看，然后抚额。

这到底是什迷幻bug，她游戏进度明明一分没动，这边怎么就噌噌瞬间又跳过了两年……算了，反正她能进到游戏里这件事本身就够魔幻的了。

再然后，艾吉奥又回到了先前那家酒馆，还坐在同一位置，跟刚才的区别是少了一个金发美女，多了一个苏凛。

emmm还有一个区别是，至少苏凛是坐在他桌子对面，而不是他大腿上。

时隔两年，艾吉奥已经能语气平静地跟她讲述出自己是如何杀死乌贝托，如何带着母亲和妹妹仓皇逃命遇上马里奥。

在蒙特里久尼的两年经历被他简短一带而过，艾吉奥似乎对自己的过去也不想多说，转而把话题引到了自己当前目标上：

“然后，我本来去找莱昂纳多帮忙，但是只有他的助手在，就只能先到这里打发时间等待，再之后……你也都知道了。”

苏凛眨巴着眼睛傻愣愣看着他，艾吉奥忍不住笑了，自从误会解除之后他对她的态度就瞬间回温，这会儿甚至还伸手揉了揉苏凛的头发，说：“待会儿带你去他的工作室看看，那家伙的新鲜玩意可多了，又会画画又会制作还精通破解密文……”

他自顾往下说着，苏凛却越听越觉得不对劲：15世纪、多才多艺的天才、名字叫莱昂纳多，等等这个设定怎么感觉这么耳熟……熟到仿佛历史书上就见过。

“对不起容我打断一下，你说的这位该不会是达·芬奇吧……”

艾吉奥惊讶地睁大眼睛：“凛，你怎么会知道？”

苏凛：“……”

咕咚。

“凛！”

艾吉奥匆匆站起过来拉她，苏凛后脑勺着地躺在椅背上双目无神瞪着天花板，被碰到时一个哆嗦，然后摆了摆手：

“别，你不用管我，我、我现在有点乱，你让我捋捋……”

8.  
冷静一点，少女。

仔细想想游戏里有段艾吉奥帮他麻麻取东西的剧情，当时那个金发青年画家也叫莱昂纳多，所以即使他是达芬奇也是游戏创作的人物而已，说白了还是纸片人，冷静。

冷静……个屁啊！

那可是达芬奇啊！天才到被后世无数专家怀疑是不是外星人的达芬奇啊！这个人她马上就要见到了！能淡定才有鬼啊！

“凛，其实你完全不用这么紧张，莱昂纳多真的是脾气挺好的……算了，你还是跟在我后面吧。”

艾吉奥看着犹如打开振动模式的苏凛，他觉得脑仁有点疼，摇摇头叹了口气之后，他直接推开了达芬奇工作室的大门走进去：“嘿，莱昂纳多！”

正在桌子前带着红色帽子的青年听见声音回头，顿时惊讶地丢下手里的东西：

“……艾吉奥，太好了，你还活着！”

说着，他大步走来给了艾吉奥一个熊抱，后者环视四周后拍了拍他的肩膀：“瞧这地方，看来这两年你混的不错？”

莱昂纳多不太在意地笑了笑，忽然直视着艾吉奥那双跟以前比变化良多的暗金色眼睛：“但是你变的挺多的，是吧。”

艾吉奥摇了摇头，对这个问题似乎不太想提，莱昂纳多注意到他希望转移话题的意图，于是从善如流看向了他身后一直当背景板的苏凛：“艾吉奥，你是不是忘记了向我介绍这位美丽的姑娘？”

“啊，是的，抱歉。”艾吉奥好像有点心不在焉，“这位是凛，我的朋友，凛，这是莱昂纳多，就是你之前想见的人。”

莱昂纳多微微惊讶，接着他才注意到眼前这个女孩眼睛里迸发出火苗一样的光亮，然后自己的手噌地就被抓住了。

“莱昂纳多先生，您好，我、我我我一直都特别崇拜您！见到您是我的荣幸！”

他被这突然的热情对待弄懵了：“呃……好吧，谢谢，凛——我可以这么称呼吧？”

苏凛小鸡啄米点头：“可以可以当然没问题！”

卧槽，大佬在跟她说话！大佬在叫她的名字啊啊啊！

莱昂纳多情不自禁出了一身白毛汗，下意识地对艾吉奥带来的这个姑娘感觉有点发怵：“咳，凛，你……实际上可以不用叫我先生什么的，既然你是艾吉奥的朋友，我们当然也可以是朋友，别紧张，放轻松。”

他顶着汗毛直立的压力领着她在工作室里简单转了一圈，好不容易安顿好始终亮眼放光的苏凛，莱昂纳多这才逃一样地赶到艾吉奥旁边询问他这次来找他需要什么帮助，在拿到密函之后莱昂纳多甚至松了口气，连忙借机说破译需要等待，把这两个人给赶到了院子里。

苏凛坐在台阶上看着艾吉奥上蹿下跳地练习新的刺杀技巧，每隔一会儿还要回头注意屋里有没有莱昂纳多的动静，两头忙的不亦乐乎，就在她又把脑袋扭过去没过多久，肩膀上就忽然搭上一只手，然后一阵微微带着热意的气息就洒在了她脖子侧面，苏凛顿时一个激灵。

“卧槽，你别突然离这么近……怎么，练完了啊？”

她一把照着那张近在咫尺的帅脸推出去，结果在艾吉奥的额头上摸到一手的汗，于是顺手又掏了包面巾纸丢给他，艾吉奥也熟练接过抽出一张擦着脸，期间还用幽怨的眼神瞥了她一下。

“早完事了，不过你没看见也是正常……谁让在凛的眼里，我的吸引力还不如别人呢。”

苏凛还没意识到他语气里泛着的酸味是怎么回事，只觉得这小鬼突然说话这么阴阳怪气的，也不知道自己怎么惹他又不开心了，于是无奈挥起两只爪子拍拍手，没什么诚意地敷衍道：“练完了好啊，好棒棒，给你鼓掌。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他睁圆眼睛看着她，憋了半天才冒出一句：“……你真的觉得，他比我更好？！”

“啥意思？你说哪方面呢。”苏凛托着下巴想了想，说：“只看脸当然是你更好看，不过人家那是千年一遇的全才，论综合实力肯定他更牛掰了，话说你问这个干什么？”

她每说一句话，艾吉奥的脸色就黑一分，到最后已经比锅底好不到哪里去，苏凛掰着手指把历史书上达芬奇各项技能列举了一遍，最后才叹了口气遗憾地说：“唉，多么优秀的人，可惜是个基佬。”

艾吉奥：“………？？”

他猛地转头，苏凛笑吟吟回望：“所以我就特别好奇，他怎么问都不问是什么就肯二话不说帮你的忙，该不会是对你爱的深沉吧？”

“……”

艾吉奥的面色顿时如川剧变脸精彩，正巧助手文森佐从屋里出来告诉他莱昂纳多找他、艾吉奥也没空跟苏凛多计较，只来得及在她耳边低声说了一句“不要跟别人胡说”，就跟着进屋去了。

至于自此之后艾吉奥每当得到莱昂纳多帮助后，他都会情不自禁想起苏凛的话，然后脑补一些令他汗毛竖起的画面之类的事……也都是后话了。

至少现在，艾吉奥还是打听到了关于拉·博尔佩的消息，再一出门就看见了跟无骨鸡柳似的窝在庭院台阶上，眯着眼睛晒太阳一脸舒爽的苏凛，他忽然莫名一股火气窜起，三步并作两步到她身后，揪着领子就提了起来。

“喂喂喂，干嘛啊！撒手！”

苏凛蹬腿挣扎：“反正八成又是窃听啊刺杀啊追踪之类的，这种你自己不是更容易搞定的吗？干脆让我在这里等着不行吗，跟去反而才碍手碍脚吧？”

“只是去找一个人，没区别的。”

艾吉奥嘴上这么解释，到头来还是把最想说的原话给咽了回去：要是留她自己在这，等他回来那时，她是不是又要不见了……

实际上，这么多次下来，他也隐约察觉到了一些东西，上次是凛告诉他也许他父亲和兄弟的死背后隐藏更深的阴谋才突然消失，结果两年来的事情显然证明了她当初的话是对的；更有甚者，再往前的那次是她警告他注意保护好自己的脸被传动走了，而在那不久后，他就被维埃里用石头打伤嘴唇留了疤……

说这一切都是巧合，艾吉奥是不信的，但要是说凛一直知道一切而故意隐瞒他，艾吉奥同样不信。

事到如今，他完全可以利用她“说出接近真相的话就会消失”这一点来帮助他的复仇计划，甚至可以说是无误必杀的存在，大不了拿着全部嫌疑人的名单让凛挨个读，到哪个人她不见了，不用废话直接动手。

理智上，艾吉奥手握这张足以让他胜利到最后的底牌，可感情上他宁愿把它压在心里，不到万不得已绝不轻易拿出来用。

第一次遇到凛的时候，在艾吉奥眼里她还是比他高比他强大的成年人，这才短短几次，如今他的年纪却已经比她要大了，艾吉奥很清楚，这个差距只会随着他们分别的次数增多而越拉越大。

等他几十年后垂暮老矣，她还是年轻貌美如昔。

艾吉奥第一次意识到，这一次，横在他这个全佛罗伦萨几乎从不失手资深把妹专家和妹子之间的，是他可能穷尽一生都无法跨越的距离。


	2. （二）

9.  
然而同样是考虑将来，换了苏凛这种从小没吃过苦的温室花朵就跟过早成熟的艾吉奥不一样，虽然脑袋里算得明明白白她十八艾吉奥十九，但大概因为前几次见的他都比自己小，苏凛就还是习惯性地把他当成没长大的小屁孩在糊弄，眼见艾吉奥不高兴，她下意识地就装傻充愣地哄上了：

“好啦好啦，我跟你去还不行吗，别生气，生气长皱纹，可就不帅了啊。”

“别皱眉头了好不好？要不我给你唱首歌，哦对了，你刚才说去找什么狐狸？咳咳，那个——What does the fox say——DingDingDingDingDingDing……”

艾吉奥突然停下脚步，一回头把苏凛吓了一跳。

苏凛：“……Ding。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他深沉地低头看着她，苏凛才首次发现二人之间不小的身高差距，说起来她上学那会儿在女同学里也算个中游，结果进了游戏之后就被一群种族优势的歪果仁衬托得像半辈子没吃过饱饭，尤其是这个发育得太好的小子，啧。

“你、你看什么呢，我脸上有东西？”

苏凛被他盯的发慌，忍不住在脸上胡乱抹了几把，艾吉奥还是目不转睛直勾勾看着她，最后在苏凛一后背鸡皮疙瘩起来之前忽然抓住她的手腕转身就走，苏凛被这突然一下弄的一个栽歪，脑门磕在坚硬的肩甲上差点给撞出个包。

“我靠——”

“别闹，市场里人多，别把你挤丢了。”

如果是正常状态的艾吉奥，这种时候怕是少不了“失去你会让我痛彻心扉，所以一定要跟紧我，甜心”此类令人牙酸的顺口情话，只是他从刚才起就一直感到莫名的焦躁，才难得直截了当表达了自己的心声。

还有她刚才唱的那是什么鬼，明明都没在唱了，可那鬼畜的曲调依然在艾吉奥的脑海中单曲循环，久久不去，余音绕梁，三日不绝。

现在他感觉更烦躁了。

苏凛也很郁闷，她在这撒泼耍宝了半天，也不见艾吉奥紧锁的眉头有半点缓和，她绞尽脑汁想了很久，接着突然灵光一闪：

“啊，有了，艾吉奥，别生气了，来看，这里有色情漫画！全彩的！”

艾吉奥：“……”

苏凛不顾对方睁大眼睛犹如看深井冰的眼神，手伸到兜里摸了半天，最后发出一声惨叫：“别急别急，好东西马上就来………卧槽，我手机呢？！”

不是吧，好不容易想起来这次把手机带过来，打算就算不能开挂装逼也好歹拍点照片回去留念的，结果这就丢了？她会被母上揍死的！

没等苏凛反应过来，艾吉奥如鹰隼的目光已经在人群中扫视一圈后，牢牢锁定住一个前几秒刚刚与两人擦身而过的男子，接着二话不说拔腿追了上去，那股冲劲儿差点把苏凛给带了一个跟头。

她就跟个二傻子一样呆愣在原地，眼睁睁看着艾吉奥追着小偷在人群里披荆斩棘乘风破浪，一番鸡飞狗跳后最后终于在房顶上把人堵了个正着。

苏凛急忙找到最近的梯子爬上去，等她费劲吧啦登上屋顶时，却看见了三个人：其中两个是艾吉奥和小偷，而除此之外还有一个穿着褐色衣服带着兜帽的男人，正用逗猫似的戏谑目光看着艾吉奥，一边说道：

“乐意效劳，艾吉奥先生，等你准备好了，我们就出发。”

艾吉奥看起来已经等不及了，他本想立刻就走，可这时从屋檐突然冒出来苏凛的脑袋让他清醒过来，意识到自己还带着个拖油瓶的事实，顿时有些左右为难。

苏凛也不傻，她当然能猜出那个棕色兜帽就是艾吉奥要寻找的“狡狐”，知道他要办的都是非比寻常的重要事，于是她主动开口：“没事的，你去吧，我回莱昂纳多那等你。”

艾吉奥答应了，临走还不放心地看了她好几眼才跟着拉·博尔佩离开，结果苏凛往来路上刚走了一半，一摸兜顿时通体遍生凉意；

我靠——手机还是没拿回来！！！

苏凛感到一阵绝望漫上心头，她怕的就是万一，跟艾吉奥分开的这段时间里出点意外自己穿回去没了手机被麻麻锤爆狗头，没办法，她只能沿着那两人赶路的方向迈开脚步，

人家在屋顶飞，她在底下苦逼兮兮的走。苏凛严重怀疑自己这样根本找不到艾吉奥，果然，她在大致方位蹓跶了半天也没见到人影，已经决定放弃回达芬奇工作室蹲着等的时候，只见眼前黑影一闪，从上边腾地跳下来个人。

“好啦，小姑娘，看你都在这转了五六圈，劝你一句还是回去吧，你见不到艾吉奥了。”

苏凛定睛一看，来的人正是之前把艾吉奥带走的棕色兜帽，立即开口问道：“请问他去哪了？”

拉·博尔佩似笑非笑看了她一眼：“这个当然不能告诉你，啊，不过要是你能展示一下这个你们两个都那么紧张的小东西有什么神奇之处，我可以考虑带你去那个地方等他。”

看到他手里的手机，苏凛眼睛一亮，不过她还是保守地谨慎说道：“当然可以，先生，但是这个东西它只有我会使用，所以还请您先把它还给我。”

棕色兜帽看她四体不勤五谷不分，让她跑估计也跑不远的小样，非常好说话地把手机还给了苏凛，苏凛先是跟自己的亲亲手机久别重逢好好拥抱了一番，然后解锁屏幕给拉·博尔佩演示。

“其实，这就是一个神奇一点的小玩具而已，你看啊……这样在这块板子上划……就是这样玩的，明白了吗？”

不知道手机会不会涉及到剧透问题，她也不敢太过作死，于是只用了个小游戏来糊弄棕色兜帽一下，而拉·博尔佩在看明白了之后也就兴趣缺缺很快没意思了。

“这位小姐，恕我直言……其实我比较好奇的是，你之前在街上拿着这个，和艾吉奥·奥迪托雷说的叫……漫画什么的，是怎么回事？”

苏凛努力堆出来的假笑僵在嘴角，对方用无比真诚的目光心照不宣看着她。

苏凛：“……”

呵，男人。

“……那你先带我去找艾吉奥，我再给你看。”

“ok，我是个遵守约定的人。”

结果等到艾吉奥从地下墓穴的出口钻出来，看见的只有一脸深沉坐在凳子上的拉·博尔佩。

对方欲言又止了几次，最后终于憋不住了：

“艾吉奥，或许你不会相信……但是你必须听我说……”

“刚才，之前和你一起的那位小姐，她突然凭空消失了……”还欠了他一票小黄图。

艾吉奥：“………”

他刚为得知弗朗西斯科·德·帕齐下一步行动而激动起来的心情，仿佛又一瞬间跌回了谷底。

10.  
自打苏凛上次从游戏世界回到现实，已经过去两个月了。期间她一次都没再见到艾吉奥，一方面是她老妈终于看不过去她天天赖在家里吃睡打游戏蹲马桶之外什么也不干的咸鱼德行，硬是给她找了份快餐店兼职，导致苏凛每天回到家都累得像死猪一头扎在床上一动不动，根本没心情开电脑。另一方面，即使她有时候抽出时间推推游戏进度，可怎么也等不来下一次穿越，她在屏幕里跟着艾吉奥从1476到1480，而苏凛的闲功夫也实在有限，等到她终于有大把时间只坐在电脑前专注过剧情的时候，那已经是她录取通知书邮寄到家，甚至都在学校军训结束之后的事了。

这一次有了假期打工一笔不小的收入，苏凛给自己准备的装备道具也就丰富了起来，虽然她的室友都搞不懂这个神经病，为什么每次在寝室打游戏都要在身边放半个床铺大的包袱。

于是在开学的第一个星期周末，各自在床上躺尸的女孩们谁也没注意到，那个每天下课要么到处打工赚钱要么疯狂淘宝收快递再要么就对着电脑的奇怪家伙，在自己的挂帘里连带着她那一大包古怪的东西，一起突然凭空消失的这件事。

“哎哟卧槽，疼疼疼疼——”

尽管有了心理准备，但是从高处摔下来接着被比她自身体重可能都要沉的一个大包砸在身上，苏凛还是一口老血梗在喉头，要不是变态的自我修复能力及时发挥了作用，她可能已经魂飞九天了。

“见鬼……你是从哪冒出来的？！”

苏凛努力从那一堆东西底下钻出来，揉着脑袋龇牙咧嘴环视了一圈，却意外地找不到艾吉奥的踪影，只有眼前一位身穿长裙有着褐色头发的漂亮女人，她好像为了躲避刚从天上掉下来的苏凛和背包匆忙跑开，这会儿显得有些狼狈，正怒气冲冲地瞪着苏凛。

这女人的气势比想象中还强大，苏凛忍不住缩了缩脖，屏息鼓起勇气才问道：“呃，请问这位美丽的夫人，现在是哪一年了啊？”

棕发女人：“……你有毛病吧。”

苏凛：“……”

“好吧，美女姐姐，那我换个问题，这里是什么地方，离佛罗伦萨远不远？”

对方依然戒备地盯着她，却不回答。

苏凛等了半天不见回音，忽然特别怀念当年软萌可爱的小艾吉奥。 

她只能叹口气准备换个人问，可刚拖着背包踏出一步就被迫停下，她一脸懵逼看着四面环水鸟不拉屎的周遭，急忙把差点踏进水里的脚收回来。

“咳，我也就算了，能问问美女姐姐你是怎么落到这么个鬼地方的吗……”

“天哪这次怎么会落这么偏，艾吉奥你在哪里啊啊啊……”

“美女姐姐，这么等下去也不是办法吧，要不我们自力更生一下？”

一直不搭理她的棕发女人总算看了她一眼：“哦，怎么个自力更生？”

“那个，请问您会游泳吗……”

苏凛在对方犹如看智障般“老娘要是会游泳还会被困在这个破地方“的眼神下声音越来越小，对方衣着华贵怕是地位不低，想着她要想找到艾吉奥可能还需要抱一抱大佬的大腿，她硬是忍着脾气软下态度说：

“这样吧美女姐姐，我去想想办法让我们两个离开这里，但是之后能不能请您帮我找一个人？”

“只要你能让我回到岸上，你什么要求我都会答应。”棕发女人毫不犹豫，接着皱了皱眉，“卡特琳娜，什么姐姐妹妹的，听着怪膈应。”

“呃，好的，卡特琳娜女士，我叫凛。”

苏凛走到水边脱下鞋，接着默默咽了一口唾沫，才开始慢慢往水里淌了过去，目标是对岸一艘停靠在码头上无人的小船。

其实她心里也没底的很，她在游泳馆里会游没错，但在这种底下都是泥沙水草的地方可真没把握，要不是仗着不死外挂，还真不敢这么胆大地往里扎。

苏凛提心吊胆游了半截，悲剧的事情还是发生了，她忽然发现自己怎么都蹬不动腿了。

“我脚被缠住了！靠——咕噜噜……”

看似对苏凛不屑一顾的卡特琳娜其实一直在注意她的动向，看见她突然整个人往水里沉了下去，她顿时腾地站起，环顾四周看见远远的码头上有几个人影，就立即扯开嗓子吼：

“喂！有没有人听得到？！有人溺水了！救命啊！”

与此同时的苏凛正憋足了一口气潜在水下，她低头看见是水草缠在自己脚上之后费力地蜷起身子去解，但是一是水质浑浊看太不清，二来她紧张过度使不上力，越着急就越脱不了身。

等那一口气慢慢耗尽，苏凛终于彻底脱力，跟个装满土豆的麻袋一样沉了下去，肺里有千针穿刺般的疼痛，可偏偏意识十分清醒。

卧槽，难受死了，但是一动也动不了，是不是狼叔在《逆转未来》最后被捞出来之前也是这么生生熬着，真是要了老命……

卡特琳娜不会游泳，就算乐观点也是等她终于找到人回到岸上再来捞她，至于不乐观那就是卡特琳娜觉得一具尸体没什么打捞的必要了，那她可能要在这里泡上一万年……

咕咚。

苏凛被水压得生疼的耳膜忽然听到声音，像是石头被丢进水里，又像是有人从岸上跳了下来。

咦……？好像有人来了哎？

周遭的水流突然被搅乱，她还没反应过来，整个人就被一把揪过去夹在人家胳膊底下，随即那个人手里银光一闪瞬间割断了水草，拽着苏凛使劲往上游，最后哗啦一声在水面双双冒出脑袋。

“咳咳咳咳……多、多谢这位英雄救命之恩……”

她的头发在水下上来之后像个禁婆一样乱七八糟挡在眼前，苏凛一时间看不见救她这人的面貌，倒是对方听了她的声音之后僵了一下，接着突然毫无征兆粗暴地伸手划拉她脸上的头发，那手劲差点把她头发给薅下来。

“卧槽、卧槽大哥你轻点，要秃了喂喂喂——”

为了不被弄成斑秃，苏凛赶在对方前面急忙使劲一甩脑袋，把一头湿淋淋的长发甩到身后去，然后再望过去时，就看见了同样落汤鸡一样、兜帽被水冲下去、露出一张尽管被湿头发狼狈地紧贴着额头，但还是分毫不减其英俊的脸。

苏凛：“……………哟，这么巧。”

艾吉奥漠然抹了一把被她甩一脸的水珠，然后提着苏凛的后领子游到一艘没人的小船旁，先把她丢上去再自己上去，接着立刻又被她抓住了胳膊：

“等等，我的背包和鞋还在那个土堆上，以及还有个美女不会游泳回不到岸上，英雄救美了解一下哦亲。”

艾吉奥神情古怪地看了她一眼：“我英雄救美，为什么感觉你那么高兴呢？”

“当然了，不都是这种套路的吗，男猪脚救下女猪脚然后妹子非常感动决定以身相许，从此两人过上了没羞没臊嘿嘿嘿的生活……呃，你看什么呢？”

艾吉奥仿佛被她逗笑了一样勾起嘴角，虽然看起来赏心悦目，但苏凛总觉得被他盯的后背发毛，忍不住搓了搓胳膊。

麻麻，为什么她老是觉得这个人跟游戏里的那个越来越不像了，难道是盗版游戏的锅？

艾吉奥依然看着她，忽然笑着来了一句：“但你似乎没有意识到，我刚才救的可是你啊。以身相许，你是认真的吗，宝贝？”

苏凛：“……”

她被那一声“宝贝”激起了一后背鸡皮疙瘩。

我靠，果然还是熟悉的配方熟悉的味道，刚才觉得他跟游戏里有区别果然是错觉，江山易改本性难移，她怎么会误以为这个浪得飞起的货能转性？

“停，给我打住，劳资不吃你这一套，有什么看家本领请待会儿再放飞自我，靴靴。”

艾吉奥叹了口气：“凛，你可真冷淡。”

“靠，下个话题。话说，你这次有没有觉得我有什么变化？别油嘴滑舌，有什么说什么，实事求是。”

艾吉奥仔细看了看她的脸，摸着下巴思索片刻说：“嗯，好像是黑了点。”

苏凛：“……”

军训晒的啦！魂淡！

她不置可否吐了吐舌头，心里却悄悄松了口气。还行，这次她消失回来过了这么长时间，艾吉奥就没像之前那次一样对她不理不睬，反正这种事情谁也没办法，看样子他也习惯了，这不是还跟她皮来着吗。

问题是，她至今为止都没搞懂那时候为什么突然就被送回去了，明明自己没剧透也没透露自己的事，她好像只是跟棕色兜帽一起走在路上——现在苏凛已经知道他是情报贩子拉·博尔佩了，甚至两人谁都没开口，她却莫名其妙走着走着就回到了自己的房间，估计给拉·博尔佩也吓得够呛。

苏凛尚沉浸在思索中，而艾吉奥也沉默着似乎在想什么，他就这么一路撑着小船往水中央那个小土坡划了过去，当苏凛迫不及待跳上岸哒哒哒跑过去穿鞋的时候，他向卡特琳娜微微一欠身，递出了自己的手掌：“夫人。”

卡特琳娜对这个援兵感到十分满意，刚才她也目睹了艾吉奥毫不犹豫跳进水里救苏凛的一幕，她赞赏地多看了他几眼：“你人不错，我猜肯定挺受女性欢迎。”

艾吉奥颔首微笑：“我不是想要表现自己，只是想要帮助有难之人。”

“实际上，这也是表现的一种方式。”卡特琳娜挑了挑眉，“好了，告诉我你的名字，以及你想要的奖赏。”

等到这两人友好和谐的交流结束，卡特琳娜才忽然想起什么：“那个……是叫凛来着的，你能不能快一点？”

艾吉奥转头看了一眼还在岸上努力地拖动那个有她半人高巨型包袱的苏凛，他忍不住眉头一跳，随即大步流星走下船，一手拎人一手拎包，三下五除二地给丢到了船上。

苏凛捂着摔疼的屁股怒目而视：靠，温柔一点会死啊！对别的美女那么绅士对她就这么粗暴，太过分了！

这船本来就小，三个人几乎到了极限，再加上还有个巨沉的包，小小的船已经吃水很深，三人都提心吊胆一动不敢乱动生怕它散架了，回码头的路上谁都没吱声，只有艾吉奥谨慎小心地划着船。

等到在卡特琳娜帮助下，两人登上往威尼斯的船上后，看着码头上卡特琳娜看艾吉奥的眼神，苏凛终于憋不住说了出来：

“讲真，我觉得我好像总在妨碍你泡妹。”

克里斯蒂娜算一个，酒吧里的金发美女算一个，这回卡特琳娜也算一个。苏凛简直敢肯定，如果是没有她搅和的游戏原剧情，这俩人不勾搭成奸就有鬼了。

艾吉奥似笑非笑看了她一眼：“你也知道啊，所以呢。”

苏凛：“……所以还是感觉有点不好意思的，话说你有没有什么想要的东西，下次我从家里给你带来。”

“没那个必要，我最想要的东西，现在已经在我面前了。”

“……”

苏凛僵硬了一下，随即木着脸说：“憋给我扯犊子，下一个。”

妈的什么毛病，以前都还好好的，怎么这次从见了面开始一有机会就撩她，更要命的是，她在明知道这货就这德行见一个撩一个的情况下，她竟然还是可耻地感觉有点春心荡漾……

艾吉奥耸了耸肩：“好吧，不过我确实没什么想要，既然这样，干脆下次带一件你喜欢的东西吧，否则你不在的时候我多寂寞。”

……就你还能寂寞？

苏凛对此嗤之以鼻，二话不说掏出钱包拽了张粉色票票塞过去。

“哪用得着下次？来拿着，这就是我最喜欢的东西，好好收着，弄丢了打你哦。”

“当然，我会珍惜的。”

艾吉奥迅速把那张纸币收进口袋里，还附送电力媚眼一个，苏凛立刻扭过头捂着差点被晃瞎的狗眼，忽然觉得后悔了。

11.  
苏凛正跟在艾吉奥的身后往船上走，迎面便走来一个面熟的人：“啊，艾吉奥，看来你总算找到办法上船了——咦，你是……凛？”

苏凛眨巴两下眼睛，然后突然惊喜说道：“莱昂纳多！“

这个看上去比阳光还要明媚耀眼的青年自然就是达芬奇，她刚要扑过去给他一个热情的见面拥抱，结果一下却没蹿出去，艾吉奥还抓着她的手腕不撒开，然后他面带笑容手上一使劲把她甩到身后，接着代替其先一步揽着莱昂纳多拍了拍肩。

苏凛：“……”

她在游戏里很少注意过时间，每次两个地点之间都是鼠标一点瞬间即到，却没想过佛利到威尼斯的船现实中究竟要走多久。

得亏这次准备的东西多，苏凛才不至于在这段旅途中显得过于狼狈，唯独有一点让她从未料到：这几个月之间自己从来都没来过大姨妈……亏的她包里还带了那么多卫生巾。

根据苏凛自己的猜测，她觉得自己这一身自我修复极快的能力严格来说并不是“愈合”，更大的可能则是“恢复”到她第一次穿越那一瞬间的身体状况。

这么长时间里，她早就发现自己的头发和指甲都不会变长，可一旦意外断掉之后又会以极快的速度变回原来的长度，连被军训晒黑，按理说至少也得几个月才能捂白的皮肤也在短短几天之内恢复了原样，不吃东西的话虽然会饿得胃痛，但只要再忍一会儿也就没感觉了，再加上不来大姨妈……

也就是说，等于在她刚到游戏里的那一刻，就有某种类似系统的东西给当时的她存了档，此后每当她出现跟那时不一样的身体状况，比如受伤啊大姨妈什么的，就会自动回档到最佳状态，不过游戏进度倒不会变就是了，而现在苏凛最庆幸的事情，就是自己第一次穿越过来的时候大姨妈没有刚巧来看望她。

另外还值得一提的一点是，由于她跟艾吉奥都是半路没票硬挤上船，所以房间是肯定没有的，一路上三个人都挤在莱昂纳多的舱房的，对于谁睡床谁睡地上的问题，刚开始艾吉奥还充满希冀地表示不能让人家房间的主人睡地上，直到苏凛不紧不慢从背包里拖出一捆吊床。

艾吉奥：“……“

然而事已至此，说出去的话泼出去的水，当晚莱昂纳多睡在自己的床上盖着被舒舒服服，苏凛躺着吊床也算惬意，只有一个人在冰冷坚硬的地面上辗转反侧，难以入眠。

苏凛体质特殊，严格来说她就算连着几天不睡觉也不会怎么样，当莱昂纳多早早进入梦乡之后，丝毫没有困意的她一低头就看见地上正惆怅望天的艾吉奥。对方也看见了她，顿时露出一个委屈的表情，用口型无声地说了句：凛。

苏凛：“……”

她尽量不发出声音从吊床上爬下来，艾吉奥立刻坐起身体直直看着她，苏凛摇了摇头，用手指指向吊床示意他上去睡，自己则转身走出了船舱。

“我都把床让给你了，还想怎样。”

苏凛面无表情看着先她一步靠在栏杆上的人，最好的吹风地点被占据，她只能找了个木桶靠着，艾吉奥异常无辜回望：

“作为一个男人，我怎么可能去睡一位女士让出来的床？”

“靠，那你有本事别盯着我看。”

艾吉奥真诚说：“可是硌后背也是真的啊。”

苏凛：“……”

“好啦我真的不困，你快回去睡吧，我再待一会儿。”

艾吉奥没有丝毫要动地方的意思，他琢磨了一下，忽然问：“凛，难道你那边的人都是跟你一样不用睡觉的吗？”

苏凛：“emmm差不多，我们那不少人都后半夜睡觉，习惯了。“就是头发掉的有点多而已。

艾吉奥还想问什么，她急忙比了一个停的手势：”再说下去保不准哪下不对，又要把我弄回去了，你赶紧去睡觉，有什么以后再说。“

她都这么说了，艾吉奥也没有办法，只能听从她的话往回走，临了又忽然想起什么，猛地转过身。

”凛！“

”……又怎么了？“

“你这次是不是……暂时不走了？”

苏凛笑了：“当然，没看我都快把家都搬来了吗……嗯，如果不出什么幺蛾子的话，不走了。”

她话音刚落，苏凛眼中已经走远到船舱门口的人瞬间化作一道白色残影，几乎是半秒就移至她眼前，动作果断利落地抬起她的下巴，在额头上落下一吻。

“……那就好。”

一声极轻到仿佛如同叹息的话语还未消散在风中，苏凛摸了摸脑门上尚存余温的位置，对着除了她自己之外空无一人的甲板叹了口气。

别再撩她了啊，魂淡。

在这么下去……搞不好要出事了。

……

苏凛本人在现代时并没有出国旅游的经历，但也通过各种渠道大致了解过威尼斯“水是真臭，男人也是真帅”的大名，不过不知道是这个年代污染不严重还是游戏设定的原因，她并不觉得空气中有多大的异味，总体作为游览观光还是比较令人愉悦的。

说来也惭愧，想她一个一分钱没花过的盗版玩家，居然机缘巧合被赠送了这么大一份意大利免费游，而且她打工这么久现在也说不上差钱，看来回去还是问问朋友怎么买份正版了，不然实在良心不安。

一行人带着大包小包路过市场，苏凛左顾右盼盯着小贩卖的各种商品，没留心一头撞在了前边人的后背上。

“哎哟，sorry……那是怎么了？”

艾吉奥被她撞一下就跟没事人似的，甚至还用胳膊把伸长脖子努力看热闹的苏凛拦了回去，他们目睹了几名士兵二话不说砸掉小贩的摊位，她才咂咂嘴巴，叹道：“这就是威尼斯的城管吗？”

“呃，这位小姐，虽然我不知道城管是什么。”他们的向导听了苏凛的话，抓抓头皮说道，“但是在这里还是不要乱说话比较好，我们快走吧。”

她这才发现周围已经有人用异样的眼神围观他们，莱昂纳多担忧地看着她，艾吉奥直接把不知所措的苏凛拽到身边，对向导说：“赶紧离开这。”

走了相当一段的距离之后，周围已经几乎没有路人，向导才松了口气放慢脚步，为他们介绍旁边一栋宏伟的建筑：“这是塞塔宫，艾米里奥·巴巴里格的豪宅，一般情况下我会建议你们走近点看，不过现在……算了。”

也就是他刚说完的功夫，旁边有几个形色匆匆的人跑过，其中一个还撞了艾吉奥一下，就在他指责时对方回头看了他一眼，接着又飞快跑开了。

“哇哦，是个妹子哎。”苏凛拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，然而艾吉奥脸色并不怎么好看，“你怎么了？”

艾吉奥：“……钱袋没了。”

苏凛：“……”

“……要去追回来吗？”

他摇了摇头：“算了吧，先去莱昂纳多的工作室。”

等到了工作室搬完东西，当莱昂纳多邀请艾吉奥和苏凛参观他的屋子时，后者已经摩拳擦掌掏出手机准备大肆拍照的时候，艾吉奥一把揪住她的领子，随后拒绝了莱昂纳多的好意。

“参观还是稍后吧，我想去塞塔宫找艾米里奥一趟。”

苏凛一脸懵逼在他手里挣扎：“我说，那你就自己去啊，为什么抓着我？”

艾吉奥低头深沉地说：“你必须跟我一起行动。”

苏凛：？？？

她还不死心，俩人正在暗自较劲的过程中，莱昂纳多终于出来打了个圆场：“好了好了，我保证我的工作室大门会对你们二位随时敞开，凛，你的行李就先放在我这里，你和艾吉奥先去吧。”

“谢谢，我的朋友。”

莱昂纳多微笑眨眼，接着他忽然张开双臂，艾吉奥一时间还没反应过来，他旁边的苏凛已经嗖一下蹿过去，跟熊一样差点把莱昂纳多就地扑倒。

莱昂纳多：“……”

艾吉奥：“……”

——并没有人打算跟你拥抱啊口胡！

12.  
艾吉奥黑着脸把苏凛从莱昂纳多身上赶走，后者也如释重负急忙说声再见就躲进了工作室。

她被半拽半拖地重新弄回塞塔宫门口，然后艾吉奥给她指了一个让她藏着的地方，惹来苏凛一个白眼：“所以你就大老远把我弄到这里然后把我塞进稻草堆，让我在一边看着？还不如让我呆在莱昂纳多那呢！“

艾吉奥一脸漠然：”要是把你单独放在那，没等我走开多远，你就会发现你又回到你来的地方去了。“

”你在说啥……等等，你的意思是，只要我离开你超过一定距离，就会被送回去，是这么回事吗？“

苏凛刚开始还懵了一下，随即豁然开朗：原来还有这么一条规则，如果是这样的话，那她上次跟着拉·博尔佩走着走着突然被传送也就说得通了，甚至最令她不得其解的第一次穿越，为什么艾吉奥跑开之后不久她就回到了自己房间，也似乎是同样道理了。

”凛，你有没有想过，为什么跟你有这种联系的人会偏偏是我，而不是别人？“

”嗯？“

她尚在思考，忽然听见艾吉奥没头没脑来了这么一句，苏凛抬起头，就看见他正带着高深莫测的表情看着她，一副欲言又止的样子。

……当然是因为你是游戏主角啊，少年，不要乱脑补出什么奇怪的东西好不好，千万别说是什么缘分天注定之类的鬼话，从游戏剧情来看，跟你有缘的女人肯定不止一个了好伐。

苏凛刚要开口，艾吉奥却猛然扯着她闪到一边，幸亏他反应够快，她才没被突然冲过来的几个人撞的飞出去。

苏凛在艾吉奥护着她的胳膊底下望过去，看见那几个火急火燎活像赶投胎的人急匆匆撞开塞塔宫门口的守卫，引得他们破口大骂追上去之后，另一个稍显娇小的身影趁着防卫空虚冲进了大门，用丝毫不逊于艾吉奥——甚至好像比他还胜一筹的矫捷身手沿着墙壁向上攀登，速度令人啧啧称奇。

然而好景不长，当艾吉奥和苏凛在外边围观正欢的空档，那个攀在墙上的姑娘已被屋顶上的弓箭手一箭射中，锋利的箭头顿时射穿了腿，她痛呼一声从半空摔了下来，落地刚爬起来就正好看见了门口的靠墙吃瓜二人组。

她环顾一圈周围的士兵，接着一咬牙直接奔向二人扑了过来：“拜托了，能不能帮我一下？“

苏凛定睛一看心说我靠真是人生何处不相逢，这不是偷了艾吉奥钱袋的妹子吗，明显艾吉奥也想起来了：“嘿，我记得你。”

妹子愣了一下，似乎才发现这个人刚被自己偷过还顺便撞了一下，顿时眼神有些尴尬，但形势容不得她犹豫，只能如抓住救命稻草拽着艾吉奥的衣服，语气中已经带上了哀求：

”其他的之后再说，现在我们必须要离开这里了。“

不用她说，艾吉奥也看见了她身后渐渐靠近的士兵，尽管这个女人之前得罪过他，但眼看着一个妹子被杀也是艾吉奥不可能做出的事。

“那行吧，但是之后你得记得跟我道歉……好了，去哪？”

“河边。”

艾吉奥依然云里雾里，不过身体已经反应过来拔出袖剑去抵御挡路的敌人，还不忘回头冲苏凛喊了一句：“跟紧了，再丢可有你好看的！”

苏凛：“……”

这可真是仗着她死不掉，一下丢过来这么大一个难题。

罗莎都惊呆了，她本来是看到艾吉奥的刺客打扮才果断寻求他的帮助，谁料到真混战之中，他身边那个情报里从没出现的姑娘竟然这么可怕，眼看着刀砍过来竟然躲都不躲硬生生就是挨（实际是躲不掉），更吓人的是她就那么在挨了十几下之后还没倒，跑起来稳的一比晃都不带晃的。

虽然不知道她的来历，但罗莎已经下意识把苏凛归类成了跟艾吉奥差不多的身份。

尽管艾吉奥已经尽力在保护两个妹子，但敌人太多总有顾不上某一边的时候，恰好这时苏凛被一名士兵拦住，然后罗莎就看见那货跟水牛一样直直撞了过去，待突破阻碍之后顺手抓住肩上插着的矛尖一拔，丝毫不管自己疯狂往外飙着血的肩膀继续跑，脚步还是依然赫赫生风。

罗莎：“……”

看看抵挡追兵来一个杀一个来一群开无双的艾吉奥，以及某个出血量超大可就是死不掉的怪物，她顿时觉得腿被箭射一下就一瘸一拐基本半残的自己好怂。

他妈的，你们佛罗伦萨的咋都这么牛逼？

另一边，苏凛也是相当佩服罗莎了，大腿被弓箭整个贯穿，换成没外挂的自己肯定是个吓得就地昏倒等死，可她却硬是拖着一条伤腿一路蹭蹭活像马拉松运动员，忍耐力实在令人惊叹。

于是这里被二人刺激到的罗莎直接奋起了，完全没有跟游戏中那样跑了一半跌倒在地需要艾吉奥公主抱，而是硬生生咬牙憋着一口气自己撑到了河边，甚至被自己人接应到小船上之后，还撑着坐起来往旁边挪了挪，在本来就不宽敞的贡多拉上让出一半位置，然后指了指苏凛。

“你也过来，不然我总觉得你死的可能要比我更快了。”

苏凛：“那个，其实我——”

她刚要说自己有特异功能不会死，就被艾吉奥打断，揪起来直接送到了罗莎的同伴那边，然后吩咐说：“继续前进，我去搞定那些弓箭手。”

苏凛张了张嘴巴，脑子转了几圈又闭上，才反应过来她异于常人这种事还是不能见人就说，万一被不该听见的人得知了还有被拖出去当妖怪烧的危险，于是顺势瘫倒在船上充当伤员，还向罗莎的两个同伴挥了挥手：“嗨，同志们好啊。”

俩人：“……”

小船沿着河道飞快前行，艾吉奥在岸上一个又一个击杀朝他们射箭的士兵，但偶尔有来不及阻止，被朝着船上射出弓箭的，苏凛正仰面朝天假装是咸鱼，冷不防一支箭射在胸口。

……

她一口老血：”噗呃——“

两个男盗贼都惊呆了，罗莎直接仰脖大声吼：”艾吉奥你他妈动作快点！再不杀干净你带来那家伙要死了啊！“

她还想继续狮吼，一只手忽然伸过来阻止了她，就看见苏凛一边吐血一边顺着她的脊背：”好啦好啦，不要吼，我没事的，你那么用力喊伤会出更多血的……“

罗莎：”……“

一个伤重到随时会嗝屁的人，竟然还强撑着安慰她不要牵动伤口，而且这个人跟自己仅仅是第一次见面……干，让她连习惯性暴躁骂人都骂不出口。

苏凛哪里知道自己在罗莎心里的印象分不知不觉间已经超过了艾吉奥，她的手被罗莎回握住，并对她万分郑重说道：”我叫罗莎，如果这次我们能顺利活下来，威尼斯的所有盗贼都会是你的朋友。“

苏凛不明所以被她拉着手握了握，但大概猜到她好像无意间刷到了了不得的好感度，她一脸茫然点了点头，随即忽然反应过来：

我靠，她该不会又坏了艾吉奥的事吧，按理没有她在的话，被增加好感的妥妥的是他来着，这下尴尬了。

来到盗贼的据点，当罗莎被放躺平处理伤口的时候，她疼的咬紧牙关面色煞白，一起来的两个盗贼同伴都在用崇拜壮士的眼神看着依然稳稳当当站在地上面不改色的苏凛，等目送刚拔出箭的罗莎被送去让医生缝合伤口之后，那个叫安东尼奥的人终于忍不住开口：”呃，请问……这位小姐，你真的不打算包扎一下伤口吗？“

苏凛还没想好要怎么糊弄过关，艾吉奥已经替她回答：“交给我就可以了。”

安东尼奥瞅瞅她那一身触目惊心的血迹，又看看苏凛毫无慌乱扭曲之色一脸淡定的表情，他抚额：“……那好吧，我会为你们准备一间安静的屋子，以及必备的东西。”

结果就是，俩人进到空无一人的房间内大眼瞪小眼。

艾吉奥把一摞干净白麻布放到一边，然后疑惑地看了她一眼：“凛，你到底在等什么？”

”……什么等什么，你也不是不知道我根本没有伤口，有什么可包扎的啊？“

艾吉奥无奈地说道：“别傻了，凛，难道你要让安东尼奥回头看见一堆分毫未动的药品绷带？”

苏凛：“呃。”

“所以即使是装也得象征性包扎一下，明白了？好了，脱吧。”

”哦，好吧……等等，不对？？？！！“

艾吉奥无比真诚地说：“凛，按照你在别人眼里的伤势，自己处理肯定是不可能的。”

苏凛：“……虽然你前半段说的蛮有道理，但是到了后边总给我一种夹带私货的感觉。”

艾吉奥异常无辜眨眨眼。

苏凛叹了口气，认命地开始解扣子。算了，形势所迫，而且穿胸罩的德行也不是没让他看过，她的运动款小背心还是挺保守的不该透的地方一点也没透，轮裸露甚至不如泳衣，这种程度其实还算能承受。

更重要的一点是，她竟然在艾吉奥面前脱上衣而没有半点危机感，虽然色鬼称号早就做实，平时口头便宜也没少占她的，甚至还有点暧昧的小动作，不知道为什么苏凛就那么肯定他绝不会在她反对的情况下对她怎么样。

只是……

由于仅是装样子，苏凛只需要在平时露在外面的部分包的惨一些就行，现在她两条手臂和小腿都缠上了绷带，艾吉奥正站在她身后给她脖子一圈一圈地缠布条，也不知道他是有心还是无意，动作间总冷不丁碰到苏凛的后颈和脊背，一碰就是一个激灵。

有温热的呼吸喷洒在裸露的肌肤上，从脖颈游移到耳后，每当他的手绕到身前时，苏凛就会产生一种被从后边拥抱的错觉。

……妈蛋能不能好好包扎，非要色诱老子！

微凉的指尖触在发热的耳垂上，蜻蜓点水般沿着耳廓一点点延伸，最后在耳尖的位置一触即离。

他温度偏低的手与苏凛热到快炸裂而耳朵形成鲜明的对比，她恨不得就地挖个洞钻进去。

也几乎是同时，艾吉奥发出一声似笑非笑的气音，有些恶劣地凑近她说道：“凛，好烫啊。”

明明说的是耳朵，但听起来总有种莫名色情的暗示。

苏凛：“………”

“他喵的给老子正经点！不能正常包扎就滚出去！”

她现学现卖地模仿起刚才拔箭时对周围一切人无差别拳打脚踢的罗莎，奈何招式学到了底子却不如人家的十分之一，她又不好意思真打脸，就只能照着胸口肩膀这些耐揍的地方出气，于是毫无力道的拳头落在身上就像挠痒痒，倒平白有种撒娇的意味。

倒是苏凛的手在坚硬的护甲上敲得生疼，她捂着手弯腰嘶嘶吸凉气，却在这时被拿住手腕拽起来，她也惊讶地跟着抬头。

那委屈的小眼神落在艾吉奥眼里，他捏着她的手轻轻揉着发红的指节，趁苏凛把注意力全放在手上时，另一只胳膊神不知鬼不觉地绕到她的腰后。

接下来只要使点力气这么一揽，毫不怀疑那具纤细的身子就会立刻落到怀里，然后他就可以趁机做一些想做很久的事情……

可是临到实施关头，他端着手臂在离她后腰几厘米的地方僵持几秒，还是又垂了下去。

算了，既然都知道凛跟他之前接触的大多数热情主动的姑娘不一样，还是慢慢来吧，万一吓跑了就得不偿失。

13.  
这是苏凛这么多次穿越以来，第一次感觉到陷入了如此大的困境。

盗贼工会给艾吉奥指派了很多工作，他就每天脚不沾地的穿梭在威尼斯的各处，但还有一个很大的问题是苏凛不能离开他太远，就导致了艾吉奥不管刺杀还是侦查都必须带着这个废物一样的拖油瓶行动，极大的拖延了他完成委托的效率。

对于安东尼奥对这俩人走到哪都跟连体婴儿似的行为，苏凛还没想好怎么蒙混过关，艾吉奥已经面不改色地开始鬼扯：由于上次凛受的伤太重，他们迫不得已采用了一种来自她家乡的特殊方法——使用来自遥远东方国家的神秘力量进行治疗，原理是两个人缔结契约，一个精力旺盛的人用自己的生命力救另一个人，可以在短时间内让这个人快速复原，但是在治疗后两个人不能离开太远，否则就会失效让伤口重新迸裂balabala……

他在那里眉飞色舞侃侃而谈，直把安东尼奥说的一愣一愣的，苏凛简直目瞪口呆，靠，这种混合东方玄幻西方魔法的设定他居然张口就来，还编的头头是道，明明她才是穿越女，按理说胡编乱造糊弄原住民的戏份应该是她的来着吧，也太丢穿越者的脸了！

那边艾吉奥已经神秘兮兮地揽着安东尼奥的肩膀告诉他这种密法禁忌诸多、用法复杂，千叮咛万嘱咐不能告诉别人之类的，也不知道安东尼奥到底信了没信，算给他为啥永远带着一个腿部挂件这件事有了一个交代，甭管靠不靠谱就是了。

日子一长，盗贼工会的大家也都习惯了这俩总成双成对出现的家伙，但对于她拖艾吉奥后腿这件事，他们也由不满到爆发，开始了对咸鱼的迫害以及改造。

苏凛觉得，她仿佛又经历了一遍军训。

不，比军训还惨，好歹军训还看在她一朵柔弱祖国小花朵的份上没她受伤，而罗莎才不跟她客气，在接受了“有艾吉奥在不管怎么折磨苏凛都不会死”的设定之后，开始毫不留情地摧残她，从早上掀被到监督跑步锻炼身体再到教授爬墙，一把铁血手腕完全不像个还拄着拐杖的人。

“呜呜呜，罗莎，大美人，你饶了我吧，说好的我们是好朋友呢，你这是逼着朋友英年早逝啊！”

苏凛已经不知道多少次屋顶跑步一头栽下来脸着地，她趴在地上使劲耍赖，罗莎用拐杖尖戳了她屁股一下，冷冷地说：“憋废话，接着爬。”

“你是魔鬼吗？！”苏凛捶地边哭边嚎：“难道我送你的卫生巾不好用吗？哪怕看在它们的份上，对我好一点不行吗？！”

罗莎哼道：“就是因为好用，还有我哪里对你不好了，你以为老娘有那个闲心天天跟在你屁股后面，换了别人跪下求我教都求不来，你应该感到荣幸，起来，继续。”

苏凛：“……”

两行清泪。

如此的地狱磨练中，除了背后付出的无数血汗之外，苏凛在某天忽然发现，她居然能跟上艾吉奥了，再也不用爬房子时还得需要他回头拉她。

除了跳攀这一项，在艾吉奥和盗贼们做来看似无比顺畅的动作，她每每都能在半空闪了腰然后叽里咕噜地滚下来，最后被已经丢开拐杖痊愈之后的罗莎一边踢屁股一边嘲讽。

她恨铁不成钢发表评价：“艾吉奥一遍就学会，没见过你这么笨的。”

她话里的另一当事人用拳头挡在嘴前试图掩盖窃笑，苏凛倒不以为然：就算不会跳攀，这身本事带回现实里也绝对足够吓到人，她已经很牛逼了好吗………

emmmm，尽管她用了好几年才达到这个水平。

是的，她这一次已经在游戏里呆了长达四年了。

这些年过去，她的外貌没有丝毫变化，苏凛已经开始觉得一直对外自己脸嫩显小说法渐渐站不住脚，这么下去虽然关系好的罗莎和安东尼奥不会说什么，却难保其他人不会出幺蛾子……

这是让她发愁的事情之一，另一方面，就是她已经搞不懂艾吉奥对她的态度了。

苏凛不是傻子，那小子对她有非分之想她老早就知道，可这么多年来反而毫无进展才是最匪夷所思的。

她仍然没想好到底要不要跟一个虚构人物发展友谊之外的关系，从来都抱着静观其变的心态，肯定不会表现的太主动，结果她不主动艾吉奥也不主动，平时接触中他的眼神和动作确确实实流露着对她的好感，可就是从不用语言表达对苏凛的喜爱。

看来并不想跟她当情侣，以及这个节奏只暧昧不出击的，难道是想跟她当炮友吗emmmmm………

苏凛认真的思考一下，接着豁然发现这个走肾不走心的路子貌似还真的可行：她不可能永远留在这里，要是真有了感情，离别的痛苦也挺让人闹心的，艾吉奥惦记她不是一天两天，她对现成的帅哥也不排斥，发乎情止乎礼也太可惜了。

而且，如果推测没错的话，她现在的身体甚至很可能不会怀孕，连一发入魂的危机都省去了，仿佛老天都在催促她：天时地利人和俱全，守着大好机遇不搞点事情简直对不起自己啊亲……

最开始的那段时间，苏凛还扭扭捏捏的，受中国式教育长大的她还无法摆脱那种罪恶感，总觉得自己要做坏事。

然后她渐渐想开了，决定以完善人生经历的态度坦然面对，要是艾吉奥再暗示她，她就来个顺水推舟和谐和谐再和谐……

结果，艾吉奥再也不勾引她了。无论是语言的还是肢体的。

四年之后，今天苏凛已心如止水。

冷漠.jpg

看来是她想多了。

去他妈的炮友，都几把是哥们儿。

………

此时艾吉奥早已刺杀了塞塔宫的艾米里奥，不过这对于与圣殿骑士的对抗来说还只是个开始。

“什么，艾米里奥死了？！”

广场上，那几个圣殿的老头儿才被这个消息惊吓到，苏凛在人堆里打了个哈欠，拽拽艾吉奥的袖子说：

“话说我刚刚发现，圣殿骑士的高层好像除了胖子，就是白胡子老头儿。”

她话刚说完，手腕就猝不及防被抓住，苏凛疑惑地看着他，问：“怎么了？”

艾吉奥死死瞪着她，过了一会儿才松口气，又换上了漫不经心的微笑，嘲道：“看来你总算说错了一次。”

苏凛一愣，才恍然自己在无意识中又擅自对剧情进行了猜测，而且还猜错了，不然现在她应该已经被送回宿舍里去了才对。

所以看来圣殿的头头们还真的不只有胖子和老头儿？难不成有帅哥吗？

“得了，你准备抓到什么时候，撒手啊。”

苏凛被那个嘲讽的语气和笑容气得一窒，也不跟他客气，径自一甩胳膊挣脱出来，还附送一个大白眼。

艾吉奥早就不喜欢她了，那她也没必要贴上去，都说男女之间纯洁的友谊只有在彼此都瞧不上对方的时候才会产生，苏凛觉得他俩现在的关系就差不多，除了互掐没别的事，他曾嘲她资质不足到现在爬墙跑酷都能摔跤，苏凛则冷笑怼回去，祝你全威尼斯妓院头号vip早日阳痿早泄。

不过这份关系虽然僵，但好歹还没弄成仇，不然艾吉奥完全可以趁着她睡着自己跑出半个威尼斯把她一波送回家，苏凛也没到大吼一声老子穿越者再不回来的份上。

就好像还都抱着什么期待一样。

但是现在肯定不是给他们缓和关系的好时机，从跟踪圣殿骑士之后两个人都愁的直皱眉头：明明知道他们准备毒杀总督取而代之的阴谋却苦于无法阻止，就连安东尼奥在总督府侦查一圈之后，都黯然下了绝不可能的结论。

“没有人进得去，除非是天上的鸟儿。”

既然地上不行那就天上呗，热气球降落伞什么的……

尽管苏凛早就有了想法，可她不敢贸然开口生怕又被算作剧透，而且按这种游戏里的尿性，越是不可能完成的事找到突破口才能凸显主角的厉害，果然没等几秒钟，艾吉奥仿佛脑袋顶上“叮”地冒出个电灯泡，一把抓着她就往回跑：

“走，去找莱昂纳多！”

虽然心里已经有了准备，可当真正看见达芬奇工作室里那只长着翅膀的东西时，苏凛还是忍不住冒了一头冷汗。

老天爷，现在才十五世纪吧，没记错的话世界上第一架滑翔机明明几百年之后才会问世，人家莱特兄弟都要哭了。

当然，她也明白在一个半虚构的游戏里抠历史简直自找苦吃，于是苏凛不管心里的吐槽是如何翻江倒海，面上都是一派平静地看着艾吉奥眼神狂热地围着飞行器团团转，天生的冒险精神让他已经迫不及待用它在空中翱翔了。

莱昂纳多头疼地看着那个如同大型犬摇尾巴的家伙，说：“好吧，如果你执意这么做。”

他们把飞行器搬上了威尼斯最高的塔楼，由艾吉奥进行试飞，不得不说这小子真的是学什么都快，从刚跳下去跟断线风筝般直坠落了一小段距离后，就很快掌握平衡借着气流在空中腾起，像只特大号的鹰一样绕着塔盘旋。

艾吉奥不会知道，就在他享受飞翔的乐趣时，塔顶上剩下的两人进行了一段怎样的对话。

“凛，只能这样了？”

苏凛看着正在空中杂耍的某人，点点头：“是啊，关乎存亡的重要之事，就算冒点险他也必须完成。”

莱昂纳多皱起眉头，把手搭在她肩上：“我说的不是这个，凛，我的意思是，你确定你下一次还回得来吗？”

苏凛：“……“

……

好吧，其实这个问题她也想过。

不过先回答上一个疑问“莱昂纳多为什么会知道她的秘密”这件事上。

艾吉奥那一通鬼扯，骗骗外人还成，在莱昂纳多那就如同小孩的把戏一样，根本不够看。

当莱昂纳多第一次认真提出“凛看起来好像跟七年前一模一样”时，艾吉奥和她都知道瞒不下去了，两人经过一番讨论之后，决定直接摊牌。

是莱昂纳多的话，艾吉奥十分信得过，而且以他这个有着可怕创造力的朋友一贯作风，甚至能解开苏凛身上的谜也说不定。

只是时至今日，苏凛在莱昂纳多那也没少被放血薅头发采样研究，这谜却仍旧未解开——其实也就这俩人比较热忱，苏凛本人是不指望穿越这种玄幻的事情能被研究明白的。

“距离太远了，这样根本飞不进总督府的围墙。”

“这架飞行器原本并不是为长距离飞行设计的，我需要想点别的办法延长它停留空中的时间。”

莱昂纳多摸了摸下巴，凝神屏息望着燃烧的壁炉，有一片碎纸正久久漂浮在火焰的上方，灵活地躲开火舌的侵蚀。

“我好像想到办法了，但是……”

“别但是，立刻实施！”

艾吉奥已经着急到几乎要发火的地步，莱昂纳多却不搭理他，转过头催促地喊了一声：“凛！”

苏凛眨巴两下眼睛，说：“有办法就用吧，莱昂纳多。”

莱昂纳多：“……”

他泄气地把一本书丢在地上：“办法就是，用火焰燃烧。”

“一把火有什么用？”

“加热空气，然后就能提升它——”

“空气受热膨胀，密度小于冷空气时就会上浮，从而产生上升气流将飞行器托起。”

“对！”莱昂纳多一握拳头，像伯牙遇见子期、千里马撞到伯乐一样冲过去，猛地抓住苏凛的的手使劲上下摇晃：“太准确了，我想表达的就是这个！”

“因此只要在城中一路上点燃足够的火把，就能一路飞到总督府，但是……”

但是飞行器只能一个人使用，从塔楼到总督府的距离又是如此遥远。

这就是苏凛始终笑而不语、莱昂纳多三番四次想提却总被打断的事情。

而艾吉奥满心都是如进入总督府，其他细节问题早就不是他所能考虑的。

于是当心急如焚的他驾驶飞行器，一脚蹬出飞离塔楼的瞬间，才忽然意识到什么。

这些年里，他习惯于凛跌跌撞撞地跟在身后，并且随着罗莎教她本领时间越长，他就越不需要刻意留神凛有没有跟上。

凛在那些魔鬼训练下变得越来越熟练，爬墙的本事一天比一天进步，直到艾吉奥完全不需要专门等待她，好像无论他身在何处，一回头就能看见凛已经是默认的事情了。

而现在……她是跟不上他了。

风声尖啸几乎要刺破耳膜，艾吉奥强咬着牙关转过头去，看见凛站在塔顶冲他挥手，而且还在笑。

发现他回头在看，苏凛笑的更灿烂了，知道他肯定听不见，于是夸张地做了几个口型。

【这次可不怨我。】

……

看着艾吉奥带着一脸惊诧和不情愿飞走，莱昂纳多撇嘴：“才反应过来，要提醒多少次了，就是不听。”

他转头看了看已经空无一人的身旁，接着叹了口气，对着空气说道：

“早点回来啊。”

14.  
“呸。”

正当威尼斯的狂欢节之夜，所有人都在街上庆祝的时候，因此也不会有人注意河道里咕咚一声掉进去个人形黑影，也没人看见一个瘦小的少年游到岸边，接着一翻身落汤鸡似的湿哒哒躺在石阶上大口喘了半天气，然后他看了看手里提着的一只空鸟笼，啐了一声把它丢进水里。

“果然，活物带不过来……”

少年，或者说是女扮男装的苏凛自言自语了这么一句，随即站起身，甩了甩水跌跌撞撞朝人声嘈杂的方向走去。

这次她没有带着那只装满了比她还重的大背包，苏凛算是想明白了，日用品这种东西，无论囤了多少都不可能够用，之前那五年间没现代用品的日子她也习惯过来了，与其耽于享受，不如带点真正有用的东西：比如刚才掉进水里被一道破烂渔网缠住，她就强自镇定拔出绑在腿上的户外小刀割断渔网浮了上来——事实证明她是有进步的，毕竟不是每一次都会那么巧的有艾吉奥来救。

至于为什么穿男装，几次不美好的经历让苏凛再也不想毫无防备穿着睡衣出现在15世纪的大街上，为了不让自己每次都成为人群中的焦点，但这边女性普遍穿的长裙在21世纪极难搞到，艾吉奥送她的那条留在家里没带到学校，苏凛就干脆在网上照着游戏里的人物七拼八凑了一套，虽然仔细看起来漏洞百出，比如弹力打底裤楞充当紧腿裤、上衣不起眼的地方印着山寨logo之类的，不过好歹不至于走在路上被当疯子看了，加上她回那边之后改了发型剪短到及肩，扎个小马尾戴上帽子，乍看倒未必能一下认出是女孩了。

苏凛在小巷里把外衣脱下来拧得半干，整理一番仪容后人模狗样地走到了街上，随手拦下一位路过的女性，油腔滑调地开口：

“晚上好，这位美人，您的美丽即便是天上的月亮相比之下都失去了颜色，令我沉醉其中，竟不知今夕何夕——哦，请问今年是哪一年了？”

好歹在艾吉奥身边混了那么久，各种泡妞手段见多了，日子一长耳濡目染的，模仿一下倒也挺像那么回事，把那位女性逗得掩口直笑：“哈哈……真有趣，小小年纪从哪学来的话？”

实际上刚才苏凛连她的脸都没看就张口直接吹，对方这么一说话，苏凛忽然觉得有点耳熟，一望过去顿时惊呆，脱口而出：

“克里斯蒂娜？！”

“嗯？”面前美丽的女性一歪头，“你认识我？”

“我……”苏凛急中生智：“我在佛罗伦萨住过，对您这朵整座城中最美的玫瑰仰慕已久。”

克里斯蒂娜一双漂亮的眼睛在苏凛身上上下打量了许久，不过终究还是没能在脑海中找到有关这个人的印象，于是轻轻摇了摇头，相信了苏凛的说辞，接着她笑着说：“那都是多少年前的事，我现在早就结婚了，小家伙，你还是把这些好听的话留着说给别的姑娘吧。”

“好吧，祝您安好。”苏凛挠挠头，犹豫了一下还是问了出来，“请问……您有在附近看见过艾吉奥吗？”

克里斯蒂娜：“艾吉奥是谁？”

苏凛浑身一僵，接着干巴巴笑了笑：“……谁也不是，我说错了。”

神啊。

她是头一次深切地感受到自己这只蝴蝶究竟引起了怎样的飓风，游戏里如胶似漆一对小情侣就让她一翅膀扇成了陌路人，再看着克里斯蒂娜的脸，苏凛就没由来一阵内疚，想要急忙离开这里，却刚迈出一步又被喊住。

克里斯蒂娜追上她，往苏凛手里放了一个面具。

“今天是威尼斯的狂欢节，想去参加活动是要带着面具的，这个我刚买下，就送给你了。”

苏凛：“……”

——老子抢了你的男人啊！为毛啊对老子这么好！

苏凛简直想抓住她的衣领大吼，又咬着牙生生冷静下来，想告诉她点什么，自己却对将来的剧情一无所知，只能眼睁睁看着克里斯蒂娜走远，心中两道宽面泪哗哗地流。

温柔又善良，还是绝顶美貌，这仙女一样的姑娘哪里找。

在裤兜里忽然掏到一个冰凉的东西，苏凛立刻拔腿追上去，毫不犹豫把喷雾瓶往克里斯蒂娜手里一塞。

“这个请您收下，如果有意图不轨的人，就用这个小孔对着他的方向，用力按下按钮，对了，就是这样——”

“——嗷！卧槽！不是让你喷我！”

克里斯蒂娜一脸无辜拿着防狼喷雾，苏凛只觉得自己的眼睛差点要瞎掉——严格来说，要不是她有恢复能力，能不能保全这双招子还真悬。

“总、总之你已经会用了，好好收着，危机时能多撑一会儿。”

苏凛接过她的手帕擦着满脸的鼻涕眼泪，克里斯蒂娜见她并没有收到实质性的伤害，也长出一口气放下心，然后突然拨开苏凛的刘海儿在她额前亲了一下，带着笑容晃了晃手里的小瓶：

“那就谢谢你的好意了，小家伙，祝你待会儿玩的愉快。”

……

至于那瓶喷雾离开她会不会消失这件事，苏凛心里大概有数，上次她人在威尼斯到处跑，与留在盗贼据点的行李距离那么远也没见它们消失，说明所谓的“规则”也就只是防着她带这里的东西回去倒卖而已，至于她从现代带来的东西就无所谓了。

东西送出手，苏凛心里也稍稍好受了一点，她沿着克里斯蒂娜指的方向前进，越走周围的人就越多，终于来到了一个人声鼎沸的广场，她看周围的人都遮着脸，于是也把克里斯蒂娜送的面具戴上。

一时半会儿适应不来突然变小的视野，周围又拥挤，她一不小心就撞上了人。

“抱歉！”

苏凛急急忙忙转身鞠躬，冷不丁迎面一阵香气，看见几位带着面具的女人正看着她，她又垂下头去继续说：“对不起，是我不小心，冲撞了几位美丽的夫人，请您原谅。“

这些女人都穿着繁复的长裙，一看非富即贵，苏凛心道一声糟，结果被突然伸出的一只手抬起下巴，她正面的妇人打量着她，忽然笑道：

“哎呀，仔细看这小家伙还挺可爱的……”

苏凛：“……”

她一声都不敢吱，明摆着这群富婆把她当男孩了，这时候再多说几句话暴露了性别反而更麻烦，想着难道她没能拿下艾吉奥反倒被女人夺走清白，结果对方在她下巴上摸了半天倒没进行下一步，只取出一根粉红色的丝带，放到了苏凛的手心里。

“收下吧，小可爱，比赛加油哦。”

她一脸疑惑，接下来却不断地有贵妇人过来对她一阵揉搓之后，送给她丝带再满意离去，最后留下苏凛捧着几乎肿了的脸以及一大把五颜六色的布条，站在那久久懵逼。

？？？？

黑人问号.jpg

“嘿，小崽子，把那些缎带交出来，如果还想留着你那条小命的话。”

苏凛回过头，看见一个壮汉凶神恶煞地瞪着她。

“哦，可以啊。”

那壮汉一愣，没想到竟然这么容易就到手了，就当他晃着神去接时，苏凛又突然把手一收：“给你是给你，其实我也不知道怎么回事就被塞了这一把缎带，麻烦你能解释一下吗？”

听见她说被硬塞的丝带后，壮汉立刻露出了不可置信外加嫉恨交加的眼神，语气也顿时暴躁起来：“废什么话，你个死小娘炮，赶紧给我，不然打断你的腿！”

苏凛被他吓得一个激灵，更加抱着缎带不撒手：“卧槽，老子还真就不给了，你能怎样！”

她这人又不是没脾气，要是好好说话她还真就送给他了，何况这里人这么多，她就不信对方敢当场行凶，而且退一步讲，行凶又怎么样，她被动锁血死不掉，到时候别再反被吓尿裤子就行。

她梗着脖子昂首站在原地，被激怒的壮汉掏出刀子朝她冲来，这时不知从哪伸出一条腿绊了他一跤，壮汉摔在地上流着鼻血刚抬起头，就有一只穿靴子的脚落在他后脑勺，给直接踩回了地面上。

罪魁祸首此时站在苏凛面前，高大的阴影将她罩在其中，然后在她头顶揉了一把。

“这可不是你这样的小孩该参加的比赛，赶紧回家去。”

对方这么说着，忽然瞅见她手里一大把的丝带，嘴角也是一僵，接着改口：

“小家伙，好歹刚才我也救了你，愿意把那些缎带送给我吗？”

苏凛：“……”

什么毛病，这些破布条还成香饽饽了，刚才那个也就罢了，怎么连你也抢？奥迪托雷庄园破产了？

苏凛当然不聋，本来身形就眼熟，那人一开口她就确定这货不是艾吉奥还能是谁，他跟她一样带着遮去半张脸的面具，白色的刺客服变成了黑色，苏凛认得出那是庄园地下的阿泰尔套装，她在游戏里还没把陵墓全通关，没想到这边的艾吉奥已经将它拿到手了。

她咳嗽一声，压着嗓子说：“凭什么，这都是我真才实学拿到的，想要可以，拿钱买吧。”

她以为自己伪装低沉的声音能骗过，原本艾吉奥也无可奈何开始掏钱包，结果掏到一半回味一下突然觉得不对，他抬起头仔仔细细打量了苏凛片刻，接着一个箭步上前抓住她的手腕，另一只手一把扯下面具。

苏凛想躲，但还没反应过来整张脸就暴露在对方眼前，她下意识伸手挡住，随后另一只手腕也被艾吉奥抓在手里，她开始挣扎，结果在力气比拼上依旧惨败，艾吉奥就跟捉小鸡一样毫无压力把她揪过来夹到胳膊底下，最后大步流星走进无人的暗巷。

苏凛双脚一落地就要开溜，艾吉奥抓着她后领子拽回来，双手在墙上一撑就把她困在方寸之间。

“凛，别闹了，那些缎带是比赛用的，我必须要赢，快给我。”

“那好吧，拿去。”

他语气认真，苏凛也不再跟他皮，乖乖地将那些五颜六色的带子送到艾吉奥手里，但还是忍不住问了一句：“到底是什么比赛啊？刚才那些漂亮姐姐把我一顿乱摸就都送我缎带，难道这个比的就是出卖色相？你是不是也被摸了？”

从她说“一顿乱摸”开始，艾吉奥的脸色就有点古怪：“我只跟她们搭讪而已。”

他上下打量着苏凛，然后低头从怀里掏出一把缎带，虽然数量也很可观，但明显……没她的多。

苏凛：“……”

她面露尴尬拍了拍艾吉奥的肩膀：“别灰心，兄弟，虽然这年头小嫩肉比型男更吃香，不过我敢说要是换成你豁出去让她们随便摸，那肯定是……哎你干嘛？！”

原本他虽然将苏凛壁咚在墙角，但好歹还保持了一段距离，下一刻却毫无征兆俯下身来，炙热的吐息让她从被激出的鸡皮疙瘩直接一路颤到心肝肺。

然而还没等她开口制止，就硬生生被突然摸到身上的手给吓得憋了回去。

苏凛第一反应竟然是：卧槽，这货什么时候把手套给摘了？！

那只手的温度比她想象中还要热，隔着半湿的衣服熨帖到肌肤令苏凛一个哆嗦，可没来得及让她作出反应，它已经从肩头缓缓向下落去，指尖蜻蜓点水般经过锁骨，若有似无地在她绑着束带、仅有稍稍凸起的胸前略一停留。

苏凛倒吸一口凉气，险些把自己憋死，艾吉奥看她反应这么大，便从善如流地避开那里，转而抚上她的腰，在那上边轻轻捏了一把。

再然后，他看她还是一脸懵逼的愣模样，于是更加得寸进尺地往下摸，直到刚一碰到大腿内侧，就被终于反应过劲儿来的苏凛给踢了一脚。

那一脚可毫不客气，直接就冲着男人最脆弱的地方踹了过去，可惜她挑错了对手，防反大师艾吉奥那是如何身经百战，刚有动作的前势就早已知道她要干什么，他轻而易举地用臂甲给挡下，然后做出一副无辜的表情。

苏凛恼羞成怒还要接着踢，忽然眼前出现一根暗红色的布条，她一巴掌要把它划拉到一边，可艾吉奥异常执着地把它塞进她手里。

“用这个换亲近你的机会，她们都可以，我不行吗？”

苏凛才反应过来他这是在说那些女人吃她豆腐再给她缎带的事，顿时哭笑不得，冷不丁却看见艾吉奥兜帽里垂下来的一绺头发，才意识到那根红色布条是他的发带。

他伸手拨弄了一下自己的头发，然后把眼神瞄到了苏凛的脑袋上：“既然我的给了你，现在我没得用了，怎么办呢？”

苏凛：“……”

结局是艾吉奥如愿以偿地拿走了她的橡皮圈，还非常快乐地表示：“凛，我觉得你这个比我的好用多了！”

而苏凛尝试了几次用毫无弹性的红布条扎小辫以失败告终，最终选择了放弃，正披头散发幽怨地看着他。

她沉默了一下，说：“艾吉奥，你知不知道，在我的国家那边送发绳这种事代表什么？”

艾吉奥真诚地回答她：“不知道。”

苏凛：“……好吧，其实也不能代表什么，小事而已。”

如果她没有这时低下头叹气的话，或许还能看见艾吉奥面具后微微闪烁的眼神，可惜苏凛并没有察觉到。

“好了，接下来我还要去参加第四场比赛，不知道凛愿不愿意为我加油呢？”

苏凛冲他呲牙：“你这不废话，赶紧走吧。”

拿了缎带比赛的冠军，在赶路的时候，艾吉奥将黄金面具以及四场比赛的原委都告诉她，苏凛琢磨了一下，煞有其事地说：

“这么说，现在你已经是全威尼斯最有魅力、最有技巧、最快的男人咯？”

艾吉奥：“前两个还好，最后一个那不是我，谢谢。”

苏凛装傻懵懂地望着他：“有多快啊，一分钟吗？”

艾吉奥：“……”

他刚要反驳，就被那个热情洋溢的主持给拖到了赛场上：“来吧，这位就是赢得了三场比赛，全威尼斯最有魅力、最有技巧、以及最快的男人！想打败他可以随时上场挑战！”

艾吉奥：“……”

苏凛：“……噗。”

这次的比赛很简单——就是一个打架，由于不让带兵器上去，艾吉奥就像把一腔怒火都灌注在拳头上，再通过打碎别人的鼻梁骨发泄出去一样，那场面凶残的让苏凛直捂眼睛。

也正因为他那以一当十的打法，引来某些人的不满，当几个手拿武器全副武装的士兵满面杀气出现在擂台上时，连苏凛都明白过来这比赛根本没有公平可言，她想把小刀丢给艾吉奥，他却摇了摇头表示不用，面带嘲讽说道：“如果是这样的比赛……”

半句说完，他又换上意味深长的笑容，对着苏凛的方向说：“赢了之后，我可是要求加码的。”

苏凛：“……”


	3. （三）

15.  
尽管是空手对大刀，作为主角还是艰难地取得了胜利，苏凛瞅着艾吉奥流血的嘴唇，忍不住伸手给他擦了一下，艾吉奥对她安慰地笑了一下，然后拍了拍她的手背，走上台去。

但是俩人谁都万万没想到——

“赢得黄金面具的是——但丁·莫洛！”

刚要上前一步的艾吉奥呆立原地，与台下的苏凛交换了一个惊讶的眼神，当黄金面具落入那个高壮护卫的手里，观众开始鼓掌欢呼之时，人群中突然爆发出一阵格格不入的怒吼：

“你们都他妈是瞎子吗！没看见那个‘冠军’刚才是怎么被按在地上摩擦的？！好一个公正的狂欢竞赛——要不要逼脸？！”

众人哗然，虽然大多数都是看热闹凑过来的吃瓜群众，但也还是有几个人观看了先前的打斗比赛，这才反应过来确实不对劲开始和旁边的人窃窃私语。

一丝尴尬浮现在主持人的脸上，他清了清嗓子，开始解释说什么比赛结果由四场比赛综合统计得出，话说一半，又迎来一嗓子河东狮吼：

“放你的屁！什么四场比赛，你现在让他拿出哪怕一根缎带试试？！”

但丁身上肯定没有缎带，此时观众看着他的眼神已经充满了怀疑，苏凛环顾一周，对自己造成的反响十分满意，摊了摊手继续说：“当然了，他怎么可能会有缎带呢。”

她神色一凌，厉声喝斥：“因为这个家伙，根本没参加过之前的比赛！他就是个被黑幕的空降冠军！什么狗屁比赛，根本没有公平可言！真正的冠军——另有其人！”

当人们的目光全落在台上另一个在阴影里的黑衣男人时，艾吉奥悄悄露出一个苦笑，按照他的想法其实不用这么高调，他对冠不冠军也没有那么大的欲望，仅仅是为了黄金面具而已，比赛遭遇黑幕大不了待会儿再偷来就得了。

只不过，他站在台上看着苏凛义愤填膺的模样，倒是产生了几分与比赛胜负完全无关的愉悦。

无论是她牙尖嘴利步步紧逼得主持人哑口无言，还是挥着拳头气愤不公，全都是为了他而存在的。

当艾吉奥意识到这一点时，他的身体已经先于思想行动起来，走上前一步灵巧地接过主持人手里的黄金面具，然后展露出一个足以令台下所有女性迷醉的笑容，面对观众们掬了个躬。

“Grazie.”

……

“你要带我去哪儿？”

苏凛不明白，他们明明光明正大拿到了面具，为什么活动一结束艾吉奥还是一把将她拉到人群里隐蔽起来，行色匆匆朝一个方向走去。

“假如被你内定了黄金面具的归属，却突然被一个不速之客给抢走，你会善罢甘休吗？”

艾吉奥牵着她的手步伐飞快，一边说道：“所以，我需要赶在那个黑幕鬼赶来坏事之前进入嘉年华的会场，并且杀掉总督。”

他说的轻描淡写，苏凛只感觉自己仿佛被当场噎了一口，她咳嗽几声才从小跑的步伐中缓口气，没精打采地说道：“哦，那还真是对不起，我以后不会多管闲事了。”

“凛。”

他们这时来到了一座建筑的门口，屋里一位美艳的修女正在向外面走来，趁着这会儿，艾吉奥将苏凛拉近自己，面带无奈说：“我没有那个意思，总之时间紧迫，会场离这里距离不远，你先呆在这里等我——”

那位修女已经走到了跟前，他突然毫无征兆抬起苏凛的下巴吻了她一下，然后将她推给了修女。

“我已经拿到了面具了，提奥多拉，帮我照看她。”

苏凛：“……”

窝日，刚刚咋回事？？？

他动作太迅速了，几乎是电光火石之间就亲过来，又在下一刻瞬间远离，要不是嘴唇上残留的温度不像他本人那么无踪无迹，苏凛简直怀疑自己是不是在做白日梦。

修女从善如流扶着一脸懵逼的某人，艾吉奥走了两步，忽然又回过头来，却是对着苏凛说道：

“别误会，刚才那个并不是我要求’加码‘的全部，剩下的，回来继续。”

苏凛：……………？？？？

搞鸡毛啊！上次还对老子不冷不热一副没兴趣的样子，难道现在又觉得嘴边的肉不吃白不吃了？

然后他就走远了，修女提奥多拉带着她走进屋子，很快就来了两个年轻貌美、却穿着异常火辣的女孩接过她，然后半拽半推着苏凛进了一间屋子，她刚在屋里看见一只冒着热气的大浴桶，那两个女孩就开始上下其手扒她的衣服。

“我靠，停停停！我自己来、我自己来！”

苏凛在两个妹子满是揶揄的视奸中快速把自己脱成白斩鸡，以手遮挡三点呲溜钻到桶里，只冒了个脑袋在水面外：“好、好了，谢谢你们。”

两名少女别有深意地对视一眼，把一叠衣物放在旁边就退出了门外，苏凛在她们渐行渐远“胸虽然不大，但是皮肤很嫩”“腿挺细的，摸起来肯定很爽”的讨论中，臊得直把脸埋进水里吐泡泡。

但是确实的是，住了很久大学宿舍的她，已经很久没体验过泡澡的快乐了，苏凛在桶里呆到水都快冷了才恋恋不舍爬出来擦干，接着发现自己那套山寨混搭早就被妹子离开时顺手带走了，苏凛光着屁股晾在原地咽了口唾沫，手伸向她们留下的那堆衣料。

洗澡五分钟，穿衣半小时。——喵的，这就是她不喜欢这边女装的原因。

苏凛简直怀疑自己要被缠死在那一堆层层叠叠的裙摆里，就在几乎要成功的阶段，苏凛左右手各抓一条缎带，脖子上还挂着一条，满头大汗试图把它们绑成一个至少能看的东西，一双手无声无息从她身后绕过，接下缎带灵巧地系好。

苏凛松了口气，下意识回一句：“谢谢啦，妹子。”

背后的人没说话。

隔了三秒，她忽然觉得不对劲，这妹子的手咋这么大呢……

苏凛沉默着低下头，看着那双系完了蝴蝶结却不着急收回去，还停在她腰间的手，然后一个猛转身，那双诱人的暗金色眼眸正专注地望着她，艾吉奥轻轻拢起她的头发，摘下挂在颈间跟裙子同色的紫色丝带，却给放在了一边，转而不知从哪拿出一条深红色的发带，给她绑在脑后。

他的手上没有戴袖剑，身上也没有刺客服，只穿着一件白色衬衫和长裤站在她面前，身上散发着浴后清爽的气息。

苏凛嗅了嗅，“呦呵”一声乐了：可以啊，人家杀个人回来再洗澡，都收拾的比她快。

……只是为什么，她会有一种仿佛自己被洗刷干净送上餐桌的感觉。

苏凛悄悄往旁边斜了一眼，很好，果然有张床。

“对不起，我不知道这是你的房间，马上就走，晚安。”

她镇定地扒拉掉艾吉奥摸在她脸上的手，大步流星朝门外走去。

“凛，这里不是我的房间。”

“甭管谁的，现在请让我出去走走，我只想静静，谢谢。”

艾吉奥：“静静是谁？”

苏凛被他突然的冷笑话弄得一后背鸡皮疙瘩，脚下步伐稍有迟疑就被猝不及防整个人捞了起来，艾吉奥打横抱着她走向床的方向，接着在苏凛的挣扎中目不斜视路过床铺，一脚踢开窗户，毫不犹豫跃了下去。

“卧槽你有毛病啊救命啊啊啊——！”

二人在她的尖叫中扑通掉在一块木板上，落地之后还随着余力晃了几下——也不是知道是刚巧还是早有准备，窗口正对的河里就有一条小船，苏凛抱着他的脖子嗷呜喊了半天，才反应过来他们是从一楼跳下来的根本没屁事，她尴尬地咳嗽几下，灰溜溜松开艾吉奥的肩膀，蹲在一边把自己缩起来。

艾吉奥瞅着她的模样觉得好笑，倒也不打扰，他拿起了桨开始划动，贡多拉顺着水流在河道里轻缓地前进，在苏凛还忙着装鸵鸟的时候，它悄悄驶出码头，向着开阔的水面荡了过去。

“凛，抬头看看。”

苏凛茫然从膝盖里抬起头，遥远天际与波澜平静的水面相接的景色倒映进了她瞳中。苏凛愣了愣，接着回过头去，在艾吉奥璀璨夺目的眼眸里，看见了她自己与漫天的星光。

他站在尖角小船的尾端，眼里带着笑意回望她。

那可真是一张英俊到了极点的脸，深邃的眼，挺直的鼻梁，连亘下去是仿佛天生便带着一丝若有若无弧度的嘴角，一道浅淡的伤疤反而为其平添一分性感。衬衣领口微敞，将线条好看的锁骨与胸膛一部分紧实的肌肉露在外面，整个人都散发着致命的诱惑味道。

苏凛忽然有点口干舌燥。

她艰难地说了一句：“直到那次你用莱昂纳多的飞行器离开之前，我都以为，你当我是同甘共苦的好兄弟。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他挂在脸上的微笑僵硬了一瞬，随后恢复常态：“那现在呢？”

苏凛认真思考了一会儿，说：“虽然我也想过很多别的可能，但是事到如今，还是做哥们儿最合适我们如今的处境了吧。”

她说这话是过了好几遍脑子的，但不知道为什么，艾吉奥看她的眼神会那么的像在看一个智障。

他丢下船桨，三两步跳到船中间站在苏凛面前，她以为他会开口嘲讽她或者别的，就是万万没想到艾吉奥什么都没说，仗着近在咫尺的距离，二话不说堵住了她的嘴——用他自己的。

靠，又特么亲！

但事实是，即便之前有多不情愿，当真的进行了之后，她还是半推半就地闭上了眼睛，没办法，谁让这货吻技太厉害了。

以前她从来都不信接吻能亲到缺氧，小黄文里都是骗人的。

但是从今往后，她信了，因为她亲身验证了这件事的真实性。

苏凛在昏昏沉沉中听见艾吉奥的声音仿佛自天边响起：“现在，你的脑袋里还存在那些比如什么好兄弟之类的鬼话吗？”

她整个人都软得像糖稀，跟没骨头似的瘫在艾吉奥怀里喘息不住，听到他的话才抬起头看着他，茫然眨眨眼，却答非所问说道：“我……以为，以你的作风，一般的套路会是引诱女人主动对你出手之后，你才会回应的那种。”

艾吉奥：“所以你也说了是‘一般套路’，特殊情况特殊对待，凛，你还没有回答我的问题。”

“再给你一次机会，回答我，我们现在是什么关系？”

他从未对女性有这么步步紧逼的时候，这么多年也就这独一份的例外。

从盯上这个女孩开始，尽管凛的模样几乎没有变化，于他而言，这份感情断断续续的，已经过去九年了。

每一次她毫无征兆抛下他，艾吉奥都想过放弃，至少当沉醉在酒液与美丽妓女的身体时，也就只有那些时候，他才会产生自己已经能将她彻底忘却的错觉。

但是，只要再等苏凛归来，只要艾吉奥看见她的第一眼，那些被他强制压抑的情感都会在一瞬间苏醒，并如同被困的猛兽一般咆哮嘶吼，猛兽的爪子在他内心深处一遍又一遍抓挠出重复的烙印，早就磨灭不去了。

尽管凛从未说什么，可情场高手如艾吉奥又怎么可能看不出，她同样是恋慕着他的。

可正因如此，那次在威尼斯最高的塔楼上，凛对着乘飞行器远去的自己绽开那种释然微笑的时候，艾吉奥才害怕了。

他曾有长达四年的时间，无数次与她互通心意的机会，只是习惯性有意无意撩拨着，温水煮青蛙一样消磨着她，维持着若即若离的距离。

也同时是那一次，他才意识到自己想要的不仅是凛的陪伴，尤其是明知她随时可能离开的前提下，他是如此地想在她从身到心都留下自己的痕迹，不仅是一起冒险玩乐的同伴，即便将来未必能走到最后，他也要做她回忆里最刻骨铭心的一笔。

可关键是，她下一次还会愿意回到他身边吗？

万幸的是，艾吉奥还是等到了她再次出现，凛现在活生生站在他面前，温软的身子真真切切依靠在他怀里，尽管略有迟疑和迷惑，比起从前也多了一点防备，但至少不排斥他靠近。

艾吉奥心想，要是这一次他还不能把握机会，也就不配做男人了。

怀中的少女被他亲吻到目光涣散，明显脑袋已经有点转不过弯，一双漆黑晶亮的眼睛像蒙上了水雾，先前一番折腾让她衣襟松散了些，露出颈边细白让人只想一口咬下去的肌肤，胸前美好的弧度紧贴着他的胸膛，随着呼吸慢慢起伏。

她长时间的沉默让艾吉奥感到不安，掌心半是催促半是威胁地罩住了一侧的柔软半球，只稍稍一用力，就听对方发出一声细细的哼唧，不情不愿嚅嚅出一句：

“再这么下去的话……那就是炮友了呗。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他不想做人了。

16.  
艾吉奥木着脸突然将她打横抱起，苏凛下意识的挣扎让贡多拉一阵摇晃，她不再敢乱动，嘴上说着：“嘿，同志，你这是要干什么……”

“把你的话变成现实。”

艾吉奥轻描淡写这么说了一句，抱着她走向船尾，一手摇桨另一手搂着苏凛的腰，丝毫不顾贡多拉因为受重不均而倾斜得有些吓人的船身，倒把苏凛吓了一身白毛汗。

“艾吉奥，你别这样，放开我，这么下去船会翻的。”

她怕的不是被淹，而是这身裙子看起来就不便宜，弄脏了她可赔不起……

“凛，把你刚才的话再重复一遍，我们即将成为什么？”

“炮——”苏凛张口就答，冷不丁对上艾吉奥明明笑的眉眼弯弯，却让人看了莫名一阵鸡皮疙瘩的表情。

这皮笑肉不笑的，要吓死爹啊，你以为你是震你一下巧克力贴纸啊！

她甚至严重怀疑，如果自己说完整了那个词，他会毫不犹豫地一脚把她从船上踹下去。

苏凛眨了眨眼，在最后关头重新组织语言：“嗯，这个……或许……大概……可能……”

艾吉奥静静地看着她，脸上仿佛写着“我就在这里看你装b”。

苏凛：“………是有那么一点……感情基础的吧。”

艾吉奥：“那么，你喜欢吗？”

苏凛跟个二愣子一样看着他，实话说，刚才那一套已经耗尽了她全部的心力，现在她甚至都不记得自己说过什么了，后者看她那副傻乎乎的样子，无奈重复了一遍：

“凛，我的意思是，要你跟你现在面前这个人成为你说的——’这个或许大概可能是有那么一点感情基础的炮友‘”

他深呼吸了一次才读完，然后吐了一口气，问：“你喜欢吗？”

“……”

这已经是明目张胆的表白了，只是她总觉得怪怪的，人家穿越小言里告白的场景不是漫天花雨就是苍翠竹林，再不济也得来个鼓风机特效，到她这怎么就左一个炮右一个炮，一点也不唯美反而还很有成人网站的画风呢？

苏凛的思绪情不自禁飞到了别处。澳门首家线上赌场上线啦，性感荷官，在线发牌……

……咳咳。所以说大学这个东西真的是染缸，但凡寝室里有一个带资源入学的，不出三个月下来，必定培养出一整屋子的秋名山车神，说起来她手机里还有离线文件——不不不，现在不是想这个的时候。

苏凛坚定地认为她现在烧得像猴屁股一样的脸是因为想到小黄片，而不是因为被表白。

然，千里马常有，而伯乐不常有。

陪你看黄片的室友常有，向你表白的男人不常有——况且就某人那个一年锤炼下阅片无数甚至能面无表情一遍抠脚一遍对着屏幕指指点点的尿性，想到黄片会脸红，骗鬼呢。

因此，结论是……

避开艾吉奥炙热的目光，苏凛用巴掌挡住自己那红到发亮的脸，闭眼狠心一咬牙：

“…………”

“喜欢。”

………

修女提奥多拉对之前分明进了房间，这会儿又神奇地出现在门口的俩人表示见怪不怪，只是那嘴角一丝谜之微笑让苏凛后背有点发毛，以及一句“祝你们有个美好的夜晚”怎么听怎么都感觉意有所指。

然后艾吉奥也端着一毛一样的暧昧表情，回答：“谢谢，当然会的。”

现在，他们两人又回到最开始的那个屋子，苏凛心情复杂地望着那张双人床，并在艾吉奥从背后抱住她以及掰过她的下巴企图吻上来之前，果断伸手捂住他的嘴。

“别亲了，我可不想喝你的血。”

刚才接吻的时候她就尝到艾吉奥嘴唇上有丝丝血腥味，那是他在夺黄金面具时最后一场比赛受的伤，嘴角那也只是伤口的一处而已。

苏凛在他的怀抱中转过身，蹙着眉毛在艾吉奥身上打量，并不确定地戳了两下：“喂，你确定你的身体没问题吗？真的不会半途晕过去，到时候还得我扛你去找医生……”

“当然没问题，只是皮肉小伤。”艾吉奥发出一阵低沉的笑声，抓住她的手引到自己领口处，目光暧昧不明地轻声说道：“既然你这么不放心，那就亲自检查一下吧。”

苏凛抿着嘴唇拽了一下衬衫的领口，慢吞吞解开第一个扣子，却在手指不经意碰到他胸口温热的肌肤时如被烫到一般缩了手，艾吉奥敏捷地扣下它，把那只比自己小一号的手强硬按在胸膛上，嗓音中有着赤裸裸引诱的味道。

“乖，脱下它……”

苏凛克制着让两只胡来的爪子听她的话，压抑着尽力不颤抖一个接一个解着艾吉奥的扣子。

直到最后一个结束，雪白的衬衫布料没了支撑而自发向两侧垂落，露出一片肤色健康的胸肌，以及线条分明的腹部，苏凛的眼睛顿时移不开了。

哇哦，真不愧每天爬上爬下运动量那么大，肌肉赛高！

艾吉奥看她直了眼睛的模样，顿时失笑：“好看吗？”

苏凛小鸡啄米忙不迭点头。

“想摸吗？”

苏凛犹豫了片刻，接着又点了一下头。

“满足你，来吧。”

她咽了口唾沫，朝艾吉奥的胸前缓缓伸出一只禄山之爪，然后小心翼翼地捏了捏，接着“咦”了一声，脱口而出：

“卧槽，竟然是软的？”

“……你以为是硬的？”

苏凛惊讶地多捏了几下，说：“我又没摸过，看男模特的胸油亮亮直反光，还以为是硬梆梆的呢。”

她没说自己以前摸过初恋男友，不过那时候大家都是小孩浑身上下没二两肉，一摸全是骨头，哪来的胸肌呢。

艾吉奥：“……说到硬梆梆的，其实也有。”

他低着头，苏凛疑惑顺着看过去，从胸前到腹部再往下，然后看见了裤子两腿之间的位置一团谜之凸起。

苏凛：“……”

艾吉奥把她的手往下挪了挪，放在裤腰的位置，舔舔嘴唇说道：“凛，你可以继续了。”

苏凛看着那包鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，神情复杂无从下手。

她抖抖索索半天解不开腰带，最后都是艾吉奥看不下去帮了她一把，苏凛犹豫了半天也没下手直接脱他裤子，拉开裤腰往里瞅了一眼，骂了一声“我靠”又飞快把布料按了回去。

不就是个丁丁吗，黄片里什么样的没看过，沉着点，咱见过大世面有啥可害臊的！

艾吉奥看见她耳尖一抹红心情大好，忍不住顺着势头挑逗她：

“怎么了，凛，你看见的是什么？”

苏凛：“……………………………………阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮。”

艾吉奥：“………………”

苏凛悄咪咪用一根手指戳了戳，然后就看见那东西回应似的隔着裤子跳动了一下，她像发现了新宝藏一样兴奋道：“这个还会跳哎！”

艾吉奥：“……”

没等她继续研究下去，苏凛却突然浑身一轻，后背接触到软中带硬床铺的时候，她才后知后觉自己被艾吉奥压倒，对方撑开双臂将她困在身下，脸上带着无奈的神情，半是咬牙切齿半是哭笑不得地说：

“本来我也很想让你玩个尽兴，但是这么下去……算了，还是我来吧。”

他话音还未落，苏凛就觉得一阵凉意，低头只见自己白花花的胸脯完全暴露在空气中，没等她感叹这就是熟练工的效率时，始作俑者随手把她的腰带丢到床下，整个人便覆了上来。

当一边的乳首被碰到的时候，来自唇舌的热度让她忍不住发出一声短促的惊叫，小巧的肉粒被两片嘴唇抿在中间来回摩擦，接着再整个含进去用灵巧的舌尖挑逗拨弄，苏凛不敢低头去看发生在自己身上的情形，却能听到令人脸红耳热的吮吸声，下身能清晰感受到被硬物抵在大腿根的地方，她甚至产生了隔着布料都被那滚烫温度灼痛的错觉。

“艾吉奥，艾吉奥……”

她一遍遍低吟他的名字，艾吉奥这才从她的胸前抬头，嘴唇与乳珠间拉出一根淫靡的液体丝线，被蹂躏许久的乳头透着嫣红的色泽，整个已经挺立起来，上边被唾液浸得晶亮。

接着他应了一声，身子微微向上一抬吻住苏凛的唇，灵巧撬开微启的牙关在口腔中肆虐，勾着她的舌辗转缠绵，在她敏感的上颚黏膜若有若无地触碰。

身下的女孩在他掌控中发出阵阵娇吟，艾吉奥察觉到那双细长的腿正在不自觉并在一起轻轻磨蹭，于是他知道她已然情动，趁着苏凛沉陷情欲迷茫之中，艾吉奥轻而易举脱下她的长裙，剥下那片作为最后屏障的丝薄布料，少女最隐秘的花园便展现在他眼前。

由于前戏足够，那里甚至已经分泌出了一丝水液，入口却是青涩而稚嫩地死死闭合着，并在艾吉奥的手指触碰到阴蒂时颤抖着微微开启了一瞬，不过又极快地缩了起来。

尽管下身涨得发疼，艾吉奥也并不着急立刻就进入她，他用手指娴熟地逗弄苏凛的身体，不仅是那处蜜园，脖颈、锁骨、手臂内侧、后腰……他在这方面的技巧高明的很，哪怕是只在她的手心轻挠都能做得色情无比，而且即便苏凛没说，从她的反应艾吉奥都能看出虽然这货什么黄嗑都会唠，本质上却还是个嫩到不能再嫩的雏，因此他才更要放慢节奏。

随着他耐心的爱抚，当潺潺溪流渐渐变为春潮泛滥之时，艾吉奥却迟迟不进行下一步，他不着急某些人却着急了，苏凛睁着一双带水汽的眼睛用乞求的目光望着他，她的身体早已准备好了，此时穴内渴望被侵入的空虚让她倍感煎熬，然而艾吉奥还是慢悠悠在她周身点着火，她终于支撑不住主动用腿勾住他的腰，一句话断断续续夹着呻吟说道：

“别、别弄了……已经……可以了。”

话虽这么说，可当艾吉奥得了她回应一把扯掉裤子，苏凛刚看见那根粗长的昂扬就一阵头皮发麻，连情潮都给吓没了大半。

卧槽，这他妈的也太大了吧，刚才迷迷糊糊的忘了人种差距这件事，这种仿佛只有在欧美片里才能见到的东西塞进来会死人的吧！一定会的吧！

哦……话说她还死不掉来着，所以就是活受罪啰。

她煞白的面色被艾吉奥发现了，知道她在害怕，他于是再度把苏凛抱在怀里，一边吻她一边安慰：“别怕……不会让你受伤的，相信我，好吗？”

他的语气实在太过温柔，以致苏凛鬼使神差地就点了头，然后悔的恨不得把自己脑袋揪下来。

当那根无论是直径还是长度都很可怕的鬼东西抵在她穴口时，苏凛先前所有的羞怯期待心情此刻都化作了悲壮。

这他妈简直是把0.7的铅芯硬往0.5的自动笔里塞——尺寸根本就对不上啊！

但是形势不容她犹豫，正当她胡思乱想到自动铅笔的时候，硕大的龟头在阴道口来回磨蹭几下，接着毫无征兆顺着爱液的滑腻顶入了穴内。

“啊——我靠！”

苏凛猛地咬住嘴唇，大脑里刹那间一片白茫茫。

仅仅才进入了顶端，她就已经疼到快要发疯——想来这种疼痛的程度还是被外挂削减过的，跟皮肉伤痛完全不一样，至少那些她早就习惯成家常便饭，而这种来自内部几乎将身体劈成两半的感觉却是苏凛从未领教过的。

同时，艾吉奥也那边不好过，尽管知道她跟周围普遍的女性不同，他的凛有着更加纤细的身体和小巧的骨架，皮肤虽然不及那些姑娘白皙，但细嫩程度在他所有接触过的女性里却是无人能及，几乎是把贴上去都找不到毛孔，体毛细软而稀疏，看上去像人偶一样脆弱易碎。

可没想到她连那里都紧窄的过分，加上还是初次肌肉紧张，他甚至被勒得都隐隐发疼，却无论如何不想半途而废，他分散着苏凛的注意力试图让她放松，好不容易感觉到甬道稍稍给了他一些前进的余地，艾吉奥在她的呼吸不再那么急促后再次挺入，本以为最粗的部分进去后就会顺利很多，却没想刚向内部挺进不到几厘米，就再次碰上了一道阻碍。

苏凛明显也察觉到了，她用绝望的眼神看着艾吉奥。

“……凛，你听我说，这种事拖得越久你就会越痛苦，稍微忍忍，马上就会好起来，好吗？”

“道理我都懂啊但是他妈的真的好疼啊QAQ！我受不了了，能不能改天再做……”

艾吉奥深吸一口气，额间满是细细的汗珠，看起来也忍得异常辛苦，他抚上苏凛的脸，温声说道：“凛，看着我。”

苏凛茫然地望着他，艾吉奥趁机在她不注意时抓住她的腰一鼓作气向内顶去，等苏凛反应过来开始哭叫求饶的时候，那片薄膜已经达到马上就要破裂的程度，艾吉奥心疼她却不敢前功尽弃，只能一遍遍舔吻去她的泪水，下身用力一刻不停。

“呜啊——我不要了！停下！疼！”

“艾吉奥！呜呜，求求你了……我真的好疼啊……”

她这次完全不顾形象大哭大叫，下身撕裂的疼痛比刚被进入撑开时还要更甚，至少后者是原本就是个入口只是被扩张开来，而这次却是硬生生顶破一层长在她体内的瓣膜，她能清晰地感觉到它是如何被拉抻到极限，接着迸出细小的裂缝，再然后被用力戳破——

苏凛一口狠狠啃在艾吉奥的肩膀上，然后很快尝到了腥甜的铁锈味。艾吉奥被她那一口咬的倒吸一口冷气，他却什么也没说，也没再用力深入她，只是紧紧抱着苏凛疼到颤抖的身体，一边顺毛一边哄：“好了好了，现在最难受的都过去了，我先不动，不疼了再继续好不好？”

苏凛把脸埋在他颈窝里，在领子上泄愤地使劲蹭掉眼泪，闻言哼了一声。

艾吉奥哭笑不得，接着说：“好吧，那我现在出来，今天就到此为止了。”

说着，他还真的作势就要起身，结果被苏凛飞快用腿盘着腰死死缠住，随即又是一声傲娇的“哼”。

艾吉奥满眼笑意：“怎么了？”

苏凛瞪他一眼，然后软绵绵地躺回了床上，咬牙切齿憋出一个词：“……继续。”

“遵命，我的公主殿下。”

就算没了那道屏障，但尺寸过大的差距还是让艾吉奥动的非常困难，但与此同时，每次艰难的抽插带来的都是与之相对要命的快感，他不敢用太快的速度，一方面担心还是初夜的凛承受不住，另一方面也是怕自己一个没把持住提前缴械。

而苏凛这时候由于强大的恢复力，下身之前还是灭顶一般的痛楚早已如潮水般褪了下去，除了被坚硬的茎棱蹭过刚刚撕裂的瓣膜残处还会有些疼，以及由于对方尺寸太长偶尔撞击宫口而产生的钝痛之外，她基本没有不适的感觉了。

不仅如此，随着肉棒在体内抽插磨擦，甬道内的穴肉从刚开始的紧绷排斥已经逐渐软化迎合，甚至渐渐学会了在插入时放松迎它进来深处，在拔出时吸着它辗转挽留。

看着艾吉奥从之前强自忍耐憋了一头的汗，到现在情不自禁露出舒爽的表情，苏凛在被顶弄得间隙中还想调侃他，结果刚一开口，正在进入的龟头忽然擦过某处穴肉，她顿时一个激灵，下身条件反射绞紧弄得艾吉奥也吸了口气。

“哦，天哪……凛，放松。”

“对、对不起，就是刚才突然感觉很不一样……”

艾吉奥听着她的描述想到了什么，他尝试着凭印象又顶了一下那处的软肉，苏凛呜咽一声咬住自己的手，他立刻明了露出坏笑：“这里会更舒服，对吗？”

苏凛叼着自己的手背肉眼泪汪汪，艾吉奥也根本不用她回答是或者不是，凭着经验频繁攻击那让她崩溃的一点，苏凛的尖叫和哭声都被她自己封闭住，只有被快感席卷而不住痉挛颤动的腰和大腿昭示着她此刻是如何舒爽到不能自已，直到她达到顶点时，随着交合淫靡的水声越来越响，二人相连的地方已经漉湿了一大片床单。

高潮过后的苏凛直接软成了一滩糖稀，但是艾吉奥并没有给她回味余韵的机会，他也已经快要达到了爆发，抬起那两条软绵无力的腿搭在肩上将她整个人拉近，紧抓着苏凛的腰进行最后的冲刺，此刻的他已经顾不上她能不能受得了这种事，每一次都狠狠撞在甬道最深处，就在苏凛甚至觉得这么下去自己可能会被撞开宫口插进子宫的时候，随着艾吉奥一声难以自禁的低吼，抓在她腰间的手掐得苏凛生疼，同时她只觉得体内怒涨的东西一阵颤动，伴随最后几次竭尽全力无比的深入，数股浓稠温热的精华终于泄在了她体内。

……

一场可以称作历经磨难的性爱过后，两个人迟迟都没说话，一个是累得感觉自己仿佛被拖拉机碾压过，另一个则始终粗喘着死死盯着她，那眼神让苏凛直发毛。 

她先打破沉默：“你不拿出去吗？”

艾吉奥闭眼享受着她体内被柔软包裹的感觉，流连了好一会儿才缓缓撤出，随着阴茎拔出，一股粘腻的精液顿时从穴口慢慢向下流淌，他盯着那里半晌，随即用一根手指堵住了那微张的小洞。

“……你在干什么。”

艾吉奥轻描淡写说道：“想要奥迪托雷的继承人。”

苏凛：“……别想了，就我这具诡异的身体，八成是不会怀孕的。”要不然也就不让他内射了。

他叹了口气：“那真是太遗憾了。”

他侧身躺倒在苏凛旁边，手臂一揽将她搂过来抱住，苏凛闭着眼睛又累又困完全不想搭理他，两个人就这么安静躺在床上，时间一分一秒地流淌。

直到苏凛感觉到屁股后面再次苏醒的硬物，紧贴着她的臀缝磨蹭着。

“……大哥，求你了放过我，我想睡觉……唔、嗯……”

左边的乳尖刚被玩弄到差点破皮，这会儿还敏感得要命，现在连着右边一起落在男人手中狠狠揉搓，艾吉奥从背后亲吻她的后颈，在耳后轻轻吐着气。

“嗯……真的不行了……艾吉奥……”

她嘴上推脱，身体却已经开始扭动起来，艾吉奥用一只手悄悄向下移动，当碰到某处令苏凛发出一声喘息时，他露出一个得逞的笑容，翻身将她压在身下。

“乖，再满足我一次？”

“………………哼。”

…………

17.  
喵的，腰好疼。

她是真的万万没有想到，身负外挂的自己居然还有一天会这么腰酸背痛地从梦中醒来，想被罗莎魔鬼训练的那几年，睡了一觉也就神清气爽的了，哪像现在这样，除了眼睛之外哪里都不想动。  
苏凛侧头睨了一眼还在熟睡的罪魁祸首，本来想一个盖帽直接糊过去，临了硬是看着那张毫无防备的睡脸没下去手。

所以说真的，颜值到底是有多重要，原本一腔怨气都能在看见一张令人想入非非的好皮相时骤然烟消雾散，只剩下心想他娘的这货长得可真好看。

苏凛咂巴咂巴嘴觉得嗓子有点干，准备翻身下床找水喝，结果一坐起身顿时一大把头发披过来挡住了视线，她先是皱眉，然后猛然反应过来一件事，顿时冷汗直流。

卧槽，说起来这个自我恢复的设定，既然头发能这么快就长出来，该不会把处女膜也给包括在内了吧？！“不管做多少次都紧致如初”啥的，这特么不是肉文女主的设定吗，谁会想要这种东西啊口胡！而且就她面对的那根鬼东西，破处这种事一次可以是情趣，多了他妈的简直是灾难好吗！  
  
当艾吉奥醒来的时候，他迷迷糊糊眨了两下眼睛，随后侧头迷茫地看着正使劲往上扳着自己大腿，一只手在不可描述部位不知道在干啥的苏凛。  
  
“……凛，虽然能理解你的好奇心，但是一大早这样只会让人怀疑——难道昨晚我没有满足你？”  
  
他看到那个姿势不雅的人身体僵硬了一下，然后转过头一脸血看着他，再然后开口就嚎：  
  
“你快帮我看看！”  
  
艾吉奥：“…………你打算让我看什么。”  
  
苏凛急的比比划划：“就是、就是那个啊！我就是想知道它会不会也自己修复——帮帮我！”  
  
艾吉奥：“……”  
  
他扒拉了一下苏凛一头乱糟糟一夜之间又变回及腰的长发，后知后觉地意识到了她所言这件事的严重性。  
  
“……别动，让我看看。”  
  
然而当苏凛真的一动不动了，看着艾吉奥一脸认真跟搞科研似的神情用手往她身下探去，她又觉得这件事好像哪里怪怪的，刚才还离家出走的羞耻心这才慢半拍发挥作用，俩大腿“啪”一下合并起来夹住艾吉奥的手。  
  
“那个……其实我想了想，这种事还是我自己来比较好。”  
  
艾吉奥古怪地看了她一眼，似笑非笑：“现在才害羞是不是晚了点？”  
  
他倒也不强迫她，意外好说话地收手让到一旁转过身去，“喏，自己来吧。”  
  
苏凛尴尬地摸摸鼻子，看他确实没有要转过身来的样子，于是舔舔嘴唇再次把手指试着往穴口里面塞，却努力了半天也没能实现。那里的小口就像咬死了一样怎么都不肯张开，她明明还记得昨夜它是如何吞下艾吉奥那根看起来甚是恐怖的东西，但是现在无论她怎么使劲戳，甚至拉扯得那里的皮肤都发疼了，也还是进不去。  
  
艾吉奥听见她疼得吸气的声音差点条件反射扭头，临了还是硬生生忍住，只叹了口气说：“不要勉强，你会弄伤自己的。”  
  
苏凛面部扭曲咬牙：“靠……为什么……进不去……”  
  
艾吉奥：“……”  
  
“哎哎你怎么转过来了，你干什么——嗯啊！”  
  
他面无表情把苏凛上半身推下去躺平，然后另一只手熟练地摸上光裸的大腿，直到触及那粒敏感的花蒂，让对方惊慌失措的惊叫从半途就转化作了一声压抑的呻吟。  
  
这还没完，苏凛被弄得浑身抖抖索索无力的挣扎被艾吉奥一手压下，他无视她的抗拒锲而不舍刺激着那枚肉粒，同时大掌罩住一侧的绵乳用力揉搓，最后用嘴唇将她吐着分不清是拒绝还是邀请字眼的双唇封住，舌头如灵活的蛇一般钻入她的口中交换津液，苏凛的身子在他身下渐渐瘫软下来，眼睛里也像漫上了水雾。  
  
一吻结束，艾吉奥短暂地给了她喘息的机会，他将温热的呼吸吐在苏凛耳边，激得那白皙的耳垂很快染上绯红，才带着笑意悠悠问道：“知道为什么进不去吗？”  
  
苏凛被他的深吻已经弄得几乎失去清明，迷迷糊糊地不知所云：“啊，什么……”  
  
艾吉奥用指尖在她的秘园挑了一下，然后将站着晶莹水渍的手指举到眼前，笑吟吟地说：“是因为刚才还没有湿啊……瞧，现在就可以了。”  
  
苏凛直愣愣望着他手上透明的液体，后知后觉脸红得如同猴屁股一样，与此同时只觉得穴口传来一阵微微被扩张的异样感，她闷哼一声，窄窄的甬道已经吞下了一根食指。  
  
“啊……”  
  
她茫然地仰头，眼睛里只看得见天花板上的木头纹样，感觉到艾吉奥的手指正在体内抽动，并见她没有不适的反应又悄悄加了一根进去，她能感受到内里的肉壁被两根手指渐渐撑开，不断摩擦的过程中逐渐有异样的东西在一点一滴累积下来，沿着尾椎骨一路攀升，直到当他碰到特殊的某处时骤然爆发：  
  
“呀、不要，那里是……嗯啊……”  
  
然而从艾吉奥脸上那“果然如此”的坏笑看来，他明显是故意找到敏感点并刺激她的，现在的苏凛根本不记得自己是如何变成这样被他为所欲为，整个人都软成水动弹不得，只有随着艾吉奥的动作偶尔条件反射地绷紧身体，发出阵阵拼命压抑而又忍耐不住的媚叫。  
  
“别、啊，别这样……我快要……唔啊……”  
  
就当她濒临高潮的那一刻之前，体内的手指却毫无征兆撤了出去，苏凛躺在床上茫然瞪大眼睛，差一点就登上顶峰又摔下来的感觉让她无比空虚，只希望里面有个东西进去填满它，最好是比手指更加炙热、更加粗壮……  
  
艾吉奥装作无辜摊了摊手：“怎么了，是你一直在说不要的。”  
  
苏凛哼唧几声用求助的目光望着他，然而对方并不领情，甚至恶劣无比地好整以暇俯视她，说道：“如果凛不说出来的话，我怎么知道你想要什么呢？”  
  
苏凛眼巴巴地看着他，肉文看得多跟实际操作完全是两码事好不好，让她主动开口求操什么的也太破廉耻了……臣妾做不到！  
幸好艾吉奥还是宠着她的，眼见那小眼神从开始的为难变得越来越委屈，最后差点就要掉下眼泪的模样，他早就心疼的不得了又怎么舍得再玩弄她，只露出一个无可奈何的苦笑，然后抬起苏凛的一条腿。  
  
当滚烫硕大的顶端刚碰到入口的刹那，苏凛还是条件反射抖了一下，随即死死闭上眼睛感受自己的身体被一点点撑开填满，但毕竟型号不太匹配，直到戳到穴道尽头时，那根粗壮的硬东西还露在外面小半截，她却已经被涨得连连吸气，甚至觉得它都要戳到子宫了似的。  
  
“凛，我可以动了吗？”  
  
艾吉奥耐心地等待她适应过去，但还是被穴内紧致的吸力弄得忍不住开口催促，看见苏凛闭着眼破罐破摔一点头，他几乎是立刻就用力朝内里抽插起来，而且不比之前步步小心翼翼，昨夜他已经大致试探出她所能承受的极限，刚好就卡在那个令她不能自已又不至于被弄疼的边缘，却吓坏了苏凛，比昨晚更加有力的顶弄让她觉得自己的内脏仿佛都要被挤压位移了，没过多久就哭叫着求饶：  
  
“轻一点、求求你……艾吉奥，会、会弄坏的啊……”  
  
艾吉奥知道这不过是她兴奋时的无心之语，于是并不理会按着她的腰继续奋力侵略，二人交合之处的水声已经越来越响，湿漉漉的一片狼藉。他故意寻找苏凛体内最让她失态的那个位置，找到了就用坚硬的茎身和龟头不停戳刺和摩擦，只让身下的少女颤抖的连哭喊声都变了调，抽抽噎噎地半天说不出一个完整的词语，直到随着突然高昂的尖叫，将她送上了极乐的云端，最后借着她高潮时内壁不受控制拼命蠕动收缩的档口，艾吉奥狠狠几下顶入不住颤抖的深处，将浓稠的精液留在了里面。  
  
……  
  
所以他们到底是怎么就又滚到一起去了，不是开始只是确认一下她是不是具备肉文女主设定的吗？为啥反应过来就成了白日宣淫现场了？  
  
等到高潮的余韵渐渐消退下去，理智回归了一段时间后，艾吉奥歪着头看着身旁扯过被子将自己整个包起来羞愤欲绝的某人，然后隔着被子顺了顺毛，说：“好啦，至少现在我们都知道了，你所担心的那件事是不存在的，不是吗。”  
  
苏凛：“……”

18.  
“劳驾，借把刀一用。”

苏凛的匕首从昨天洗澡开始就被那些姑娘拿走保管着，而艾吉奥的情况也差不多，不过他好歹还有个从不离身的家伙，他看了一圈实在没有别的可用，于是把袖剑给了她，结果对方刚拿到手就丢了回来。

“拜托，你这东西我怎么可能会用——这样的话不如你来吧，帮我把这个割断。”

艾吉奥纠结地看着她手里捏着一把乌黑亮丽的长发下不去手，苏凛举得胳膊直酸，催促他：“我要是穿男装留这么长头发不合适，反正之后还会长出来，快点。”

他无奈地摇了摇头，顺着她指的位置“嚓”地割下肩膀以下的头发，苏凛惋惜地叹道：“要是我长着金色头发就好了，这么天天割能赚好大一笔呢，可惜黑的根本不值钱。”

艾吉奥低头看着手里一把长发，忽然没头没脑来了一句：“那也得分是卖给谁。”

苏凛带着疑惑扭头，他却不甚在意笑了笑，把下巴冲她那身山寨套装一抬，说：“既然凛开始喜欢穿男人衣服了，待会儿就去多备几套吧。”

苏凛：“……所以你为什么又要给我买衣服了。”以前那条裙子还供在她家里的衣柜里面吃灰呢。

艾吉奥反而用诧异的眼神瞥了她一眼，理所当然地说：“给喜欢的姑娘花钱有什么不对吗？”

苏凛扶额：“不，没有不对，但是我总会产生一种自己被包养了的感觉……”

他笑道：“难道不是？”

苏凛回忆了一下，尴尬地发现好像还是真的，自从她来这边之后兜里从来都没有钱，全是艾吉奥供着她衣食住行，尽管不想承认，但是这特么不就是被包养的吗……淦。

面对艾吉奥戏谑的神情，她木着脸破罐破摔：“是是是，多亏奥迪托雷大老爷心善收留小的，小的会端茶倒水、揉肩捏腿，往后还得多多仰仗大老爷赏赐啊。”

他彻底被她逗乐了，伸手在苏凛脸上捏了一把，非常配合地故作轻浮道：“把爷伺候舒服了，好处少不了你的。”

这货还玩上瘾了，苏凛汗颜：“是是是，大老爷，咱们赶紧去买衣服吧。”

按苏凛自己的意思，她是想能多不起眼就多不起眼，最好走在街上都不会有人看一眼的那种，偏偏金主却是个天生不知道“低调”这个词怎么拼写，一身阿泰尔套装原本设计并不怎么华丽，却愣是被他穿得像黑孔雀一样闷骚的货，也不知道人家二太爷会怎么想。

但是此人明显没意识到他适合的风格放别人身上未必好看这件事，导致艾吉奥带着苏凛按路上遇到的那个盗贼所言，来到刚换了主人的总督宫时，等在门口的安东尼奥立刻对他的到来表示热切欢迎：“看啊，我们威尼斯的英雄来了！……哎那个谁你等等，这里不是谁都能随便进去的——艾吉奥，这个跟着你的暴发户是怎么一回事？”

只见这个暴发户慢慢抬起头，用生无可恋的眼神跟他对上目光，安东尼奥惊呼：“我去，凛，怎么是你……话说你什么时候回来的？！”

苏凛没说话，只是用幽怨的目光看了艾吉奥一眼，后者有点尴尬咳嗽一声，只能出来替她解围：“安东尼奥，我们进去再说。”

当艾吉奥和安东尼奥，以及接替昨晚被艾吉奥杀掉那个倒霉鬼的新任总督三人进到会客室里面，苏凛就等在外边百无聊赖地靠墙抖腿，新总督用最高礼遇接待了艾吉奥，作为随行人员也多少沾了一点光，比如她现在旁边就有个美丽的女仆小姐姐候着，每当她因为等的无聊面露不耐的时候，女仆就会第一时间端来饮料或者点心转移苏凛的注意力，至少这一点让她非常的满意。

于是等艾吉奥获得了下一步行动的情报出来，看见的就是一只瘫在铺着软垫的椅子上，吃的肚子圆滚的暴发户，一边撑得打嗝一边指挥女仆往袋子里装点心。

艾吉奥：“……”太特么丢人了！

安东尼奥也囧在原地，新任总督第一个从冷场中恢复过来，笑着说：“没关系没关系，能被奥迪托雷先生的朋友喜欢这些，是我们的荣幸。”

苏凛笑得灿烂：“谢谢啊，那我就不客气打包带走了。”

连艾吉奥在这样的情形下，脸上礼貌的交际微笑都显得有一丝勉强，苏凛倒轻松愉悦一路磕着零食跟他出了总督宫往军械库方向而去，路上他还是没忍住问：“你没吃饱？”

“不不不，只是刚刚意识到自己有一具怎么吃都不会胖的身体而已，不趁机好好对自己简直白瞎，不是吗。”

苏凛叹着气摸摸肚子，实际上这些文艺复兴时期的点心并不会比现代精细原料烘焙的产物好吃到哪里去，按理说总督宫提供的肯定是高级货，可在口感上甚至还有些不如学校门口卖的五块钱小糕点……这就是技术的力量啊。

唉，她好想吃芝士蛋糕。

在感慨的同时，艾吉奥告诉她此行是为了找到一个叫巴托罗密欧的人联合他对抗圣殿骑士在威尼斯的残余势力，而找到巴托罗密欧这件事也不难，他们隔着老远就听见了这货响彻云霄的叫骂。

比如“日你们一群狗娘养的，赶紧老子放出来”“有种就正面肛老子要打你们十个”诸如此类的骂声不断传进躲在屋檐的两人耳中，艾吉奥看着下面情形有些无奈，他朝苏凛比了个手势，紧接着自己就落进那些看守的士兵中一个跳杀带走一双，苏凛早就心领神会，趁他把那些炮灰兵吸引走了之后，暗搓搓来到牢笼跟前打开它放巴托罗密欧出来，结果对方一个照面就喷了她一脸唾沫。

巴托罗密欧拎着她的领子把人提溜起来，呲牙道：“哦法克，突然冒出来的矮小子，我都不知道现在应该揍你还是亲你，或许保险起见两个都来？”

苏凛：“……不了谢谢。”

想她自打穿越以来都是艾吉奥罩着的，何时遇到过这种凶神恶煞，早就在巴托罗密欧的手里跟只小鸡一样瑟瑟发抖，当对方胡子拉碴的大脸靠过来时差点没一巴掌呼过去，幸好千钧一发之际忍住了。

巴托罗密欧眼神凶恶：“小子，你刚才想干嘛？”

“没、没干嘛……”

苏凛颤抖如风中落叶，战战兢兢摸到腰间的袋子，灵机一动立刻举过去：

“大哥，次蛋糕伐？”

等艾吉奥解决了杂兵回来，就看见苏凛和巴托罗密欧面对面席地而坐，后者刚吞下最后一块糕点打个饱嗝，站起来非常有力地拍了拍他的肩。艾吉奥被对方意料之外的友善态度弄得一懵，巴托罗密欧开口说道：“行了，什么奥迪托雷的，你的小鬼已经都告诉老子了，别说废话赶紧出发，老子特么手痒得忍不住要揍人！”

艾吉奥看了看正在一脸心疼抖着空袋子的苏凛略一思索，接着很快笑着答复巴托罗密欧：“好的，如你所愿。”

在之后的战斗中，得到大量糖分补充体力的巴托罗密欧表现甚至比艾吉奥还要勇猛，苏凛就在两个大佬后边悄咪咪划水蹭经验，直到周围没有敌人的间隙，巴托罗密欧才忽然注意到她，拿胳膊肘捅了艾吉奥一下，问：“嘿，你这跟班的哪里找的？”

艾吉奥还没来得及回答，他又说道：“他妈的，竟然还有出门带储备粮的习惯，实话说要是没刚才那袋东西，老子在牢里饿了几天都有点挥不动斧头——他娘的简直比娶个媳妇儿还贴心，你随便开个条件，把他给我吧！”

艾吉奥刚开始听还哭笑不得，直到后半句一出表情变得有些古怪，听到最后更是黑脸如锅底。

他回头瞪了苏凛一眼，然后转回来皮笑肉不笑回答：“抱歉了，非卖品。”

莫名其妙被瞪的苏凛：？？？

巴托罗密欧嘁了一声：“真特么抠门。”

他们闯回被占领的佣兵基地，巴托罗密欧看见里面的惨状捂着脑袋嗷嗷惨叫“我的碧昂卡”就一头冲了进去，苏凛摸摸鼻子：“虽然不应该吐槽，但是把自己老婆带到兵营里似乎不太对劲吧。”

艾吉奥耸了耸肩：“我也无法理解，但是我的直觉告诉我碧昂卡更可能是他女儿。”

正当两人就“到底是他老婆还是他女儿”的问题展开争论时，巴托罗密欧已经带着他的宝贝儿一边猛亲一边大步跑过来，两人看着那把锃光瓦亮的大宝剑，不约而同把嘴紧紧闭住一言不发。

巴托罗密欧把大宝剑架到艾吉奥跟前，非常热情洋溢地介绍：“艾吉奥，这是碧昂卡，碧昂卡，这是艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥盯着离他脖子不足三厘米的剑锋，异常冷静道：“嗯，好棒棒。”

巴托罗密欧满意地点点头，把剑又挪到苏凛面前：“到你了小鬼，等等，话说你叫啥来着？”

苏凛：“……我叫凛，你好，碧昂卡，久闻大名，真是位倾国倾城的美人啊。”

“还是小鬼会说话！”巴托罗密欧被夸的心花怒放，他无比赞赏地拍拍苏凛的后背，苏凛感觉自己仿佛被一只内力深厚的黑熊打了一掌。

“来吧朋友们，是时候给西维欧·巴巴里戈点颜色看看了，另外我还有些朋友被他的人关押着，艾吉奥，我想这件事可以交给你吧？”

艾吉奥自然不会拒绝：“没问题，但在那之前我想知道你这片地盘的具体面积，以及以如果以这里为中心，到边界的最远距离是多少。”

巴托罗密欧虽然诧异，不过毕竟不是什么机密的事，也就如实回答了。

“反正就是……大概这么远，你问这个有什么用吗？”

艾吉奥听后松了口气，这个距离还是自己所能接受，于是他指了指苏凛：“我会把你的人带回来，在那之前为保安全，让这个小家伙留在这里。”、

他既然都这么说了，苏凛也乐得清闲，如果不是那该死的法则强迫她只能跟牛皮糖似的粘着艾吉奥，她本人也并不愿意跑到血肉横飞的战场上去吓唬自己，能躲着最好。

巴托罗密欧豪情万丈拍着自己的胸口：“当然没问题！我保证小鬼不会掉一根汗毛！”

于是当晚整个威尼斯军械库区一片混乱，苏凛在巴托罗密欧的屋子里找到一张破床睡得很香，一点也没有要掺和剧情的热情以及自觉——没办法，她这不能打不能扛的废物一个，除了能当当肉盾之外毫无用处，况且就算她想要当艾吉奥也不会让，剧透方面更是无能为力，还不如躺着呢，至少能保证不添乱。

19.  
后来听艾吉奥说，那天晚上出了一些意外。  
第一件事是他们曾以为西维欧·巴巴里戈的目的是当总督，可没想到那个货竟然抛下一切撒腿就逃，艾吉奥废了不少力气才把他截杀掉。

第二件事则是杀掉西维欧之后才发现的，那时候他远远看见一艘船从港口离开了，濒死的西维欧曾看着那艘船露出过绝望的神情，艾吉奥才意识到整件事似乎没那么简单，现在躺在他脚边的尸体，也不过是弃卒而已。  
  
在那之后又过去几个月，正当艾吉奥的调查陷入瓶颈时，罗莎给他送来了那艘威尼斯到塞浦路斯货船的消息，并告诉他船即将在第二天返航。  
  
这总算给艾吉奥漫无目的摸瞎式搜索提供了一点方向，而紧接着莱昂纳多也找上了他，还神秘兮兮带他到偏僻的地方才肯开口。  
  
“艾吉奥，关于你交给我的那些手稿，以前都是单张分别研究，直到前些天我无意间将它们放在一起……那里面的标记竟然是文字，而且如果串联在一起看的话……”

他掏出一张字迹潦草的纸，明显是急匆匆抄下来的，莱昂纳多清了清嗓子读道：“先知……将出现……当第二个伊甸碎片被带往漂浮之都时……”  
  
先知？伊甸碎片？  
  
姑且艾吉奥还不知道第二个东西究竟是什么鬼，但一提到“先知”这个词，他瞬间就想到了某个前几个月还兴致高涨寸步不离，现在终于看腻了威尼斯风景懒得跟他东奔西走，正在最近旅店里死宅着养膘的人。  
  
“艾吉奥，你知道这说的是什么？”  
  
艾吉奥沉默了一下，叹道：“莱昂纳多，我们认识这么久，如果连你都不能信任的话，基本就没有可信的人了。”  
  
“我的叔叔马里奥提到过这件事，这些手稿里隐藏着一个预言……它能带领我们找到古老的宝库，并得到里面隐藏的某件东西……是很强大的东西。”  
  
但是，他的凛怎么会跟这些事扯上关系？  
  
艾吉奥回忆起自己和苏凛的初遇，以及自己跟她之间那些千丝万缕又难以解释的神秘联系：她的每一次到来必定是他左近，与他相离太远又会消失，现在又和那个宝藏弄得不清不楚……猜测到将来发生的事就会被惩罚离开，凭这一点，也就只有她是艾吉奥周围人里最接近“先知”这个设定的了，“只有先知才能打开宝库”，那么难道她的出现就是为了引导他找到那个宝藏？  
  
等等，如果圣殿骑士派船前往塞浦路斯就是寻找“碎片”，那么当他们返程的时候无疑就达成了“当第二个伊甸碎片被带往漂浮之都时”的预言，也就是说“先知”和“碎片”马上就要出现在同一座城市里——  
  
不得不说这小伙子的确聪明，随随便便就用破碎的线索拼凑出几乎正确的真相——除了被自己的脑补给误导的先知那部分。  
  
那一刻，他豁然开朗，同时胸中却一阵难以言喻的苦涩涌了上来：原来他曾以为的一切意外都是被人早算计好的，包括他的家人遇害、针对美第奇的刺杀、乃至威尼斯这些事情，全都是有人为了开启宝库布下的局。  
  
甚至还有……  
  
亏他还以为自己失去了那么多，至少她应该完全是属于他的……却不曾想连凛都是预言的一环。  
  
艾吉奥心事重重来到旅馆，猛然推开门的声音把苏凛吓了一跳，不过在看清来人的时候就立刻噔噔跳下床，一个飞扑挂在了他脖子上。  
  
怀里温软的触感化解了奔波的疲劳，艾吉奥顺势搂着她的腰，就听对方贱兮兮地笑：“怎么样，是不是有种下班回家见老婆的既视感？”  
  
艾吉奥至今无法理解那些她嘴里偶尔冒出来为所未闻的词语，但他也习惯了，直接切入主题：“凛，你以前有在哪听过‘伊甸碎片’，或者类似的东西吗？”  
  
苏凛迅速回忆着那些被她玩过又生生硬背下来的剧情对话，然后点点头：“有啊。”  
  
只不过不叫伊甸碎片，而是叫伊甸苹果，而且貌似是现代剧情中出现的……  
  
艾吉奥抓住她的肩膀，急切地问：“在哪，或者是谁说的？”  
  
苏凛：“呃……”  
  
她记得是露西说的，可是如果这么说艾吉奥又肯定问她露西是谁，难道要她解释“那是你曾曾曾曾不知道几个曾反正就是你五百多年之后的后代他叫呆子萌，然后露西是把他从黑心企业救出来的妹子，按照一般套路的尿性极有可能是你曾曾曾曾不知道几个曾的曾孙媳妇”……这他妈妥妥算剧透了吧不被送回家就有鬼了！  
  
她脸上浮现出极其为难的神色，看在艾吉奥眼里更是把她是先知的那一套猜测坚信了几分，他也不再追问下去，而是换了个话题：“明天陪我出趟门，可以吗？”  
  
“ojbk没问题，正好明晚罗莎约我去酒馆玩。”  
  
苏凛当然不会怀疑他的动机一口答应，至于他反常地问起苹果的事也没放在心上，只当是剧情正常进度就屁颠屁颠地选第二天出门的衣服去了，艾吉奥冲着她的背影情不自禁一伸手，接着很快攥成拳头，闭眼掩去一片纠结之色。  
  
这就是最憋屈的地方，为了彻底研究明白西班牙佬在搞什么鬼，他还不得不遵从指引亲手把他的凛送到碎片跟前去……见鬼，最好是别发生什么让她陷入危险的事，不然他绝对要把那个什么碎片给当场捏爆。  
  
而苏凛第二天就感受到了来自世界浓浓的恶意。  
  
艾吉奥提前什么都没跟她说，搞得神神秘秘她还以为有什么惊喜，要不是他现在身上已经穿着阿泰尔套装，苏凛差点都以为他是找到了刺客古墓要带她去冒险。然后到了隔天，她摩拳擦掌地跟着艾吉奥，艾吉奥一脸凝重地跟着一个不知怎么被他盯上的倒霉小兵。  
  
至于跟着艾吉奥和苏凛两人的还有一大堆熟人这种事情暂且不表，那个小兵就在丝毫不知情的时候身后就跟了浩浩荡荡一大串人，随后还被艾吉奥神不知鬼不觉地偷梁换柱杀掉他的同伴以身代之，等艾吉奥穿戴整齐之后转眼看了看不远处还有个背对偷懒的士兵，接着随手就趁人家脱了裤子刚要冲树撒尿时一个肘击，然后扒了铠甲轻描淡写丢给苏凛。  
  
苏凛：“……”  
  
她一脸狐疑嫌弃地抖了抖，确定那套甲没沾上什么排泄物之后才套上，接着忽然说：“我不知道是不是我的错觉，来的路上我好像有一次看见你叔叔在跟着我们……”  
  
马里奥叔叔？  
  
艾吉奥眉毛一跳，他早就猜到现在自己脚边躺着的这个箱子里装的是伊甸碎片，而先知也在身边，他叔叔无疑也知道预言。  
  
苏凛话都说完了，才猛然反应过来按理说她是不应该知道马里奥的，急忙摆手道：“你你你别问我是怎么认识你叔叔的——这事我没法解释，总之你要信我！”  
  
她以为一定会引起艾吉奥的怀疑，没想到对方却只是对她笑了笑，甚至看着她慌乱的模样把手放到她头顶揉揉：“当然， 无论凛说什么我都相信。”  
  
先知大佬知道他叔叔有什么奇怪的，已经在瞎猜脑补这条路越走越远的艾吉奥丝毫不怀疑只要她想，怕不是他小时候尿过几次床她都能给抖出来。  
  
苏凛还不明白他那种饱含着无奈压力山大甚至还有那么一点点诡异的，仿佛她能把他就地扒光了视奸一样难为情的眼神是怎么回事，这时外面走进来一个军官打扮的人，艾吉奥立即咳嗽一声抱起箱子，毕恭毕敬立正站好：“长官，有什么吩咐？”  
  
军官瞅了他一眼，拿下巴指了指他怀里的箱子：  
  
“这东西很重要，给我看的牢牢的，还有那谁。”他又朝苏凛勾勾手指，等她走近时皱了皱眉头，轻蔑地说，“没搞错吧，哪找来的小矮子……反正你小子也过来，跟我走。”  
  
苏凛在头盔的掩护下连翻好几个白眼，虽然身在敌营随时都有被发现的可能，然而她一点也不害怕，反正艾吉奥就在旁边，在之后他叔叔也远远跟着，再不济也有保命外挂，她就不信都这样了还能有谁把她咋地。  
  
而艾吉奥的小算盘打得也直响，他本来可以拿到碎片就立刻让苏凛接触它，但是一听马里奥还跟在他们身后顿时更胆肥了，准备直接借机会探探罗德里戈·波吉亚的老底。  
  
就这样各怀鬼胎俩人悄无声息跟在军官身后来到码头，在军官满心欢喜在罗德里戈面前邀功的时候，艾吉奥毫不犹豫从身后用袖剑结果了他。  
  
罗德里戈被吓了一跳，条件反射冲苏凛喊了一声守卫，后者面无表情把头盔摘了往地上一摔，站在艾吉奥身侧漠然道：“使唤你妈呢？”  
  
罗德里戈：“……”  
  
尽管出乎意料，但这死胖子的心理素质还挺过硬，一挥手又不知道从哪招来一大批士兵，一看就是惜命出门不带一个连保镖不放心的那种，正当艾吉奥看着对面人数脸色微变，下意识将苏凛护在身后的时候，一大票人马毫无征兆从周围隐秘处呼啦啦围了上来，原本单挑局面瞬间成了群殴现场。  
  
苏凛都惊呆了，打死都没想到除了马里奥之外还有这么多，而且这群人她还都多多少少或是真的照面或者是屏幕里见过，一眼望过去全是熟人：管她要黄漫的拉·博尔佩，借给她和艾吉奥屋子嘿嘿嘿的修女提奥多拉，黑熊巴托罗密欧，gay里gay气安东尼奥……还有两位只在游戏里见过，艾吉奥的叔叔马里奥以及佛罗伦萨妓院的老板娘葆拉，除此之外还有一个瘦削文质彬彬的生面孔。  
  
也就是那位唯一苏凛不认识的人阻拦了艾吉奥去追逃跑的罗德里戈，他深邃的目光在两人左右游移了一阵，然后点头说：“有趣，那么现在谁是先知？”  
  
艾吉奥果断：“她！”  
  
苏凛：“……WTF？”  
  
马里奥惊讶地说：“侄子，你早就知道先知？”  
  
那个不认识的人依然把热切的眼神落在艾吉奥身上，并向他伸出手：“尼可罗·伯纳多·马基雅维利，我是一名刺客——就如同在场的……大部分人一样。”  
  
他的目光似乎不经意在苏凛那略过，继续说道：“先知能够带领我们找到古老的宝藏，而预言中今天先知就会出现在这里，所以……”  
  
所以比起一个看起来就菜的一笔被风一刮就仿佛要倒了似的娘娘腔弱鸡，只要是个人都肯定希望这位传说中能带领他们走向光明未来的先知，是知根知底一手拉扯大如今英姿飒爽往那一站让人看了就倍儿欣慰的艾吉奥啊。  
  
苏凛能理解他们的心情，但还是很郁闷，尤其那个什么马基雅维利的，你能不能把你仿佛写满了“哪来的小娘炮”的眼神稍稍收敛一点，没听艾吉奥称呼都是女字偏旁的她吗！老娘只是穿了男装你这么明晃晃毫不掩饰地鄙视一个妹子合适吗！  
  
她打着哈哈摆手：“不可能不可能，别闹了，肯定不是我。”  
  
先知是游戏剧情原本就有的，怎么想都不可能是她这个空降兵。  
  
然而艾吉奥异常笃定：“不，绝对是她。”  
  
苏凛：“滚，你才是先知。”  
  
众人：“……”  
  
马基雅维利用仿佛看到智障一样的表情看着他们俩，艾吉奥举起装伊甸碎片的盒子打开，露出里面金色的球体：“用这个试试？”  
  
苏凛的额角有一根小青筋在活泼地蹦跶，连马基雅维利都被他的执着打败了正仰天叹气，巴托罗密欧暴躁地跺脚：“所以他妈的赶紧啊磨磨唧唧烦不烦！”  
  
他突然冲出来一把拽住苏凛的手，然后毫不犹豫狠狠按进了盒子里。  
  
刹那间，一切都静止了。  
  
她与金色球体相接触瞬间爆发出灿烂的金光照亮了每个人脸上惊愕的神色，但是那些表情却如同定格一般凝固在了他们各自的脸上，只有苏凛龇牙咧嘴拼命想把手抽回来，她摸到球体的掌心就像被烙铁死死焊住一样，令她痛不欲生却无法抽离。  
  
实在是太他妈疼了，连她的外挂都无法削弱那种痛楚，疼得苏凛仿佛都出现了幻觉，她看见周围包括艾吉奥在内的人一个个接连消失不见，然后在一片混沌虚无中，有一道肃穆的女声平淡无波在脑海中回荡：  
  
【一个警告，入侵者。】  
  
……  
  
再然后，周围的黑暗与手掌中的剧痛同时刹那消失，眼前突然一大片长方形刺眼的光源差点闪瞎苏凛的眼睛，她终于克制不住尖叫起来。  
  
再再然后，斜上方呼啦扑过来一道黑影狠狠打在她脸上，伴随一阵怒吼：  
  
“草泥马啊姓苏的！大半夜不睡觉开个电脑晃瞎人就不说了，鬼叫个几把！

苏凛：“……”  
  
被糊了个正着的脸并不怎么疼，她在昏暗中摸到一个软绵绵的枕头，然后冷静地下床把它还给斜对铺的室友：“不好意思，我马上关电脑。”  
  
屋里被吵醒的其他妹子都没睁眼，各自嘟囔几声又纷纷睡过去了，只有刚拿枕头丢苏凛的室友迷迷糊糊用手机照亮，然后看见她一身着装顿时清醒了，低声道：“卧槽，大半夜你穿这样干啥，演舞台剧呢？”  
  
苏凛扯了扯身上正宗的1488年文艺复兴着装，苦笑摇了摇头：“一言难尽，睡觉吧，明天再说。”


	4. （四）

20.  
艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，你个杀千刀的。

这是苏凛第二天起床开电脑火速补完游戏原剧情后，内心唯一的想法。

都特么说了你才是先知你全家都是先知——呸，反正这次她可没做错任何事，穿回来也是被坑的。

“老苏，赶紧走了，还有十分钟上课。”

苏凛应了一声，万般无奈合上电脑走出寝室门，不是她不想立刻回去，但是也不能抛弃现实生活，她不想挂科，重点是补考还特么得交钱。

她也不着急马上推游戏，据以前的经验来看，她在现实中停留的时间并不跟游戏里流逝的时间成正比，说白了就是看脸随机，比如有一次她回来落地就立刻登陆重进，那里瞬息之间就过了两年，而上大学之后固定每个周末晚上推游戏进度，并不是她爱学习不沉迷电脑，只是一进游戏里就动辄几个月甚至几年，都不说大学课堂上左耳听右耳冒的那些，时间最长的那次回来她甚至连出师表都不会背了，也就是说每次穿回来要是碰见考试或者测验，她就得再重新复习一遍，淦。

所以等于是她这具十九岁的身体里头，已经赫然藏了一个将近三十岁的灵魂……emmmmm

不过有得有失，与此相对的是她从游戏里带回在罗莎魔鬼训练下堪比刺客矫捷的身手，虽然因为没有不死外挂加强下敢上刀山下火海那么逆天，不过比如在学校里翻个墙上个树，再比如早课迟到了躲避门口查人记名干脆从窗户跳进去之类……还是没有压力的。

再之后学校的第一次运动会前夕，班委因为她显露出的爬墙技能让她参加项目，本来以苏凛的习惯集体活动是绝对拒绝的，但那时候她刚在威尼斯呆了四年，心态已比这些同龄人稳重一点，一回来才意识到自己刚上大学那阵我行我素的作风得罪了不少人，为了缓和这才不得已答应参加，谁想她没说要报什么项目班委干脆就给她填了个全部，结果比赛过后苏凛抱了一摞奖状回来，甚至创造了学校运动会上特色项目——类似闯关节目的障碍赛的新纪录，自此小透明咸鱼大翻身，一鸣惊人。

可是每当有学生崇拜的眼光看过来的时候，苏凛都异常尴尬：惭愧惭愧，尽管别人不可能知道内幕，但开挂吃鸡这种事怎么也不太光彩，而且说实在的，要是被罗莎看见这种记录水平，她怕不是要被嘲笑到死……

与此同时，甚至在苏凛自己都不知道情况下，她在学校里竟然也渐渐拥有了一些人气，本来就颜值不错，只是从前显得有点孤僻，但实际上人还是挺好相处的，尤其是那一身对女孩子的谜之绅士风度（耳濡目染被E某影响）加上灵活的身手，每次寝室楼下有妹子打羽毛球时不小心把球打到树上都少不了她噌噌爬上树拿球的身影，走在马路上还会下意识让妹子在内侧，跟大多数神经大条上蹿下跳的男生一比顿时脱颖而出。

就连刚开学时还孤立她的几个室友也渐渐跟苏凛成了朋友，跟她关系最好的也会按捺不住趁着午饭向她打听：“老苏，你是不是其实喜欢的是妹子啊？”

苏凛差点饭呛到鼻孔里：“扯啥犊子呢？！”

她捂着嘴咳嗽半天，旁边同班一个妹子正好路过，非常自然地从包里拿出一包带香味的餐巾纸递过来，苏凛道谢接过，那妹子就甜甜一笑离开了。

室友漠然旁观了全程：“你看。”

苏凛：“……”

室友带着包容的神情理解地拍拍她的肩：“老苏，都什么年代了还计较性向，姐妹儿是真的关心你。”

在苏凛犀利如X光的眼神下，对方最终还是招了：“好吧，我承认我是收了好处来探你口风，就咱班那谁惦记你很久了，不过你放心我肯定站在你这边，就你一句话的事，不行我立马就去拒了他，或者我还认识好几个人不错的妹子你要不要考虑一下诶嘿嘿……”

苏凛无奈叹气：“兄弟，我有男朋友了。”

她知道对方八成不信，于是掏出手机打开相册递过去，室友顿时瞪大眼睛：“卧槽外国人？这他妈怎么能这么帅！”

她这一嗓子让半个食堂的人都看过来，室友尴尬得不行急忙低下头去，画面里的男人穿着雪白的衬衫，头发稍稍凌乱，一双金棕色的眼睛略带惊讶看着镜头的方向，他的大腿上躺着苏凛，正伸长胳膊高举手机拍下了这一幕。

于是这一下午苏凛都在被盘问中度过的。

“老苏老苏，你从哪找到这么个极品？他是不是演员，或者模特？哪国人啊？干什么工作的？”

“从电脑游戏……emmmm，你就当是网友吧。”

苏凛顿了一下，开始面不改色胡咧咧：“就是我高中毕业打游戏的时候认识的，然后见了面就很投缘，于是就在一起了，照片就是我们在威尼斯……旅游的时候拍的，他是意大利人，不是演员也不是模特，非要说什么工作的话……emmmm，搞房地产投资的。”

室友：=口=

“这哥们儿……怎么的，家里有矿？”

苏凛：“那倒没有，不过他过世的父亲是开银行的。”

室友：“……”

她忽然一脸深沉揽过苏凛，在她耳边说道：“老苏，你可得清醒点，别被什么来中国混日子的洋垃圾给骗了啊。”

这他妈又房地产又开银行的，鬼才信呢，哪怕看在带老苏出国玩的份上，假如说是真的，那八成也是看上她年轻貌美用钱骗到手玩玩转头就丢，反正肯定不是什么好东西。

苏凛：“……”

她被室友充满痛惜的眼神看得一阵毛骨悚然，手指不经意右划露出一张偷拍穿戴好阿泰尔套装的艾吉奥，室友眼尖立刻发现了：“这是什么打扮？”看起来就不像好人！

苏凛坚定道：“他是个cosplay爱好者，cos的是游戏人物。”

“什么游戏？”

“刺（哔——）”

“What？我怎么没听懂你说什么？”

苏凛：“……总之就是没什么人知道的小游戏，别在意了。”阿育对不起。

等到了晚上，苏凛刚往床上一躺手机就叮咚一声，她拿起来疑惑地望向仅隔着一条过道的室友，对方冲她挤眉弄眼示意她看手机。

老苏老苏，能问你个比较私密的问题吗！

……

点点点是什么，那我问了啊。你跟那个歪果仁……到哪一步了啊？

……

老苏QAQ

上了。

卧槽！你被他骗了一血啊！Emmm，不是不是，也不是这么说，只要你自己没觉得亏……就行。

没有，其实我觉得我赚了。

行老苏，够洒脱。

不过你这一说，我感觉不好好玩确实是亏的……老刘，明儿陪我去个地方行不。

哪啊？

成人用品店，我没去过，自己不太敢进去。

老苏，我忽然不担心你会被嫖了……成，老娘明天舍命陪君子。

……

第二天， 苏凛带着承载了少女友谊的战利品胜利回归，并在当晚把纸袋郑重其事放在大腿上上打开电脑启动游戏，然后对着屏幕里艾吉奥的脸露出了猥琐的淫笑。

呵呵，让你小样的坑她被送回来，你等老子回去怎么教·训你。

1488年，佛利城。

艾吉奥最近过的异常不顺心，准确来说是自从那颗金苹果出现之后。

那鬼东西先是一桶骚操作把他的凛弄没了，他还不得不把这混蛋东西牢牢看好千里迢迢送到罗马涅，期间被卷入卡特琳娜家一系列糟心事暂且不表，等他费劲巴拉把她家俩小孩救回来还给卡特琳娜，结果换来的却是刚托付出去的金苹果被夺走的消息。

艾吉奥：“……”

好暴躁哦，可是他又能怎么样。

他只能追了出去，在混乱中杀人越货夺回金苹果，正当他与往常一样将死者尸体放平，忽然觉得腹部一痛，低头只见那还没死透的目标正带着最后拼死一搏的疯狂眼神瞪着他，一把细刃深深插进了艾吉奥的体内。

……

行吧，也没有哪条明文规定被刺客杀的人不能反杀来着。

艾吉奥忍疼将尖刀拔了出去，他满脑子全是要尽快带金苹果回去，可是腹部不断流失的血液也在将他原本就疲惫的体内仅剩的清醒冲刷流逝，他终究还是倒在了地上，昏迷前最后的画面是少了一根手指的黑衣修士捡走了他用命搏的金苹果。

【不行，不能让别人拿走它……这么下去会出大事的……】

理智在让他想要清醒过来冲上去抢回，脑海里却有另一个细微的声音在低声说：

【就是这么一个小东西夺走你最爱的人们，忘了你的家人是因为什么被害，那个女孩是如何消失的了吗？算了吧，拿走更好，反正你再也不想见到它了……】

【不行！】

【算了吧……】

两个声音的争吵让艾吉奥头痛欲裂，他想大吼一句“都闭嘴”，可是身体虚弱的根本提不起力气，终于在筋疲力竭后陷入了黑暗。

啊，真是烦死了。

他用最后的意识，在心里如此说道。

…… 

21.  
他从来没有做过这么奇怪的梦。

说是梦倒也不准确，他能清晰感知到自己是如何在鬼门关前走一遭，就在差点踏过那道门之前被人发现了倒在路边，非常及时地救回到佛利城治伤，分明是紧闭着眼睛，他却“看”到了卡特琳娜是如何心急如焚地威胁医生治不好他就死定了，以及马基雅维利来到床前看望过他，然后有急事很快就离开，艾吉奥甚至听见了他即将前往的地方是佛罗伦萨。

但是说是现实也不对劲，他的眼前开始偶尔凭空出现一个奇怪的世界，那里有高耸入云钢铁林立般的建筑群，完全超出他认知还要更加宽阔平坦的道路，那路上行进的没有马在拉，却跑起来飞速的“马车”更是诡异。 

艾吉奥在这个世界漫无目的游荡，但心底隐隐约约也有种感应在指引他，他看见了一座像是庄园的建筑——不过就庄园来说面积实在大得离谱，房屋也是座座又高又大，走在路上的基本都是黑发黑眼的少年男女，嘴里的语言他一个字都听不懂，离远了甚至不能从身形辨别性别——因为这里完全没有女人穿着艾吉奥熟悉的那种大摆长裙，那些女孩子要么穿着裤子，要么是看起来非常单薄，顶多两层布料的裙子，长度长不过脚踝，短的甚至只勉强遮住臀部，一眼望去全是白花花的大腿。

而且还有最重要的一点，这里所有人都看不见他。

当确定了这一点之后，艾吉奥开始自得其乐欣赏美景，当他再一次把目光投向路过的少女扬起的裙角时，冷不丁一句似曾相识的话在脑海里冒了出来：

“我们家那边很少有人穿这么长的裙子，那里女孩子到夏天的裙子都短得很，大概……这个长度吧。”

艾吉奥深切地记得，当时凛在她自己腿上那比划的一下让年少的他暗自惦记了那种短裙很久很久，并发誓有生之年一定要见到。

现在反应过来，他似乎已经身在曾经梦中的“圣地”，那么……

艾吉奥觉得自己的心跳忽然快了起来，他立即飘到半空中凝神敛目，直到世界在他眼中变得灰暗褪色，才再次往下看去。

即便看不见建筑里的人们，但是他可以耐心地等，反正游魂一样的自己不会饥饿也不会疲惫，他从晨光熹微一直等到正午艳阳当头，终于在伴随着响铃后潮水般涌出的人群里，看见了他一直在寻找的金色轮廓。

艾吉奥毫不犹豫从半空俯冲下去，跟着苏凛以及那一大群熙熙攘攘的年轻人进入到一栋飘着食物味道的建筑里，看见她在人群里艰难地从小窗口端着盘子挤出来，然后找到位置一边吃一边跟对面的女孩子用他听不懂的语言交流，凛拿出她那个神奇的金属盒子——艾吉奥刚刚发现好像这里人手都有一个金属块，他飘过去凑近看了看，结果在那东西上看见了自己。

啊，想起来了，在他终于得偿所愿的隔日早晨，凛曾经躺在他身上要他看那个盒子，艾吉奥刚望过去惊异于自己的模样为什么会出现在那个绝对不是镜子的东西里面，凛就立即按下按钮将画面定格，随后就神秘兮兮地藏起来，再也不给他看了。

而现在这个情形，傻子都猜得出凛是在给她的朋友介绍自己，艾吉奥以游魂状态坐在她俩旁边情不自禁昂起下巴：无论是外貌还是能力他从来都是相当自信的，他已经迫不及待要听听凛的朋友是怎么羡慕她的了——呃，就算听不懂又怎样，表情总是能看见的吧！

但是为什么，他在那个女孩的脸上完全找不到羡慕嫉妒恨一类的情绪，反而……

喂，那一脸嫌弃是怎么回事！还有那担忧的语气又是怎么回事！就好像凛找了一个人口贩子当男朋友一样，这位姑娘你是不是有什么误会啊？！

午饭过后，凛和她的朋友又回到了那个最大的建筑里面，艾吉奥原本好奇跟进去瞅了瞅，不过在发现她俩除了坐在满满都是人的屋子里听课或者唠嗑之外就没别的活动，于是没过多久他就嫌无聊飘出来，在这座庄园——现在他已经猜到这地方八成是个学校之类的了，开始尽情探索。

他先是来到一幢内部空旷，类似竞技场一样的建筑看了一会儿奇怪的球类运动，然后失望地飘走了。

啧，那么矮的筐投球都废个死劲投不中，辣鸡。

随后，他来到一条空旷明亮的走廊，透过窗户，他看见那些屋子里要么有着大量瓶瓶罐罐，要么堆满了看起来就复杂的古怪装置，周围有穿着白大褂头发眼睛都护得严严实实的人在操作它们，艾吉奥看不懂他们在干什么，但直觉告诉他，要是莱昂纳多也能过来的话，一定爱死这里了。

看天色时间还早，他干脆到学园外围那一片看起来很繁华的街道上转了一圈，这里跟院里一样来来往往都是学生，出于习惯，艾吉奥一下就盯上了视野里最高的那栋楼，并试图爬上去俯视这里的地形，却忘了自己现在的状态根本不用徒手攀爬，他一头穿透墙壁闯进一间屋子，随后一抬头就看见一对年轻男女正在床上进行着和谐的运动。

艾吉奥：“……”

他面无表情从那堵墙原路飘出去，彻底放弃了进入别的建筑探索的计划，只在室外慢悠悠地飘荡。

两边商铺五花八门卖什么的都有，凭借某种冥冥之中的直觉，艾吉奥在一家完全没有人出入的店面前停在空中，不知道为什么，只有这家店让他有进入一探究竟的欲望。但是正当他准备进去的前一刻，他又忽然看见从学校的方向有大批学生走来，艾吉奥瞅瞅店铺又瞅瞅远方，稍微一思索后转身往来时路飞了过去。

有鹰眼的帮助，他就能在密密麻麻的人群里一眼找到凛的位置，他又跟着她来到食堂看她吃晚饭，随后看着她抱着一摞书走进应该是图书馆的地方。

唔，平时看她从不碰纸笔，没想到他的凛还是个学术型妹子。

艾吉奥煞有其事在她看的书旁边凑着看了一会儿，发现自己除了上边的括号英文标注之外屁都看不懂之后悻悻扭头，改为趴在桌上观察苏凛比如满脸痛苦抓头皮之类的的各种动作——话说他以前都没发现原来专注做事的女孩子这么迷人。

就在这时，苏凛兜里的神奇金属块嗡嗡响了起来，她把它凑到耳边小声回应，艾吉奥只听见那里面似乎传出她那位朋友的声音，就见凛脸上原本无精打采转而瞬间神采奕奕，然后站起来风卷残云把书本往包里一划拉，甩到背上兴冲冲就跑了出去。

艾吉奥：“……”

他收回刚才的想法。  
苏凛在前头呼啦啦地跑，他在后头幽幽地飘，一人一魂前后出了校园来到白天艾吉奥探索过的那条街，凛刺溜一下就钻进一家店铺，艾吉奥环顾里面幽暗暧昧的灯光以及一路上给她热情引路一个个打扮的干净挺拔的小青年们，心头刚有一点点绿油油不好的预感冒上来，就看见苏凛推开一扇门走进去，然后满屋子爆发出数个女孩子豪放的呼喊，凛在她们的叫声中走到一块屏幕前戳了两下，随后抄起一个圆头的把手声嘶力竭唱道：

“套马滴汉子你威武雄壮——！”

艾吉奥：“……”

好、好吧，看来只是唱歌而已，外面那些穿得很板正的男人也只是偶尔进来送送饮料水果什么的，他一直担心出现的场景并没有发生，艾吉奥渐渐放下心。在接下来的几个小时里，他一直呆在屋里听这群女孩子或是哀伤委婉或是慷慨激昂的歌声，后来唱得他佛罗伦萨小夜莺都有点跃跃欲试了，要不是没有实体，他是真的想冲上去抢一个话筒嚎两嗓子……

之后，他飘在几个妹子后面跟她们回学校，直到在她们走进一幢只有女生来回出入的楼前停下。呃，据他观察，这个应该是她们的住处了吧，那么自己跟着进去是不是不太好……

艾吉奥仰望这幢充满阴柔之气的建筑许久，在经过一番来自内心的拷问与挣扎过后万般不舍地转身离去，开始了夜探校园之旅，并在整座大学再没什么感兴趣的东西之后回到校外那条街上，终于如愿以偿钻进了让他魂牵梦萦的那家店。

虽然店铺早就关门了，但拦不住游魂状态的艾吉奥，他甚至凭借鹰眼在一片漆黑中毫无阻碍查看货架上产品的图片，最后扼腕感叹——怎么他就没生在这个世界呢。

唉，他都不能指望凛帮上忙，他的凛一看就是笔直笔直的正经女孩子，怎么可能会来这种地方买东西。

在艾吉奥充满遗憾恋恋不舍离开成人用品店的第二天，他就眼睁睁看着他心中那“笔直笔直正经女孩子”的苏凛就领着她的好朋友，俩小姑娘手挽手大义凛然视死如归地走进了那家店。

艾吉奥：“……”

22.  
再然后，事情的发展就已经不是艾吉奥所能控制的了。

凛和她的朋友在回去的路上遇到了另外几个女生，她们叽叽喳喳进行了一番交流后，俩妹子把凛的袋子抢过去扒着缝隙往里瞅了一眼，顿时发出了诡异的笑声。

再再然后，她们一群人就拥护着苏凛往宿舍楼浩浩荡荡地出发了。艾吉奥也不知道自己为什么这么想知道接下来这几个女生要干什么，他的两边肩膀突然砰一声各自凭空出现两只缩小版艾吉奥，一个头顶光环长着雪白翅膀，另一个拿着三叉戟嘴角露出两颗尖尖的牙齿。

天使的那只说，这样是不行的，如果被凛知道他偷看过她们宿舍，一定会被讨厌。

恶魔的那只上去就给他一拳：去你的老子现在就是个鬼魂，只要不说漏嘴她这辈子都不可能知道！而且别说你不想进去？！

天使被揍了一拳后嘭地消失了，艾吉奥一瞬间醍醐灌顶，他嗖一下就窜了进去。

……

艾吉奥一直以为年近三十，在有凛之前也算阅妹无数、身经百战的自己，对女人的了解就算不敢称世界第一，也好歹是个佼佼者。

虽然之前也多多少少知道一些表面文静优雅的女孩子会在没有外人的时候尽情放飞自我的事情，但是……

这里是苏凛和她几个室友的屋子，一位短发的冷艳御姐正拿着一根形似男性某种器官的橡胶制品，并试图用它袭击旁边一只娇小的奶茶棕及腰大波浪，后者一副萝莉外表却完全不怂，趁着御姐不备抄起一只无线跳蛋开关一开冲着她领口塞了进去。

另一边有个从外表到气质都偏中性化的高挑女生若有所思拿着两只夹子在自己胳膊上试着夹肉，跟凛一起去店里的女生手贱把自己跟栏杆铐在一块结果挣脱不开，正在嗷嗷惨叫。

在一片混乱之中，苏凛面不改色坐在板凳上认真阅读说明书，她头顶飘在空中的艾吉奥心情复杂俯视这一切。

女孩子……还真是种迷人的存在，咳。

也是托她们的福，艾吉奥很快就大致了解了那些物件的作用，比如他都没想到那个像器官的东西打开开关之后居然他妈的还会自动伸缩……至于夹子手铐之类用在哪，他又不是傻子，啧。

夜色降临，妹子们各自爬到自己的床上，有的脸上贴着面膜闭目养神有的拿着手机疯狂发出驴叫，对此已经习以为常的艾吉奥还是选择靠近了苏凛的床，看着她拿出笔记本电脑——尽管他并不知道那个四四方方可以折叠的东西是什么，但他确确实实在那个东西的屏幕上看见了无比眼熟的东西……

当光标在那个代表刺客的标志上双击之后，艾吉奥只觉得眼前瞬间一黑，他就什么也不知道了。

……

苏凛觉得，这里边肯定有什么不对。

就她以往的经历来看，哪一次她过来遇到的不都是活蹦乱跳的艾吉奥，哪有这种……

这种……肚子被扎了个洞，奄奄一息倒在地上，血哗哗淌成了小溪的——cnm有没有搞错！夭寿啊男主角快死了！

“卧槽我马上找人来！老哥你撑住——？！”

苏凛长这么大哪见过这种阵势，而且就算是她自己受了这么重的伤怕是都不至于这么慌（没等叫唤完都自己愈合了慌个屁），反倒在看到艾吉奥的血跟不要钱一样往外淌的时候彻底乱了阵脚。

然而就在她情急之下下意识用手去按他的伤口企图阻止血液流失，结果毫无阻碍穿过艾吉奥的腹部没碰到任何东西的时候，那一颗原本运行就不怎么顺畅的大脑终于宕机了。

苏凛哆哆嗦嗦低头看着自己一双不停颤抖半透明的手，再环顾四周发现这是个周围除了尸体之外完全鸟不拉屎的地方之后，完全陷入绝望。

这TM到底什么鬼！让她过来亲自眼睁睁看着艾吉奥去死吗？！

印象中她上次是因为碰了金苹果才回到现实，还有那个叫她“入侵者”八成是系统之类的女人声音，有本事冲老子来啊拿你们男主角出什么气他死了你们的游戏还要不要卖了啊啊啊！

苏凛一屁股跌坐在昏迷的艾吉奥身边，第一次觉得自己他妈的怎么会这么没用。

“喂……那个臭娘们儿……你能不能听到……反正我就当你能听到了，我不管你是系统还是神仙，老子警告你给我悠着点，你们这个世界都是围绕艾吉奥·奥迪托雷被创造的，要是他没了任你再大本事也得死——明白了的话就赶紧显显灵救他啊卧槽！”

一秒，两秒，三秒……

苏凛屏住呼吸，二十下心跳过后，没有任何事情发生。

“……艹。”

其实她也猜到了，既然那句比剧透还要可怕“揭露这个世界本质只是游戏”的话说出来她都没被和谐掉，说明根本没有任何游戏npc听到她说的话，也就是说那个神棍臭娘们儿根本没鸟她……

“哪怕让我以后再也过不来都行，求你了，千万别死……”

嘴上一口咬定这世界没了主角肯定会崩坏，实际上她的心里也没底，从来都没有哪条明文规定游戏里主角一定不会死，更别说还有缺德编剧半途换主角这种事。

她半透明的手虚放在艾吉奥的手背上，有水珠顺着下巴滴落，未等落地就化作晶莹的光点消散得无影无踪。

她眼睁睁看着他一点点消失了。

……

等等，不对，一个是实体一个是虚影，就算艾吉奥死了也不应该是凭空不见，所以消失的其实是她自己才对……？

苏凛抹了把脸站起来，身边的横尸遍野早已不见，她正站在一片无边无际的白光之中，非要说的话，感觉跟打游戏的时候那个读盘场景有点像。

而她的眼前，漂浮着一片片正方形的画面，苏凛凑过去看了看，第一幅画赫然就是艾吉奥浑身浴血倒在地上的那一幕。

并且除了这幅的画面是彩色之外，别的画都是灰蒙蒙的，看起来就像是……CG没被解锁似的。

“……”

比起简单粗暴穿越，貌似这个才更像浸入式游戏啊喂，难道是在惩罚她搅乱剧情，从此以后就只能以这种旁观的模式了？

苏凛强忍着心里诡异的预感，走过去碰了一下第二张图，果不其然顿时从内部传来一阵吸力。

……

坏消息：她往后貌似要跟纸片人男盆友天人永隔了。

好消息：万幸，他还好好活着。

……

苏凛面无表情漂浮在空中，看着底下那个被卡特琳娜的狮子吼吓得瑟瑟缩缩的倒霉医生给艾吉奥疗伤包扎，等他们走了之后她就飞到床边趴着看他昏迷的睡颜，直到忍不住伸手指去戳他的脸，结果指头毫无阻碍穿过时才后知后觉意识到自己现在是阿飘的现实，随后沉重地叹了口气。

就现在这个状况，最大的可能就是她一直到游戏通关之前都只能以这种方式看着他了。

要是从一开始穿越进来就是这样也就算了，偏偏在她刚抛弃次元顾虑决定跟艾吉奥好好处对象的时候搞成这样，就算确实她当时是想的乐呵一天算一天，但这劫难也来的太快了吧？！

而且更糟的是，她才不信艾吉奥会是能守身如玉的那种人，要是她离开的时候他耐不住寂寞去寻欢苏凛还能咬牙忍忍当作啥也不知道，结果她现在是个鬼魂被困在这里，岂不是还要亲眼见证自己的男人跟别的姑娘勾勾搭搭，天雷勾动地火彗星撞击地球……

游戏原剧情里他就在罗马涅的码头跟卡特琳娜擦出了火花，虽然这边被她一个猛子扎进水给搅乱了，但似乎并不影响这俩人在这段独处的时间里再续前缘……

艾吉奥还在昏迷中啥也不知道，但苏凛却天天看着卡特琳娜没事就往这里跑，动不动就因为他还没醒来而冲倒霉医生怒吼一番——她才不信这种关心程度仅仅是因为艾吉奥救了她的孩子那么简单！

对比之下同样是战友的马基雅维利就显得相当高冷，除了头两天每天都来报到，后来听说艾吉奥脱离生命危险之后，就毫无心理压力地拍拍屁股出发去佛罗伦萨了。

再之后，终于到了艾吉奥醒来的这一天。

其实苏凛才是第一个发现他苏醒预兆的，奈何就她这个状态哪怕就地拿个喇叭即兴rap都没人听得到，就只能在半夜绕着床飞来飞去干着急。

随后第二天早上，例行前来清洗的女佣发现艾吉奥的手指动了一下，刚传达片刻之后，卡特琳娜宛如产房外焦急的丈夫般的身影就冲了进来。

“艾吉奥！谢天谢地，你终于醒了……！”

“……”

她坐在床边欣喜地看着他，艾吉奥闭久了的双眼无法适应刺眼的光线，只模模糊糊意识到面前有个女性，他突然就抓住了她的手腕。

苏凛：“……”

冷静，该来的总会来。

卡特琳娜吓了一跳匆忙站起，要不是估计他有伤在身，怕不是这会儿被推下床的就是另一位了。

“艾吉奥，你怎么了！？”

艾吉奥尚未聚焦的暗金色双瞳迷茫地看着她，他好像连意识都不是完全清醒的，难得露出了可怜兮兮的表情向那个方向伸出一只手，卡特琳娜惊疑不定地看着他，艾吉奥等了很久没得到回应，居然又发出一声类似哀求的哼声，听着简直委屈到爆炸。

卡特琳娜：“……”

苏凛：“……”

哈麻批啊！他都没跟老子这么卖过萌！去他妈的爱情男人都是大屁眼子！

卡特琳娜冒着冷汗回头看了一眼，门口好几个看热闹的女佣正在吃瓜，她终于下定决心赶在这位佛利城的大恩人再做出什么自毁形象的事之前一咬牙走上前握住他的手，然后就被那只手上传来的一股力道给拉了过去，一头栽进对方怀里。

苏凛的面部表情已经扭曲了。

卡特琳娜受到的惊吓也一点也不少，这么多年来都是自己玩男人从没有男人敢对自己这样的她第一反应是一脚踹爆他的蛋，后来硬是想着“不行不行这是恩人他还救了老娘的娃不能踢”才忍住了。

她感觉到那双坚实的臂膀在自己身侧收紧，然后一颗脑袋沉甸甸压上她的肩膀，耳边响起一声幽幽的呼唤。

“……凛。”

卡特琳娜：“……”

苏凛：“………”

…………

emmmmm，行吧，原谅你了。

23.  
她自艾吉奥从佛利出发的那时，就被立即传送回了读盘空间，当苏凛进入第三幅CG画面的时候，时间已经过去了多年。

1497年，佛罗伦萨。

她像被吸入滚筒洗衣机里一样进入那幅画面之后，来不及刹车一头撞在一个人身上并穿透了过去，苏凛倒吸一口气猛然一刹闸，正好跟艾吉奥面对面。

不过当然，他还是看不见她，正皱着眉头与面前的人交谈，苏凛一使劲飞高半米再往下看去，开始旁听他们的谈话。

马基雅维利被刚才那一阵猝不及防阴气透体而过的感觉激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，连思绪也被打断了片刻，艾吉奥察觉到他的异样：“你怎么了？”

“没什么……总之，需要告诉你的事就是这些。”马基雅维利长长地吐了一口气，他总觉得那股阴气依旧徘徊在周围，令他汗毛倒竖。

他郑重道：“艾吉奥。”

艾吉奥：？

“天气开始变凉了……让那些该完蛋的都消失吧。”

苏凛：？？？

所以她来的怎么这么不是时候，关键情报一个没听到就结束了，以及马基雅维利那句仿佛天凉王破的又是什么鬼，现在已经连主线任务都不让她知道了吗？

她在艾吉奥身后上方两米左右的位置跟随，看他在城镇里各种商铺补充弹药补给，随后到旅店用一笔不菲的押金订下一间长期客房，看来是要停留很久了。

在艾吉奥休整的这段时间里，苏凛就幽幽地从窗户飞出去独自四处探查了一番。如今的佛罗伦萨早已不如当年的和平繁华，甚至街上都常常见到来不及运走开始腐烂的尸体，民众惶惶不安不得宁日，甚至会有街头流氓拉帮结伙闯入富人家中肆意掠夺。

在听了偷听了无数普通百姓私下交谈的只字片语之后，已经是夜幕低垂，苏凛飞回艾吉奥所在的旅店，坐在窗台上开始整理获得的信息。

洛伦佐·美第奇遇害已经过了好几年，现在政权混乱动荡不安，而目前手握大权的是一个叫萨佛纳罗拉的修士。

根据民众的抱怨，这个人自掌权开始就胡作非为烧杀抢掠，普通人无不对恨之入骨，可这人就像会什么迷惑术一样牢牢掌握城中势力的信任和忠诚……emmmm，迷惑人心什么的，这说的不就是金苹果吗……

刚好那时艾吉奥受伤就丢了金苹果，还没完全好利索就急吼吼地出发追寻那个球球的下落，虽然不知道他为啥晃悠了这么多年才终于摸到正轨上，但此行的目的应该就是杀了那个修士夺回金苹果没跑了。

艾吉奥正躺着闭眼休息，苏凛来到床前低头苦笑：看来当男主角也不是什么好差事，累死累活半辈子瞎折腾不说，人家本来应该有几个红颜知己都叫她给弄没了，你说惨不惨。

也不知道这些年，这家伙过得怎么样……

似乎是因为和他见面最频繁的那段日子是艾吉奥十七岁时，在苏凛那总下意识认为他应该还是那个意气风发的青年，仿佛直到现在才猛然发现，他身上早就没有那份她熟悉的的朝气了，它们已经在岁月的磨砺下变得深沉而成熟，沉淀在他身上每一处纹路、伤疤，乃至呼吸之间，一举一动。

初次见面时，他还是十多岁的孩子，于她不足一年的时间却让他度过了二十载，现在苏凛反而觉得自己在他面前才是个小孩了，这种感觉真奇妙。

他的眉眼间有掩盖不去的疲惫之色，即使是睡梦中也下意识微微蹙着眉——这些是苏凛以前从没见过的，她并不知道是因为他之前的确不是这样，还是因为他刻意不让她看到自己的疲态。

她的目光下移到艾吉奥的身上，他坚实的胸膛随着呼吸缓慢地起伏，脱去刺客服只剩衬衫大敞的领口里边风光无限，只是偶尔也露出零星浅淡的疤痕。而这种伤疤在他的手臂上也同样分布着，光是从衬衫袖口露着的半截小臂上就有数道。

倒不是说他早年当刺客就没受过伤，只是那时候精力旺盛什么小伤小痛睡一觉就好了，如今年龄见长恢复能力大不如年轻时，才留下了这么些深深浅浅的印记。

为了行动方便，他的袖子用短绳在手肘处扎了一下，苏凛瞅半天怎么看怎么觉得两边好像不对称，而且右胳膊上的绳子还谜之眼熟，直到凑过去发现那根“绳子”上支棱翘出来的白色皮筋断面，才记起来好像是当初他单方面从她这里换走的发绳，这么多年过去早就没了弹性不能用来绑头发，套在手臂上却刚好。

苏凛把手放在艾吉奥的手上，闭着眼睛想象他掌心里那种干燥粗糙的触感。而艾吉奥睡梦中只觉得手边有什么冒着冷气的东西，下意识把手放到另一侧，等苏凛再次飘过来摸他手的时候感觉那个凉东西又来了，他不耐烦地匝匝嘴巴，干脆翻个身用屁股对着她。

苏凛：“……”

嘿，她还就不信了？！

她绕了个方向飞到床的内侧，手指在他裸露在外的小臂上轻轻划过，观察到皮肤上跟随她触碰过的位置汗毛纷纷直立，顿时如找到玩具一样精神抖擞凑过去，变着花样折腾。

尽管她不能碰到他，但苏凛已经发现并确定了魂体的自己也是能对活人产生一点影响的，根据艾吉奥的反应来看，大概就像是《哈利波特》中描写活人被鬼魂穿透身体的感觉——透心凉，心飞扬。

她把手放在艾吉奥的腰间，他在睡梦中迷迷糊糊抓了抓肚子，无意间掀起上衣露出一截分明的腰线。

苏凛满脸奸笑继续把手往上探，放在艾吉奥的领口。

她的全部精神都集中在他的领子上，苏凛心里想着要是能把他领子扯开就好了，然后就看到那块布料忽然凭空支起来，朝相反的方向拽了一拽——就像一个隐身的人要脱掉他的衣服一样。

刹那间，变故骤生。

苏凛还没来得及反应，就被迎头一个友情破颜拳正面击中。

拳头带着风声呼啸而过穿过她的脑袋的同时，苏凛正对上一双充满杀意而凌厉无比的暗金色双眼，仔细观察还能发现其中隐藏压抑的一丝丝慌张。

——究竟是什么人，竟然能趁着他睡着时无声无息靠近，而他居然直到被对方拽了衣服才觉察醒来？！

艾吉奥一骨碌跳到床下抄起袖剑，警戒地环顾四周，屋内除了他粗重的呼吸声之外没有任何异样，苏凛默默飘到墙角缩起来。

真对不起，她都没想到会引起他这么大的反应。

艾吉奥已经飞速穿戴整齐开始检查周围是否有敌人潜伏留下的痕迹，苏凛回忆着自己刚才所作的一切，然后把目光投向房间内的桌子。

她非常不确定地死死盯住一张羊皮纸，努力找回之前的感觉。

此时艾吉奥已确认了屋内绝无外人闯入的痕迹，正摸着下巴皱眉沉思时，只见一张羊皮纸极其突兀地从桌上浮起，然后悠悠荡荡落在地上。

艾吉奥：“……”

他猛地扭头看了看紧闭的房门和窗户，然后按着太阳穴嘟囔：“见鬼……”

——对啊就是见鬼啊！

苏凛呲溜飞到他桌前，屏住呼吸尝试让插在墨水瓶里的一只羽毛笔浮空，但是羽毛笔跟纸和布料一比明显难度上了一个档次，几次都是笔尖刚离开瓶口就掉回去。

艾吉奥漠然看着桌上那只对墨水瓶不停进进出出把墨水溅得到处都是场面无比淫荡的羽毛笔，直到那只笔终于成功脱离了瓶口的诱惑，晃晃悠悠地飘向羊皮纸，就在磕磕绊绊地竖立起来努力要开始写字的第一秒人仰马翻，一滴墨水飞到艾吉奥的脸上。

艾吉奥：“……”

苏凛捂脸暗道一声完蛋，她已经做好了看见他连纸带笔全部开窗丢出去的心理准备——这些寥寥可数这屋子里能被她使唤动的小物件，艾吉奥也确实黑着脸一把抓起羽毛笔走向窗户，可就在他碰到木板的前一秒，他的动作突然静止，反而低头看着羽毛笔陷入了沉思。

然后，他问了一句显得很蠢萌的话。

“……请问，这里有人吗？”

“如果有的话，用你自己的方式回答我。”

苏凛：“……”

——卧槽牛逼啊老哥！这都能猜出来！

艾吉奥看见手里那支被握得支棱八翘的羽毛半死不活地动了动，他心里的猜想更加确定了答案，于是露出笑容，抬头对着虚无的空气温柔地说道：

“凛，是你吗？”

……

24.  
——大哥你姓福尔摩斯的吧。

这是苏凛的第一反应。

艾吉奥这么简单不仅察觉她的存在还知道她是谁，虽然“一眼认出看不见的恋人”这种梗很浪漫，但她还是忍不住地觉得惊悚。

她当然不会知道艾吉奥因为有过类似的经历才一下就反应过来，一个鬼魂反而被大活人吓得瞪圆眼睛一声不敢吱，也是耻辱。

艾吉奥对着空气呼唤了几声，苏凛始终不敢应，他低头叹了口气：“……是我想多了吗。”

那声音饱含着浓浓的失落，苏凛抱着胳膊在屋里绕飞几圈，迟疑着掀起羊皮纸的一角挥挥当作回应。

艾吉奥瞟了羊皮纸一眼，又淡淡地说：“可能我太草率了，就算这样也未必说明一定是她……”

苏凛：“……”

饱受艾吉奥摧残的羽毛笔颤颤巍巍立了起来，几乎是一笔一栽歪地在纸上划拉几下，然后精疲力尽般啪嗒掉在桌上。

艾吉奥低头一看，纸上歪歪扭扭地画着一只小王八。

“……”

“好吧，原来你是乌龟？”

羽毛笔生气地抖着毛，接着到墨水瓶里蘸了蘸飞回来，大气磅礴地写下RIN三个字母，然后在旁边画了一个竖起的中指。

艾吉奥：“……噗。”

他这一笑，苏凛才后知后觉反应过来自己似乎被耍了——特么这货早就确定是她了在这拿她当猴玩呢！

“凛，别生气。”

他安抚了一句，接着叹道：“也可怜可怜我这个看不见也摸不到的家伙。”

苏凛原本想控制着羽毛笔到他脸上画一道墨水印，但看见艾吉奥的表情还是打消了念头，他顿了顿继续说：“放心吧，凛，我一定会拿回金苹果，让你恢复的。”

她是从接触了金苹果而变得异常，虽然苏凛自己清楚她是因为剧透而不是苹果才变成了阿飘，可在艾吉奥就理所当然地认为她一定是被那个神器给弄成这幅模样，因此更加下定决心要尽快击败黑衣修士夺回苹果。

白天，一只羽毛笔幽幽地在两个士兵面前从容飘过，他们一脸见鬼被吸引了注意力的当口，锋利的袖剑就无声无息贯穿了他们的喉咙，随后那羽毛笔又调转方向飞回到两具尸体后的刺客手中，艾吉奥轻轻拂去羽毛被飞溅上的血迹。

晚上回到旅馆，艾吉奥拿了一个包裹哗啦一下全倒在桌上，苏凛目瞪口呆看着满桌子花里胡哨各式各样的羽毛笔，对方径自轻松愉悦地说：“这样就不担心弄脏了，来吧凛，随便选。”

苏凛：“……”

他指了指其中一只闷骚的黑金配色：“我个人比较喜欢这只……当然，如果没有喜欢的话，我明天再买新的回来。”

——连笔你特么都要换皮肤啊大哥？！

苏凛毫不怀疑，艾吉奥要是生在现代他绝对会是把任何游戏都玩成奇迹暖暖那种人。

“怎么了，凛，没有你喜欢的吗？”

苏凛简直怕了这个氪金玩家，急急忙忙让黑金羽毛笔飞到他肩上以示自己非常满意不要再买奇奇怪怪的东西回来了，艾吉奥微微一笑：“喜欢就好。”

其实苏凛选择用羽毛笔做替身的原因很简单，无非是第一质量轻好控制第二能写字表达信息而已，却没想到羽毛笔直接被艾吉奥当成了跟宠，E·不氪不舒服斯基·zio大佬从此开启了图鉴收集的大门，别说专门的羽毛笔店，哪怕路过杂货摊都要过去淘一淘有没有好看的笔买回去。

至于后来甚至还在奥迪托雷庄园专门用一个房间收藏这些笔，多年之后，在兄弟会中成为神话的艾吉奥早已离开了这里，但新生代的小刺客中偶尔也会出现一批狂热粉丝，循着记载来到早年奥迪托雷庄园的遗址进行调查，于是惊喜地找到了这些因为体积小巧而大部分在波吉亚的炮火中幸免于难，如今被掩藏在废墟下的羽毛笔，它们被年轻刺客们小心翼翼地保护着送回兄弟会，珍而重之放在画框里裱好挂在墙上，以供后来的刺客景仰……

……emmmm，总之这些都是后话。

苏凛漫无目的在城市上空飘过。

艾吉奥昨天又刺杀了一个萨佛纳罗拉的追随者，现在在旅馆里用睡眠补充体力。而且游魂状态的她跟艾吉奥之间就没有那道“距离超过多少就传送回去”的限制，于是苏凛可以趁他休息的时候自由自在地探索地图。

飞着飞着，她被下方的火光和骚乱吸引了注意。在这个兵荒马乱的时候，这种事情并不少见，原本苏凛也不想多去留意——自己一个阿飘也改变不了什么，眼睁睁看着无辜的人死在眼前更让人难受，还不如远远避开。

遍体鳞伤的男人红着眼睛发出绝望的怒吼，随手捡起武器垂死拼搏冲向敌人，可在下一秒就被人多势众砍翻在地，血水飞溅在他身后一直护着的女人身上，那些恶魔狞笑着步步逼近她，女人面色苍白昂头闭上了眼。

就在她抬头的同时，飘在半空的苏凛浑身一僵，然后不管不顾跟颗炮弹一样俯冲下来！

——克里斯蒂娜！

离女人最近的几名士兵被突如其来彻骨的寒意弄的打了个颤，逼近的脚步也跟着缓了一缓，克里斯蒂娜愣了一瞬，接着立刻一骨碌爬起逃跑。

但是苏凛在士兵身体里穿过对他们造成不了任何伤害，还是让他们很快反应过来追了上去，克里斯蒂娜的裙摆成了妨碍她逃生的最大阻碍，即使一使劲撕裂也充其量让迈步距离不受限制而已，厚重繁复的布料依然在拖累她的脚步。

没过多久，她就在一条阴暗的巷子里被再次追上，苏凛一直飞在他们身后，见到这样的景象顿时急的不行，她环顾一圈看见了小巷上方的木头架子，接着咬咬牙死死盯着，拼命想象那些木头松动坠落的样子——

随着一阵稀里哗啦的巨响，她知道自己成功了，士兵的咒骂在一片烟尘中刺耳地传出：

“妈的，难道这臭婊子会巫术！”

“她一定是女巫！赶紧杀了她！”

窄小的巷道被障碍物堵塞，眼看克里斯蒂娜就要逃离他们的视线，一个士兵情急之下掏出一把匕首，使出吃奶的力气朝她后背扔去。

“哧”地一声，利刃入肉。

……

克里斯蒂娜觉得，她可能是无师自通了什么魔法。

逃亡的途中她不是没有注意到，每当那些人就快夺去她性命的时候，周边就一定会发生什么意外阻挡一下他们的动作，使自己有机会逃掉。

她不是没有听到身后那些骂她是女巫的话，也不是不知道有把刀朝着自己扔出来。只是她分明听见了刀刺中血肉的声音，自己却丝毫感觉不到疼痛。

她以为一定是自己已经被一击毙命了才感觉不到痛，摔倒在地上时忍不住回头看了一眼，结果却看见了她绝对想象不到的东西。

在她和那些杀人恶魔的中间，一具骷髅挡在了那里。

不，说是骷髅也不完全，那些骨骼上还是挂着些许血肉的，尤其是横在身前挡住匕首的那只手臂，被利刃贯穿的肌肉组织正在蠕蠕而动，甚至还有增殖长出表皮的趋势。

那具人形骨骼用另一只手拔掉了匕首，然后提着它向士兵们迈出脚步，越走挂在那些骨头上的肉块就越来越生长变大，淋淋淌着血一步一个血印向前走去。

一个士兵怒吼着一刀砍向它，顿时削去了肩部刚长出的肌肉，骷髅晃都不晃抬手匕首化作一道银光划过，瞬间切断了士兵的喉管，那人瞪大眼睛仰面朝天摔倒在地，死不瞑目。

其余的士兵见此情景已经吓得魂飞魄散，哪还有上前跟这个不死怪物拼命的胆子，彻底把克里斯蒂娜抛在脑后，纷纷抱头哭爹喊娘状作鸟兽散。

那具半是骨头架子半是血肉的人形转过身，克里斯蒂娜第一反应想要逃跑，可被吓瘫软了的双腿实在不给面子，只能挣扎着向后爬去。

“不……求求你不要……”

它一步一步缓缓向她走来，恢复速度简直是神迹：不仅被削掉的肩膀肌肉已经又长了出来，甚至它的腿部已经被皮肤渐渐覆盖——若不是性命攸关的境地，克里斯蒂娜可能还要感叹一下这个怪物居然还有一双笔直修长的腿。

她眼睁睁看着它的白骨被肌肉遮挡，而那些红色的肌肉组织再逐渐生长出表皮——随着血肉的轮廓逐渐填满而能被分辨出性状，克里斯蒂娜惊讶地发现这个“它”居然还是“她”……

怪物终于走到克里斯蒂娜面前，半跪下来静静地看着她，不断蔓延生长的皮肤终于完成了面部的修复，克里斯蒂娜睁大眼睛看着那一张颇为出众的清秀面容，喃喃出声：

“等等……我认识你……”

她看见怪物——不，应该是苏凛苦笑着对她摇了摇头。

少女似乎想对她说什么，然而当她一开口，克里斯蒂娜只觉得身边的空气一阵扭曲，再回过神时，寂静的巷子里就只剩下她一个人了。

克里斯蒂娜深吸一口气，终于彻底瘫倒在地上。

“神啊………”

25.  
行了，这波不亏。

按苏凛的猜测，作为艾吉奥原cp的克里斯蒂娜，那段表明了要主角英雄救美的剧情肯定本来是艾吉奥的主场，可因为种种原因如今艾吉奥的感情线已经被搅和得一塌糊涂，他跟克里斯蒂娜这根红线是彻底没有续上的可能了，才导致这种“女主在外面被追杀，男主在旅馆里呼呼大睡”的操蛋情况。

——如果这时候她还不出手相助，克里斯蒂娜怕是真的要凉。

当然，前提是她把克里斯蒂娜成功救下来，而不是自己离开之后她就又gg，或者干脆根本不是剧情杀之类的，那苏凛也真的自认倒血霉了。

还有那个她情急之下怒爆seed一瞬间意念化出肉体的技能，尽管当时是千钧一发来不及多想，但回想起自己变成进击的巨人的场景还是怪恶心的，以及——凭空从骨头上硬长出肉来真的很痛啊！就算是有削弱加上次数多痛着痛着习惯了，也还是很难受啊魂淡！

她现在回现代拔牙怕不是都不用打麻药了——这算什么被动技能嘛一点也不酷炫啊喂！

怀着满腔腹诽，苏凛在熟悉的白色空间里拍拍屁股站起身，已经非常熟练地走到漂浮的CG图鉴跟前，把手放在下一张“1499年-罗马”的画面上。

画面亮起将她吸入的过程中，苏凛做了一次深呼吸。

她现在的心情异常忐忑。

一直以来，她都在以这种半路空降的形式强行掺和着剧情，且不说从第一次见到艾吉奥开始，哪怕仅仅是他们互通心意之后，于苏凛来说不过是上次穿越前几天的事情，可对艾吉奥来说，那已经过去十多年了。

十年有多长呢？

大概足够让游戏里原本那个意大利色鬼在此期间的炮友们手牵手能绕圣母百花大教堂一圈。

艾吉奥一眼认出那个看不见的阿飘就是她的时候，苏凛说不感动是不可能的，然而随之而来的却是无限的内疚与负担。

那是原本万花丛中过的多情浪子，她究竟何德何能，让这么个人心甘情愿拴在她这颗歪脖树上？

自从失去实体之后，苏凛每一次都做好了看见艾吉奥跟别的女人在一起情景的心理准备，结果每一次都让她心头的压力更重一分，同时还有种阴暗而恶劣的窃喜，更让她厌弃那个因别人的深情而沾沾自喜的自己。

后来苏凛看见了克里斯蒂娜，那个仍然如初见般美丽、仿佛岁月都不能侵蚀掉她的魅力的女人。

善良的心地，漂亮的外表，还有最重要的普通人的身份——生老病死始终陪伴，也是她永远做不到的。

她已经下定决心，这一次过去之后找个机会告诉他，就说……她以后再也不会回来了，看着办吧。

如果艾吉奥已经有了别人……那、那不是正好吗？

总之以后——她就要做个真正的旁观者，直到游戏结束回家，回到她该有的生活里去。

苏凛看着眼前逐渐扭曲变形的画面苦涩一笑，抬脚踏入了那片光芒中。

…………

……………

然后。

一脚踏进CG之后，苏凛第一秒就觉得有些不对劲，她完全感应不到前几次进入游戏之后周身轻飘飘的感觉，那种仿佛仍然拥有肉体的踏实感伴随她直到现在，而且异常的明显。

——以及她被送到的位置是一如既往的半空中。

苏凛：“……”

gg。

她只来得及低头看见正下方凹陷下去花纹拼接的地面，整个人就直接咕咚掉了下去，一声巨响让她甚至以为自己把地砖给砸了个坑。

卧槽好痛！

毫无防备之下突然这一出，苏凛连落地的保护姿势都没来及做，膝盖与脚踝骨头间令人牙酸地咯吱一响，她刚踩上这坚实的大地没有半秒的功夫就扑通跪了，然后倒在地上抱着断掉的小腿仰望穹顶。

哇靠要不要这么突然，刚才还决定了要跟艾吉奥斩断牵绊不再耽误他，这flag刚立下的打脸来的也太快了——所以为什么她这次又有实体了啊？！

骨头的恢复速度远远比皮肉伤要缓慢，苏凛躺在地上扯脖子喊了一声有人吗，然后听着自己的声音在空旷的空间里“有人吗——人吗——吗——”地来回反弹，最后任命地叹息一声。

她刚准备挣扎着靠自己爬起来脱身，却听见天井之外的远处有急促的脚步声朝这边跑来，接着一个黑影从上边跟颗炮弹般一跃而下。

苏凛眼睁睁看着艾吉奥从她上方划过一道完美的抛物线落在离她不远处，刚站稳就急切地向她跑来，结果才一步就一个踉跄。

……所以老哥你这是急个啥，那么高的地方跳下来，即使是穿着阿泰尔套装不小心点也会摔掉血的好吧。

苏凛试图站起来，但两条废腿非常不给力地只允许她翻个身就再也一动不动了，她看着正拼命努力到她身边来的艾吉奥，喉中有千言万语挣扎着要破土而出，结果临到嘴边却语塞了，最后只干巴巴憋出一句：

“那个……你不要着急，慢慢来，反正我又不能飞了。”

艾吉奥：“……”

也许是本来久别重逢的动人场景被这句煞风景的话破坏的太厉害，他突然身体前倾捂住腹部，表情痛苦地咳嗽起来。

苏凛顿时紧张：“——你受伤了？！要不要紧？”

她顾不上还在缓慢自动接骨的断腿，跟毛毛虫一样蠕动着试图往他那边接近，艾吉奥看她那费劲的模样赶紧忍痛快步走到她身旁蹲下，用手压住她说道：“别再动了，先让骨头长好。”

刚才离得远，他又是一身深色衣服看不出伤，直到这会儿苏凛才看清艾吉奥腹部的护甲上沾着点点血迹。

注意到她紧张兮兮的眼神，艾吉奥低头看了一眼，接着轻描淡写说：“皮肉伤，没碰到要害。”

虽然他嘴上这么说，但真的，这个原本应该感慨万千的重逢画面也为未免显得太凄惨了一点，不说别的，就这俩一个断腿一个又被捅肾，甚至连个热情拥抱都成了高难度动作。

………等等，为什么要说又。

要不是怕煞风景，苏凛是真心想吐槽为什么反派们都跟艾吉奥的肾这么过不去，是嫉妒他X能力强还是拿他当雷神啊！就算当雷神那能捅他肾的也只有基妹才对吧！

艾吉奥抬起她的上半身，让她靠在自己身上之后就沉默了。

气氛一度尴尬。

这不ok啊，老这么一句话都没有算怎么回事，况且她都搞不清楚艾吉奥现在是怎么看她的，究竟是小宝贝开心果还是负心汉王八蛋，好歹给个说法啊大哥！

深思熟虑之后，为了打破僵局，苏凛选择了最万金油的一句开场白：

“那个……你……过得怎么样？”

说完她就后悔了，好好的话从她嘴里出来听着怎么这么捉急呢！

艾吉奥的眸光暗了暗，却没回答什么，虽然明显情绪不佳，却也没干脆尥蹶子把她的脑袋直接从大腿上抖下去。

半晌，他低低应了一声：“嗯。”

这次轮到苏凛默了。

原谅她调动全部脑细胞也没能分析出来这个“嗯”究竟包含的是正面还是负面信息。

“我……不是故意不回来的啊！自从碰过金苹果之后就不对劲了，即使有机会过来也没有实体——就像在佛罗伦萨那次一样……几次然后就过了这么多年……我……我自己也不想的……”

她语无伦次胡乱解释，艾吉奥就看不出情绪地看着她，然后苏凛说着说着渐渐没了声音，他又跟之前一样淡淡应了。

“嗯。”

他始终无悲无喜的漠然让苏凛已经彻底默认了他不再爱她的事实，她垂下头忍着心酸说道：

“我知道现在说什么都没用了……毕竟都这么久了，不喜欢了这种事完全能理解啊……放心吧，我不是死缠烂打那种人，这次本来也是想跟你说清楚的，以及我自己都不知道为什么这次突然就有身体了——算了反正没区别……”

艾吉奥冷冷打断她：“这些就是你想对我说的？”

苏凛使劲眨着眼睛不让眼泪往下淌，眼前这个人真的不是她熟悉的艾吉奥了，多年的时间让这个人的气质发生了翻天覆地的变化，她能在青年时的艾吉奥面前肆无忌惮地皮也完全不害怕，却在这个成熟的男人稍微释放出一点威压就下意识生出了惧意，他一句话她差点怂的哭出来。

她颤着嗓音：“………嗯。”

尽管不是没见过他近年的样子，但游魂状态感受不到气息只能看着外表，如今才察觉艾吉奥身上越来越像一柄利刃般冰冷的气场。

他暗金色的眼底风云变幻，愤怒、暴戾、失望……甚至还有那么一丝不知真假犹如错觉般的欲望，有无数令她感到恐惧的东西纷纷闪过，不过终究还是被他强行压制下去，最后归于平静。

他的声音带上了一丝怒极反笑的嘲弄，扣着苏凛的下巴抬起，看着她的双眼问道：

“所以，凛是想告诉我，我这十多年像个蠢货一样苦等全是狗屁，是不是？”


	5. 番外 寻梦者

不知道从什么时候开始……

那只羽毛笔，再也没有动弹过了。

在之后过了很长的一段时间，我才后知后觉地意识到，她大概是又一次离开了。

嗯……虽然沮丧还是有一些的，但又不是没有经历过，这种事情已经对我造不成实质性的打击了——啊，其实我应该庆幸的，好在凛的行踪从一开始就这么捉摸不定，以至于当年决定向她吐露心迹前，我也早就做好了迎接这些挫折的准备，不是吗？

我还记得第一次见到她时的场景……当然不是因为什么传说中的一见钟情，但那时的我真心感激她帮助我摆脱了困境，天知道要是那次我真的落入那群小流氓手里，今日的我怕不是还要在脸上身上多几道伤疤，可就没有如今艾吉奥·奥迪托雷这张英俊的脸了——咳咳。

好吧，其实就算没有遇到她，我也八成能从那些人手里逃掉，重点不是这个，是“一个奇装异服、心地善良宁可伤害自己也不对别人动刀、说着我听不懂的语言、以及有着童话传说中神仙一样受伤后瞬间恢复体质——而且长得很漂亮的大姐姐”好伐！

奥迪托雷家的孩子无论是身体还是心理都普遍早熟，而且小孩子爱幻想是天性，当时刚步入青春期的我在跑去找医生包扎的路上，把以我自己为主角“天降仙女爱上我”的故事大纲都脑补的差不多了。

结果等我把自己收拾的不那么狼狈回去找仙女姐姐，那里却是空无一人。

我闷闷不乐地回家去，在连续几个晚上梦到她之后，这段经历渐渐在年幼的我脑海中淡去了。

此后数年过去，就到了成为我人生转折点的那一年，不过当时刚满17岁的我还完全不知不久后我的生活将要发生多么翻天覆地的变化，整日将时间浪费在闲逛和斗殴上，还有费德里科的“恋爱教程”……啊，现在想想还真是怀念。

说实在的，我早已想不起当年那个令我一见倾心的姑娘的声音与面容，回忆里只有凛衣衫不整站在维埃里的“尸体”上一脸无辜看着我的样子，尽管我早已过了脑补童话故事的年纪，看见她下意识的第一反应竟然是——卧槽难道《天降仙女爱上我》出续集了？

不过后来随着接触时间久了，我渐渐发现她才不是什么仙女，除了特殊的体质和偶尔从她家乡带回一些闻所未闻的东西之外，她与普通的女孩子一样爱说爱笑蹦蹦跳跳，平凡却耀眼得令人挪不开眼睛。

我也逐渐发觉，凛口中的“家乡”似乎对她施加了很多封印一类的限制，她可以在两边往来，但是一触即底线就会被立刻送回去，以及她那不会变老的外貌也不是真的青春永驻，而是因为两个世界时间流速不同——这件事也是我两年之后才得知的了。

那时我正年少气盛，对于异性这方面完全是全面撒网重点捕捞的对策措施，姑且还无法理解如我父母那样的爱情——美丽的姑娘我当然喜欢，但是我可从来都没想象过和她们中的某一个组成家庭。

是我在马里奥叔叔那经过两年的训练，重回佛罗伦萨复仇的那一年，当我在酒馆与刚认识的金发女郎调侃的时候，冷不丁在人群中望见凛的脸。

也就是那一瞬间，十九岁尚不成熟的我，有生以来第一次体验到了仿佛被捉奸在床一样的慌张。

喂，等等，凛又不是我的什么人，我到底在心虚什么？！

然而事实是等我回过神，头脑早已自行发出指令让我与那个金发女郎之间拉开了距离，我又抱着自己都不理解谜一样的侥幸心理去看凛的脸色——啊，她千万别乱想，我其实……

结果我看见她用那种“抱歉打扰你们的好事了”的尴尬眼神瞥了我一眼，然后整个人往人群里缩小着存在感的模样，顿时心头一阵无名火窜起，既怨她死活不开窍，也因为某些说不明道不清的情绪怨我自己。

大概是从想着“她可不要吃醋”接下来意识到“她根本不会因为我吃醋”，烦躁使我无法继续呆在这个封闭的屋内，也有一部分不想现在面对凛的因素，我毫不犹豫冲出门去，用迎面而来的风吹散乱成一团的思绪。

不是没听见凛在身后的呼唤，我铁了心不回头看她，结果还是在听见她发出惊慌的尖叫时瞬间打脸，用比在房顶奔跑时还快的速度立刻返回原地，把她从两座房子相连的绳索上弄了下来。

牵着她慢慢走到屋顶的路上，我也想通了，凛既然对这方面有些迟钝，一直懵懵懂懂的察觉不到我的好感，我逼得太急也没用，何况算来从此以后我的年纪就已经开始比她要大了，她在我眼里早就不是人美心善的仙女姐姐，而是个不谙世事的小丫头，应该是我照顾她才对。

话虽这么说……可恶，她对莱昂纳多那殷勤的态度真是碍眼，就算明知道是出于崇拜而非爱慕……也还是心塞啊！

然而这份小小的心塞并没有持续多久——就变成了非常心塞。

很好她又不见了。

听着拉·博尔佩语无伦次的解释，我维持着表面的平静，内心里拿出一个小本本果断记下：下次一定要把她牢牢绑在身边，一刻都不能让她跑了！

……

这一次失而复得的周期依旧是两年。

当然，这此期间我并没有中止我撩妹无止境的生涯——开玩笑，就算我喜欢凛，可谁知道她下一次会是什么时候回来，万一她在我这辈子都不会出现了，我难道还要为一个不确定的未来守身如玉？

她在的时候我愿意为爱忠诚，但是她不在的时候我也得给自己留些别的后路吧，真是的，我又不傻。

这时候的我还不知道我究竟给自己立下了将来会如何疯狂扇肿脸的惊天flag，只全然沉浸在原本只是跳下河救个人没想到居然捞到宝藏的喜悦里。

凛又一次回到了我身边，我以为经过这么长时间的铺垫，也差不多到了开始收网的时候，可是不知道为什么，她居然对我的示好表现的十分抗拒，甚至把我往别的异性那里推？！

以前还可以用她神经迟钝解释，现在我都表示的不能再明显了还这样，她该不会真的只想跟我做什么纯洁的见鬼的好朋友吧？！我看得出她明明也是对我有好感的，到底在犹豫什么啊！

我是真的生气了，抱着一丝试探她心里到底对我什么想法破罐破摔的心态，在威尼斯的那段时间，我肆无忌惮当着凛的面跟其他姑娘搭讪，甚至在妓院过夜。

如今想来，悔不当初。

如果，我事先知道，那将是她留在我身边最长的一段时间……

就因为可笑的自傲作祟，此生唯一一次朝夕相伴的四年，就被我生生消磨殆尽了。

当我后知后觉意识到驾驶飞行器潜入总督宫会带来怎样的后果时，我真的想不管不顾直接调转方向回去找她，可是迎面而来的狂风如刀割般拼命提醒着现实，与我不得不承担的任务。

我还是没忍住回了头，看见凛和莱昂纳多站在高塔上，她向我露出一个释然而明媚的笑脸。

她笑起来的样子特别好看，但是我心里却异常不安。

是我主动放弃了她，下一次……她恐怕是再也不会回来了。

………

哦，感谢老天，她还愿意回到这里。

也就是说，我是不是可以默认成她还没有对我完全失望的意思，我还有机会吧？

放弃脸皮矜持等等一切不需要的东西，这一次我志在必得。

“艾吉奥，你知不知道，在我的国家那边送发绳这种事代表什么？”

我知道，定情信物啊。

因为她，这些年我凡是遇见有关东方国家的讯息都会留意，这点功课还是做过的。

不过面对凛略带怀疑的发问，我选择了装傻。

她犹豫了片刻，却没再提出质疑，也没有要回自己发绳的意思。

这下我心里更有底了。

在提奥多拉的配合下，初出茅庐的凛很快如计划一般落入了我的圈套，我把小船划到一个风景宜人适合浪漫表白的地方，刚酝酿起情绪，却被她抢先开口。

“直到你用莱昂纳多的飞行器离开之前，我都以为你当我是同甘共苦的好兄弟。”

我：“……”

我刚设计出的各种花式告白就像一只气球一样被瞬间戳破了。

她以为我拿她当好兄弟结果我却想上她……等会儿，我有点懵，我好像从来都没这个意思的吧！

看着凛复杂的目光，我才意识到那拖拉无任何进展四年到底让她产生了多大的错觉……我的错。

尽管过程完全没按预想的走，但至少我还是如愿以偿了。

嗯，意料之中的美味。

一番云雨之后，我看着怀中疲累不堪熟睡的凛，在她额上落下一个吻。

哪怕未来不可预计，就算将来有再多的磨难，我也愿意一力承担。

可是……

我以为只要我处处小心，就能将她留在我身边，可谁能想到……

那个让无数人趋之若鹜的伊甸碎片，我却是如此地对它恨之入骨。

为了这个东西，我失去了父亲，失去了费德里科和佩德鲁奇奥——结果现在它连我仅剩心爱的人都要夺走？！

当时在场的人都只看见凛突然消失，却只有我清楚地知道是它送走了她，大概也只有我听得见，当凛消失在金苹果的光芒中时，耳边那个严肃而冰冷的女性声音。

“你的宿命里不该有这个入侵者出现，回到正轨上，完成你的任务，先知。”

那毫无感情的声线让我出离愤怒了。

——去他妈的先知！去他妈的宿命！什么叫入侵者，她是我的爱人！

然而对于这个女人的话，我并不是毫无头绪……可以说是自从我的认知里出现“先知”这个词开始，我就隐隐有种自己的人生似乎在冥冥中被什么东西操控着的感觉。

这让我想起小孩都爱乱脑补自己是天命选定的救世主——当然孩提时代的我也不例外，可是如今幼时梦想成真，我却一丁点也无法高兴起来。

……尤其是，当我在罗马地下的密室里，见到那个叫做密涅瓦的女人的时候。

啊，现在我知道了，我是个从一出生就被他们……诸神选中的人，我这一生有注定要完成的使命，而我所经历的一切——无论是幸福还是苦难，都只是未达成那个目的而进行的铺垫而已。

而我的存在……也是铺垫之一。

与神明会面，我甚至都没有机会开口，我了解到密涅瓦在通过“我”将一些讯息传达给一个叫戴斯蒙的人，在神明向戴斯蒙发出讯息期间，我就像个装饰品一样尴尬地杵在那。

直到密涅瓦说完，我才终于找到机会开口：“你等等，我还有很多问题要问——”

然而伟大的神明根本不理我，眼见那些金光即将消失，我忽然想起那个与密涅瓦一样冷冰冰的女声，急中生智说道：

“你如果就这么消失，就别想让我再去管那些什么该死的宿命和任务，我宁可把金苹果丢到海里喂鱼！”

我觉得我真的是世界上最胆大包天的人了，威胁神明，呵呵。

不过当密涅瓦那张无表情的死人脸再一次出现在眼前时，我就知道我赌对了，高贵的神明似乎还真的吃这一套。

她说：“历史的发展无人可以改变，先知。”

我冷笑：“是吗，即使假如我出去之后就退出刺客远渡东方，到一个叫中国的地方去剃光头出家不问世事，这也毫无影响吗？”

密涅瓦：“……”

她沉默了一会儿，继续用古井无波的语调说：“我们也未曾想到，那个入侵者会对你造成这么大的影响。”

“但事已至此，为了保证未来计划的进行，我可以答应你一个要求。”

“不过，先知，我同时必须要警告你，你今日对那个入侵者的感情，极有可能会在将来催生出更大的悲剧……”

“……即便如此，你也要坚持吗？”

……

无非就是一场空嘛。

我知道我们终究是两个世界的人，哪怕我用牢笼铁链绑住她，将她囚禁起来，强行不停地占有她，她还是会消失在我的眼前，她甚至不可能为我带来后代，如果哪天她忽然离开，连一丝念想都不会给我留下。

就像一场梦，梦醒了，就什么都没了。

这种事，早在我决定向凛表露心迹之前，就已经很清楚了。

她打破了我被安排好的人生轨迹，是她让我有了与神明对抗的勇气，是她让昔日佛罗伦萨第一色鬼金盆洗手，从此所有的妓院都没了艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的踪迹。

啊，好像年轻时我还对此不以为然，果然应了一句话，打脸可能会迟到但永远不会缺席。

所以……答案也就很简单了。

“是的。”

（番外 完）


	6. （五）

26.  
当然不是。

她怎么可能在故意耍他，如果可以，她当然想告诉他自己多么喜欢他多么想念他……现实却是被艾吉奥身上令人心悸的冰冷气场压得无法开口。

紧接着，她才意识到他那句话究竟包含了什么。

不是没有想象过艾吉奥会守候她归来的可能，她也曾决定再也不要让这个人不人鬼不鬼的自己再耽误他的将来，但那些都是她以为自己再也不会拥有实体才下的定论，如今她居然能用原本的面貌再一次和他相会……这份意外的惊喜顿时让苏凛的决心摇摇欲坠了。

她用了半天才找回自己的声音，极不确定地问道：“你……你刚才说……你一直都在等我？”

“——不然呢？”

艾吉奥依然是那副冷冷的没好脸色给她的样子，冷不丁却瞥见枕在他腿上的姑娘眼中不知何时蓄起的泪光，她的双臂急不可待缠绕在他的腰间紧紧抱住，把脸埋进艾吉奥的衣摆里呜咽道：

“呜……对不起……我一直以为，你再也不会要我了……”

——搞清楚，到底是谁不要谁啊？

艾吉奥低头看着一边抽泣一边缩在他怀里的苏凛一阵腹诽，的确，他刚才差点儿就被这个没良心的家伙给气炸了，但是他冷静下来转念一想，多多少少也明白了一些她的顾虑是什么，更是在苏凛哭着投怀送抱的那一刻，彻底心软的一塌糊涂。

尽管如此，他面上依然故作冷淡道：“事到如今，说这些有什么用。”

他感觉到苏凛的身体在怀里顿时僵住，就在她慢慢放开他的腰远离他时，艾吉奥话锋一转：“你还是想想，怎么用接下来的日子好好补偿我吧。”

“……欸？！”

原本都被他前半句说的心灰意冷了的苏凛腾一下抬起脑袋，一脸懵逼地看着他。

艾吉奥看着她呆傻傻的表情一阵无奈，主动伸出双手将人拥入怀里，后者那始终转不过来弯的脑筋也终于明白发生了什么，苏凛眨巴着眼睛渐渐放松了身体，乖顺地趴在艾吉奥的胸前。

直到一声细微的骨头脆响打破这段美好的沉默——来自于苏凛的右脚腕。

她尴尬地打了个哈哈，尝试动腿的时候发现它们已经彻底能行走了，跟着艾吉奥站直身体刚准备离开这个地方，一个纸袋忽然从身上滑落，啪嗒掉在地上。

……

看起来有点眼熟。

苏凛呆愣着盯了它一会儿，随即猛然想起里边究竟装了些什么东西，顿时脸爆红，直接飞起一脚就要把它踢的远远的——经历这么多事情，她早就没了玩道具play的心思，现在看见这些玩意只会觉得羞耻爆表好吗！

然而艾吉奥的动作比她更快，早在苏凛抬腿之前就把纸袋拿到了手上，还举起来问她：“这是你的吧？”

苏凛：“不是！快丢掉！”

艾吉奥疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，不依不饶说道：“不对吧，这种包装只有你才会用，好好的东西为什么要扔？”

苏凛：“……”

他异常固执地把纸袋塞到她手中，煞有其事地说：“乖，不要浪费，好好拿着。”

苏凛：“……”

要不是确定艾吉奥一开始就从未打开纸袋往里看过，她简直怀疑他已经知道了里面是什么东西……鹰眼应该不能透视的吧……

“不，我真的不知道这东西是哪来的——”

她试图做着最后的挣扎，结果被两人头顶上突然探出的马里奥的脑袋打断了。

“喂——艾吉奥！哦，天哪——外头兵荒马乱的你还有功夫搞这事？！”

他把脖子伸长不耐烦地催促，结果正好看见底下二人相牵的手，顿时恨铁不成钢捂住脸，接着语调一变，古里古怪地说道：

“拜托了，看在外面还有一整支军队在准备杀我们的份上，小两口的亲热请往后搁搁，好吗？”

苏凛被说的脸上发烧，就要把手抽回，却被艾吉奥紧紧抓住，他昂头笑得异常灿烂回答：“好的，叔叔。”

话说……上次她还没来得及跟马里奥说话就被送了回去，这次姑且算得上是见家长了吧……

苏凛从坑里爬出来之后，迎着马里奥审视的目光显得十分拘谨，正当她准备说点什么打破一下尴尬的气氛，马里奥已经伸手在她肩上拍了一下，然后一脸包容理解地说道：

“果然像艾吉奥说的那样，被封印在金苹果里连模样都不曾变的……哎，小丫头你别担心，以后蒙特利久尼就是你的家！”

what？封印在金苹果里是个啥？

苏凛都被他说懵了，急忙回头望着艾吉奥，后者镇定地眼观鼻鼻观心，将她拉到身旁：“好了，凛刚被放出来，现在的世界对她来说已经很陌生，先让她自己接受一会儿吧。”

说着，他在马里奥看不见的地方冲她眨眨眼，苏凛愣了一下这才反应过来，大概是他之前为了解释她突然在金苹果面前、众目睽睽之下消失，才编出这么一个“被金苹果封印起来”的谎。

不过好的一面是，马里奥在接受这个说法之后对她简直是满满的同情，毫无一丁点排斥的意思，让苏凛原本担忧自己会被当成妖怪而反对她靠近艾吉奥的心，这才放回肚子里。

逃离罗马的路上并没有发生什么意外，只有当他们爬上鸟瞰点时艾吉奥曾想把金苹果就这么丢到河里去，但眼见追兵越来越近，还是未能实现。

随后，一行三人开始踏上了返乡之路。

赶路期间，要是前不着村后不着店就干脆露宿，两个大男人自然没什么好说的，苏凛也不是多么矫情的人；而幸运的时候，就能在就近的城镇里住上旅店，洗个澡睡个舒服的觉。

一般来说，这种情形下就极有可能出现……尤其在武侠小说中常见的“客官我们这就剩一间房”的经典桥段。

然后，出发之后的第一次过夜时……

“两间房。”

苏凛抬头望着天花板，马里奥用“果然X改不了吃X”的眼神瞥了他大侄子，然后老人家萧瑟的背影消失在一间房门里。

剩下的俩人在门外大眼瞪小眼谁也不挪地方，最后苏凛深吸一口气，一把拉着艾吉奥进到另外一个房间，咣当关门。

“脱衣服。”

艾吉奥惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后笑着摊开手：“这么热情似火……可不像你的风格。”

苏凛面瘫状望着他，既然对方没有脱的意思，她干脆直接自己动手，扑上去就拆他的护甲。

“哦、天哪，凛，别这么急，啊——”

苏凛：“……”

她一把捂住艾吉奥的嘴，红着脸羞愤道：“闭嘴不准喊！你叔叔就在隔壁！”

“——以及我不是那个意思，我只是想看你的伤势而已！能不能不要叫得像老子在强奸你一样！”

她没想到艾吉奥闻言居然露出了非常落寞的表情，语气十分失望：“唉，我还以为是呢。”

苏凛：“……”

由于姿势，她先前为了捂住他的嘴巴，因为两个人高度差距明显，苏凛只有凑近才够得到艾吉奥的脸，现在就像整个人都吊在他身上似的，他只要动动手臂就能将她抱在怀里。

事实上艾吉奥也的确这么做了，他拥着苏凛往后倒去，两个人的重量让松软的床铺微微凹陷，他笑着将双臂打开摊在床上，做出一副任之为所欲为的样子，暗金色的眼眸望着苏凛的双眼，嗓音低哑轻声说：

“来吧，做你想做的任何事。”

他说话间，不知是有意还是无心，苏凛只看见一抹嫩色的舌尖轻轻舐过下唇，留下一点湿漉的痕迹。

也就是那个瞬间，她忽然觉得口干舌燥了起来。

27.  
不过姑且苏凛还没被某个诱惑气场全开一心勾引她的家伙弄得完全失去理智，她脑袋里还是依稀记得自己最初的目的是什么，于是在艾吉奥含笑的凝视下，她咬牙七手八脚脱了他的上衣，然后检查他腹部的伤口。

其实看这货一路轻轻松松的样子，也基本能猜出情况不会太严重，况且有着阿泰尔铠甲的保护想重伤他并不是容易的事，不过只有亲眼目睹到那处伤，确认了真的没有大碍之后，苏凛才彻底放心了。

然后……自然而然地，也就开始注意到了一些别的东西。

为了检查那处，她后知后觉地发现自己一只手正撑在艾吉奥的肚子上，掌心接触的是他线条勾勒分明的腹肌，而且因为是从裹得严实的衣服里新鲜扒出来的，与她的手心一相贴，触感稍微有一丝丝汗意——她无法区分那点汗水的潮湿是来自他的肌肤，还是她自己的手里。

苏凛出神地看着近在咫尺，随着艾吉奥的呼吸缓缓起伏的腹部，接着俯身亲吻那些分布其上或新添或古早的伤痕，从下往上一路至胸膛，甚至还舔了几口。

也不知是故意还是无意，湿软的舌尖在左侧乳头的附近一掠而过，说碰未碰的一下撩拨顿时激起不少敏感的小颗粒。

艾吉奥一动不动地任她施为，始终眼底带笑游刃有余的轻松模样终于被这一下刺激打破，发出了短暂似叹非叹的呻吟，苏凛听了只觉得如同被羽毛搔过心脏，即使面上不表，耳朵却是微微一红。

她跨在艾吉奥的身上半跪着，腰部以下膝盖以上都尽量不碰他，只有上半身伏下去，绞尽脑汁地用曾经看过的小黄片小黄文做教材进行实战演练，冷不丁屁股却被摸了一把。

艾吉奥用手压着她示意她坐在他身上，苏凛犹豫片刻从了，结果这一坐，屁股立刻被什么类似擀面杖的东西给顶住了。

“……”

她瞬间浑身一震，紧接着老脸一红。

尽管到目前为止看似都是她在主导，然而苏凛心里明镜似的清楚，俩人在这方面真正占优势的永远都不会是她，现在这种情况也是艾吉奥图新鲜想要尝试，才这么纵容地任她胡闹了很久，至于刚才让她坐下去感觉到他勃发欲望的目的，无非就是在告诉她——玩闹见好就收，他的忍耐是有限度的。

那只手已顺着腰际滑到了衣服里，正当它还要再向上摸时却被忽然从外面按住，艾吉奥略带惊讶的目光对上她一双晶亮的眼睛，他读懂了那其中的羞涩与不甘愿就这么失去主导权的恳求，于是艾吉奥心一软就收了手，继续躺平看她还有什么花招。

却见苏凛低头扣扣摸摸解开了他的腰带，又在艾吉奥期待的眼神中毫不犹豫从他身上爬起来，膝盖往后一挪就站在了地上极其傲娇地一昂头，抓住腰带的金属扣，扯鞭子似的使劲一抽——

没抽动。

苏凛：“……”

她把拳头放在嘴边掩饰地咳嗽两声：“没发挥好，重来。”

艾吉奥：“……”

他面无表情看着她单脚踩着床沿用双手拔河一样拼了老命去拽他的腰带，忽然伸手到护甲腰间“嗒”地一声打开暗扣，再同时一个打挺坐起身，用另一只手抓住因惯性差点飞出去苏凛的手腕，望着她的眼神异常一言难尽。

苏凛被他盯得发毛：“这不是我的错好吧，谁会知道这种地方居然有机关。”

艾吉奥瞅了一眼她手上的腰带：“你拿这个想干什么？”

苏凛嗖地把腰带往身后一丢：“……呵呵呵呵，不干什么。”

好吧其实她是想干点什么的……不过在死活抽不出来的那一刻开始，她就已经没有脸面再假装什么抖s女王了……

艾吉奥瞅瞅她折腾出的一脑门汗，再瞅瞅他自己被这么一打岔，都已经没刚才那么硬挺了的胯下之物，深深地叹了一口气。

“凛，要不还是让我来吧。”

结果苏凛倔劲上来了：“不行，你躺着！今天我必须把这事儿给安排的明明白白的，嘿我还就不信这个邪了？！”

艾吉奥：“……”

这事她能不能给弄明白他不知道，但他已经感觉自己是被安排的明明白白的了。

艾吉奥惆怅地被迫再次躺回柔软的床上面，心里正不抱希望地计算天亮之前能吃到嘴里的可能性，正在此时一只微凉的手钻进裤腰，轻轻握住了他半硬的性器。

——这次怎么就突然直入主题了没有一点点防备啊！

猝不及防来了这么一出，哪怕是艾吉奥也没想到她上来就抓那，顿时没忍住闷哼一声，裤子里那一块瞬间又变得笔直撑起裆部，他深呼吸了几下抬起头要说什么，结果被发生在眼前的一幕给看愣了。

他看见苏凛趴在他膝盖上一点点褪掉他的裤子，她的耳尖通红，用既羞赧又充满探索的眼神近距离观察着那根充血肿胀的东西，等艾吉奥察觉到她想要干什么的时候，他用了半秒的时间强迫自己将下意识的阻拦咽回肚子里，然后眼睁睁看着她伸出嫩红的舌头小心翼翼在性器的顶端碰了一下，接着心一横，直接将硕大的龟头含了进去。

“——唔！”

二人几乎是同时从喉中发出沉闷的呻吟，只不过一个是舒服的，另一个是差点就地噎死，好不容易控制住才没干呕出来。

淦，居然这么难受，黄片里的女人做这个看起来还挺轻松的，怎么会差这么多！？

尽管预料中的腥咸味道不像想象中那么恶心难忍，但嘴巴里被撑得实在煎熬，这东西的长度根本不是她所能掌控的，别说什么传说中的深喉，就连试探地浅浅吞吐几下，都会被偶尔戳刺到喉咙口引发不适，哪怕只是含着顶端她都会下巴发酸，这才短短的功夫生理眼泪都快被逼出来了，苏凛一下子就萌生了退缩的想法，可她刚把脑袋往后退了一点，后脑勺就挨到了一只手。

那只手虽然阻拦了她，但用的力气简直微乎其微到可以算作没有，如果苏凛下定决心要吐出来的话它绝对拦不住的，但是当她刚刚抬眼望去，就看见艾吉奥不知什么时候撑起上半身，正用可怜兮兮的目光看着她，委屈巴巴地唤了一声：“凛……”

苏凛：“……”

她犹豫了大概有几秒，最后把已经让冠状沟碰到嘴唇的肉棒又含了回去，接着朝上翻了俩卫生球一样的白眼，用鼻子的气音喷出一声：“哼！”

艾吉奥笑着安抚摸摸她的脸，却在下一刻倒吸一口凉气。

“嘶……凛，慢一点，你的牙齿……”

尼玛，要求还挺多。

苏凛的内心在咆哮，嘴里却还是乖乖把牙离对方最脆弱的男性器官远了一点，在不刺激自己会干呕的前提下小心掌握着尺度，她知道自己一个新手菜鸟口活肯定不咋地，干脆就从其他方面想法补足，手也不闲着地配合握在粗长的阳具上上下套弄，或者在嘴巴实在酸得受不了的时候作弊偷偷懒，把肉棒暂时吐出来，转而用舌尖抵着马眼刺激他，或者去舔柱身上凸起的青筋，以及揉搓爱抚底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

她的耳朵一直支棱着仔细听，他从一开始故作镇定到后来难耐出声，他的喘息和呻吟让苏凛产生了巨大的成就感，连带着似乎不适感都减轻了不少。

可就在她下定决心准备一鼓作气让他射出来的时候，艾吉奥却反而主动伸手抬起她的下巴让她吐出他的器具，苏凛在不解茫然中被他拉到床上趴在他上方，一低头就望进一双充满情欲的暗金色眼眸。

“已经足够了，凛……接下来该到我了。”

他炙热的大手放在她的后腰，那温度隔着一层衣料让她心跳不已。

苏凛闭着眼定了定神，然后毅然挡开了他顺着衣服钻进去脱她内衣的禄山之爪：“不行。”

艾吉奥：“………”

他的眼神甚至有一丝丝绝望：“那……你还想做什么？”

苏凛：“上去好好躺平了闭上眼，等我一分钟。”

艾吉奥：“……”

形势在前，不得不低头，他要是敢不配合，这小祖宗一会儿给他来个今晚盖着棉被纯聊天，他怀疑自己可能会萎掉。

艾吉奥在闭眼的一片黑暗中听见有什么东西被撕裂的声音，然后是细微的金属碰撞的清脆异响，再然后床的一侧陷下去，苏凛从那边爬了过来，牵起艾吉奥的手向上举起。

艾吉奥心中刚刚升起不好的预感，只听咔嗒一声，他的双手就失去了活动的自由，急忙睁眼抬头一看，他的两只手都被铐在床头上了。

“！！！”

卧槽失算了！忘了她还有那些东西来着！！！

“凛……你听我说，这一点都不好玩，快放开我——”

现在的艾吉奥再也没法保持他那副一切尽在掌握的游刃有余了，尤其是当苏凛带着一脸贱笑一边跨在他身上，一边脱衣服的时候。

她先脱了裤子，然后赤裸着两条白生生的腿骑坐上来，大腿内侧终年不见阳光而异常白皙柔嫩的肌肤贴着他的身体，那根坚硬充血的东西仅仅隔着一层薄薄的内裤挨着少女最隐秘的部位。

接着她扯下绑头发的绳子，让一头乌云似的墨发倾泻而下，它们柔顺地铺散在少女细瘦的肩背上，平白衬出了几分与她往日模样相悖的妩媚妖娆。

那是他心爱的姑娘，正坐在他身上撩人心弦地勾引他，而且在知道艾吉奥双手失去自由的情况下，她表现得更加放得开，更加的肆无忌惮地撩拨他。

苏凛用似笑非笑的眼神看着艾吉奥，一只手向下探去勾着内裤的一侧，用极其缓慢的动作将它一点点脱下来，随手甩到一边。

现在她是真的下半身一丝不挂，但是半长的上衣垂下来盖在大腿根上，正好遮住了底下一片春光。

艾吉奥虽然看不见那下边的景色，但他的感官却清晰地告诉他，他的欲望现在碰到的那处温软湿润的地方，就是他渴望已久的销魂地。

真过分，自己倒玩的开心，他都快爆炸了好吗。

艾吉奥眯起暗金色的眼睛，看着正在他身上半闭着眼有一下没一下摇晃着腰，当龟头蹭到阴蒂时就会涨红了脸轻吟一声的少女，那副诱人的小模样让他心里一动，用腿悄悄压住苏凛的脚腕，然后趁其不备突然抬胯——

“嗯啊——！”

坚挺的顶端忽然没入一处柔软的凹陷，她也是早已动情腿间湿哒哒滑溜溜的，竟然轻易就被这么顶进去了一个头，不过好歹苏凛还是四肢自由的，尽管被突然的那一下弄得差点浑身一颤直接软倒，不过转瞬之后还是咬牙忍着支起身体，脚腕一蹬挣脱出来，用也不知是疼的还是舒服得一圈红了眼眶的双眼瞪他：

“你……不带你这样的！”

艾吉奥暗沉的目光落在她胸口，解开到一半的衬衣袒露着大片光滑细腻的肌肤，正好到乳晕的边缘开始被挡在衣服和几绺黑发里，甚至将单薄的布料隐约顶起两个小小的突起，半遮半掩反而更加让人血脉贲张。

迎着那双鹰隼般摄人心魄的眼眸，听见他略带沙哑的嗓音一字一字说道：

“凛，我再重复一遍，放开我。”

不知道为什么，苏凛忽然打了个哆嗦，甚至有种之前在地下密室里，仿佛以为他会将她撕裂吞噬般的心悸。

不过看到男人被缚在床头的双手，她马上又镇定下来，装作对他的威胁毫不在意挑了挑眉毛，努力克制着不让舌头打结地说道：“如、如果我说不呢？”

话刚出口，女人的直觉告诉她，有种不翔的预感。

艾吉奥阴测测地冲她咧嘴一笑：

“你猜呢？”

也就是同一时间，两人上方突然发出一声金属迸裂的细响，苏凛抬头只看见对方青筋尽数鼓起的手臂，以及手铐的细链子已经断裂的豁口。

苏凛：“……”

妈的什么假冒伪劣产品！！

她顿时汗毛炸了一后脖子，连滚带爬地就往床下跑，结果下一秒就被拽着手腕pia唧面朝下按在床上，一动也不能动了。

艾吉奥轻描淡写把自己手上的环拆下去丢开，好歹是绒布包着金属的材质，在他那却跟老化的塑料一样一掰就残废了。

——黑心厂家老子诅咒你们拉屎没有纸啊啊啊！

其实讲道理，厂家也很冤枉的，人家本身东西只是玩个情趣，哪有人会真指望用它把人捆得跟犯人似的？

而且实际上如果在二十一世纪，这样的强度也基本足够让八成养尊处优一身懒肉的现代人无从挣脱，但是对于攀爬如飞臂力仿佛bug一样的刺客来说，那根比项链粗不到哪去的金属链子，显然有种捕兔子的陷阱硬要捉狼的感觉……

于是，结局早就注定……

“英雄，英雄饶命，我错了！”

“抱歉，求饶已经晚了。”

艾吉奥皮笑肉不笑扒掉她上衣扯过两条袖子，把苏凛的手臂拉到背后绑了个结，她就再也挣脱不开了，只能跟毛毛虫似的努力向前蠕动，妄图逃脱恶魔的爪牙之下。

这边她拼尽全力才蠕动到床头，后边艾吉奥拽着脚腕往回一拖就把苏凛拉回原地，然后半强迫地拖起她的臀，也不管她是否承受得了，粗硬的肉棒对准了怕得瑟瑟发抖的小花穴口就直接插了进去。

“呜啊——！别、别那么快就……要出人命的呜呜呜……”

出人命倒夸张了，且不谈不死外挂，既然已经湿软到足以直接进入，就说明她的身体早就做好了准备。

但是尽管如此，被从内部一点点推进着劈开的感觉还是让苏凛颤抖不止，从穴口开始逐渐向内被涨满，直到她自觉快要到极限时，那根热烫的硬物还是缓慢而坚定地不断向内入侵，于是她慌张出声：

“不……慢一点，太深了……”

对方恍如不闻，男人坚实而热烫的胸膛贴着她的后背，那种被包围被侵占的感觉令苏凛觉得有电流沿着尾椎一路劈到大脑，竟然反而莫名生出了几分安心。

终于当两枚沉甸的卵蛋轻轻拍击到臀上的时候，苏凛才在随时可能会被撑坏的恐惧中恍恍惚惚地松了口气，随即只感觉到艾吉奥也缓缓吐息在她的耳畔，语气带着满意笑道：

“居然能一开始就全吞进去了，进步很大。”

苏凛眼前冒着金星，整个人茫茫然喘息了好几大口，才反应过来消化了他的话，顿时耳根一阵发烧。

的确，想当初他们在威尼斯短暂相处的那段时日，虽然没羞没臊地解锁过各种姿势，但每次都得是艾吉奥先拿出十二分的耐心一点点引导开发她，等苏凛那典型传统中国女性青涩矜持的身子彻底放得开之后，他才能放心地在她体内酣畅驰骋，而不担心她会受伤。

艾吉奥表面上一副要一逞兽欲的模样，但其实他还是留了分寸，他能从苏凛的反应中读出她真正是否到了极限——经验告诉他，一般情况下还能说话就没事，真受不了的时候，她早就哭唧唧地一个字都吐不出来了。

所以对比之下，明显这次轻易就整根没入简直难得一见，通俗来讲，就是饥渴久了，一点就着……

他在她体内停留了一段时间，等苏凛的气息逐渐适应平稳了才开始缓缓抽插，后入的姿势使得每一下都进得极深，而且她被绑着手臂只能上身趴着撅起屁股支撑，这样的更使艾吉奥非常容易地抓着她的腰配合前后抽动，每次顶到最深处，苏凛面朝下把脸埋在床单里发出的哼唧声都会被戛然打断，接着骤然升高化作甜腻上扬的调子，里边柔软湿热的内壁紧紧地绞着他。

艾吉奥的动作一刻不停，同时目光在床上环视一圈，顿时落在旁边包装被拆开一半的纸袋上。

他转头看了看眼前少女光洁如玉的纤细脊背，她被禁锢着不能反抗只能任人采撷的模样映在艾吉奥的眼里，他抚摸着苏凛的大腿根思考片刻，然后毫无征兆地将昂扬拔出来。

忽然没了那粗硬的东西给予的灭顶快感让苏凛一愣，迷茫中扭头去看艾吉奥，结果在瞅见他正摆弄着一根少女心粉红色但是外形一点也不少女心的棒子的时候，顿时头皮一麻。

不，冷静一点，事情还没那么糟，他顶多也就能看出那是个假丁丁，不可能知道它别的附加功能的……

苏凛在自我安慰中努力让自己不要表现出心虚，却就在此时，艾吉奥皱着眉在震动棒的柄上研究了几下，最后开关一按，那东西顿时开始自行摇摆伸缩嗡嗡嗡——

艾吉奥先被突然动起来的震动棒惊了一下，然后露出了悟的表情，接着看看它，又看看跟被绑好的大闸蟹一样一动不能动撅着屁股的苏凛，不怀好意地笑了。

苏凛：“……”

天要亡老子。

穴口刚经过一番抽插，这会儿还完全闭不拢，隐约能看见里面的嫩肉，硅胶光滑温润的顶端在爱液的润滑下很容易就进去了，震动带起的细细密密的感受很特别，但是棒身冰冷僵硬的质感还是让苏凛从心里有些排斥，她开始想念之前那个热烫的东西了。

不得不说，人体工学的设计确实有一定道理，震动棒很快就磨到了她敏感的地方，但是不比艾吉奥那样有力深入的一下下顶弄，不知道是不适合她还是艾吉奥不会用，这鬼东西嗡嗡嗡抵那里，摆动也只是小幅度地维持那一种模式，她又不能伸手去把它换个让自己更舒服的位置，这种不上不下的简直是折磨。

“不喜欢……你拿出去……”

艾吉奥饶有兴趣看着她跟泥鳅一样扭动身体，苏凛在折腾半天终于把自己翻过身之后，看见他嘴角恶劣的上扬才意识到：刚才她把他绑在床头只撩拨也不给爽快，现在这货肯定是在报复她吧！

“呜呜……”

她半真半假挤出两滴眼泪，泪眼朦胧地抬头望着艾吉奥，一边抽抽嗒嗒：

“呜……不想被这种东西弄，只有你才可以……我不要这个，我想要你……”

“艾吉奥，操我……”

“……”

啪哒。

她仿佛听见了对方脑海里某根弦断掉的声音。

闭上开关，拔出震动棒，换上自带的抵在穴口蓄势待发，整个环节一气呵成。

当然，她这点伎俩怎可能瞒得过艾吉奥，他怕不是从她刚开始说话就猜到了她要用这种方式引诱他放弃震动棒，他也的确存了一点报复她的小心思，但是……

——但是耐不住这招也太戳心坎了吧？！可怜兮兮地用小动物一样的眼神望着你边哭边求操什么的，这勾就算是直的他也得心甘情愿自投罗网地咬住啊！！

“好啊，如你所愿。”

艾吉奥咬牙切齿地说了这么一句，握着她的腿，腰一沉便整根挺了进去。

“啊……”

苏凛终于不用被冰冷的假丁丁折磨，久违的热硬深深贯入体内时，她诡计得逞无比快乐地嗯哼一声，情不自禁发自内心叹道：

“啊，好粗好热好深好舒服，嗯～”

艾吉奥：“……”

靠，合着给你伺候满意了是吧，这都发表出使用感想来了，还特么是排比的！

不过作为男人，被正面赞扬床上能力还是一件令人自豪的事，艾吉奥对她这幅哪怕都被干得浑身发颤了，也还是不皮不开心的耍赖德行简直又爱又恨，干脆化怨气为动力，几乎有些发狠地在她湿热的穴内大开大合地抽插，动作大到仿佛要顶开她的宫口插到那个小小的、稚嫩的、鲜红的器官里去，他是多么想在那里留下自己的痕迹。

“啊、艾吉奥……不、不行了，嗯、呜啊啊——”

这一次，她明显已经失去控制的哭叫没能让他起一丝一毫的怜惜之心，在冲刺的关头，艾吉奥甚至突然狠狠一口咬在她的肩上，品尝着腥甜的铁锈味最后几下竭尽全力贯入，在让那些粘稠的白浊留在离她子宫最近的甬道最深处之后，掰过苏凛的下巴与她交换了一个血腥味十足、极富占有欲的吻。

“凛……”

男人在她的耳畔悠悠叹息，却未曾得到对方的回应。他一松手，苏凛的头就无力地歪向一侧，她闭着眼睛面色潮红，内部的肉壁还在偶尔下意识地收紧一下，方才那种不加节制的侵略竟然直接把她弄得失去意识了。

这下艾吉奥傻眼了。

喂，等等，他这憋了那么久不是才一次就能发泄完的好吗，这晕过去了让他怎么办！

他当然不忍心直接弄醒她，而且现在回想起刚才对她是有点粗暴了，就算怨她多年不曾出现，就算因为明知不可能让她受孕而片刻失去理智……

艾吉奥后悔地看着苏凛肩上那个已经愈合到浅粉色牙印的伤痕，等到那里彻底归于无一丝痕迹之后，他终于认命叹息一声，解开她背后的袖子把衣服丢开，拥着她盖上被子。

“晚安，凛。”

28.  
自那天以后，他们的交通工具就从三个人两匹马——因为某个不会骑马的菜鸡只能跟艾吉奥共乘一骑，变成了两匹马以及一辆马车。

“我去看一眼凛的情况。”

马里奥用复杂的眼神横了一眼艾吉奥，昨天白天还生龙活虎好好一小丫头，这才一晚上过去就突然“病了”连马都骑不了，鬼才猜不到是他这个侄子对人家做了什么畜生的事情。

然而当事人对他充满谴责的目光丝毫不放在心上，仗着超强的平衡力直接就在行进的马背上站起来一步跨在马车的边缘，接着呲溜钻了进去。

马车内的体积不算拥挤，结果艾吉奥还是找了找才发现躲在角落缩成一小团的苏凛，对方看见他进来了，顿时更加戒备地往后挪了挪，似乎企图把自己藏到木板里去。

她一双水雾缭绕的乌黑眼睛盯着他，周围红了一圈，手指抓在自己的膝盖上用力到指节泛着苍白，整个人都在微微发着抖。

她缓缓吐出一口气，用发着颤的嗓音似嗔非嗔道：

“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，我X你大爷。”

但是被突然问候了大爷的艾吉奥并没有表现出生气，反而微微一笑，好整以暇靠在车门上看着她。

苏凛：“……你过来我保证不打死你。”

她本就是那么一说，没想到艾吉奥摸了摸下巴，还真的走过来蹲在她面前，苏凛立刻张牙舞爪扑过去抓他领子，结果刚一动弹就面色一白，要不是艾吉奥眼疾手快抱住她，她极可能一头栽在马车的木地板上。

艾吉奥摸到她额上的汗水，看着她那副辛苦的模样，一时间稍微有点心软地把手伸到口袋里拨动齿轮开关把振幅调小，才让扎在他怀里一句话都说不出的苏凛暂且松了口气。

——她这辈子都没见过这么恶趣味的人！

大早上起来就用谜一样令人汗毛竖起的眼神看着她，等将要出发了才突然出手，二话不说把她按住塞了个见鬼的东西……天知道他是怎么清楚遥控器和跳蛋的用法的！作为一个几百年前的人，竟然能无师自通出“交通工具跳蛋play”这种玩法，苏凛简直怀疑此人是不是偷看过她手机里的黄片。

原本准备来玩弄他的东西，结果到现在一样不落全回到了她自己身上，现世报应。

苏凛一开始想在车里偷偷拿出来，可上来才发现窗户都不装帘子，要是刚把裤子脱下来旁边骑马过去一个人，她还要不要做人了。

他明知故问地调笑：“怎么了，凛，为什么不说话？”

苏凛气结：“滚犊子。”

回应她的，是突然切换成最快频率的模式，不过哪怕是开到最大，那点振声也被隐藏在马蹄声中，不会被人有丝毫的察觉。

“——靠！”

她不得已死死揪着对方的袖子以抵御震颤，艾吉奥无辜一摊手：“你看，要我滚的是你，结果抓着我不撒手的还是你。”

“……你、你给我等着。”

他笑的灿烂：“没问题，我等着——嘶！”

话还没说完，就被恼羞成怒的苏凛在胸前挠了一道，当然，如果是正常状态下有着阿泰尔套装保护的艾吉奥连刀剑都不怕，怎可能被指甲给伤到，但是她可是直接顺着领口把手塞进去，毫不留情地在那个即使是男人也十分敏感的地方恶狠狠来了一下……

被那突如其来一爪子弄得又痛又爽，艾吉奥猛吸一口冷气，愁眉苦脸地说道：“凛，我们一定要这样互相伤害吗？”

苏凛都快崩溃了：“少废话把那破玩意给老子关了啊啊啊！！”

“……唔好吧，如你所愿。”

……

终于没了那要命的震动，苏凛整个人虚脱状瘫倒在艾吉奥大腿上呼哧带喘，任凭他心情愉悦顺着她的头顶和脊背跟撸猫狗似的摸个没完，眼睛骨碌碌一转落在他放遥控器的兜里。

她假装讨好往他身上蹭，等艾吉奥的双手都忙着放在她大腿和屁股上的时候，苏凛的手悄无声息钻进口袋，拿到遥控器就一把推开他，毫不犹豫丢在地上跳起来踩成粉碎。

艾吉奥：“……”

他满脸写着痛惜：“这是何必呢。”

苏凛冲他阴森森地一呲牙：“呵呵。”

艾吉奥心痛不已盯着那些塑料残渣，接着叹了口气，不知从哪变出一个纸袋子。

“既然如此，就只能找点别的东西了——唉，凛，别看了，你也知道你不可能在我有防备的时候从我这里偷走什么……唔，心除外。”

苏凛看着他手里的袋子，眼神充满惊悚：我靠，这些破玩意儿她不是临走的时候都故意丢在旅店床底下了吗，为什么又出现了！

她从现代拿来的小玩具其实一共也就那些，现在跳蛋和手铐都报废了，艾吉奥在袋里翻了半天，最后拿出一本册子。

看清封面之后，苏凛的面部表情扭曲了：这特么R18小黄本是哪里来的？！她明明没有——

等等。

她忽然想起自己曾在寝室里跟那几个狼女展示过这些东西，以她们的尿性在知道她要拿这些去跟男人鬼混的前提下，偷偷摸摸往里添砖加瓦似乎也不是不可能……

艾吉奥已经翻着本子看得津津有味，就算语言不通，但满篇几乎只有拟声词的对话几乎影响不到他的阅读。

不过还没等看完，他竟然叹息一声，把本子合上了。

苏凛：“……怎么，不好看？”

艾吉奥摇头：“好看，但是不太合适。”

她刚以为这货离家出走多年的羞耻心居然奇迹般回来找他了，只听艾吉奥继续说：

“我认为这样的书，应该是没有性生活的人夜深人静躺在被窝里，一边看一边自给自足的。”

他郑重点点头：“所以，像我就不需要。”

苏凛：“……”

天才啊老哥，一句话就揭示了本子于肥宅生命源泉的本质，厉害厉害。

同时她也忽然反应过来，忍不住问道：“你第一次看黄本？难道这边没有类似的东西？”

不会吧，中国古代老早就有了春宫图，欧洲竟然没有？emmmm老外们有点惨。

艾吉奥想了想，说：“有，但是不像这个比较情节曲折……嗯，给人冲击力更强。”

苏凛：“……”

也对哦，就好比上来就嘿嘿的小黄文和先交代背景事情起因再逐入正轨的小黄文，果断是后者更好啊，只有肉吃起来很腻的。

艾吉奥又拿出一本册子翻开，苏凛瞥了他一眼。

“喂，你不是不需要的吗。”

艾吉奥真诚回望：“不需要也可以参考一下，学无止境。”

他指着其中一页：“我觉得很有创意，改天试试。”

苏凛：“……”

29.  
从入蒙特里久尼的城门开始，艾吉奥就受到了广大民众的夹道欢迎，无论他走到哪里都有人热情地冲他挥手，一群小孩子活蹦乱跳地在他骑的马周围，甚至有女孩子来给他献花。

另一边，马里奥乐呵呵地给苏凛一路介绍他们城里的情况：这个是艾吉奥投资的银行，那边是艾吉奥修建的矿井，再那边是艾吉奥开的酒馆和妓——

苏凛：“妓院？”

马里奥后知后觉自己好像说了不该说的：“呃……不过他本人并不经常去，这个，大概也许可能估计……”

苏凛无辜地眨眨眼睛：“不是的，您误会了，我想问的是……我待会儿可以去玩玩吗？”

“不可以。”

没等马里奥说话，另一个声音忽然插了进来，艾吉奥骑着马靠近马车，顺手就将身子已经探出一半的苏凛给捞到马背上，半开玩笑地说道：“马里奥叔叔，你这样跟凛说了这么多，会让她觉得我是个自大狂的。”

马里奥早看穿了这货在妹子面前想装逼还不想装得太明显的本质，他好心做个助攻结果自己这熊侄子还不领情，于是翻个白眼不搭理他了。

苏凛也没说话，正直勾勾地望着周围每一座有艾吉奥出资的设施，眼睛里有异常热忱的光在闪烁。艾吉奥刚疑惑地想要开口，忽然被她揽住脖子。

她激动地到处指指点点：“艾吉奥，快看银行！铁匠铺！医馆！裁缝铺！教堂！啊那边是兵营！”

艾吉奥被她的热情弄懵了：“是的……可是为什么我觉得好像你比我还熟悉这些？”

而且要骄傲也是应该他骄傲吧，为什么她指着那些建筑的时候看起来比他本人还自豪多了？！

苏凛昂首遥望繁华的蒙特里久尼，胸中一阵热血沸腾：

“看，这就是朕为你打下的江山！”

艾吉奥：………？？？？

……

结果尊贵伟大的江山之主在踏入奥迪托雷庄园的一瞬间，就彻底蔫了。

由于二代剧情给她太多的先入为主，在苏凛的印象里，克劳迪娅·奥迪托雷还始终都是那个被渣男劈腿了会哭着找哥哥报仇、在庄园里被叔叔逼着学习账目就哀怨满天飞的少女。

于是当面前这位美丽优雅的成熟女性从庄园内向他们走来时，她情不自禁后退了一步。

我去，这跟职场女高管一样不怒而威的气场……

而且游戏里不觉得有什么，直到现在面前就是真实的宏伟壮观的奥迪托雷庄园，苏凛才突然意识到艾吉奥一家都是真正的贵族，让她这个草根顿时有了深深的心理压力。

艾吉奥察觉她的退缩，有些好笑地拽住苏凛的手将她拉了过来，说道：“相信我，克劳迪娅比你想象的好相处的多。”

他说话的时候，克劳迪娅已经走到了他们面前，兄妹俩先来了个久别重逢的拥抱，接着与马里奥也问了好之后，最后才把目光落在苏凛身上。

见到哥哥多多少少冲淡了克劳迪娅之前矜持冷淡的神情，但苏凛还是有点怂，她原本想开口问好，结果一激动没控制好声带，发出一声滑稽的破音。

苏凛：“……”

完了！肯定负分了！

她已经不敢去看克劳迪娅的表情，只能低着头感受对方的目光落在自己的头顶上，然后……

克劳迪娅：“……噗。”

苏凛：？？？

她呆愣地看着面前忍俊不禁的女人，艾吉奥有些好笑地拍了自己妹妹的肩膀一下：“克劳迪娅，你别装得那么严肃，都吓坏她了。”

“噗……不好意思，只是非常好奇能降了你这只祸害的女孩究竟是何方神圣——”

克劳迪娅脸上的冷漠已经瞬间消失得无影无踪，她友好地拉起苏凛的一只手摇了摇：“你好啊，凛，我很早以前就想见你了。”

她顺便跟艾吉奥说了一句：“佛利城的伯爵夫人专程来找你，还有西班牙人的事情，大家都等着你给他们讲呢。”

“告诉大家晚上到书房里，我会把发生的事全部讲出来。”

克劳迪娅点点头：“那好，我们先走了。”

“……你们？”

克劳迪娅是独自出来的，艾吉奥愣了愣，才发现自己身边的人竟然不知什么时候被她抢了过去，而苏凛就在目睹对方变脸大法的茫然中，被克劳迪娅牵着径自往庄园里走去，把剩下的两个人留在原地。

而现在，这是她这么多年来第一次产生了“卧槽原来老子是个穿越玛丽苏来着”的自觉，尤其是当克劳迪娅带她到一件屋子里，拉开衣柜面对满满当当五颜六色示意随便挑的时候。

苏凛异常想要转身就逃，但是克劳迪娅的手劲比她想象中大，只能咽口唾沫委婉表示：“别了吧……这多不好意思……”

结果克劳迪娅反而疑惑了：“为什么会不好意思？”

接着她看见苏凛局促不安的表情，恍然大悟：“哈，你想哪去了，它们可不是我的。”

她用鞋跟跺了跺地板：“这里，是你的房间。”

接着指着衣柜：“这些，是你的衣服。”

苏凛差点没直接扑通跪了，克劳迪娅摸了摸下巴，继续说：“嗯，其实刚打开我也吓了一跳，虽说早知道艾吉奥经常往里塞东西，没想到攒的还真不少……”

……岂止是不少，这特么简直是在拿她当暖暖在养啊！

苏凛热泪盈眶：艾吉奥啊艾吉奥，小裙子纵然赏心悦目，但是他有没有想过他们八成的时间里都在外面东奔西跑，她又不像暖婊那样有个异次元秒换装衣柜，这么多美丽的裙子都能预见到它们只能在这里积灰的未来，蒙特里久尼的收入是拿来让他这么挥霍的吗，实在不行直接把钱给她好不好！

克劳迪娅看见她差点哭出来还以为她是激动的，拍了拍苏凛的肩膀叹道：“好啦，不过你也不用为我那个死鬼老哥太感动，艾吉奥那家伙就是有收集癖，待会儿带你去看看他楼下的收藏室你就知道了……神啊，天知道他那些鬼东西有多占地方，武器、防具——甚至让人无法相信，还有满满一箱子的羽毛笔！”

羽毛笔……

苏凛牢牢地闭紧嘴巴，克劳迪娅负责着庄园事务，想必统计艾吉奥的藏品也在她的工作范围内，要是让她知道艾吉奥这项收集羽毛笔的毛病也是因为自己，那她恐怕真的要负分滚粗了……

她自觉在岌岌可危的边缘徘徊，于是当克劳迪娅到房间外等她换衣服时，苏凛简直顾不上好看不好看，完全是哪个方便穿就抓起来火速套上——这里要感谢艾吉奥的审美水平，虽然买男装时直接把她打扮成了暴发户，至少阅妹无数的眼光下选裙子翻车几率还是极小的。

“不错嘛，挺快的。”

从克劳迪娅轻快的语气来看，她应该没掉好感值，苏凛松了口气，只听她下一句就是：

“正好，他们应该还没到齐，我先带你去见母亲。”

苏凛：“……”

小boss还没通，结果大boss直接冒出来了。艾吉奥，你去哪了，救命啊……

玛丽亚倒是和游戏里见到的一样温和，只不过跟二代时间线的比起来略显疲态，头上也多了些白发。

“走近些，孩子，让我好好看看你。”

苏凛犹豫了一下，接着看到克劳迪娅暗示而鼓励的眼神，她悄悄吸了口气走向这位气度不凡的女性。

但是不知道什么，玛丽亚在盯着她的脸片刻后表情有些凝重，苏凛心里暗自捏了一把汗，玛丽亚终于叹了口气，开口说道：

“好孩子，原谅我的失态，只是我没想到你会这么……年轻，艾吉奥可真是——唉，总之，如果他欺负你的话，尽管来找我吧，我会保护你的。”

说着，她伸出手，在苏凛的头顶充满慈爱地抚摸了几下。

苏凛：“……哈？”

克劳迪娅也是一脸懵逼，接着忽然反应过来，哭笑不得地解释：“母亲，其实这不怪艾吉奥——”

她正说话间被书房的门外陆陆续续进入的人打断，先是马基雅维利与马里奥，后面跟着卡特琳娜，最后则是艾吉奥，他的目光落在苏凛的裙子上，眼里略带欣赏的笑意，结果下一秒就对上了他亲妈严肃的眼神。

仔细一看，他的母亲正把他的凛护在身边，一只手还搁在她脑袋上虎摸狗头。

玛丽亚犀利地瞪着他：“艾吉奥，等说完正事之后，我有话单独问你。”

“……好的，母亲。”

艾吉奥在毫无头绪的心虚和茫然中点了点头，他做错什么了？

30.  
他望向克劳迪娅，对方一脸同情，再看看苏凛……呃，她被母亲把头按住了，看不见脸。

虽然满肚子问号，但艾吉奥清楚眼下还有更重要的事情，只能把疑惑暂时放下，开始讲述他在罗马教会地下的所见所闻

他讲到了罗德里戈，以及可以组合的两件神器金苹果与权杖，以及隐藏在底下那座明显不是目前技术所能建造出来的密室。到这里时艾吉奥犹豫了一下，不过还是把密涅瓦的事情也说了出来。  
  
“她说未来会有一场灾难降临在人类头上，寄希望于一些失落的神庙来拯救人类，但是奇怪的是这些话她明显不是想要告诉我，而是一个叫戴斯蒙的人——”  
  
苏凛立即抬起头：卧槽她没听错吧，戴斯蒙？！  
  
艾吉奥也顿了一顿，才继续说道：“然后我请求那个叫密涅瓦的女神把凛带回来，她……也确实做到了，随后密涅瓦就消失了。”  
  
此话一出，全场的人都把目光落在了苏凛身上，她僵硬地干笑几声，小心翼翼挥挥手致意，心头也是无限懵逼。  
  
倒是人类的灾难什么的她根本没放在心上，此类题材见的多了早就不容易被吓到，只是什么情况，为什么连戴斯蒙都跑出来了，而且艾吉奥说的女神既然能把实体还给她，难道这个密涅瓦就是称她作入侵者还把她踢出这个世界、害她十几年间都只能游魂一样四处飘荡的元凶？可是如果是这样的话，那又为什么艾吉奥一请求她就让她回来了呢，主角光环的作用？  
  
马基雅维利明显对这些神叨叨的东西不感兴趣，他只想尽快从艾吉奥嘴里问出罗德里戈是不是真的死透了而已，但是当他顺便随着大家的目光看了一眼苏凛，依凭着脑海里一点淡漠的记忆想起她好像是当初在威尼斯，预言中先知现身时跟艾吉奥一起出现的人时，还是没忍住惊讶冒出一句：“她为什么这么多年一点变化都没有？”  
  
来了，问到点子上了。  
  
艾吉奥深吸一口气清了清嗓子，拿出他那套“秘技·奥迪托雷式·鬼扯”，一本正经地说道：“因为她十几年来一直被金苹果所封印，与我们来说，她的时间几乎等于静止，再近似的说明就是永驻青春。”  
  
苏凛暗自叹了口气，为啥她作为一个穿越者，却老是被本土居民的胡咧咧技能甩出十条大街呢。  
  
除去早就被他这套说辞糊弄过的马里奥和克劳迪娅，其余人都被他唬得一愣，卡特琳娜走过来在苏凛脸上捏了一把，在确认手里柔嫩的触感是真实的之后，充满遗憾叹息了一声：“刚看见你就注意到了，本来还想散会后找你问怎么保养的呢，唉。”  
  
苏凛只能干笑：“啊哈哈，是吗……”  
  
克劳迪娅也跟着趁机添油加醋了几句，玛利亚渐渐明白过来事情好像并不像她刚开始理解的那么惊悚，看着艾吉奥的眼神里才没有了之前的谴责，她看了看身边顶着一张少女脸的苏凛，又想象了一下面前这具躯壳里装的是跟她儿子年纪差不多的灵魂，感慨万千地拉着苏凛的手，说道：“孩子，苦了你了。”  
  
苏凛继续干笑：“啊哈哈哈，这个，其实不苦。”  
  
——苦的是我啊！妈你还是我亲妈吗！  
  
艾吉奥在不远处盯着两人，内心如此怒吼。  
  
“谁是戴斯蒙？那些失落的神庙又是什么？”  
  
马里奥的重点永远都跟密宝藏之类的东西脱不了关系，苏凛作为第一个问题在场的唯一知情人，她默不吭声地低下脑袋。  
  
艾吉奥当然不可能知道戴斯蒙和他之间的关系，只说：“我不知道。”  
  
“告诉我波吉亚最后怎么样了，罗德里戈有没有摇尾乞怜？编造各种借口？承诺用权势换取他的小命？”  
  
马基雅维利终于忍无可忍夺回了对话的主导，他早就迫不及待想知道这些问题的答案，但明显他要失望了。  
  
在得知艾吉奥竟然放过了西班牙人之后，马基雅维利的怨气仿佛要撑破了这间并不小的屋子，连说话的语调都上扬了好几个度：“只有我们的敌人的除掉了，我们才能谈论关于什么密室、众神以及古代场所，甚至还有你的爱情故事，明白吗艾吉奥？你本应该杀了他，这下我们以后有的受了。”  
  
随后，这个活像一只已经炸毛但是还努力维持镇定形象的孟买猫一样的男人果断拒绝和他们继续交流，转身拂袖就出发往罗马去了。  
  
艾吉奥劈头盖脸挨了一顿训，他的心情明显也差到了极点，也不搭理屋里剩下的几人，径自就从与马基雅维利相反的出口离开了房间，一场会议最后不欢而散。  
  
  
苏凛在整个庄园转悠了好几圈才终于找到他，那时候艾吉奥正蹲在建筑的最高处，脸上没什么表情地看着蒙特里久尼的黄昏景色，明显他眼神还是一如以往的好，他很快就发现了墙根底下咬着裙摆试图往上爬的苏凛，并在她作出自行暴露裙底这种愚蠢事之前，他从庄园的俯瞰点纵身一跃，掉在下面的稻草堆里，并很快从里面钻出来走到墙边，像拎小鸡一样把爬到离地半米的苏凛给揪了下来。  
  
“你不生气了？”  
  
感受到她有点发怯的试探，艾吉奥闭上眼稍微一定神，再睁眼时已经他已经能作出与平时一样的轻松模样。  
  
“当然。”  
  
但是作为弱小的菜鸡对危险低气压本能性的敏感，苏凛无比确定他还是心情不佳。她不怎么会哄人，只能直接问道：“那个，你有想去的地方吗，我陪你去。”  
  
艾吉奥微微一愣，接着毫无征兆笑出声来，与此同时那种足以吓哭小孩的极地气场便瞬间冰消雪融。  
  
“凛，你哄人的方式从来都这么直白粗暴的吗？”  
  
苏凛被他说得脸上一热，扭过脑袋哼道：“不要就算了。”

那还真不好意思了她不会那么多花花手段，在现代的时候也是“当树洞—逛街—吃饭—陪开黑”的套路用到死，不过就这么简单的一条龙服务却在无论室友还是其他女生身上都是屡试不爽，从来都是人家夸她懂妹子贴心，这货居然还嫌弃太简单粗暴，真是惯的臭毛病。

——所以苏凛压根没觉得她把艾吉奥当妹子在哄有什么不对劲，反正原理都是一样的，要不是时代不同没有奶茶店，她一定会举着两大杯玛奇朵来找他。

百战百胜的套路被否定了，苏凛的信心顿时受到了极大的挫败，可是当她刚刚转身，手腕就被一只大手牢牢握住，再然后轻而易举拉了回去。

艾吉奥带着笑意的声音从她左后方的耳边响起，气息轻轻拂在耳朵后面，让那里的肌肤染上了一丁点粉红色。

“不不，别误会，我可从来都没有那个意思……恰恰相反，我很高兴。”

不得不承认，她这种直截了当乃至有点尬之嫌疑的安慰手段，却奇迹般让艾吉奥前一刻还低落的情绪如被羽毛骚弄心尖一样立刻勾动得活跃起来，早就把跟马基雅维利那点不愉快的小冲突抛到脑后，满心满眼都是对方别别扭扭想要哄他开心却不得要领的生涩样子。

苏凛使劲拽了一下手，在发现自己的胳膊像是被焊住一样动弹不得之后扭头白了他一眼：“那你到底要不要跟我走？”

艾吉奥笑得更欢了：“当然，这是我的荣幸，公主殿下。”

然后他们就又来到了由艾吉奥倾注心血——也是让苏凛曾花费大量时间挂机赚钱投资的，蒙特里久尼的街上。

此时艾吉奥的心情非常的好；眼前是他亲手一点一滴打造的城市，身边是他一心一意喜欢的姑娘，庄园里还有一大票的亲朋好友在他周围，暂时不去想圣殿骑士带给人的麻烦的话，简直可以说是轻松加愉悦。

而苏凛这时想的是：妈蛋，这些街边怎么连个卖饮料的都没有，这让她怎么按套路出牌啊！

“……要是我哪天缺钱花，就出来摆个摊卖煎饼果子，估计都能赚不少。”

艾吉奥听见她没由来冒出这么一句，顺势就问：“什么是煎饼果子？”

苏凛想了想，说：“就是一张饼里面夹着东西……嗯，其实你吃过的，在二十多年前。”

其实艾吉奥并不能从当年她从异世带来的的食物中准确判断出哪个是“煎饼果子”，但是这并不妨碍他把话接下去。

接着自然而然地，他回忆起了当初二人在佛罗伦萨那段无忧无虑的相处，那时两人正年龄相仿什么都能玩到一起去，而现在……基本不认识他们的人都以为他在啃嫩草了。

尽管熟人那边有金苹果的借口，如今他已经年至不惑，哪怕是从今往后她再也不会离开他身边，他们像这样还能持续多久？

早在艾吉奥不满二十岁时就想到的担忧，现今随着苏凛的回归而一天比一天沉重地压在心头：她永远都是这副年轻漂亮的样子，而等到再过些年，他的外貌随着年月侵蚀而越见衰老的那时候，他们又该如何……

苏凛不明白，为什么前一刻看起来还好好的艾吉奥，现在却忽然用一种充满了忧郁而哀伤的眼神望着她，令她莫名一阵难过。

“我、我是不是说错什么了……？”

她小心翼翼问了这么一句，艾吉奥却摇了摇头，说道：“没有……就是忽然想听听凛的家乡那边的事情。”

过了这么半天，终于听见他提出个要求，虽然内心满是疑惑，但苏凛还是情不自禁松了口气，当即敞开嗓子开始讲了。

当年她没少因为透露现代的事而被送回去，次数多了早就摸清了怎么打擦边球才不会触犯规则，也是因为刚才那一阵诡异的情绪，她只能用热情的逼逼叨去驱散心头的慌乱。

只要不提及具体年份与地点，她可以尽情用话语描绘记忆里那个车水马龙的钢铁森林，从学校门口五毛一串的烤面筋，到每年拥挤到不行载满了无数人们归家心绪的春运。艾吉奥始终带着浅淡的笑意看着她，侧耳认真聆听她说的每一个字，金色的眼底有温柔的波光粼粼而动。

最后苏凛抱着他的胳膊，叹息着说：“如果可能的话，真想让你去看看。”

艾吉奥没说话，他在想要不要透露自己那次神奇的梦境之旅。

不过最终还是把到嘴边的话咽了回去，然后低头吻了苏凛一下，学着她的模样叹了口气：“嗯，是啊，能被你带去看看就好了。”

“……应该不行，我试过，不能带活物。”

艾吉奥并不在意她抱歉的语气，他半真半假遗憾地说道：“是吗，真可惜。”

至于到底是真还是假，也就只有他自己才知道了。

31.  
当晚大家各回各屋，苏凛跟探险似的在房间里东翻西翻，意外的惊喜是她发现自己当年带到威尼斯的背包居然会在这里，而且连里面的东西也还是当初的那些，分毫不少。  
  
洗发水之类的消耗品即使有剩也不能要了，但是比如吊床小刀之类的工具还是没准儿以后有用的，苏凛坐在床上把摆摊似的杂物分了分类，再把能用的东西装回背包。  
  
然后她琢磨了一下，把几本工口漫画也塞进包里，拉上拉链靠着床角放好，最后长吁一口气躺倒在床上。  
  
说实话，苏凛对这间突然冒出来的“属于她的房间”一丁点归属感都没有，尽管这里空间够大装修讲究，可是总给人一种不踏实的感觉，也是这种莫名的不安全感，促使她下意识第一件事就是整理背包，还放在触手可及的地方，如今明明赶了那么久的路，她也的确疲惫得很，可躺在柔软舒适的被子上却无丝毫睡意。  
  
“唉……”  
  
她望着天花板发了一会儿呆，接着忽然一骨碌爬起来，出了房间蹬蹬蹬穿过走廊去敲门。  
  
“谁？”  
  
苏凛听见门里似乎有哗啦的水声，她清了清嗓子：“呃，其实没什么事，感觉你好像不太方便的样子，算了我先回去了……”  
  
屋内的水声又响了一阵，夹杂着艾吉奥充满调侃的语气笑道：“既然都来了，进吧，门没锁。”  
  
人家都这么说了她还推脱，显得怪矫情的，苏凛深吸一口气，跟做贼似的把手放在门上轻轻一推，果然没锁。  
  
“咳，打扰了。”  
  
这间屋子跟她的那间布局几乎一摸一样，只是面积更大也显得更空旷，于是苏凛一眼就看见了房间正中央放着的一只巨大的泡澡桶，还有个贵妃状仰卧着，一边直勾勾看着她露出谜之微笑的货：“我刚发现了件有趣的事，正想告诉你呢。”  
  
“啊？”苏凛被他的话吸引了注意力，脚步情不自禁往前挪了挪，也就是她离开门口范围内的下一刻，就听见那扇门忽然砰地关上，还伴随了“咔哒”上锁的声音。  
  
如果只是门自己关上还可以甩锅给刮风，但是连锁都上了这也太诡异了，苏凛警觉地猛一回头，却看见了令她下巴险些惊掉的场景：也就是她一扭头的功夫，艾吉奥竟然瞬间出现在她身后，前一秒还脱得精光躺在桶里泡澡，这会儿却已经穿戴整齐瞬间移动过来锁门了。  
  
“我靠，你——”  
  
你怎么这么牛逼的下半句还没说出口，她身后的浴桶里突然又是一声哗啦，苏凛一个猛回头险些扭了脖子，全裸的艾吉奥在水里冲她挤了挤眼睛。  
  
与此同时她的肩被一只手搭上，顺便就绕到另一侧环住她整个人，苏凛后脖子汗毛直立地死死盯着他，然后再看看远处桶里那个，如此来来回回在两张一毛一样的脸之间看了很久，最终双膝一软，就地瘫倒。  
  
不过穿得整齐的那个艾吉奥就在她身边，当然不会让她直接倒在地上，他的手臂穿过苏凛的膝窝将她抱起，接着几步走到床边把她放下，刚要撤身离开却被一把抓住领子，苏凛抖抖索索地问道：“你你你、你们……这是怎么回事，哪个是真的？！”  
  
说完，她的目光后知后觉落在自己揪着对方的手上，她低头看看地上的影子，然后不太确定地说：“……你是真的？”  
  
面前的艾吉奥笑而不语，桶里那个忽然不乐意地嚷嚷开了：“如果按这个标准的话，我也是真的好吧，不信你过来摸摸。”  
  
苏凛审视的眼神在他俩来回晃了晃，最后锁定在离她最近这只穿着衣服的身上：“从开始你就没说过话，你是假的？”  
  
“很遗憾。”对方一开口，声色跟另一位裸着的毫无分别，“严格来说并不是真假的区别，而是被金苹果的力量影响，本体与复制品的差别……所以继续猜，猜对了有奖励。”  
  
“当然，错了也有惩罚。”浴桶里的艾吉奥接了一句。  
  
苏凛面部表情扭曲：“卧槽，老子不奉陪了，你们慢慢玩。”  
  
她刚站起来往门的方向走了几步，就被抓住重新按回了床上。  
  
“别这么无情嘛，凛。”艾吉奥撑起双臂在她上方，故作可怜地眼巴巴看着她，“不要听那个家伙的，我怎么会舍得惩罚你呢。”  
  
桶里的艾吉奥：“呵。”  
  
苏凛：“……”  
  
“得了随便吧，就你了，冒牌货。”她漠然戳了戳把她推倒在床上那只艾吉奥的胸口，“又是糖衣炮弹又是色诱装可怜，一看就不是什么好饼干，而且一共就一桶的热水，要是放着给自己的影分身洗，是不是傻的。”  
  
浴桶里全裸的艾吉奥爆发出一阵嘲笑，而她上方的这位身体僵了僵，挤出一个十分古怪的表情。  
  
苏凛上一秒还觉得自己的分析十分有理，可是看着两只艾吉奥的反应，她不妙的预感刚刚冒了个头，这时远处的笑声戛然而止，她急忙抬头去看，只见空荡荡的桶里弥漫着升腾的雾气，其中已经不见任何人影了。  
  
她盯着那里眨巴眨巴眼睛，然后把目光落回面前艾吉奥的脸上，尴尬地露出八颗牙齿干笑：“啊哈哈哈……傻才怪，让影分身去泡澡自己在外面，这简直是完美的伪装！天哪多么机智！”  
  
艾吉奥似笑非笑看着她：“那么，凛是不是也该解释一下，什么叫不是好饼干？”  
  
苏凛手舞足蹈疯狂吹嘘：“哎呀当然啦，你这么聪明机敏貌美如花，怎么能是饼干呢，简直就是下凡的天使！活着的大卫！”  
  
艾吉奥意味不明地看了看她，也不知道一连串的彩虹屁让他受用了没有，不过他倒是忽然放开了苏凛，接着走到冒着热气的浴桶旁边，开始脱衣服。  
  
“……卧槽，你在干什么。”  
  
苏凛目瞪口呆看着这一场脱衣秀，虽然之前进屋的时候已经有复制体全裸泡在桶里，但是桶的高度让她除了脸和脖子之外什么也看不见，然而现在却是活生生当着她面的现场直播，顿时眼睛有点直。  
  
刚踢掉靴子的艾吉奥无意间瞥见她看呆了的傻样，于是勾唇一笑，扬了扬半挂在手臂上的护甲，略带一丝引诱的上扬语调说道：“嗯？要不要来帮我？”  
  
苏凛听闻愣了愣，然后整个人一个激灵腾地跳下床：“要要要！”  
  
直到扒开艾吉奥的衬衫之后，她立刻整个人趴在他的胸前，艾吉奥见她难得小鸟依人的样子略有几分惊讶，接着眼底也透出了极温和的柔光。  
  
就在他想要用双臂将少女紧紧抱住的时候，苏凛忽然发出一声满足的叹息，说道：  
  
“啊，果然在这个冰冷的世界里，也就只有奶子才能带来一丝温暖。”  
  
艾吉奥刚举到一半的胳膊石化般僵在半空：“…………”  
  
还没等他深深呼吸调整过来情绪，某个煞风景之王侧头瞅了一眼浴桶里的水，又说道：“不好意思，尽管我不想提的，但是你真的不介意用别人刚用过的洗澡水吗？——虽说也是你自己洗的……”  
  
艾吉奥：“……”  
  
——对不起他现在真的一丁点旖旎心思都起不来了。  
  
他几乎带着点咬牙切齿的意味解释：“复制体并不会弄脏水，而且直到刚才水还是烫的，复制体没有痛觉也不会烫伤，闲着没事才让它泡进去的。”  
  
苏凛若有所思点点头，接着又问：“可是你怎么知道我会来？要是我没过来，你这么做的意义是什么，让影分身脱光了趁机好好研究一下自己的身体？”  
  
她恍然大悟“啊”了一声，一拍手说道：“还是说，你本来就是想这么干来着……哦天哪，对不起，打扰了。”  
  
艾吉奥：“……我没有那种爱好，现在把你脑袋里奇怪的想法都给我忘掉。”  
  
“噫，好吧。”  
  
终于艾吉奥也躺进了那只桶里，苏凛搬了个小板凳坐在旁边，手在水里有一下没一下地划拉，眼睛直勾勾盯着水下，把明明泡在热水里的艾吉奥硬是给看出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
她忽然冒出一句没头没脑的赞叹：“哇，好可爱啊。”  
  
这年头没有那种能起巨量泡泡的入浴剂，于是洗澡水用清澈见底形容，艾吉奥低头跟着看了一眼被形容可爱的东西是什么，顿时一阵难以形容的诡异难堪感漫遍了全身，甚至有种想要翻个身趴下的冲动。  
  
卧槽什么鬼！不就是还没变成战斗状态，也不至于“哇好可爱”吧！你是不是忘记它让你哭得那么凄惨的时候了！  
  
也不能怪苏凛，严格的说，这差不多是她头一次见到还没进入状态的……emmmm，“小艾吉奥”。从前不是事前衣服还没脱那玩意早已昂首挺胸，就是事后她筋疲力尽直接秒睡，哪有闲工夫观察。  
  
于是难得见到它这么没精打采的样子，苏凛反而被引起了浓厚的兴趣，她挽起袖子，一副捞鱼的架势就弯腰去捉。  
  
艾吉奥：！！！  
  
“凛！”  
  
浴桶里的水哗啦一下泼得满地都是，艾吉奥喘着粗气死死攥住她的手腕，苏凛的眼神往下一瞄，顿时失落八个度：“哎呀，硬了。”  
  
她话里那种“怎么这就硬了一点也不好玩”的画外音让艾吉奥简直不知道该无奈还是该气愤，索性动了点真格把她往水里拉，成功让苏凛脸上无辜又欠揍的表情变成了惊慌之后，压低嗓音说道：“听着，如果你想重演‘那晚’的情景，就尽管继续，我十分愿意配合。”  
  
苏凛呆了一下，才反应过来他说的那晚，就是一个多月前二人重逢后第一晚住在旅店的事情，再想到自己当时又哭又喊第二天连路都走不了的惨状，顿时红着耳根把头摇成拨浪鼓。  
  
“咳……不闹了不闹了，我帮你搓背吧。”  
  
她急匆匆甩开他的桎梏站起身，临了忽然摸着下巴想了想，然后一拍大腿：“哦对了，我屋里有个东西用得上，我去去就回。”  
  
她走后，艾吉奥终于长长出了一口气，放松地在热水中舒展开身体闭目养神。  
  
他本以为那是凛临阵脱逃的借口，没想到才隔了一会儿的功夫，她居然还真的回来了，右手上套着一只像是没有指头的手套样的东西。  
  
“来来来，胳膊伸过来，老子今儿个给你来套来自我大天朝北方地区的顶级待遇——秘技：搓澡术！”  
  
艾吉奥：“……”  
  
尽管对此充满了怀疑，但艾吉奥还是比较给面子地把手臂搭在桶沿上，苏凛先由轻及重地试探着在他胳膊上搓了几下，看到艾吉奥的表情从一开始的抗拒慢慢变得缓和，她笑着问：“怎么样，不疼的吧？”  
  
艾吉奥皱在一起的眉毛终于舒展开来，他点点头：“挺舒服的，你可以再用力点。”  
  
说完，他专注于享受地将头向后仰去，接着闭上了眼睛。  
  
然后就在他闭眼的下一秒，猛然一阵乍似针扎般细细密密的刺痛蔓延在皮肤上，然而再细细感受却又成了畅快淋漓的舒爽包围了他，可还没等舒服劲过去，下一波的刺痛又如潮水般席卷而来，如此循环，终于让艾吉奥闷哼出声：“轻点……”  
  
“你让我再用力的好吧！忍着点，不使劲没效果的！”  
  
苏凛拍了拍他的肩膀示意他睁眼，艾吉奥顿时看见了水面上漂浮的大量令人无法直视的泥垢，然后意识到这些玩意儿都是那只“手套”从自己身上搓下来的之后——这才只是搓了一只手臂而已，他觉得自己好像半辈子就没洗过一次干净的澡，有种既恶心又爽快诡异的感觉。  
  
但是……  
  
他曾以为就凛那点小小的力气肯定弄不疼他，结果谁能想到她看似细瘦的小手在自己身上来来回回竟然会让他想要尖叫，尤其是当她把手往他大腿内侧伸的时候。  
  
“不、凛……那里就不用——呃啊！”  
  
“轻一点、别这样……嘶……”  
  
“——啊我靠你饶了我吧！！！”  
  
此时的他还觉得自己洗个澡而已没必要刻意收敛音量，，于是当后来克劳迪娅用谜一样的眼神看着他，外加兄弟会里传出类似“别看凛小姐长得清清秀秀人畜无害，实际上那方面超厉害把艾吉奥治得服服帖帖的要不怎么艾吉奥就认准了她”以及“没想到艾吉奥表面跟风流浪子似的居然喜欢被……啧啧”的谣言，艾吉奥才意识到这件事的严重性，然而到那时早已晚了。  
  
艾吉奥顶着一身通红的皮肤趴在床上大口喘气，他觉得自己就像被先煮熟再放在铁板上烤了一遍最后以粗暴的手段剥去壳的虾，体重都轻了好几磅。

更要命的是，虽然过程很痛苦，但是……这种谜之爽歪歪甚至想再来一次的感觉是怎么肥四啊！妈的有毒吧！！


	7. （六）

32.  
苏凛完全分不清自己究竟是被疼醒，还是被颠醒的。

在她上一次清醒中最后的记忆还是她被一阵轰隆的巨响惊醒，睁眼只看见艾吉奥同样刚被吵醒惊异而茫然的眼神，以及从墙上的破洞里向着他的位置飞去的石块——

虽然她的脑袋还因暂时供血不足而有些发昏，身体却毫不犹豫先于意识一步作出反应，当她整个人扑在艾吉奥身上，紧接着从后脑勺传来一阵剧痛之后，就什么都不知道了。

再次醒来的时候，她就到了这个空气潮湿的隧道之中，周围有数量不少凌乱的脚步声不断超过去，她的胳膊被挎在另一个人的肩膀上艰难地前行，无论是从高度，还是身侧呼哧带喘的气息判断，搀扶着她的应该是个女性。

苏凛的眼皮颤了颤，使劲半天也没能睁开，她后脑勺还是痛得厉害，大概飞石的那一下给她打成了一定程度的脑震荡——这还是有挂护体的情况，否则只会更糟。

“……他们……炮台……多少……”

她混混沌沌中似乎听见有人说话，大约就在扶着她的女人，苏凛忍着快要脑炸的头痛努力辨认了一下，这声音好像是卡特琳娜。

“我的士兵数量不多，但也许能够撑一段时间……靠，你们这些家伙有谁看见过艾吉奥他们吗？！还有那个该死的神器千万别……要是又落到教皇的手里——”

连续听见几个刺激神经的关键词，苏凛终于在一阵咳嗽后睁开了眼睛：“谁能告诉我……这是什么情况……”

“哦天哪，你居然醒过来了。”

卡特琳娜如释重负立刻把她的胳膊从脖子拿下来，拉着苏凛躲开拥挤逃跑的人流到角落，然后十分担忧地往外看了一眼，说道：“虽然这种时候还是逃命最重要，但是既然答应过别人……我只说一遍。”

依照卡特琳娜的讲述，她也是被清早的炮响震醒，刚匆匆跑到屋外房子就在下一秒被轰塌了，她在废墟里七拼八凑临时召集起来自己的人去帮忙抵御外敌，接着就遇到了从二楼几乎是滚着掉下来的艾吉奥，还带着个昏迷不醒一脑袋血的伤员。

一见到她，艾吉奥跟看见救星一样立刻赶过来，并不询问她是否同意就把苏凛托付给了她，还把俩人硬塞进庄园的逃生密道里，接着就瞬间跑去前线杀敌了。

尽管卡特琳娜并不是很明白艾吉奥那句“要是逃跑中她忽然‘消失’，你也不要惊讶，什么都不用管了就行”是什么意思，总之现在苏凛醒了，她也完成了艾吉奥的托付，卡特琳娜用膝盖琢磨都知道这家伙接下来想干什么。

“喂，劝你还是不要回去送死比较好。”

苏凛没法解释要是自己顺着这条逃生密道走太远会消失不见这件事，只能说：“我听到你说的了，神器下落不明，还有艾吉奥的母亲和克劳迪娅不知道在哪，我不能就这么走了，卡特琳娜，谢谢你带我到这里来，快离开这吧。”

“……你这家伙。”

卡特琳娜像看一块顽固不化的石头似的瞪着她，最后生硬地哼了一声：“算了，随你便，尽量别死在外面。”

苏凛冲她乐了一下挥挥手道别，径自朝着人流的反方向前行，从书房的入口回到庄园，企图在乱石纷飞的废墟中寻找几个熟悉的身影。

到现在为止，她游戏玩家的身份已经彻底失去意义了，她对至今的剧情完全是摸瞎，更没想到官方居然有这么大的恶意，赶在艾吉奥一桩大事了却的第二天就搞敌军攻城这种事，看着眼前化作焦土的蒙特里久尼，苏凛的心简直在滴血——老子的锦绣江山啊啊啊啊！！！

说实在话，耍帅吹吹牛逼简单，真要让她在这到处都是敌人的炮火硝烟中寻找玛丽亚和克劳迪娅，苏凛还是怂得一逼，别看她看似英勇地干过舍命救克里斯蒂娜的事，那也是在阿飘状态下突如其来被赶鸭子上架了才怒爆seed刷了一波存在感，当然，事后也付出了相当大的代价。

现在她可不敢再轻易地改变剧情了，她说什么都不能再一次消失，天知道还有没有下一次能回来的机会……

在找角落躲起来和寻人之间纠结了好久，最后苏凛还是咬牙选择了折中的办法，她贴着城墙的边小心躲过城中的士兵，然后暗搓搓沿着被轰得破败不堪的城门爬到了上面，试图居高临下观察内外的情形。

然而她想得倒美，如此有利的战略位置怎么可能会不留敌军，她刚爬上去就跟三个士兵迎了个开门红，战场上突然出现的看起来就很柔弱的少女，对于这些敌人来说是什么福利再清晰不过了。

城墙上空间狭小，她就算仗着身法轻盈躲过几次捕捉，但苏凛也明白这么下去被抓到就是时间问题，而且要是想杀她的敌人还可以故意挨一刀然后倒下装死，可是这几个明显不是冲着要她命来的，就很难办了……

三个士兵已经把她堵得没有退路，身后就是摔下去不死也残疾的城下，苏凛面露苦色往下看了看，又看了看色眯眯包围过来的三人，咬牙闭眼纵身一跃——

疼一疼也认了吧，总比被轮X来得强……

如火如荼交战的城墙之下，一个从城门上摔下来的身影并没有引起任何人的注意，苏凛面朝大地感受着来自浑身骨头断裂个七七八八的剧痛，还要努力克制住自己不能乱动以免被发现不是尸体而被补刀，顶着偶尔踩在她背上的几脚，默默等待伤势修复。

而且从这次回来苏凛就发现了，她的恢复速度明显比以前慢了很多，当年第一次高空坠落不过几十秒后她就生龙活虎的了，而到近期地宫里那次，只不过断了一根腿骨就将近十分钟才能站起来，以及早上被石块砸晕的时候，隔以前怕不是转眼就醒了，哪会昏过去那么久。

而现在她目测在地上趴了大约有二十多分钟，脸都压麻了还是恢复不到跳起来就跑的程度。

卧槽，该不会是外挂要过期了吧，那也得至少告诉她怎么续费啊……

周围兵戈交战的声音渐渐小了，苏凛等得心焦也不顾不得会不会有人发现她装死，终于忍不住抬起头偷看，结果一抬眼就是个熟人。

她看见马里奥浑身浴血举着刀，但明显已经是强弩之末，对面那个年纪轻轻颇为俊美的男人轻描淡写迎战的姿态，早已赫然宣告了战斗的结果。

马里奥左手里是染透了鲜血的金苹果，那个年轻的将领已然胜券在握似闲庭信步地走向他，却冷不丁被突然撞上来的一道黑影扑了个正着。

“——卧槽马里奥快跑！！”

苏凛抱着这人的大腿狠命往后一扯，青年没料到这一出，一下子失去平衡跌倒在地，他恼羞成怒一脚踢开她，然后立刻翻身起来，从腰侧拔出一柄火枪照着马里奥的背影放了一发。

万幸的是情急之下无法瞄准要害，那一枪只是打中了他的腿，马里奥痛哼着应声倒地，手里的金苹果咕噜噜向前滚了出去，青年慢悠悠走过去捡起它，然后也不管马里奥的生死，走回来用一只手把苏凛从地上拖起。

苏凛咬着牙怒目而视，年轻的男人倒没被她喷火的眼神激怒，反而饶有兴趣盯着她的脸打量了片刻，接着作势朝她脸上摸了过来。

“真有意思……如果我没记错的话，你刚才可是从城墙最高处摔下来的，为什么还能站起来呢？”

苏凛下意识要躲，可是一把头发都揪在对方手里，完全避不开。

青年冰凉的手指轻而易举落在她侧脸上，擦去尘土和污垢之后，露出一片本应伤痕遍布，实际上却光滑无暇的白皙肌肤。

他愣了愣，接着似乎意识到什么，猛地撕掉了苏凛的一只袖子。

看着那条同样连一丁点擦伤都没有，干净得像莲藕一般的手臂，青年的眼睛里突然爆发出惊喜的光芒，无关淫亵和欲望，纯粹得就像小孩子看见心爱的玩具一样的惊喜。

然而这种热烈的目光却让苏凛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这时候已经有零散对方的部署战斗结束回到他身边，还有一位穿着红色长裙的金发美女无比妖娆地攀上青年的手臂，接着在看见他手里提着苏凛时，美女眼中爆发的嫉恨仿佛要把她就地刺出十几个透明窟窿。

“切萨雷，这是个什么东西……？”

“战利品。”

被她称为切萨雷的年轻人挑了挑眉，招手叫来几个士兵把苏凛带走关起来。

苏凛在被拖死狗一样弄走的间隙，无意间瞥见了金发美女眼中恨不得置之于死地的盛怒，她暗暗叹息了一声。

这是何必呢，反正老子走到半路也是要消失的，完全不会影响到你跟你男人的感情好吧。

只是艾吉奥……唉，还不知道能不能再见到了。

33.  
原本苏凛对自己被抓走这件事没报太大的恐惧，但是随着切萨雷的部队撤军越走越远，她终于发觉到哪里不对了。

按理说，她跟艾吉奥的距离已经这么远，自己应该早就回去了才对，可是——

马车里，苏凛暗暗瞥了一眼对面把玩着一柄闪亮的镀金火铳，相貌英俊却透着一股子让人不舒服阴冷劲儿的切萨雷，心里在飞快地盘算。

难道是艾吉奥在后面悄悄跟着他们？如果是这样的话，她就不必用剧透一秒回家了，乖乖等着他来救就好。

然而她如坐针毡在马车里等了很久，军队的行进节奏却是始终的不徐不疾，终于她总往窗外张望的动作被切萨雷发现了，他抬起下巴露出一个恶意的笑容，说道：

“如果在指望艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的话，还是断了这条心的好，他已经死了哦。”

苏凛一惊，脱口而出：“放你妈大洋屁！胡说八道！你死了他都不带死的！”

切萨雷：“……”

他优雅的笑容僵在脸上，然后转变成一个阴森森的表情，用那只冰凉坚硬的火铳硬是勾起苏凛的下巴，他倾身轻轻对她说：“  
不愿意相信也没办法，他被好几把这样的武器同时击中，现在你还觉得……他能活下来吗？”

脖子上传来火铳枪口冰冷的触感，苏凛的心顿时也跟着凉了半截。

的确，如果在艾吉奥已经死掉的前提下，那个超过距离传送的规则会失效也是极有可能……

正在她出神之际，脸上突然像是被什么东西一划而过，先是一阵凉意，然后接着就变成了火辣辣的疼。

苏凛下意识抬手摸了一把，有点发愣地看着自己满手的血，切萨雷正轻描淡写地用一只干净的白帕子擦去他镶着红宝石匕首上的血迹，接着把手绢顺手丢出窗外。

他向她绽放出一个看似温柔，实际却叫人直冒鸡皮疙瘩的笑容：“至于这个，是你口无遮拦的惩罚，作为波吉亚贵族的玩具，必要的礼仪还是需要懂的。”

他口中一边说着，眼睛却直勾勾盯着她脸上在短短时间里便止血愈合的伤口，直到那里的皮肤重归光滑细腻，切萨雷目光里再次爆发出诡异的狂热光芒。

……玩具？

尽管脸上已经不疼了，苏凛还是心有余悸瞅了瞅他手上锋利的匕首，很没骨气地放软了态度：“……对不起，先生。”

他妈的，这种时候还是认个怂吧，就算明显切萨雷不拿她当人看只当个玩具，至少还把她放在马车里跟他独处，而不是丢给军队去轮奸，哪怕这变态脑子里想的可能全是怎么把她大卸八块，但没到那一步之前她还没有被逼到绝路，再怎么也得撑下去，至少要弄清艾吉奥是不是还活着……

苏凛从窗子里瞥到另外一辆马车，决定暂且拍拍这个掌握她生杀大权变态的马屁：“做您的玩具我感到荣幸，同时也十分惶恐，毕竟论起美貌，我甚至不及您妻子的万分之一。”

切萨雷非常受用地扬起了眉毛，接着意味不明地笑了：“哈，妻子？”

“卢克丽西娅是我的妹妹，我们各自有家庭。”

苏凛垂着头掩饰自己扭曲的表情，窝日，从前老是德国骨科德国骨科的刷弹幕，这下见到真的了。

直到军队进了罗马，艾吉奥都没有出现，苏凛被塞进一间屋子关了起来，待遇上还是不错，有好吃好喝伺候着，除了切萨雷心情不爽就来划她两刀解解闷，当囚犯的日子并没有想象中难熬。

尤其是不被变态当作人看也不是没有好处的，至少切萨雷看起来除了捅她刀子之外再没有进一步侵犯她的打算，用他本人的话说，他这样站在权力巅峰的人，要是沦落到需要用一个玩具来纾解性欲的话，也太可悲了。

但也是因为苏凛在他眼中不算人，他会把卢克丽西娅带到她面前，俩人就当着苏凛的面在那里又亲又摸，偶尔甚至有朝着限制级方向发展的趋势——毕竟以正常人来说，哪有这种事情会避讳一个“物件”的，何况变态的心思就更难理解了。

每当这种时候，她的耳朵里充斥着男女纠缠的呻吟，苏凛只能紧紧闭住眼睛心中默念大悲咒，阿弥陀佛，妖魔鬼怪快退散。

“啊……切萨雷……”

奇变偶不变，符号看象限！

“卢克丽西娅……”

氢氦锂铍硼，碳氮氧氟氖！

“嗯，哦……”

蚕丛及鱼凫，开国何茫然！

“啊啊……”

苏凛：“……”

锄禾日当午，复方草珊瑚。造血干细胞，清明上河图。

三级片演了就演了，可是卢克丽西娅又还没达到跟她哥一样的变态能毫无压力把苏凛当作空气，当着个大活人的面为爱鼓掌对于她来说还是耻了一点，但是她明显不敢跟切萨雷本人抱怨，就只能把一股怨气尽数发泄在了无辜的苏凛身上。

“您好，当午小姐，什么风把您吹来了？”

卢克丽西娅恶狠狠瞪着她：“听得很爽，是不是？”

苏凛真诚说道：“您误会了，珊瑚小姐，您哥哥都说了我只是个玩具而已，您为什么呢要在意一个物件会听见什么不该听的呢？”

卢克丽西娅噎了一下，的确，按照切萨雷的意愿对方说得一点都没错，可是她这口气如何能咽下？

她看着苏凛近在眼前写满了无辜，跟自己的妖娆妩媚完全相反的，那张灵气十足的脸，又想到当初切萨雷发现她时那种不加掩饰的惊喜，女人的嫉妒之心顿时燃烧到了极致，抬手就用尖利的长指甲在她脸上挠了过去。

“嘶——”

苏凛捂着一侧的脸偏过头去，她闭了闭眼睛忍下一巴掌抽回去的冲动，重新换上微笑把手放下，除了掌心一丁点血迹之外，脸上已经完全看不出受过伤。

她低眉顺眼说道：“如果这能让您心情变好的话，请继续，细胞小姐。”

她不痛不痒的反应，加上虽然不明白含义，但是完全听得出嘲讽意味的乱七八糟的称谓，终于彻底激怒了卢克丽西娅，她抓起苏凛的手按在墙上，从自己的衣襟上扯下一只精致的胸针，照着她的指甲缝就狠狠刺了进去。

“啊啊啊我操你妈——！”

皮肉伤她还能忍受，但是手指尖这么神经末梢集中的地方遭到折磨还是头一次，苏凛终于绷不住了，她边喊边骂拼命挣扎，但是卢克丽西娅的护卫看见形势，早已经扑上来替主子按住了她，正当卢克丽西娅已经取下另一根针正对准苏凛的第二根手指，当针尖缓缓没入指甲与皮肉之间的缝隙时，那种几乎能令人疯癫的剧痛让苏凛不知哪里来的力气，竟然一下挣脱了卫兵的桎梏，然后回身就用还没来得及遭殃的另一只手抽了卢克丽西娅一耳光。

不过也就是下一秒，她就被护主的士兵一脚踹飞了出去，撞在墙上跌坐在地。

“该死的臭婊子！你、你怎么敢？！”

卢克丽西娅捂着一侧的脸在士兵搀扶下站起身，来到墙角踏在苏凛刚刚被针扎过的那只手上狠狠碾轧，苏凛疼得牙齿咬得直响，豆大的汗珠不停从额头上滚下，硬是一声不吭。

施虐听不到对方的惨叫令卢克丽西娅感到不满，恶狠狠扯了一把站在一旁的卫兵，命令道：“你过来，就在这里上了这条母狗！”

本来应该是得了个“美差”，卫兵的眼睛也是瞬间一亮，但是随即想起了什么，他立刻充满恐惧地一边后退一边摇头：“不、我不能……总帅有命令……求求您别这样……！”

“废物！”

卢克丽西娅恨声跺脚，她也想起了切萨雷的确说过不准任何人碰他的玩具这种话，以她自己在切萨雷心里的地位无视掉没关系，这个卫兵要是对苏凛做了什么就肯定必死无疑，在死亡的面前能硬起来就有鬼，她就算再怎么威胁他也没用。

“没关系，既然这个婊子跟我动了手，切萨雷肯定不会轻易放过她，走，去见切萨雷！”

她愤怒地哼了一声，带着卫兵转身离去。

34.  
他们来兴师问罪的时候，苏凛刚躲在墙角龇牙咧嘴地把胸针从自己的手指头里拔出来，在她面前骄横跋扈的卢克丽西娅见了切萨雷就立即换了一副模样，无比委屈地控诉，却关于她自己对苏凛做了什么只字不提。

切萨雷刚进屋就把周围不动声色地扫了一圈，掉在地上那两根带血的胸针自然躲不过他的眼睛，他温柔地摸了摸卢克丽西娅的脸，问了一个令她尴尬的问题：“这件事当然不能就这么随便算了，不过我亲爱的妹妹，可以告诉我，你对我的小玩具都做了些什么呢？”

卢克丽西娅睁大眼睛，她不相信切萨雷居然真的要跟她计较这件事，只见他缓步走到躲在墙角的苏凛身边，后者浑身疼的紧皱眉头一句话也不想说，他把她刚拔了针的那只手牵起，看着还在渗血的食指和中指惋惜地叹了口气：

“唉，卢克丽西娅，你太莽撞了。”

卢克丽西娅刚要说话，切萨雷摆弄着那两根手指头，用一种谆谆教诲的语气说道：“你看你的做法，在里面的肉长好之前指甲都是翘着的，这只手很长一段时间内都不会恢复以往的美丽，太浪费了。”

卢克丽西娅：？？？

她还以为自己要挨骂了，却万万没想到切萨雷居然是嫌她折磨苏凛的手法不对？

——那你给我演示一个？你行你上啊？

她刚在心里冒出这么一句，切萨雷就仿佛听到了她的心声一样，招了招手叫来一个人。

“看着，卢克丽西娅，这就是因你的莽撞所需要的补救——医生，把她的指甲全部拔了。”

卢克丽西娅都懵了，苏凛听闻腾地睁开眼睛：卧槽这个死变态！她不玩了！老子要回家！！

两个卫兵左右把她按在了床上，她张口就嚎：“切萨雷你活不了几年了！你他妈就是一堆数据！你等老子回去了绝对要在游戏里虐你一千遍！你他妈等着——救命！！让我回去啊啊啊啊！！！”

一把钳子夹住了她的食指指甲，当那种痛不欲生的感觉从手指传到大脑的时候，她终于彻底崩溃了。

为什么！！

为什么回不去了啊！！！

第二片连带着一点粉红色嫩肉的指甲被丢在一旁的盘子里，她已经是神志不清地不断喃喃重复几个词语，甚至无法流出眼泪。

既然这样，为什么不干脆连恢复的能力也一起失效，就这么死了算了……

然而这才是个开始，同样的过程，还有八次。

………

想来在这之前，切萨雷从未对她造成过太大的伤害，不知是到手的玩具终于过了新鲜劲，还是卢克丽西娅那次意外给了他灵感，他再也不用匕首对付苏凛了，取而代之的是一些其他的东西。

切萨雷·波吉亚，阴险狡诈、无所不用其极的代名词，交代在他手上的人命数都数不清，另有“毒药公爵”的称号，并以此毒杀无数挡在他路上的障碍。

不过除了少数人之外，无人知道他是如何在1500年的某段时间之后，以极快的进度研制出了数种给人极度痛苦、却又一时半会儿不会彻底死亡的毒药，毕竟毒死一个人容易，要精确掌握在此期间给人造成的痛苦却是很难。

最重要的一点，通常作为这些毒药实验品的人，还没到反馈出痛苦程度时就已经死透了，因此有人猜测其中牺牲品的数量时，都不免浑身发寒。

但他们绝对想不到的是，切萨雷的实验品——从始至终都只有一个。

……

而这个身份隐秘，具有不死之身的实验品，也曾经试图逃跑过。

不过失败了。

切萨雷派人把她抓回来之后，看着被锁住的苏凛，笑得极其温柔。

他从随行的医生手里接过一本报告，读道：“……以恢复速度快到慢排序：指甲、皮肉、骨头？”

他若有所思摸了摸下巴，对医生下了命令。

“既然不乖的话，这两条腿留着也没用………不，直接砍掉是不行的，想办法让我满意。”

这可难倒了医生，不过在切萨雷用他全家以威胁，小命安全为第一生产力的催促下，医生还是在几天后找到了完美解决的方案。

不砍腿，还要让人失去行动力的话，把皮肉划开，只剔去腿骨，因为实验体的骨头恢复速度很慢，皮肉伤又能极快复原，于是至少可以在她新的骨头生长起来之前满足切萨雷的要求。

不过，当切萨雷翻着那本报告，他很快又找到了新的问题。

“皮肤、肉和骨头，为什么没有关于内脏的记载？”

他想了想，又提出了脑洞大开的要求：“十天时间，弄一颗会跳的心脏给我。”

医生：“……”

很显然，这种超越了当时医学发展进度的任务是完不成的，十天过去之后，这个医生因为连续弄出三个刚离体就死亡的心脏而被杀了全家。

于是切萨雷惆怅了。

导致很长的一段时间都没人来应聘岗位，甚至某天如今已经神经堪比钢筋、真·掉了脑袋眼睛不眨一下的苏凛对他开起了嘲讽模式：

“不好意思，实话告诉你心脏移植是我家那边常见的手术，感受到技术水平的差距了吗，辣鸡？”

切萨雷不搭理她，兀自在到处都是血污的房间里兜着圈子思考，忽然眼睛一亮，来到她身边摸了一下苏凛的脸，无比宠溺地说道：

“乖，小玩具，放心，大概我很快就能把你的心跳握在手里了。”

对于他这种非常容易让人误会的甜腻腻的话语，苏凛：“呵呵。”

她是不相信这个时代有哪个医生能成功，但是转天切萨雷还真的带来一个人，苏凛躺在台面上脸上盖着布，心里正给这位新来却注定要殉职的医生以及自己默哀，却冷不丁听见那个回答道：

“能做到。”

苏凛：“……”

她顿时惊呆了，但不是因为他话里的内容——这种情况就算吹牛逼也得说能要不然当场就被宰了好吧，而是那个人的声音……

莱昂纳多·达·芬奇面无表情对切萨雷说：“能做到，但是我不解剖活人。”

切萨雷对他回应了一个充满威胁的：“哦？”

大概是感觉到了杀气，人畜无害的天才画家抖了一下，但是很快就咬牙镇定下来，说道：“比起这个，我更对您的交给我的金苹果有兴趣，实际上……就快要有结果了。”

这次换切萨雷犹豫着沉默了很久，但是最后还是变态的猎奇心理占了上风，他露出一个假笑：“我不认为会有冲突。”

莱昂纳多梗着脖子不搭腔，额头上渐渐有了汗珠。

切萨雷叹了口气，可惜地说道：“而且遗憾地告诉你，金苹果已经被教皇拿走了。”

莱昂纳多还是不说话，就在这时，手术台上的苏凛突然开口了：

“先生，或许让我来劝劝他吧。”

在她开口的瞬间，莱昂纳多的眼神闪烁了一下，似乎是觉得这个声音有几分耳熟，而在苏凛把话说完之后，他终于想起了这个人是谁，顿时睁大了眼睛。

他的嘴唇颤抖着，情不自禁向后退了一步：“不行……我……绝对不能……”

“哦？小玩具突然这么好心了？”

不知情如切萨雷还以为莱昂纳多是怕的，但同时也对苏凛的反常起了疑心，后者叹了口气：“这位先生还有家人……朋友在等他，反正我是个不死之身，爱咋咋地呗。”

她在“朋友”上隐晦地咬重了音节，又直说了自己不会死，表面在回答切萨雷实际上却是说给另外的人听的。

果然，莱昂纳多的身体僵硬了一瞬，接着就像是被说服了一样停止了抗拒，尽管身体发着颤，脸上的肌肉僵硬到几乎到痉挛的程度，但他的手还是稳的。

“对不起……”

听见身边的声音，苏凛深吸一口气，反而笑出来了：

“没关系，这位先生，请吧。”

……………

……

莱昂纳多跌跌撞撞地行走在罗马的街道上，失魂落魄的状态让他一路摔了好几个跟头，他茫然地四处张望着，企图根据那些偶然间探听到的消息，寻找到一个曾与他交情深厚的人。

来自活生生血肉之躯内部的温热触感仿佛还停留在他的手上，莱昂纳多情不自禁打了个颤，喉咙里泛起了想要呕吐的感觉。

是，他是精通解剖结构，当初在佛罗伦萨也没少做这些事，可是……

——但那不代表他可以毫无心理压力地去划开活人的胸腔，尤其那还是曾经和他谈笑风生的人！

如果不是确认了凛不会因此丧命，否则这份心理阴影加上良心的谴责可能会让他终生无法再从事与解剖相关的事情。

他已经不知道自己在这里游荡了多久，只凭着记忆里那个刺客的习惯作风，在罗马的每一个他可能会出现的地方寻找。

不说艾吉奥·奥迪托雷没死并到了罗马这件事暂且还是不知真假的谣言，就算是真的，他这种无异于大海捞针的做法能成功的概率也是小到几乎可以忽略。

但是也不知是巧合还是神的保佑，后来莱昂纳多竟然真的在罗马的某处找到了艾吉奥。

“哦，莱昂纳多，居然会在这里见到你！”

刺客走上前想要给自己的老朋友一个拥抱，结果被莱昂纳多瞬间扑上来揪住了领子，艾吉奥后知后觉地发现对方的眼睛里全是血丝，状态可以说差到了极点。

“莱昂纳多，发生什——”

“她在圣天使堡！我以为你应该知道的！”

莱昂纳多声嘶力竭地喊了一句，接着整个人如同被抽去了力气一般向下滑去，艾吉奥连忙扶住他，接着被对方抓住手臂。

莱昂纳多抬起头直直盯着他，看着看着眼里似乎湿润了，他几乎是带着哭腔说道：

“凛、凛在切萨雷手里，求你了，赶快去救救她啊——！！”

35.  
等她再一次醒来之后，无论是切萨雷还是莱昂纳多都不在，苏凛也不知道这一次她昏迷了多久，只是觉得周围好像有些不对。

安静得过分了吧……

就算她被锁着，切萨雷一般情况下也还是会留下两个士兵在门外看守，而他不在的时候那些士兵偶尔会偷偷懒聊天吹牛之类的，而不应该是这么悄无声息。

意识到某件事之后，她千锤百炼之下自以为已经如得道高僧般波澜不惊的内心还是猛地抽动了一下——难道外面没人？！

随即第一反应是：天赐良机！逃跑！

然而才到下一秒，动弹不得的胳膊和膝盖以下毫无知觉的双腿就给了她一记沉重的打击：且不说她要怎么挣脱掉身上的束缚，就算能摆脱，凭着如今这幅半残的身体逃跑也完全是天方夜谭，最怕的是假如出门就撞见切萨雷——第一次逃跑他就摘了她的腿骨，再来一次他八成要把她脑袋弄下来！

而且连苏凛自己都不确定要是被砍了头她还能不能活……好不容易熬到今天什么苦都挺过来了，最开始没死掉现在却丢了性命岂不是很亏，尤其是在见到莱昂纳多之后，万一呢……

苏凛死死盯着那扇门，左右衡量一下之后咬了咬牙，身体猛地用力向一侧掀了过去，随即一声巨响，她整个人连带躺的台架都侧翻倒在地上，苏凛晃晃脑袋消去眼前的金星，只听寂静无声的门外突然有一声类似靴子踩到石子的“咯吱”。

无法断定外边的人是敌是友，她咽了口唾沫壮壮胆，以最坏的打算开口说道：

“喂，切萨雷，是你吗，叫个你的人进来帮帮我，我摔倒了起不来——”

她话还没说完，眼前的门忽然被一脚直接踢开。

苏凛的眼睛一瞬间瞪得老大。

穿过满地的血污和已经损毁的木门，有个白色的身影站在那里，她望见了一双熟悉至极的暗金色眼睛。

……

“你今日对那个入侵者的感情，极有可能会在将来催生出更大的悲剧。”

艾吉奥在被莱昂纳多抓住一顿喊叫之后，脑袋里突然出现的，就是这句曾经来自密涅瓦的警告。

当时的他不屑一顾，直到这一刻心脏却如坠冰窟，那种仿佛冻结了浑身血液的感觉令他连呼吸都觉得困难万分。

该死，一定是那个神对她动了手脚，不然她应该早就回到另一个世界了才对……

他以为凛早已回了她的家乡，正在安全而幸福地生活着，怎么也没料到她竟然落在了切萨雷手里——看到莱昂纳多悲愤交加的神情，艾吉奥甚至不敢想象她这段时间里究竟会遭遇什么。

他潜入圣天使堡的时候，正巧目睹了切萨雷带兵离开城堡，接着在花园里看见与男人幽会的卢克丽西娅，在情夫走开之后她还专门叫了一个士兵要他把自己与人偷情的事告诉切萨雷，不过现在的艾吉奥完全没心思去管这些人混乱的关系，甚至也没什么怜香惜玉的打算——

卢克丽西娅连出声的机会都没有，就被一把掐着脖子按在了墙上，她狠狠瞪着眼前的白袍刺客，却被对方眼中的冰冷刺骨给弄得生生一个寒战。

“佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷？真让人惊讶，你居然会主动出现。”

“请原谅我的无礼，卢克丽西娅女士，弄乱您的头发并非我的本意，我也并不想伤害你——只要你告诉我，切萨雷抓走的那个女孩被关在什么地方。”

卢克丽西娅的眼神变了变，她一下子就明白了那个分走切萨雷的注意，令她嫉恨不已的丫头竟然跟这个他们的刺客敌人——艾吉奥·奥迪托雷也有着非同寻常的关系。

想到此，她的脸上浮现出了嘲弄的笑意：“那么令人恶心的东西，我怎么可能知道……啊，倒是以前切萨雷给我拿来了从那家伙身上取下来的骨头，不过我嫌脏就直接叫人丢到外面喂狗了——呃！”

脖子上骤然收紧的手令她发出一声急促的闷哼，那一瞬间卢克丽西娅差点以为自己就要被对方掐死了，面对艾吉奥已经阴鸷倒极点的眼神，她终于意识到对方早已在盛怒之下抛弃了所有绅士风度与刺客的原则，如果她再继续不知死活地刺激他，这个刺客真的有可能会用一些极度残忍的手段杀死她。

“不知道！我真的不知道！”卢克丽西娅慌张地惊叫起来，“她试图逃跑之后，切萨雷就把她换了地方，连我都不能进去！不过从他每次过去的方向看，那应该是在城堡地下！”

“我只了解这么多了，不要杀我！”

艾吉奥眯起眼看了她半晌，似乎在判断她是否在说谎，最后缓缓松开了掐她脖子的手。

“感谢配合，美丽的女士。”

卢克丽西娅几乎是一脱离他的手中就要尖叫着喊卫兵，然而声音还没来得及发出来，她就只觉得颈后突然一疼，接着便眼前漆黑一团什么也不知道了。

艾吉奥完全是意料之中地拎起刚被他敲晕的卢克丽西娅，然后一点也不怜香惜玉随手把她丢在花圃里用周围的植物掩藏住，也不管这些生着尖刺的东西会不会划伤对方娇贵的脸蛋。

他朝着城堡地下的方向再度潜入，由于并不知道凛具体被关在什么地方，他只能是走到哪里找到哪里，外加顺手解决掉一路上的看守。

最后等整个地牢的士兵都被他清理干净了，艾吉奥重新回到某条他曾经路过的长廊——他没有开口喊她，因为并不指望他的凛在经历那么多折磨之后还能保持清醒，怕不是更多的可能是引来一楼的卫兵造成新的麻烦。

他刚刚做好了重新挨间找过去的准备，却听见走廊的尽头传来一声刺耳的，好像是金属制品砸在地上的声音。

艾吉奥怀着一分希望与九分的戒备来到发出声响的房门口，没等他做出下一步的举动，只听里面传出了一个极度虚弱、却令他的心骤然狂跳起来的女声：

“喂，切萨雷是你吗，叫个你的人进来帮帮我，我摔倒了起不来——”

……

什么噪音会不会被楼上的士兵听见，什么怎么脱身，那一刻他一切都不在乎了。

哪怕怀揣钥匙的卫兵尸体就在他的脚边，艾吉奥也完全等不及了，他毫不犹豫用最简单粗暴的方式——抬腿狠狠踢开了那扇该死的门。

然后门内的情景，即便是有过心理准备，他的心也仿佛还是在一瞬间停止了跳动。

他的凛惨兮兮地倒在地上，四肢都死死被绑在像是莱昂纳多工作室里用来解剖尸体的工作台上，她的双腿从膝盖以下看起来很奇怪，不仅软绵绵的半分支撑都没有，还正因为摔倒而弯曲呈现出一个不可思议的诡异状态，就像被抽去了骨头——

她的周围到处都是血，早已干涸只剩下深褐色印记的，新覆盖的暗红色血迹，一只铁盘子里装着零星几片白色鳞片似的东西，几个罐子里泡着正在腐烂的心脏……

艾吉奥已经不忍心再细看，他一个箭步上前把她从手术台的绑缚中解救出来，试图将凛抱起却发现她如今失去小腿骨的下半身不足以作为支撑，只能扯下床单把她裹住绑在自己身上。

“我……我来带你回去了……”

……

艾吉奥抱着她走在地牢的走廊上，他怀里的少女抬头愣愣看着他的脸，接着毫无征兆眼泪如泄洪一样稀里哗啦往下淌，艾吉奥以为她是疼的，没想到苏凛挣扎着抬起手臂死命圈着他的脖子，一边哭一边嚎：

“呜呜呜啊啊你还活着——！我就知道那个死变态是骗人的！！”

她哭得抽抽噎噎去摸他的脸，艾吉奥只觉得碰在他颊上的指尖细嫩到仿佛婴儿刚长出来的肌肤一般，他蓦地意识到之前那些被他当作白色鳞片的东西实际上是什么，心里顿时更加酸涩难当。

他将一只手覆在苏凛的眼皮上，用他所能发出的最温柔的声音说道：

“凛，已经没事了，睡吧……”

“我发誓，再也不会有人能伤害到你了。”

……

长久以来的绝望和痛苦，在那只温暖的手抚在脸上的一刻开始尽数烟消云散，伴随彻底放松的神经而来的是无比沉重的疲惫。

尽管苏凛意识上想要撑到脱离敌人大本营之后再睡，可是实际上，她只到艾吉奥抢了匹马向外突围的路上就被颠晕了过去。

不过好在，她这一次大概能做个美梦了。

36.  
艾吉奥心里明明白白，他要是把凛带回台伯岛的藏身处，一旦被马基雅维利发现了会多出多少麻烦——他简直是怕了那家伙仿佛教导主任一样死死盯着他后背的眼神，如果马基雅维利知道他这趟大张旗鼓的行动完全不是为了刺杀切萨雷和罗德里格，而仅仅只是去救一个女人……他会被骂得狗血淋头，一定的。

于是艾吉奥干脆把凛送到了盛开玫瑰，交给母亲和克劳迪娅照料，一来都是女性照看起来方便，二来都是自家人，他亲妈和亲妹妹肯定会帮他隐瞒，再加上一个救凛时帮他守在圣天使桥负责断后的马里奥——那家伙之前被切萨雷一火枪打伤了腿在床上躺半个月，简直是憋坏他了。

一听说去救人，马里奥当时一拍桌子：

“什么也别说了艾吉奥！我跟你去！到时候你就负责找人，追兵尽管交给我！”

他这么豪气冲天的加入，顿时让本来担心没人肯帮他的艾吉奥松了一口气：“谢谢，叔叔。”

“谢什么！要不是那小丫头当初突然冲出来，我这条老命可能都没了，说什么也得把她救出来！”

这件事艾吉奥知道，但其他两位女性可还从未听过，克劳迪娅睁大眼睛：“什么？还有这种事？！”

于是在一家人凑在一起商讨救出苏凛计划的前夕，马里奥又把当时苏凛抱着切萨雷的大腿硬给他争取逃生机会的事情讲述了一遍。

克劳迪娅倒吸一口气，叹道：“没想到……她居然能这么勇敢。”

玛丽亚的眼神中透着对这个女孩的赞赏，以及对苏凛可能被严刑折磨的哀痛，她直直地望着艾吉奥，那目光分明一句话：你赶快去把我儿媳妇抢回来！！！

艾吉奥收到来自母亲的脑电波，他闭眼握紧拳头：“放心吧，母亲。”

………

当然了，苏凛并不知道她什么时候已经把整个奥迪托雷家族友好度刷到了MAX，实际上，被藏到妓院里养伤的她，已经连续昏迷了好几天。

在她毫无知觉躺尸的期间，莱昂纳多来过一次，给她的两条腿按照原本骨骼的长势用木条绑着固定住。

他解释说：“这样等骨头长出来的时候，就多少能免去一些痛苦了。”

“谢谢你，莱昂纳多。”

艾吉奥拍了拍他的肩膀，却看见好友眼中的焦虑并没有减少一分：“艾吉奥，有件事我考虑了很久，果然还是必须告诉你。”

他有些不安地搓了搓手，犹豫着说道：“我明白你肯定在怀疑，我为什么会知道凛的下落……”

他闭了闭眼睛：“实际上，我正在为切萨雷做事——没法拒绝，否则他就会要了我的命，而之所以能见到凛，是因为切萨雷把我叫去进行他的……人体实验。”

“我无法容忍自己，居然对朋友做出那种事，我是切萨雷的帮凶……”

莱昂纳多的声音哽咽了，他感觉到艾吉奥的手握在他肩上的力道重了一瞬，不过很快就松开，然后他忽然迎来了对方一个结实的拥抱。

“你没必要自责，老朋友，该遭到报应的是切萨雷，凛也一定不会怪你的。”

莱昂纳多看了一眼昏迷中苏凛的睡脸，他想起当时自己拒绝切萨雷的变态要求，她为了两人的希望主动请求他剖出她的心脏……

他深吸一口气：“对，你说的没错，只有切萨雷尽快倒台，这一切才会结束——”

他从口袋里拿出一卷图册，硬塞到艾吉奥的手上：“切萨雷逼迫我为他的军队设计了很多武器，这是那些武器的弱点所在，我想拜托你一定要找到它们，把那些战争机器毁掉。”

艾吉奥只听他形容就已明白了战争机器的恐怖，他严肃地收好莱昂纳多的设计图，郑重答应了对方的请求。

……

等艾吉奥出发去摧毁兵器又过了一阵子，被睡神附体的苏凛才终于在某天睁开了眼睛。

这不怪她，毕竟在魔窟里呆了那么久，好不容易没了被随时一刀捅醒或者一瓶毒药灌下去的威胁，疲劳积压多了一次性睡得多点也正常，反正她也不能活活饿死。

不过这并不代表她对食物和水就失去了正常的渴望，当苏凛伸长胳膊拼命去够床头的水壶，结果一头栽下床发出“咚”的一声闷响时，她的房门就在三秒之内被打开了。

“哦天哪，凛小姐您醒了——您怎么到地上去了！以后想喝水直接喊我，千万别乱动！”

苏凛目瞪口呆看着这个瞬间飞奔过来把她扛回床上，接着拿着一杯水小心翼翼一小口一小口亲自喂她喝完，最后还嘘寒问暖个没完没了的金发姑娘，过了半天才找到机会插嘴问道：

“啊，非常感谢你，不过你是……？”

这个女孩看上去和她的年龄差不多——如果只论外表的话，有着耀眼的金色头发和漂亮的碧绿眼眸。

“我叫露西娅，凛小姐。”

金发少女欢快地回答道，苏凛注意到她的衣服后面带着兜帽，于是忍不住问：“露西娅……你是刺客吗？”

“啊……虽然很想承认，但明显，我还不够格。”露西娅的眼神尴尬地飘移了一下，她抓了抓后脑勺，“不过，哪怕我没那么强，既然艾吉奥先生让我照顾凛小姐，您是他重要的人，我一定会保护好您的！”

来自元气少女满满的耀眼光辉险些闪瞎了苏凛的狗眼。

之后的接触里，她旁侧敲击地套出了这个妹子的全部身家背景：露西娅一家本来是住罗马平凡的小市民，平时饱受波吉亚势力的欺压，不仅父亲的收入一降再降影响到温饱，她自己也没少受到欺负。

就在某次，她因为貌美被几个士兵调戏，父亲扑上来保护她却差点被杀，幸亏被正好路过的艾吉奥救下，听说这位路见不平的恩人想要推翻波吉亚的统治，露西娅的父亲毫不犹豫，当即下跪对艾吉奥以表效忠。

不过这事儿本来跟露西娅没什么关系，倒是她围观了几次艾吉奥教那些同样是他从波吉亚的爪牙下救出来的人们招式，露西娅终于坐不住了，主动找到艾吉奥请求当学徒。

她父亲得知自然极力反对，却实在拗不过女儿的倔劲，于是在艾吉奥的跟班队伍里，第一个妹子成员诞生了。

“哦，其实我男朋友也反对我学本领杀人来着，他觉得女孩子就应该乖乖的被保护……然后被我骂了一顿。”

露西娅嘻嘻笑着说：“不过昨天他已经跟我道歉了，他说仔细想想这个世道纠结那些根本没用，过阵子他就会带着他的死党们来加入。”

哦，原来是自带男票的，那就太好了……

………emmmm，她怎么觉得自己这么猥琐呢。

迎着少女干净明媚的笑脸，苏凛赶紧暗搓搓把自己那点肮脏的胡思乱想给扼杀在萌芽中。

咳，想正事，正事。

看来艾吉奥在这段时间里做了不少事，武装平民组建队伍，建立革命根据地………等等，为什么这么耳熟……农村包围城市？

苏凛：“……”

妈的，失算了。

她怎么就那么傻，带什么小黄书，怎么就没点先见之明，从学校图书馆拽几本《论持久战》《星星之火，可以燎原》之类的……哪怕是孙子兵法也行啊，好歹做出点理论贡献，至少别让马基雅维利老拿看红颜祸水的眼神瞄她，跟封神榜里比干瞅妲己似的……

是的，纸包不住火，就在苏凛醒来的十天后，她在拐杖和露西娅的帮助下到处走走，给新长出来的腿骨做复健练习，结果在门口直接遇见了前来找克劳迪娅打探情报的马基雅维利。

苏凛：“……”

早被警告过别被马基雅维利看见的她左右躲藏无门，干脆一下子趴在门上把脸贴着木板：看不见我看不见我……

马基雅维利：“……”

他一句话没说进了屋，只是用恨铁不成钢的眼神瞥了一眼她——不过苏凛很明白，他绝对是在透过她瞪艾吉奥……

与此同时，刚摧毁了莱昂纳多设计的机关枪，正在往罗马返回的艾吉奥突然：

“阿嚏！”

他莫名其妙摸摸下巴：谁在背后骂他呢……？

37.  
苏凛在盛开玫瑰呆了也有一段时间，玛利亚视她如同家人，克劳迪娅也对她十分关心，再加上露西娅无微不至的照顾，要不是确信自己体型不会变，苏凛简直怀疑自己都要被喂胖了。

不过这个妓院听说是艾吉奥半途接手下来，除了提供资金之外所有的一切都由克劳迪娅主持，而且以前的老板娘是个懒鬼导致基础不好生意惨淡，克劳迪娅对此每日愁得直掉头发。

偏偏她还是个倔脾气的，因为艾吉奥反对她负责盛开玫瑰，克劳迪娅脑袋一热直接就跟他保证半年之内消灭赤字，可如今形势不容乐观，到时候不仅没有利润，反而要需要她老哥再给她补贴一笔资金的话，她根本丢不起这个人……

玛利亚劝她，要不等艾吉奥回来问问怎么办，反正他主意多。

……

“——我拒绝！坚决拒绝！这不是更丢人了吗？！”

等到了只有她和苏凛的时候，克劳迪娅脸上泛着红表情悲愤交加，果然是交情变深，她那种跟高冷女OL一样的伪装早已在苏凛面前撕了下去，她砰砰地敲着桌子：

“艾吉奥快要回来了，等他回来就会发现我当着老板却没什么起色，那家伙肯定又会那样，比如——！”

克劳迪娅皱起眉，压低嗓子不耐烦地说道：“‘克劳迪娅，我早说过了，你不适合这个，带母亲回佛罗伦萨，这不是你该掺和的事。’”

她学的实在太像了，苏凛一口水差点喷出来：“可是我能感觉得出来，生意的情况确在缓慢上升，凡事都要有个过程吧，重新翻修的投入那么大，要说半年就能盈利的确有点……”

“唉。”克劳迪娅沮丧地垂下头：“我还是再想想办法吧。”

苏凛也很无奈，哪怕知道克劳迪娅的困难，可是她真的帮不上忙，且不说人家管理了奥迪托雷庄园那么多年经营能力肯定碾压绝大多数人，就算她想仗着穿越人士身份提点理念超前的建议，奈何学的不是这方面，专业不对口……

这下克劳迪娅的忧虑也变相传染给了她，导致苏凛第二天在睡狐酒馆不停的唉声叹气，给拉·博尔佩倒了一身的苦水。

emmm，说起她是怎么跟这位熟悉起来的，就要回溯到几十年前的孽缘了。

原本前几次博尔佩并不怎么乐意搭理她，反而每次见了苏凛都像她欠了他钱一样，苏凛还反思了很久自己究竟哪里惹到了他，后来才恍然大悟——卧槽，这哥们儿不就是当年还在佛罗伦萨的时候，把艾吉奥拐跑的棕色兜帽吗？

话说她还真是欠了他点什么东西来着……

又一次在博尔佩那吃了冷脸之后，苏凛回到盛开玫瑰她的屋子里东翻西找——也是神奇了，她的背包竟然在切萨雷攻城之后还被完好无损地弄到了罗马。

她翻出了两本小黄书用布包好，次日作为登门礼物送给拉·博尔佩，又过一天，博尔佩喜笑颜开欢迎她来到睡狐酒馆。

———喂，合着还真的是记这个的仇啊？！

苏凛：“……”

……呵，男人。

“怎么了凛，这么不开心，难道是因为艾吉奥不在太久了？”

苏凛幽幽叹了口气：“老狐啊，你说人要怎么样才能快速来钱呢？”

“你？”拉·博尔佩上上下下扫了她几遍，坚定地回答：

“找艾吉奥要。”

苏凛：“除了这个……不是，我的意思是，不是我要钱，是怎么赚钱。”

“总之不都是要钱吗？”博尔佩明显没能明白她的意思，一副无所谓地耸了耸肩，他忽然想了想，从柜台里拽出一个钱袋放在她面前：

“既然你缺钱的话，那正好了，这些是你的。”

苏凛顿时目瞪口呆，她试着拿起袋子，结果一只手险些没拎动：“老狐，你这几个意思——卧槽这么沉，你特么抢银行了啊？！”

她知道博尔佩一个盗贼头子，来钱必然很容易，但是也没想到他居然出手这么大方，博尔佩瞪她一眼：“胡扯什么，拿着就得了……反正本来也是你的，分红！”

？？？

苏凛更加懵逼了，博尔佩咳嗽一声，拽着她的胳膊将她引到酒馆的里间，七拐八拐再上一层楼梯之后，他带着苏凛推开一扇门，一副油墨的味道扑面而来。

几个人正在忙着给雕版涂上墨水，然后将纸覆盖到上面，再拿到通风处晾干。

拉·博尔佩做了个“请”的动作，苏凛到晾晒的台面上看了一眼那些纸的内容，表情顿时扭曲了。

——卧槽这他妈不是那两本黄漫的内容吗？！虽然大概受技术限制，复印的画工没有原来本子精细……但是不得不说AV画质，还别有一番风味！

苏凛：“……”

博尔佩骄傲地挺胸向她介绍：“如你所见，我这阵子就是用这些赚了一笔资金，尽管不能做到百分百的复原，不过也还是卖的挺好的，嘿嘿。”

苏凛：“…………”

一般人拿到本子也就顾着自己撸了，这家伙居然能想到批量印刷贩卖……硬核商业鬼才。

她费了好大的劲才张开嘴：“这……你卖这个没人管的吗？！”

“当然有，不过凛，你是不是忘了，我同时也是一间鱼龙混杂酒馆的老板？”博尔佩咧开嘴笑了，“每天在我这发生的见不得光的交易多的是，卖点无害的画册怎么了，况且就算圣殿骑士想管，也得问问手下的士兵同不同意——论卖出的数量，他们可是我的大主顾。”

苏凛已经不知道怎么回应他的话，只能惨不忍睹捂住了脸。她想起来了，就连艾吉奥都夸奖过她这俩本子“情节曲折冲击力强”，那么对于更多的没见过世面的罗马男人来说，这简直是打开了新世界的大门……

……也怪不得让博尔佩这种人赚得盆满钵满了。

博尔佩拍拍她的肩膀，挤了挤眼睛说道：“只我一个人的话，这两本的翻印版如今已经卖得七七八八，可以说可能会买的人早已人手一本了，如果没有新的初版画册，之后想再赚钱就会很难。”

“但是，如果你也加入的话——我有卖出的办法，你有搞到新画册的渠道，怎么样，凛，要不要长期合作呢？”

苏凛：“……”

……好心动啊怎么办！但是让她去哪搞新的本子啊？！

“……老狐，实话跟你说，我已经没办法拿到新的画册了。”

博尔佩脸上的笑容还未来得及转化成失望，苏凛忽然抬起头：“不过，如果你能给我弄来几个足够配合的画师，我应该也能弄出新的画册。”

至于本子的剧情这种东西，那还不是随便一脑补就是一部里番，就算文艺复兴时期的人们在性这方面相对开放，跟后世吸收了大量霓虹黄油文化的死宅一比，也还是太不够看了。

苏凛写了一份大纲，然后交给画师作为剧本，画风则模仿着以前的本子去画，虽然分镜演出肯定不如最早那两本，但随着练习，画师的能力总会进步的。

几天之后，她拿着一本手绘黄漫信心满满找到博尔佩，后者翻了翻，露出了满意的笑容。

博尔佩刚要说什么，被苏凛抢过话头：“合作可以，但是你必须保证，这种册子不能在市面上泛滥，也不能卖给小孩。”

博尔佩大手一挥：“没问题，前两次卖出我留了大部分买家的名字，这次就采用只卖给老顾客或者老顾客介绍来人的方式，如何？”

限购啊……苏凛想了想，没发现什么问题，于是点头：“好。”

从此两人一拍即合，狼狈为奸。

一轮印刷过后，黑市上一本名叫《祭品少女冒险之旅·第一部》的故事画册渐渐流行起来。

未知的世界，魔族、兽人、精灵、人类共存的大陆，从邪恶的魔王复活开始，一位得到精灵祝福的少女踏上了打败魔王的旅程……

典型的勇者斗恶龙RPG套路，放在现代俗得不能再俗，可在这里却是前所未有令人耳目一新的设定，更别提作品最核心的部分——主角一路上的变强途径，并不是一般的打怪升级，而是和敌人ooxx，在h的过程中吸收他们的魔力以及学习技能，跟人类、跟兽人、跟魔物……

而且除了这些吸睛的画面之外，作品的背景也是庞大而复杂，人类国家之间的纠纷，外族的入侵，随着主角越接近魔王之谷，而缓缓揭开的令人难以置信的真相……

多条线路的纠葛让这个故事注定不是短时间内能够结束，苏凛说服了博尔佩一次性画完后再贩买的打算，转而采用画一册出一册——因为她根本还没想好结局是什么！虽然大部分是现代作品的搬运，但是到后面的发展就完全不一样了，还是要靠自己想想……

意外的是，这种连载的方式受到了大量读者的关注，抛去h的部分，少女勇者斗魔王的故事也足以吸引人们的喜爱，更别提作中各个种族的勾心斗角彼此侵略以及各种反转，甚至还有人给酒馆邮来读后感的信。

无论是博尔佩还是苏凛都没傻到在画册上留下自己名字，他们卖出的册子上只印了一个狐狸头，顺便给酒馆打个广告，也就是读者为什么把信送到这里的原因——《祭品少女冒险之旅》系列，睡狐出品。

就这个发展良好的势头，就算以后哪天他们被查了水表，也能凭借以前积攒的人气就地转型，直接改出纯情向画册，画师和销售都是现成的，苏凛表示她万本言情小说的阅历早已饥渴难耐。

同时，博尔佩的限购策略也给她在另一件事上提供了灵感。

会员制度，等级分化，区别对待，开设vip专区——反正贵族嘛，就吃这一套。

至于散客，价格优惠，同时暗示引导……说不准就会变成常客呢。

克劳迪娅对此犹豫了很久，叹道：“好吧，凛，我承认这是好主意，但是以我们现在的状况，你有没有想过，给你说的那种——呃，会员，也就是上层人士专享的房间，精致装修资金要从哪里来……这个没法糊弄，他们的眼光可挑剔得要命。”

苏凛露出八颗牙齿笑，把博尔佩分给她的钱全部拿出来交给克劳迪娅：“加油干，我不会对艾吉奥透露一个字的，看好你哦。”

克劳迪娅愣了半天，突然一把抱住她：“天呐，凛！假如我是个男人，肯定要从艾吉奥手里把你抢过来！别跟那家伙了，跟我吧！”

……

罗马城外。

“阿嚏！”

艾吉奥：……？？？？

38.  
无论是在哪个国家，不管是在什么年代，黄赌毒永远都是捞钱最快的途径。

毒这个有点太缺德，苏凛肯定她就是死都不能打这方面的主意，不过另外两个就……本来世道就乱，要是个太平盛世她可能还没胆子，现在嘛……

当《祭品少女冒险之旅·第二部》一出，黑市上又是一番哄抢景象之时，作为出版单位的睡狐酒馆，同时也因推出一系列名叫“桌游”的对战游戏而名噪一时。

这些游戏五花八门，从1v1对战到团队竞技，或从单纯拼点到智商博弈，还可以按照玩家需求加入赌博元素，可不赌钱纯娱乐朋友们开黑，也可带上赌钱靠技艺比拼愿赌服输，完全满足不同人群对娱乐的需求，导致一段时间里酒馆的桌子根本不够用，甚至延伸到室外搭起棚子，挤满了就地铺张毯子就开局的人们。

不过新玩法这种东西只能引起短时间的热度，当罗马的其他娱乐场所也反应过劲儿来纷纷效仿，却不料睡狐酒馆转眼就开始卖起了家用桌游套装，比起其他地方匆匆模仿的游戏牌，作为首发官方的卡牌制作精致又规范，相比之下孰优孰劣一眼便知，人们干脆全都买了套装自己回去找朋友们玩，于是模仿睡狐的那些地方还是一个金币都没有赚到。

这日，在整个意大利转了一大圈把切萨雷部署的武器制造点全部破坏完毕，终于能好好休息一阵子的艾吉奥回到罗马，他风尘仆仆赶回台伯岛的据点，门口只有露西娅在守着。

艾吉奥隐约觉得不对，他第一反应以为这里遭到圣殿骑士袭击了，但看露西娅的表情并不怎么紧张，于是问道：“其他人呢？”

“欢迎回来，先生。”露西娅鞠了个躬，听到问话，她的眼神有点飘忽，“其他人，呃……在，在进行策略对战演练……”

策略对战演练，什么玩意儿？

艾吉奥的眉头皱了皱，他记得他走之前也只教过这群人战斗技巧，可从来没涉及过谋略……他不认为这是他能大范围教授的东西。

难道是马基雅维利？也不太可能啊。

他怀着疑惑，顺着里面依稀传来的人声走过去，只看见留守在据点的五六个人正围成一圈热火朝天地——打牌。

艾吉奥：“……”

卧槽他不就走了几个月吗？！兄弟会药丸啊！

“他们在玩什么？”

露西娅默默低下头：“是最近很流行的一种游戏，叫三国杀……”

艾吉奥欣慰地看了一眼露西娅：“你没跟他们一起玩？”

他本以为他至少还剩了这么一个听话的，结果露西娅脸上露出委屈的表情：“我赢的太多，他们不带我玩了……”

艾吉奥：“……”

正当他盯着她不知说什么好，杀的正嗨的那几个结束了一盘，抬头一下就看到了他：

“哎呀！艾吉奥先生回来了！”

“来来来，你这几个月都不在，错过可多好玩的了，快过来，我们再开一局！”

艾吉奥被他们半推半拽地弄到了桌子旁坐下，其中一个人站起来异常熟练地洗牌分牌，然后吩咐：“艾吉奥先生还不会玩，露西娅你跟他用一副牌。”

尽管对这群人贪玩的状态不满，但是人家都那么热情，艾吉奥也不好意思直接发脾气，他暂且忍下情绪准备跟着打一局再教训他们，但是等到几圈过后，他的态度却有些动摇了。

尽管还没有完全学会，但凭艾吉奥的悟性，他很快就看出这个游戏并没有表面上那么简单，说成是“策略对战演练”并不完全离谱。

露西娅说她因为赢的太多别人不跟她玩，而明显能连赢可不是简简单单手气好就能做到的，那意味着这个女孩的逻辑思维、观察判断、甚至是伪装能力都是非常优秀的。

反正这群人也没有在当值时间打牌，艾吉奥也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，好不容易摆脱了众人“艾吉奥先生别走再来一把再来一把”的盛情挽留，他站在屋顶深吸一口气，看了看身上损坏的护甲和衣服，决定还是收拾一下再去见自己心爱的姑娘。

他去取了一笔钱准备购置装备，顺手把这几个月的账目要过来看了一眼。

嗯，一切按部就班，基本上隔段时间就有一定数量的入账，克劳迪娅把盛开玫瑰打理得井井有条，拉·博尔佩的酒馆也……

也………

………卧槽这个数字是怎么回事？！那家伙背着他干了什么不可见人的勾当！为什么会赚那么多！？

这还是账面上作为投资人的分成，既然给他的都这么多，天知道那条狡猾的狐狸往自己的口袋里划拉了多少金子。

艾吉奥觉得买装备这件事得往后放一放，他必须立刻去见拉·博尔佩。

“老狐，你实话告诉我这段时间你都干了什么，抢银行了？”

博尔佩翻他个白眼：“这句话凛早都问过了，再回答一次，没有，我可是正经的生意人。”

艾吉奥静静看着这位自称“正经生意人”前科累累的盗贼头子，后者终于面子挂不住，咳嗽几声：“没什么，只是最近的买卖比较好，哦，对了。”

他不知从哪掏出个包裹，神神秘秘地塞到艾吉奥手里：“专门给你留的，还有一本都没公开上市，看在朋友的份上，不用谢我。”

手感上好像是几本书，艾吉奥想要拿出来看看，却被博尔佩阻止了：“嘘，回去再看。”

从他猥琐的表情，艾吉奥好像意识到这几本东西是什么了，两个男人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

……

苏凛从外面回来，刚一进屋就觉得气氛有点不同，然后意识到她床上多了个人。她差点第一反应抄起家伙就朝对方脸上抡过去，幸亏往前了一步发现躺在那的是艾吉奥。

他手边散落着几本书，脸上还盖着一本，像是看书不知不觉睡着了一般，苏凛轻手轻脚把棍子放回门后，接着尽量不发出声音走到床边，帮他把脸上盖着的书拿开。

她的目光在落到那张略显疲惫而成熟的脸上，从他紧闭的眼到挺拔的鼻梁，从下巴发青的胡茬到嘴角那道性感的伤疤。

连苏凛都没意识到自己看他的时间越长眼底就越柔软，她小心翼翼给艾吉奥盖上被子，眼神不注意飘到刚拿下来放在枕边那本书上，这次她看清了书名。

……

《祭品少女冒险之旅》

苏凛：“……”

她心里的爱意和温暖瞬间一扫而空，脑海里仿佛有一万匹草泥马呼啸而过。

也就是这个时候，艾吉奥听见细微的声音醒过来，睁眼就看见他的凛站在床边，低头看着他从博尔佩那得到的小黄书。

目光相碰瞬间，二人都仿佛被烫到一样打了个颤，内心同时尖叫。

——这不是我买的是博尔佩那家伙硬塞给我的！我也不知道内容会那么糟糕啊听我解释！

——卧槽我跟别人合作出的工口本子被我男人发现了怎么办！急！在线等！


	8. （七）

39.  
“那个——”

“我——”

二人不约而同止住话头，苏凛咳嗽一声，抢先开口：“你先说。”

艾吉奥沉默了一瞬：“……这些是博尔佩给我的。”

苏凛支棱着耳朵仔细听着，就怕他突然质问自己关于这套书作者的事情，但令她感到意外的是，她不仅没有听到下文，反而还在对方的眼神中找到了一丝违和的心虚。

她反应了大概一秒的时间，然后顿悟。

既然艾吉奥没意识到本子的来历，她当然也不会在这种事情上纠结，当即大手一挥：“嗨呀，这有什么好解释的，男人嘛，正常正常，我懂的。”

她怕艾吉奥过于在意此事，从而不知什么时候就会查到她头上，于是进一步说道：“你刚回来不知道，这个系列现在可是全罗马最畅销的非法读物——”

说到这里苏凛情不自禁顿了一下：……糟糕，她居然有一种十分骄傲的感觉，怎么肥四。

“都是老狐在甜不辣眼皮子底下偷偷摸摸搞的，说不定哪天就会被水表，且看且珍惜啊兄弟。”

艾吉奥翻了翻手里的黄本：“所以，这就是睡狐酒馆最近大量收入的原因了？”

再说下去会有露馅的风险，苏凛谨慎地没有接话，但是艾吉奥已经抬眼对她笑了笑，悠悠说道：“而且话说回来，你跟博尔佩的关系什么时候变得那么好了？他给你分了多少？”

苏凛：“……”

眼见事情败露，她一下子就蔫了，艾吉奥毫不费力把她跟只小鸡仔一样拎过来放在膝盖上，语气戏谑地调侃：“说说吧，我走这几个月里，才华横溢的凛小姐都做了什么？”

苏凛跟霜打的茄子一样蔫唧唧坐在他腿上，艾吉奥用一根手指勾起她的下巴，佯装严肃地逼问：“快说，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”

“总的来说，就是跟老狐一起赚钱来着，具体的有点多，一下子不知道从哪说起……”

艾吉奥怎么都没想到她会是这个回答，他忽然想起近期风靡全城的卡牌游戏，已经大概猜到了几分。

“那些叫桌游的……也是因为你？”

“嗯。”无辜眨眼。

艾吉奥看着眼前这个用小鹿般纯洁的眼神望着他的少女，再想想他银行里多出来的存款数字，严格来说他新买的装备弹药基本都取自那笔钱……一时间心情有些复杂。

再然后，艾吉奥不经意摸到那本随便翻一页都让老司机如他甚至都有些不忍入目脸上发烧的画册，他又看了一眼“纯洁如小鹿”的某人，心情更复杂了。

马甲扒都扒了，苏凛也就顺势把包袱一丢开始放飞自我，她握着艾吉奥的手使劲摇晃，眼睛锃亮得像灯泡：“话说你也看了吧！觉得怎么样！”

她一把夺过他手里的本子哗啦啦翻到某页，女主角正在被触手系怪物填满每一个能塞进去的孔洞弄得直翻白眼爽到升天，苏凛指着让人鸡儿梆硬的画面硬塞到艾吉奥的鼻子底下，兴奋地说道：“比如这里！我让画手改了好几遍才定稿，是不是非常有冲击力！”

艾吉奥：“……”

他难得不合时宜地吐了个槽：“现实里这样绝对会死人的。”

“哎呀不要在意细节。”苏凛不耐烦地挥挥手，“再说人家女主还是受过精灵神祝福的呢，非要解释就弄个不死之身的设定好了。”

艾吉奥用谜一样的目光看着她：“哦。”

她疑惑不已：“你那是什么眼神——”接着突然反应过来：“不是！我才没有把自己带入的意思！你给我住脑！”

艾吉奥看了看画册，又看了看她，露出了十分内涵的微笑：“哦。”

苏凛：“……”

他摸摸下巴：“有这种想法怎么不早说，可惜金苹果现在不在我手里，不然庄园还在的那时候就可以陪你玩了。”

苏凛脑补了一下那个画面，顿时从脖子红到耳朵尖：“——靠，住口！”

要命的是，那种念头自从起了就在脑海中挥之不去，连她自己都情不自禁想起那晚房间里的两个艾吉奥，如果当时她没表现得那么煞风景，那么是不是可能就……

什么影分身play啊，伪3p啊……卧槽太刺激了，吸溜。

艾吉奥早把她口嫌体正直的本性看得门清，他跟逗猫似的挠两下苏凛的下巴，一本正经说道：“那就这么说定了，等我把苹果从切萨雷手里夺回来。”

“……说定个鬼，并没有人答应你好吧。(///▽///)” ←表情已经暴露了。

“哦，这样啊。”艾吉奥挑了挑眉，顺手把她又往怀里拽了拽：“那我们来看画册吧。”

苏凛还没反应过来，就被他跟带小孩看儿童读物一样抱着放在腿上，然后当着她的面翻到某一页，清了清嗓子：

“她全身的（哔）都在被不断地刺激，力量也跟着一点一滴地被吸走，取而代之的是不停的在红肿的（哔）中不断（哔哔），（哔）因为（哔）而（哔哔哔）……”

“——我操你别读了啊啊啊啊！！！”

苏凛鸡皮疙瘩瞬间起了一身，她几乎是炸了毛一样拼命去捂艾吉奥的嘴：“住口啊啊啊啊！！你TM怎么能做到面不改色读这种东西——你难道感觉不到羞耻的吗？？？”

艾吉奥被她推倒在床上，无所谓摊了摊手：“为什么会觉得羞耻？又不是我写的。”

“——就算是写的人也会觉得很羞耻好吧！”

“啊，是这样吗。”

苏凛简直想找个地缝钻进去，出本子掉马被认出来就算了，还被最亲近的人大声朗读出内容，公开处刑不过如此。

“大哥我错了，我们不要再讨论这个了好不好，其实我有正事要跟你说。”

她也跟着爬到床上，双手交叠搭在艾吉奥的胸口，眼巴巴带着讨好的语气问道：“那个，你是不是去过罗穆勒斯的巢穴了啊？”

艾吉奥瞥了她一眼，暂时还没弄清这家伙又想搞什么幺蛾子，只能短暂地“嗯”了一声。

“老狐说你带出了密函，然后那个巢穴里还有类似庄园地下存放阿泰尔套装的装置，需要几把钥匙才能打开的那种，是不是？”

“……嗯。”

苏凛眼睛一亮：“大佬大佬，你的鹰眼那么牛掰，你肯定已经知道剩下的巢穴位置了对不对！告诉我吧！”

她的目的性太明显，要是有条尾巴这会儿怕是已经摇成了电风扇，艾吉奥终于收起笑意皱了皱眉，然后摇头。

“不行，凛，不管你想做什么，尽早打消那些危险的念头，我不会让你靠近那种地方的。”

苏凛一下耷拉了脑袋。

“哼唧。”

“嘤嘤。”

然而这次她就算腆着脸卖萌也没有丝毫作用，艾吉奥干脆不再搭理这只嘤嘤怪，径自脱了衣服躺过去背对她，苏凛用委屈的小眼神盯了他许久，最后没辙只能也躺下了。

但是她始终没死心，熄灯之后也瞪着眼睛在黑暗里看着艾吉奥的后背，接着琢磨了半天忽然下定决心，伸头冲着他后脖子吹了口气。

艾吉奥的肩膀几不可察地僵了一下，但是没动弹。

苏凛继续往他后领子里“噗噗”吹着气，他终于忍无可忍了，猛地一翻身拉过被子把她裹住：“别闹。”

结果等艾吉奥刚平躺回去，苏凛就跟毛毛虫一样从被窝里蠕动出来，锲而不舍地冲他的侧脸呼气。

艾吉奥：“……”

察觉到他一丝隐忍到濒临爆发的不耐烦，苏凛果断停下，在被子里偷偷捏了捏艾吉奥的手指尖：“别生气，好不好。”

“……”

他原本是不想理她的，但是当那只柔软的手小心翼翼碰到他的手指时，意识已经操控身体莫名其妙就开了口，顺便把那只小手反握住。

“嗯。”

感觉到手被牵住，苏凛刚被打回去的小心思又偷偷冒了出来：“那罗穆勒斯……”

艾吉奥冷哼一声：“没门。”

“……”

身边一下子沉寂了很久，就在他以为她总算放弃了作死的念头时，苏凛闷闷不乐的声音从被窝里钻了出来：

“我真的不是胡闹，当年那几个刺客墓穴我都进去过，里面什么样子那些套路都清楚的很，再遇到类似的迷宫应该也不成问题……”

“你不在的时候我跟露西娅混了一阵，攀爬的本领比以前要强上一些，也学会骑马了……啊，大不了我保证，进到巢穴里如果看到有敌人，就立刻撤退还不行吗。”

她自嘲般发出一声叹息，继续说道：“现在我就算剧透都没任何反应，大概那个神棍女人早不把我当回事了……也是，我连预言家的身份都没了，偏偏还是个菜鸡，连造发电机的本事都没有，放在这也兴不起多大浪。”

“只是想尽我所能，帮你分担一点算一点……这样都不可以吗？”

“……”

苏凛感觉自己的手被突然握紧，艾吉奥那边传来一声粗重的呼吸，他语气依然是硬邦邦的，但从内容听上去已经没那么决绝了：

“以后再说，如果你非要的话……我会让老狐给你找点不太危险的事情做。”

“好的谢谢么么哒！”

虽然没达到她想要的结果，但是既然他肯退步妥协，至少说明还是有商量的余地，苏凛欢呼着翻了个身，把头伸过去在艾吉奥的侧脸上“吧唧”亲了一口，沾沾自喜得瑟道：“看来盛开玫瑰的妹子们教的枕边风还是挺有用的～”

艾吉奥的眉毛微微一动，他回忆起刚才对方反常的举动，枕边风？

“……凛，难道她们教你枕边风就是躺着对别人吹气？”

苏凛的眼睛咕噜转了一下，毫不犹豫坚挺地装傻：“不就是字面意思？”

艾吉奥怎可能看不出她故意充愣，他漠然回道：“哦，那么刚答应你那件事，当我没说。”

苏凛惊呆了，还不等她出声抗议，艾吉奥又悠悠加了一句：“除非重来一遍正确的‘枕边风’，凛这么聪明，你应该知道我在说什么。”

……

啊，说起来他们也的确有好久没……

苏凛无比庆幸周围是一片乌漆抹黑，才没暴露出她涨红的脸，以及一瞬间期待的眼神。

与此同时，艾吉奥却有些没底了，原本按照他的风格，憋了这么久应该是直接上下其手才对，但是他心里就像被梗住一样，有件极其在意的事情——他始终不敢问苏凛在被抓走的那段时间里都经历了什么，而且还是落在切萨雷那种人手里，她是不是被他……

他忽然后悔如此贸然向凛表露自己的欲望，如果她真的被切萨雷怎样过……并因此而对这方面留下心理阴影，他刚才岂不是在强行揭她的伤疤……

艾吉奥仔细听着，可身边毫无回应让他越来越心慌，他试图补救：“不，我说笑而已，今天实在太晚，先睡吧。”

苏凛：“……”

艾吉奥仍在不安地乱七八糟瞎猜，冷不防身旁一道影子闪过，接着身上一沉，苏凛揪着他的领子压在他胸口，皮笑肉不笑怒目而视：

“老子裤子都脱了！你就给我整个‘先睡吧’？搞什么飞机啊你个扑街仔！”

艾吉奥：？？？

且不说他完全听不懂的后半句，单独是对方趴在他身上撕扯衣服的架势就让艾吉奥惊呆了。

“凛……”

“闭嘴，强奸你哦。”

如果这会儿房间里有光的话，这场景堪称惊悚：一个一米八多身强体壮的大老爷们儿，被另一个瘦弱娇小的少女压在床上，后者正一脸狰狞呲牙咧嘴地撕他的衬衫，嘴里还不断念叨着比如“他喵的今天晚上不交货别想跑”“老子要X你三次”“男人你这是在玩火”“自己点的火自己负责灭”……

艾吉奥：“……”

不愧是当黄漫编剧了，连骚话都一套一套的。

至少能确定了这货对他的肉体完全没有失去一丝一毫的兴趣，艾吉奥也就放了心，眼见她玩心大起，他只能很没诚意地敷衍配合道：“啊，不要啊。”

苏凛勾了勾他的下巴，邪魅狂狷一笑：“呵，嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛。”

艾吉奥：“……”

——这特么都是哪学来的？

难道是……妈的！他一定要杀了切萨雷那个王八犊子！

可能他的眼神太不友好，苏凛在黑暗中被那股杀气震得一颤，顿时换回正常的语气解释：“那个，你别误会，其实是切萨雷跟他妹老在我面前演骨科动作片，听的多了也就学会了，我没被怎么样的。”

“不信你听着，还有别的：‘哦，卢克丽西娅，你这磨人的小妖精’——唔！”

艾吉奥紧紧捂住她的嘴巴，要是给他完整地听完切萨雷·波吉亚床上语录，怕是今晚都要硬不起来。

他想了想，干脆一个翻身将两人上下位置颠倒，在手松开的下一刻用唇封住那张不停吐出让人哭笑不得话语的小嘴，用高超的吻技暂时夺去她语出必惊人的能力后，他沿着她纤细的脖子向下游移，在领口露出的一点雪白胸脯上留下一处淡红的痕迹，才贴回到苏凛耳边，吐着令她颤栗的热气哄道：

“别再让那些讨人厌的东西占据我们的时间，好不好？”

苏凛被亲得茫然眨眼，他引着她的手去触摸下身那里早已兴奋的地方，哑声低沉道：

“来……现在你可以开始‘验货’了。”

（拉灯）

……

40.  
“来吧，会在哪呢……”

苏凛的耳朵上别着一只羽毛笔，她面前是一副涵盖了罗马城内与郊外的地图，上边有一些刺客们独有的标记。

她抓了抓头发，羽毛笔被鬓角的发丝一带掉在地上，苏凛烦躁地跺了一下脚，一弯腰捡起笔随手往桌上一丢，结果牵扯到腰背又是一阵酸爽，她倒吸一口气皱了皱眉，走到窗口一边敲打自己的后腰一边深深叹气。

混蛋……

连在床上都把口风守的死紧，本想趁着情迷意乱套出罗穆勒斯聚集地的具体位置，但是实施起来的时候好像完全被看穿了，每当她开始试着诱骗，艾吉奥就肯定在下一秒有所戒备，要么突然加大力道打断她的话，要么就干脆换个体位让她连一个字都说不出。

然后早上他倒是神清气爽出发去解放罗马人民了，留苏凛一个无限怨念腰酸背痛地趴着，自从恢复力被削弱之后，她被折腾狠了的浑身无力也变明显且持续久了一点，直到日上三竿才有力气起床。

这还不告诉她地点，简直拔屌无情，男人，哼！

虽说艾吉奥答应了让博尔佩给她点事情做，但是苏凛本能的对整日酒气冲天的酒馆发自内心的排斥，除了交稿其它则能免则免踏进那里。

倒不是她多矫情，只是那种佣兵流氓等等浑身精力无处发泄只得靠酒和赌博排解的雄性生物，一旦聚集起来简直就是灾难，甚至包括盛开玫瑰这里，自从有一次她在花园里乱晃被客人当成这里的姑娘硬要拉她走，幸好克劳迪娅闻讯及时赶来解救后，苏凛就从此养成了出门走窗户的习惯。

她回到桌子前又瞅了几眼地图，接着把它卷起来放在了一边。

算了，一张纸就算看出花来也不可能凭空冒出巢穴入口的标记，既然艾吉奥死活不告诉她，那老子干脆实地考察！

有着二代游戏的熏陶，这些入口可能藏在什么地方她心里已经划好了大致范围，苏凛把地图往胳膊底下一夹，“呲溜”从窗户跳到外面，昂首挺胸向前走去。

她看着地图摸到台伯岛大摇大摆走进据点转了一圈，看见几个打着牌的小弟，苏凛无声无息地走到其中一个身后拍了拍肩。

那人顿时一个激灵，噌地丢下纸牌抱头求饶：“对不起艾吉奥先生！我再也不敢翘班打牌了！这次就饶了我吧！”

苏凛一懵：“哈？”

对方一听声音不对，再加上看见周围同僚的反应，一扭头才发现站在他身后的并非是艾吉奥，而是一个年龄不大的女孩子，只当是谁把闺女领过来了，顿时涨红着脸朝她赶苍蝇似的摆摆手：“去去，谁家孩子一边玩去，吓死老子了。”

就在他试图把苏凛赶走的当口，牌桌上另一个人这才终于抬起头，看到她立刻“啊”地惊呼一声。

“凛小姐，您怎么会到这里来呢？”

露西娅对苏凛的敬称让那位大兄弟心里瞬间咯噔一声，苏凛来来回回看着这些人的反应，她大概心里有了底，于是咳嗽一声，正色道：“上头安排的，过来转一圈。”

大兄弟：“……”

露西娅：……？

少女看向她的眼神中充满了狐疑，苏凛连忙赶在她开口戳穿自己之前移开目光，官腔十足地向众人点点头：“嗯，同志们辛苦了。”

小弟们面面相觑，后来不知道是谁极其小声憋出一句：“……不辛苦，为人民服务。”

苏凛：“……”

这话让她没法接啊哥们儿。

苏凛故作深沉琢磨了一下，用指关节在桌上敲了敲：“是啊，的确不辛苦，牌好玩吗？”

她明显感觉到随着她语气一沉，围着桌子一圈的气氛也迅速紧张了起来，让她突然有种班主任的代入感。

被苏凛按着肩膀的那位大兄弟抖成了筛子，过了半天才战战兢兢地回答：“……不好玩。”

咣！

苏凛使劲一拍桌子！

“——不好玩还玩这么欢？！都想什么呢？训练任务完成了吗就玩？现在苦一点，等考上大学——呸，我是说，等当上刺客就轻松了随便你怎么玩！别以为我乐意说你们！我批评你浪费了两分钟，这里这么多人四舍五入就是浪费了一个小时！知不知道你们来这里是干什么的！你们真是我见过最差的一届！”

一通劈头盖脸中国式教育下来，可怜这群老外长这么大都从来没见过这等阵势，一个个大老爷们儿都被说的低着头，甚至有人把脸埋在桌子上。

“不过——”苏凛深吸一口气，话锋一转，语气变得柔和下来，“大家知错能改就好，俗话说浪子回头金不换，只要你愿意开始努力，什么时候都不算晚！”

原本已经羞愧难当的众人眼中又重新亮起了希望的光芒，苏凛用慈爱的目光看着他们：“这都是为了大家好，来，把牌收拾了，各位回去好好做正事吧。”

小弟们的眼中闪着泪光，纷纷感动万分地抹着脸鱼贯离开，隔壁渐渐响起兵器的敲击以及对练时的“嘿哈”声。

最后除了苏凛之外，大厅里只剩下了一个人。

露西娅：“………”

苏凛摸了摸鼻子：“我觉得，我好像还挺有唬人的天赋的。”

露西娅：“……所以说，凛小姐来这里到底想干什么？”

苏凛神神秘秘地把她拉到桌子前，将地图展开对着那些标记戳了戳：“少女啊，要不要跟我签订契约，成为马猴烧酒呢？”

“……对不起，我没明白您的意思。”

“大战罗穆勒斯副本！来T来奶来输出1=4！”

露西娅：“……”

面对露西娅越发像是看智障的表情，苏凛咳嗽一声，只能用最正常的方式回答：

“少女啊，要不要跟老夫去干票大的？”

……

虽然过程比较曲折，但她至少还是收获了一个队友，尽管对方加入的原因比起探险活动，似乎是怕她把自己作死了才加入的因素更多一些。

苏凛顶着众多小弟崇敬的眼神，狐假虎威大摇大摆地走进了艾吉奥的私人仓库，结果看着一排排各式武器也没敢下手顺走，最后只拿了一把轻便的短刀往腰带上一别。

她也的确需要一件护身的兵器，而博尔佩的分红基本被她到手就投资到克劳迪娅那去了，导致苏凛其实手头并没有很多现金供她购置装备，向艾吉奥要的话，昨天还提罗穆勒斯今天就要钱也太引人怀疑了，只能祈祷这家伙的囤货这么多，即使少一件他也不至于太快发现。

41.  
苏凛在街上鬼鬼祟祟地东转西晃，她努力避开卫兵的视线，对照着地图上密密麻麻的标记，在大街小巷中跟老鼠似的翻遍一切可能是密道入口的角落，可惜也不知道是她运气不好还是它藏得太深，当天只能无功而返。

接着一连几天时间，她在艾吉奥面前都披着乖乖赶稿良心编剧的外皮，然后前脚等他离开盛开玫瑰，她就后脚夹着地图窜出窗户，跟个踩点的盗墓贼一样在罗马周边寻龙点穴。

寻龙分金看缠山，  
一重缠是一重关，  
关门如有八重险，  
不出阴阳八卦形……这题选C！

………屁咧。

苏凛抹了把额上的汗水，把图上本地区最后一个标记也打上了排除的叉号，接着垂头丧气将地图卷起来夹在胳膊底下准备撤退，不料刚后退一步就踩到了一个半软不硬的东西。

也就是同一时间，她身后近在咫尺的位置传来一声痛呼。

“喂，小姐——走路看着点好不好！”

苏凛心说到底是谁该看着点老子背后又没有长眼睛，可是毕竟踩了人家的脚，说白了还是她理亏，只能赶紧转身装出很乖巧的模样：“对不起。”

她一抬头，眼里顿时映入了一抹阳光般的金色——尽管对方那一脸嫌弃加上心疼看着自己鞋子的表情令人不爽，但是奈何颜值的高度足以抵消苏凛被这份鄙视带来的负面情绪。

眼前青年的相貌仿佛油画中走出来的天使，配上一身考究昂贵的打扮，就差了在脑门上写着是谁家跑出来的小贵公子了。

苏凛暗暗感叹的同时也忍不住捏了一把汗，如果这个看似来历不凡的小子执意要找自己麻烦的话，她还真没有多大把握顺利脱身，她开始后悔没带上露西娅了。

“踩脏您的鞋子真的很抱歉，这位先生，我会赔偿的，只是今天出门并没有带很多钱，如果您真的需要的话可以跟我回去取……”

把这人领到盛开玫瑰的话，至少克劳迪娅肯定会帮她摆平这种麻烦……大不了丢点人呗。

她心里打着算盘，没想到对方却大度地摆了摆手：“算了算了，不用你赔。”

说完，青年不知从哪抽出一张她看来颇眼熟的纸卷展开在面前扫了几眼，接着挑眉问道：“比起那些，我倒更好奇这张地图……你这是在找什么呢？”

苏凛一愣，才后知后觉摸了摸自己空荡荡的腰侧，脸色一变：“你什么时候拿过去的？！”

“就在你担心我找你麻烦，绞尽脑汁想着怎么摆脱我的时候，小姐。”

青年轻描淡写地回答了这么一句。

看来这货并不是什么贵公子，别看穿的人模狗样，没想到还是个惯偷。

苏凛略一思索，问道：“你是拉·博尔佩的人吗？”

如果是那不就好说了，大家都是自己人，就凭她跟老狐的交情，这还叫事？

“嗯？睡狐的老板？不好意思，除了被那里的人赢走钱之外，我跟他还真没有别的接触。”

可惜的是对方并没有听见博尔佩的名号从而对她表现出友善，苏凛最后的希望落空，只得无奈叹了口气：“行吧，地图送你了（反正还有备份），我可以走了吗？”

“慢着，小姐。”

就在她转身准备离开时，青年悠悠的声音从背后响起：“从刚才就觉得你有点眼熟，现在终于想起了……”

他几步追上来绕到苏凛眼前，露出一个“果然如此”的表情，就在苏凛因为路被挡住恶狠狠瞪着他时，青年话锋一转，眯着眼睛微笑道：“既然你都提到拉·博尔佩，那么就陪我去他的地盘走一趟如何？”

……你有病吧？你谁啊？老子为什么要答应你啊？

就在苏凛腹诽之际，他忽然凑到她耳边，轻声说了一句令她如坠冰窟的话：“如果你不想被切萨雷知道你在这里。”

苏凛：——！

她条件反射朝着那张年轻英俊的脸挥了一拳，青年略一侧头就躲了过去，还反手拿住她的手腕把攥紧的手掌摊开，跟他自己的握在一起摇了摇，看上去无比快乐地说道：“那就这么说定了，我叫萨莱，小姐你叫什么名字？”

苏凛死死瞪着他，半晌才如同便秘般憋出一个音节：“……凛。”

就这样，本来她好好的琢磨着巢穴的入口，结果突然就倒了血霉被揪住小辫子坑蒙拐骗到了这里。

人走背字的时候喝水都塞牙，博尔佩不在，让原本打主意到了酒馆就向他求救，再把那个长着一张天使脸净干恶魔事的臭小子爆打出门外的苏凛一腔希望又一次落空。

她面无表情站在门口看着他热火朝天地参与那群大汉之中，再输得一塌糊涂垂头丧气地钻出来，嘴里抱怨着：“什么见鬼的桌游，好好地耍骰子不好吗，我讨厌三国杀……”

苏凛围观了全程，当即嗤笑出声：“你可真菜。”

萨莱没好气瞪了她一眼：“我不管！现在到你起作用的时候了，你是博尔佩的朋友吧，去找他！叫他把钱还我！”

“大哥你在开玩笑吧？”苏凛哭笑不得看着他，“我还以为你要让我干什么呢……愿赌服输，就算我跟老狐是朋友，也不可能逼他破坏这里的规则，我看你是被惯的毛病，以为四海之内皆你妈呢？”

姑且不知道这个人怎么知道她在圣天使堡的经历，但是就萨莱现在的表现就像一个被宠坏的大少爷，完全没有半点心机深沉的样子。

如果真的是敌人，得知她的把柄第一反应不是通风报信也是拿去威胁艾吉奥，可是这货居然用来要她向博尔佩要钱……不知道该说是聪明还是傻。

萨莱被她怼得脸上青一块白一块，苏凛瞥了一眼他腰上已经干瘪大半的钱包，直接伸手拽下来，挽起袖子挤进了刚输得他痛不欲生的牌局。

“喂，你要干什么？”

萨莱跟着她挤到桌子边上时，苏凛已经占到位置跟别人开起了一局，抽身份时他在她身后看到牌面上写着内奸，顿时脸色更苍白了。

“不，不，别这样，那可是我最后的积蓄……”

萨莱看到押注的位置赫然摆着他的钱袋，想死的心都有了，他绝望地离开人群找了个角落蹲下来悼念他逝去的小钱钱。

不过没悼念多久眼前就忽然多了个人影，接着一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋“啪”地砸在他腿上。

那一下打在腿上还挺疼，但是萨莱一点也不介意，他喜气洋洋地拿起钱袋，看着苏凛的目光已经充满了崇拜：“天啊……你好厉害！你是我见过除了我老师之外第二厉害的人！”

在这种目光下，苏凛也情不自禁有点脸热，忍不住就吹起了牛逼：“嘛，这不算什么，实际上只说玩牌这件事，我还真没怕过谁。”

——要是她现在知道萨莱的老师是谁，恐怕就不敢这么装逼了。

倒是她也不算彻底的空口说大话，罗马的居民们接触三国杀最多才几个月，加上大多数酒馆里的大汉脑子都比较直，她无论是经验还是思维方式都有极大的优势，导致哪怕她曾经跟朋友打牌时顶多算个中游水平，到了这里也跟玩人机似的，就算被分配了道理上最难赢的内奸，结果也只是让她赢钱赢得更多而已。

迎着萨莱毫无保留的赞美之词，苏凛整个人都飘得想给自己配个赌神的BGM：“嗯哼，你要怎么感激我？”

萨莱琢磨了一下：“新款的裙子？珠宝？”

苏凛的脸一下就垮了下来，冷冷地看着他。

萨莱一头雾水：“怎么了，女孩子不都是喜欢这些的吗？”

苏凛恨铁不成钢：“你是不是傻？钱能买到的东西老子不会自己买吗？重新想！”

他跟便秘似的纠结了半天，最后犹犹豫豫地指了指她腰间的地图：“对了，你不是在找东西吗，要不……要不你跟我去找我老师一趟，他什么都懂，或许能帮上忙也说不定。”

苏凛心说看你这打牌都能输到裸奔的架势怕是师父也不咋地，理智却还是不放弃任何一丝希望，她跟着萨莱穿过半个罗马，紧接着就迎来了一次响亮的打脸。

本来离得远就觉得坐在长凳上那俩人有点眼熟，然后她眼睁睁看着萨莱整理了一下领子走向右边那位，先前的嚣张跋扈一瞬间敛去七七八八。

对方看到他们俩走过来，也略显惊讶：“萨莱？凛？你们怎么会凑到一起的？”

萨莱异常乖巧地站到他身侧，同时看清那人的脸，苏凛终于失声：“——卧槽不可能！你居然是他的徒弟？！”

——莱昂纳多的学徒怎么可能会玩三国杀玩到倾家荡产！这不科学！

听到她失态的惊呼，长凳上左边那位也微微抬起头，从兜帽底下轻飘飘地扫了她一眼，苏凛一下就蔫了。

42.  
“过来。”

苏凛：……你特么逗狗呢？

然而事实是，当兜帽底下传出一声低沉的嗓音，她就屁颠屁颠凑到艾吉奥跟前，他一伸手还特没节操地主动把爪子搭到他手心里，等反应过来了才对自己无比唾弃。

艾吉奥倒是对此看起来十分受用，他眼带笑意捏了捏苏凛的小爪子，问：“找莱昂纳多有什么事？”

这可真是一个令人尴尬的问题。

苏凛仰望天空：“今天天气真不错啊哈哈哈……”

结果萨莱这个熊孩子已经迫不及待拆起了她的台：“哎哎，凛，莱昂纳多就在这里了，赶紧把地图给他看吧。”

“嗯？凛你要给我看什么？”

莱昂纳多面带微笑疑惑地转向她，同时艾吉奥的目光也落在她腰侧卷成一卷的纸筒，苏凛一头冷汗淋淋而下，她现在只想把这张该死的地图卷吧卷吧塞进萨莱嘴里，然后一脚踹上他的屁股踢到天边，好让这两个惹祸的存在一同消失。

可是现实是她只觉得腰间有风微微掠过，她死死捂在手底下的地图就被轻而易举抽走，艾吉奥身形未动，手里却多出了那张地图，在苏凛惊悚绝望的眼神中展开。

“……”要死了！

令人窒息的几秒过后，他轻描淡写地将它转手递给莱昂纳多，语气毫无异样平淡得就像在说“今晚吃什么”一般。

“喏，给你的，看吧。”

……欸？！

这就完了？

本以为要被当场查获的苏凛偷偷摸摸看了一眼艾吉奥，由于她站着艾吉奥坐着，俯视视角使对方大半张脸掩藏在兜帽下无从判断，但苏凛还是情不自禁缩了缩脖。

……难道是暴风雨前的平静？

再然后，她听见莱昂纳多哭笑不得的回答：“抱歉，凛……但是我也实在看不懂，你究竟想要做什么？”

“罗穆……”

苏凛下意识应了一声，然后脑中突然一个惊雷劈下，猛刹闸才没干出自曝这种蠢事。

她顿时明白了为什么艾吉奥看见她的地图会毫无反应：合着是她画得太丑，连莱昂纳多都没能猜出这究竟是干什么用的，更别说艾吉奥了。

可是这么一对比的话，一眼便看出她在找东西的萨莱，这个人的鉴赏能力就很………emmmmm

“嗯，其实……”

她小心翼翼斟酌字句，在尽可能合乎情理的基础上鬼扯，忽然灵机一动：“呃，我拿错图了……本来想拿的是我的稿子，因为老狐说我们新作发行后读者反馈不好，所以……所以想找莱昂纳多帮参考一下。”

艾吉奥的眉梢跳了一下，然后表情有点难以形容地开口：“你确定要莱昂纳多去看那种……咳，我是问，为什么要问莱昂纳多呢，我不行吗？”

“什么这种那种的，老子从良了还不行吗？——这次是正常的内容！”

自家产出被诋毁，苏凛一下就火了，条件反射回吼一嗓子，完了才觉得有点过分，不好意思地搓了搓手：“因为我想要描写两个男人之间的爱情故事……还是你觉得你能就两个男人之间的爱情故事发表一些有建设性的建议？”

艾吉奥：“……我不能，你们聊，我走了。”

说完他还真的从凳子上抬起屁股站起来，用一种十分复杂的眼神看了看苏凛又看了看莱昂纳多，最后摇摇头离去，转瞬隐没在人潮中。

“凛，虽然已经是今天第二次，可是……我只能这么告诉你，抱歉，我好像提不出你说的那些……建议之类的。”

莱昂纳多充满遗憾与歉意看着她，然后瞅了瞅身边的助手：“我实在帮不上，不过你可以试试和萨莱谈谈？”

“喂，别……”萨莱的脸色一下就绿了，整张脸只差写着：卧槽别甩锅给我！

“不用了，莱昂纳多。”

苏凛眼望着艾吉奥离去的方向，确认他是真的走了后才转过头，向莱昂纳多绽开一个笑脸：“你已经帮我大忙了。”

莱昂纳多：……？

“莱昂纳多你知道罗穆勒斯吗！”

“……呃，听说过。”

苏凛火速展开那张小儿简笔画地图：“那么莱昂纳多你觉得罗穆勒斯的巢穴可能建在哪个位置呢！”

莱昂纳多看着她极简风格的抽象地图，沉默了。

苏凛胳膊都举酸了，他才缓缓开口，只是语气一点也没有他平时跟人探讨问题的兴奋劲，反而非常低落：

“对不起，凛……如果你想要问美术、医学、建筑之类的问题，我会竭尽全力帮助你。”

他无辜地看着苏凛，说：“可是我真的对地质方面一窍不通……对了，我从前在书里看到，在东方的国家有一种技术，大约是通过观察地形的走势可以确定地下是否藏着宝物，我听说你们的国家甚至有专门负责这个的官职……啊，凛！你不就是那边的人吗，可以告诉我，这些都是真实存在的吗？”

苏凛的眉毛一抖：“你想说的是……摸、摸金校尉？”

“是的！”

莱昂纳多突然抓住她的手，眼神无比热切：“既然是真实的话……凛，你听说过毕达哥拉斯吗？”

苏凛：“……”

等等，好像是她在问问题来着吧！怎么突然就反过来了啊！

面对大佬的热情期待，她只能哂笑几声：妈的，她只会用勾股定理做点中学几何题好吧（而且上了大学之后还TM八成都还给了老师），实在不好意思在堂堂达芬奇面前开口装逼……

萨莱抱着胳膊吐槽：“你忍忍吧，他就这个样子，遇到稍微能说上话的人就没完没了。”

莱昂纳多还眼睛锃亮等着她的回答，苏凛不忍打击他的情绪，硬着头皮略一点头：“知道一点点……”

“太好了！我有证据证明，在罗马地下藏着一个与毕达哥拉斯有关的墓穴，我一直想找到它，你知道的，从我接手研究金苹果——啊抱歉，我是不是不应该对你提到它……”

他带着歉意对苏凛笑了笑，她摆手表示没事后，莱昂纳多才继续说道：“那个东西，自从我碰过它后，那些符号一直在我脑袋里挥之不去，我想要找到那个墓穴，弄清一些事情……凛，你愿意帮助我吗？”

苏凛：“……”

她只觉得大脑像是被海潮冲刷过一样，过了半天才艰难道：“愿意是愿意……但是我怎么没搞懂，你想让我怎么帮你？”

莱昂纳多：“当然是运用你们东方的神秘力量，找出墓穴的位置啊。”

苏凛：“……”

……他妈的这种槽点好多不知道从哪里开始吐的感觉。

看来老外对中国人的误解这种事，是古往今来一脉相承的。

不是每个中国人都会Chinese KongFu好吗！我们上班上学真的不骑熊猫啊！

以及东方力量也不是这个好吗！你一点也不会想了解来自东方的神秘力量是什么的达芬奇亲！是局座啊！最强因果律武器啊！

“……莱昂纳多，你高看我了，我真的不会……倒斗。”

莱昂纳多选择性忽视她的婉拒，重点全放在了新出现的名词上，他有模有样地学了一遍这个中文词汇的发音，眼睛发亮地问：“倒斗？是什么意思？凛，你看你这不是很了解吗，比我懂得多太多……还有什么别的，可以一起教给我吗？”

“我……”

苏凛只想掩面而泣。

莱昂纳多，你才是真正的巨巨啊，不要那么憧憬地看着她好吗，她懂个屁啊，她只是曾经看过几本盗墓（哔）记，还特么是冲着去看搞基的……

43.  
当苏凛如同聊斋里被妖精吸干了精气的书生，虚脱着半飘回盛开玫瑰那会儿，一进屋就看见艾吉奥坐在桌旁看书。

她欠欠地凑过去伸头看了一眼，看不懂。

苏凛打了个哈欠，自讨没趣正要去床上躺着，路过书桌旁的时候，手腕突然被拉住。

她疑惑望过去，艾吉奥眼都没抬松开她的胳膊，然后在自己大腿上指了一下。

苏凛心领神会，毫不客气往他腿上一坐，对方的手也顺势搂住她的腰。

他忽然毫无征兆问了一句：“还对罗穆勒斯有兴趣？”

苏凛一愣，随即咧嘴傻笑：“啊哈哈哈哈哈你说啥呢我咋听不懂。”

艾吉奥瞥她一眼，不咸不淡继续说道：“真那么想去的话，下次带上你。”

他压低声音嘟囔了几句，依稀听出是“与其让你自己乱闯，还不如直接领你去”“半个罗马的人都被你缠过了，就想不起来求求我？”之类的话。

“………卧槽你TM不早说！”

早知道他这么好说话她何必啊！她是脑袋被驴踢了还拿着张破地图挨街挨户、连狗洞都钻进去看的找，更因为这个抱莱昂纳多大腿不成反被坑了一遭……

艾吉奥看着她“喜极而泣”的泪眼，语气渐渐软化，揉了揉她的发顶：“凛，不用那么激动，你看，只要下次记得直接找我帮忙，不就好了吗？”

苏凛：“………”

她一边被摸狗头，一边勉强挤出一个比哭还难看的笑：“谢谢你啊大哥，我就不去了。”

这下轮到艾吉奥懵了：她明明一个小时之前还跟莱昂纳多说要找巢穴入口，自己特意藏在人群里偷听了一会儿才走，怎么就突然变卦了？

所以说，听墙角也要听个全套，艾吉奥怎会猜出他离开之后那俩人画风突变的对话，只当是苏凛向莱昂纳多求助却拒绝他，自尊受到挫折一下竟倔起来了：“不行！你必须跟我去——明天就去！”

这下苏凛真的要哭了。

这不本末倒置了吗，谁还记得她的初衷不过不想当一个混吃等死的废柴，这下好了，莱昂纳多刚叫她明天去继续给他讲盗墓知识，现在又来一个，她一点也不觉得自己废了啊日程都要挤爆了啊啊啊！

“可是我跟莱昂纳多有约——”

艾吉奥顿了一下，然后斩钉截铁：“后天去！”

“……”

她无比痛苦地捂住自己的脸，而另一个家伙却觉得自己做得完美无缺，他心情愉悦地把她往怀里拽了拽：“现在事情解决了，陪我看会儿书。”

苏凛的嘴巴张了张，不过最终还是没让尴尬的真相打破他的好意，安静地缩在艾吉奥的腿上，她又扫了一眼他手中令人提不起兴趣的书册，干脆恹恹地把脑袋往他肩上一靠，闭了眼睛开始迷糊起来。

原本艾吉奥还能专心地读书，可近在咫尺清浅的呼吸一下下扫在脖颈上令他不停地分神，几番下来他终于忍不住了，刚想要开口提醒，一低头才发现苏凛软趴趴依在他肩上，早已不知何时睡了过去。

不仅如此，当他侧头时不经意使发梢拂过她的额头，苏凛还像睡熟的猫被打扰一般缩了一下，无意识中不满地咂咂嘴。

她这一轻微的动作，使得自己的脑袋从艾吉奥的肩头逐渐往下滑，后者连忙赶在她掉下去之前托住，他稍微叹了口气，接着把苏凛打横抱起来到床边轻轻放下，自己则坐在床头继续看书。

温暖结实的怀抱与微凉的被褥，从触感上差距还是不小的，苏凛睡着了也感觉出自己被换了个地方，本能的趋势她再次向热源靠近，她迷迷糊糊地四处乱摸碰到一条大腿，于是直接当成了枕头。

刚静下心准备沉浸回知识海洋的艾吉奥：“……”

枕也就枕了，倒是别乱摸喂！

这下书是彻底看不成了，他还得把那两只在身上胡乱吃豆腐的小爪子给捉住，一番折腾之后连艾吉奥也终于没忍住打了个哈欠，他低头看了看枕着他大腿熟睡的苏凛，万般无奈叹了口气，然后拽过枕头放在床头靠过去，一夜也就这么将就着睡了。

第二日清晨，苏凛被窗外依稀的鸟鸣“啾啾”地吵醒，条件反射想要抓点什么把耳朵盖上，一阵划拉之下却什么都没有，她翻了个身，随即就被一个条状物直接戳在脑门上。

苏凛迷迷糊糊用手把它往旁边一扒拉，没想到那东西还韧性十足，松了手便执着地弹回来，在她鼻子上打了一下。

她本就起床气烦躁着，这下更加不耐，用了点力气一巴掌挥开，却只听艾吉奥一声痛呼，她自己也在一阵颠簸中滚到了床单上。

“啊？”

她丈二和尚摸不着头脑爬起来揉揉眼睛，直到对上艾吉奥悲愤的眼神才后知后觉，顿时没绷住：“噗——哈哈哈哈！”

艾吉奥的额角有青筋在微微地跳，他咬牙切齿伸手来抓她：“还好意思笑？”

“哈哈哈——对不起！”

苏凛在床上滚来滚去地躲，当然艾吉奥也一点都没认真，俩人就半是玩闹半是调情地扑腾了一阵子，直到苏凛一骨碌顺着床沿滚过去，艾吉奥离得太远没能捞住，顿时啪唧摔了下去。

“凛！”

尽管着地的膝盖在疼，苏凛还是在玩脱的下一刻就生龙活虎地跳回床上，随意拍了拍衣服上的灰摆手说：“没事没事，ojbk！”

艾吉奥伸到一半的手收了回去，好气又好笑横了她一眼：“你可真是……”

他说到一半忽然停住了，眼中光芒随即柔软下来：“凛，我有件事想要跟你说——”

“卧槽都什么时间了！莱昂纳多不会还等着呢吧！”

艾吉奥的话语被一声惨叫打断，苏凛狼狈地下床火速往脚上套鞋子，一边冲他抱歉地笑笑：“对不起啊心肝儿，我得赶紧走了，回来再说吧。”

她甚至等不到对方的回答就匆匆跑了出去，留下艾吉奥自己慢悠悠整理着上衣，他看着被匆忙推开的门，挑了挑眉毛。

回来再说？

也好，反正连他自己都纠结了那么多年，何必急在一时呢。

44.  
她火速搞完洗漱之后，艾吉奥正好从卧室才出来，靠在门框上悠悠地看她火燎屁股一样随便掏一件就要往身上套，他忽然想到什么伸手阻止了她，然后到衣柜里翻了翻，掏出一件递过去。

“求别闹，我真的赶时间！”

苏凛苦着脸看着他硬塞到她鼻子底下一条华丽的蓝色长裙，那些繁复精致的缎带和裙边此刻只让她头皮发麻：“现在不是臭美的时候……”

艾吉奥不为所动，一伸手就把她刚系好的衬衫扣子给解开一半，同时轻描淡写地说道：“穿这个，然后去做你约好的事，之后我会去接你，晚一点有个比较正式的场合。”

苏凛眨巴两下眼睛，不太相信地指了指自己：“正式的场合？我？你确定没搞错？”

她脑子里想到电影里那种衣香鬓影觥筹交错的宴会，再假想一下自己出现在那样的情景下，在众人之间裙摆飘飘左右逢源地当交际花，顿时情不自禁打了个寒颤。

“一定要去吗？那个，你也知道，我不是很擅长唠嗑套话啥的，很可能要搞砸你的事……其实如果有任务目标的话，我不会介意你带别人当女伴，大局为重嘛——”

“停，停，等一下。”

艾吉奥哭笑不得打断她：“你这是想到哪去了？”

他看着她茫然的眼神，失笑地揉了一把苏凛的头顶：“安心吧，没有什么勾心斗角奇怪的东西，当成家宴就行，只不过今天有件比较重要的事情，所以才让你穿的正式一点。”

“……哦，这样啊。”

苏凛脑袋里的画面立刻从充满阴谋诡计的腐败晚宴变成了轻松愉快的霍格沃茨四年级舞会，她重新脑补带入了一下觉得还算能接受，于是乖乖接过了艾吉奥递过来的裙子。

而她裤子脱到一半，忽然看见膝盖上竟然有一块青色的瘀痕，不由愣住。

但是因为弯着腰，她的头正好挡住艾吉奥的视线，他疑惑她为什么突然停下动作，问了一句：“凛？”

“啊？没什么。”

苏凛猛地回神，趁着弯腰的姿势干脆背过身去，穿好裙子脸上毫无异样对着镜子左看看右看看：“你说，我是不是应该化一下妆？”

艾吉奥摸摸下巴：“虽然我是支持的……但是一想到莱昂纳多这会儿应该已经等很久了……”

苏凛本来还在对着镜子捏自己的脸，闻言整个人一僵，突然提起裙摆就跑：

“——卧槽都怪你打岔我特么都把这事给忘了！拜拜！”

………

“……………………对不起我来迟了。”

莱昂纳多从一堆乱糟糟的羊皮纸里抬起脑袋，看见那风风火火闯进来的人，顿时露出了笑容：“没关系，凛……啊，裙子很漂亮。”

“呃那个……谢谢。”

苏凛有点不好意思挠了挠后脑勺，工作室里弥漫着一层淡淡的尘埃，一进入就让人莫名想睡觉，她用手在口鼻前挥了挥也不起作用，干脆来到窗前闭着气使劲推开，然后被窗棱上积攒的大量灰尘呛得直咳嗽。

突然嗅到新鲜空气令莱昂纳多精神一振，朝苏凛点了点头：“我好像是很久没给屋子通过风了……谢谢你啦。”

“咳咳——重点不是这个，莱昂纳多，你不是有个可以使唤的徒弟吗，他人呢？

苏凛愁眉苦脸瞅着自己袖口上蹭的一道灰黑痕迹，语气也不禁带上一丝埋怨：“这种事本来应该他负责的吧？”

艾吉奥那家伙为什么让她一大早就穿这么娇贵的东西出来，难道就不能晚饭之前回去换吗，究竟是什么事让他那么着急，呜呜呜她的裙子……

莱昂纳多因为离得远没注意她心痛如绞的表情，倒是很无辜地眨了眨眼：“你说萨莱吗？他一大早就跑去睡狐和人打牌……唉，大概回来的时候又要闹着没钱了。”

——所以你到底是找了个助手还是养了个小白脸啊喂！

苏凛本想槽上几句，但是看着莱昂纳多理所当然的表情，还是明智地闭上嘴巴不去管人家的“家务事”。

“咳，好吧，回归正题——但是在那之前，我有件非常重要的事要告诉你。”

她看见莱昂纳多努力在乱七八糟的杂物堆里往外抽出几张地形图，走过去神情凝重地阻止了他，然后示意莱昂纳多看着她，接着毫无征兆提起裙摆向上掀起。

“凛凛凛凛——！你你你你在干什么！！！”

莱昂纳多惊吓得音调都变了，也许对于直男来说一个妹子当场撩开裙子是天上掉馅饼，那对于gay来说那简直就是灾难，尤其那还是这个gay最好的直男朋友的妹子——

他差点一头摔进身后摇摇欲坠的杂物架，倒是苏凛眼疾手快，急忙一只脚踏上桌子，整个身体半跨过去拉住了莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多这才站稳，然后涨红了脸努力把脸别过去：“我就当什么都没发生过，你赶快把衣服弄好……”

他指了指苏凛踩在桌子上裙下裸露的半截小腿，后者耸了耸肩把深蓝色的布料往上掀了一点，直到露出膝盖上一块青紫的痕迹。

莱昂纳多的余光瞥到了那一块不和谐的颜色，他愣了愣，随即猛地扭过头来，一瞬间把先前的窘迫给丢到脑后。

“这是……怎么会呢？什么时候伤的？”

开启求知模式的莱昂纳多，与正常模式的莱昂纳多有着颠覆式的差别，要不是顾忌这条腿好歹还长在别人身上，他看上去简直想让苏凛直接平躺到桌上，好让他仔细研究研究。

“早上没留神，从床上掉下去了，磕的。”

苏凛试图用吊儿郎当的语调来掩饰焦虑，但明显是白费的，即便她形容自己的伤有多不严重，莱昂纳多紧紧蹙着的眉头还是让她心里咯噔一声。

他简单检查了她的膝盖之后抬起头，两人都从对方的眼中看到了不安。

苏凛自己就不提了，莱昂纳多也是知道她外挂的极少数人之一，更甚至还“亲手”领略过她那强大的肉体恢复能力，而就以他曾经在圣天使堡的见闻看来，苏凛此人身上是无论如何都不会留下这样的伤痕，除非……

除非……

莱昂纳多紧张地咽了口唾沫，手有点抖地在打开一个抽屉胡乱翻了翻，拿出一件东西：“凛，恕我冒昧，不知道你能不能……”

苏凛抿了抿嘴唇，接过他递来的拆信小刀，屏住呼吸犹豫着举起，在自己食指上用刀尖戳了一下。

“……嘶。”

她忍不住皱了一下眉，萌生了不好的预感：尽管是个极其微小的伤口，按理说不应该有这样的疼痛度来着，简直就像是在穿越前三次元扎破了手一样……

锋利的刀刃毫无阻碍刺破了皮肤，她的指尖很快凝聚了一颗血珠，两人大眼瞪小眼地对视一眼，苏凛扭回头不死心地捻了捻手指，那抹红色被均匀地碾散在指腹之间，刚一松开，那针眼似的伤口原封不动落在指头上，又冒出了新鲜的血丝。

………

45.  
这下，无论是罗穆勒斯还是摸金校尉，俩人都一丁点兴致也提不起来了。

“啊哈哈，莱昂纳多，你不要弄出那么严肃的表情好不好，搞得好像我马上就要死了一样……”

苏凛干巴巴地笑着，把手指上的血随手往旁边一抹，表面满不在乎说道：“其实也没有那么严重啊，是不是，顶多是从狼叔附体变回普通人了嘛，只要不受到致命伤害——嘶！”

莱昂纳多面无表情拽过她的手，转而拿了一卷牛皮包“唰啦”抖开，从一众银光闪闪的手术刀里抽出一只，捏着苏凛的手指头给她把木头刺利落地挑了出去。

“明白了吗，凛，你早就习惯了那种能力给予你的便利，已经失去了远离危险的本能。”

“就好比刚才，我看见你完全条件反射把伤口往桌上蹭……现在的你根本意识不到自己的生命有多脆弱，你知道光是罗马每天有多少人死于伤口感染？”

大概是苏凛的不着调惹恼了莱昂纳多，他难得用这么严肃的语气跟她说话，颇带了点恨铁不成钢的意味：“想想你以往所经历的——在威尼斯、在圣天使堡，放在以后，那些随便哪一桩都会毫不夸张地要了你的命！”

“莱昂纳多……”

苏凛被他唬得一愣一愣的，才后知后觉意识到她失去外挂这件事，似乎比一开始想象的还要严重：“那、那我应该怎么办……”

“回艾吉奥身边去，告诉他这件事，尽可能不要在外露面，至少在刺客的地盘里你不会受到伤害。”

莱昂纳多缓缓吐了一口气，忽然反应过来，有些尴尬地别开了目光：“抱歉，凛，我不应该对你凶，我太着急了，从切萨雷——咳，从艾吉奥救回你之后，我就下过决心，无论如何也要尽我最大努力……”

“等到艾吉奥夺回金苹果，我一定能解读关于你和它的神秘联系，帮你解决这个难题。等着我，凛。”

………

还真是，做梦一样的感觉。

她用了这么多年的挂，居然真的说没就没了。

苏凛努力克制自己不去想《金刚狼3》狼叔没了恢复能力后的下场，艾吉奥也肯定料不到她和莱昂纳多的谈话会这么快就结束，尽管说呆在工作室里等他来接才是最稳妥安全的方式，但苏凛老是觉得自己像被剥了层皮一样周身凉飕飕的毫无安全感，她现在只想立刻回到玫瑰花开，躲进自己的被窝冷静一下。

不过通常情况下，哪怕是日式RPG里都常常出现的经典桥段，主角在跌入低谷后，总会如同命运的邂逅一般在街上撞到那么几个小混混，然后因为失去神装而被这些以前一眼都不会多看的垃圾给锤的妈都不认识。

而她，虽说还没有被锤的妈都不认识，但是目前的情况也没有好到哪里去。

“别躲啊，小美人，我的商船就在码头停着，跟我去坐一坐吧？”

苏凛：“……”

……喵的她在罗马好歹也呆了这么久，可从来都没见过这种“游手好闲的阔少带着几个狗腿子上街调戏良家妇女”的戏码，怎么偏偏是这种时候碰上了！

以及严格来说，这货说“阔少”就顶多占了“阔”的一半，从脸看约莫四十岁上下，虽然也算身材高大面目端正，勉勉强强挨个型叔的边，但是说到型叔……

可能换成什么没见过世面的少女还能骗骗，而对于苏凛这种多年习惯奥迪托雷家的美貌养眼的人来说，面前这个人不仅毫无吸引力，反而油腻异常。

而且那一脸呼之欲出的猥琐表情，好歹收一收啊！哪里是“坐一坐”你丫想的绝对是“做一做”吧！

她想掉头就跑，结果险些被繁复的裙摆给绊了一跤，她终于反应过来为什么自己被搭讪了，以前出门自己可从来没穿的这么高调，除了今天……

“不说话？是害羞默认了？”

苏凛：“……”

我是你爹。

真的太难受了，这要是搁以前她早一套打游戏练出的喷子连招甩对面脸上，从上十八代问候到下十八代一个不漏。

而现在，她害怕被打，要是打了脸还可能留疤………

于是最后满腹脏字九九归一，只憋憋屈屈冒出一句：

“……走开。”

跟小猫儿叫似的抗拒落到男人们耳中，顿时引发一阵不怀好意的哄笑，甚至有个人走过来要抓苏凛的胳膊，她勉强躲了几回，正当退无可退时却听到了恍如天籁的声音。

“……凛小姐？”

苏凛倒吸一口气，大喜过望地吼：“露西娅！救命！！！”

其实都不用她说，露西娅一看这情形早明白发生了什么事，瞬间一手刀拦下朝着苏凛抓去的咸猪手，然后顺势把她挡在身后。

对面那流氓蜀黍本要发作，结果一看来的竟是个颜值更上一层楼的金发少女，顿时露出了油腻的笑容：“哦，是朋友吗？两位一起来的话我也很欢迎啊。”

回应他的是来自金发碧眼美人的一个友情破颜拳，露西娅捏着拳头冷冷道：“没有人会对你那长满发霉花椰菜的烂金针菇感兴趣，需要我把它拉出来弹奏一曲东风破给你全家亡灵超度吗？”

苏凛缩在后面热泪盈眶：“干得漂亮！”

露西娅羞涩一笑：“还是凛小姐教的好，虽然我一直都不太明白，花椰菜和金针菇到底长什么样子……”

“岂有此理……”

流氓蜀黍捂着流血的鼻子，愤怒地吼道：“你们愣着干嘛，赶紧给我把这两个臭娘们儿绑到船上！”

狗腿子们却犹豫了，其中一个忍不住说：“老大，这不行吧，万一这俩女孩的家人有背景来找，我们不是惹麻烦吗……”

蜀黍啐了一口，怒道：“不会直接打昏灌点药？等醒了都快到威尼斯了，就不信还能漏口风出去？”

露西娅漠然看着几人争吵不休，苏凛却心里没底了，她清楚露西娅的武力值打两三个不成问题，可这都六个人了还有个拖油瓶的自己，不由小声偷偷问：“能行吗……”

露西娅眼神飘忽了一秒，嘴角微微开合：“稳住，别怕。”

那看来就是等救兵了。

苏凛顿时了悟，然后戏精上身戏剧性十足地翻了个矫情的白眼，装腔作势道：“哟，什么破船？要是我们俩在这里失联，怕是码头马上就要彻底封锁，惹不惹得起自己掂量掂量啰。”

流氓蜀黍大肆嘲笑：“真是那么尊贵的身份出门连个护卫都不带？小丫头别扯了，我看你怕是罗马有头有脸的人物名都说不全，还是乖乖就范，还能考虑晚上对你温柔点。”

“谁、谁说我不认识了？”

装逼被识破，苏凛梗着脖子硬撑，下意识浮现在脑海的只有一个名字：

“切萨雷·波吉亚！”

话音一落，全场静默。

看着面前几人苍白的脸色，苏凛还以为是自己狐假虎威的作用，正当洋洋得意：“怕了吧？想活命就速速退下，要是老子心情好还能——咦？”

突然一只手落在她肩上，苏凛一个激灵向旁边跳去，回身就看见白花花一片，本就不甚宽敞的小巷里，至少十个穿刺客服的挤挤挨挨站在那。

露西娅退到一旁，恭敬地低下头去：“艾吉奥先生。”

那群白色兜帽里为首的男人短暂地“嗯”了一声，流氓蜀黍突然怪叫起来：“艾吉奥？艾吉奥·奥迪托雷？！”

艾吉奥抬眼扫了他一眼，不屑地撇了撇嘴角：“哦，杜奇奥。”

这名字听着耳熟，苏凛一下想起来了：“卧槽，居然是他？！”

她在现代被限制了查看刺客信条相关的信息，但是打开游戏之前的页面还是免不了露出一些玩家的评论，于是尽管她并没有亲自体验过，却不影响苏凛了解到这个bug——

似李！淫枪小霸王！

“艾吉奥！千万不能让他拿到长枪啊！”

她使劲摇他的胳膊：“一拿到长枪他会变身常山杜奇奥的啊！会对你使用终极技能‘敌羞！吾去脱他衣！’然后你就会被他……呃……”

苏凛忽然说不下去了，她眼睁睁看着数个刺客一拥而上对杜奇奥以及几个狗腿子进行了惨无人道的暴打，艾吉奥用虽然茫然但是还认真的表情听着她说，见她懵住，才找回主场地把苏凛的下巴勾过去看着他：“行了，不管是那家伙手里有长枪会产生怎样的效果，前提也得是他有机会拿到，不是吗。”

“还有……”

艾吉奥望着她的眼神温柔得像是要滴出水来，悠悠道：“你是不是应该解释一下，刚才遇险喊的那个名字是怎么一回事呢？”

46.  
“我错了，对不起，下次一定改。”

苏凛几乎是条件反射就从嘴里冒出这么一连串，但是从表情看，她不仅没意识到自己哪里错，而且哪怕是她心里清楚，也绝对不会改正的。

艾吉奥看着她黑白分明一片无辜的眼睛，顿时感到一阵无力。明明对方认错的那么痛快，他怎么还是感觉这么挫败呢。

其实苏凛也不是故意装傻的，只是当她看见他，尤其是危机一过该想起的都想起来了，心里更是五味陈杂：有关她失去恢复能力的事，完全想不到应该怎么开口讲。

她都能猜到个七七八八，要是艾吉奥得知她变回了脆弱的普通人，尤其是在她经历过被切萨雷绑走的那些折磨后，一旦说出来，她往后的人身自由也就基本别要了。虽说倒不至于跟霸道总裁小说似的弄个豪宅圈着她，但是比如去台伯岛找露西娅两个人一起浪，或者跟博尔佩合伙出本子赚钱这种事，怕是想都不要想。

念及此，苏凛又犹豫了，她打了个哈哈转移话题：“哎呀，幸亏你来得及时，不然我裙子可就完蛋了……对了，说起来接下来要去哪来着，这么神秘吗？”

不知是不是错觉，她这一句问出去，正在收拾残局的刺客们有一大半都好像竖起耳朵听着这边的动静，露西娅毫不掩饰用直勾勾的眼神盯着他俩。

艾吉奥把这群不八卦不舒服斯基的反应都看在眼里，几不可察地勾了勾嘴角，他忽然拉上苏凛的手，转身向相反的方向离开。

“……所以到底要去哪啊？！”

苏凛本来就不太适应大摆的裙子，被这么一拽差点扑到他背上去，踉跄了几步才稳住了挽着艾吉奥的胳膊，一边还不停回头。

她恋恋不舍望着站在原地，身型挺拔而纤细的露西娅，又想到即将很大可能被养成肥宅的自己，她决定再挣扎一次：“艾吉奥，我问个问题哈。”

“就是我这样的，想要练到随随便便打三五个那样的程度，需要多久？”

“嗯？”

艾吉奥像是一下子没听懂她说什么似的，皱起了眉头，然后侧头看了苏凛一眼，露出一个一言难尽的表情。

“……怎么了。”

他沉吟片刻：“你想听直白一点，还是委婉一点的。”

苏凛简直不明所以：“哈？”

艾吉奥笑了笑：“不用担心那么多，我会保护你——这就是委婉的说法。”

“……那直白的呢。”

他忽然敛了笑意，在苏凛额头上极轻地戳了一下，一派镇定说道：“别想了，你不是那块料。”

苏凛：“……”

艹。

她气呼呼地捂着脑门，艾吉奥又把她的那只爪子忽然握着拿下来，捏在自己手里把玩了一阵，然后瞅着那几根葱白似的手指头，微乎其微地叹了口气。

他已是半生腥风血雨中淌过来的，连露西娅那样表面无害的女孩子也锻炼出了杀人不眨眼的一面——应该说台伯岛的所有人都是这样，只除了她……

艾吉奥实际从未下过类似在苏凛面前要他们禁杀的命令，但也不知道为什么，兄弟会的大家几乎都不约而同地当苏凛在场时营造出一个假象，好像他们不是杀人如麻的刺客组织，反而像群口相声现场。

那是一种，真真正正生在太平盛世里，无忧无虑成长的孩子，才会具有的气息——从身到心都干净澄澈得不像话，尤其在这个乱象丛生、八方风雨的年代里，更被衬得像个遗落尘世的小精灵。

这样一双手，会有谁舍得让它沾上血呢。

苏凛当然不可能知道他此时内心是如何想的，只觉得手被揉来捏去惹得一阵头皮发麻，最终忍无可忍甩开他，咳嗽一声：“不行拉倒，别大街上动手动脚的。”

她不说还好，一说完艾吉奥立刻露出了惊讶的目光，虽然手是立刻松开了，但是也就刚过一秒，他往前跨了一步挡在她面前，还不等苏凛发问就突然把她弄个双脚离地，然后打横抱着大步走起。

“喂——？！”

她下意识紧紧抱住艾吉奥的脖子，对方用伪装出心痛如绞的语气说道：“难道我连牵你的手的资格都没有了吗？凛，你真是太伤我的心了。”

苏凛刚要回答，结果一口气没提上来脸涨得通红：靠，嘴上说这么委屈，底下倒是别借着裙摆掩护偷偷摸她大腿啊！

她憋足了一口气准备怒怼回去，却冷不防一抬头对上艾吉奥的目光，由于角度的原因他正侧低着头看她，璀璨而深邃的金色眼睛被睫毛半垂遮掩着只透出些许漂亮的流光，同时在眼下投出大片深沉的颜色，连亘着鼻梁旁的阴影，显得格外棱角分明。

要是这人面无表情、或者面带杀气的时候，都绝对是令人不敢逼视乃至心生敬畏的。

苏凛没由来这么胡思乱想着。

但是只要他稍微一笑——那便是冰消雪融春暖花开，性感而耀眼得夺人眼球。

偏偏他还做出一副无辜委屈的模样，这种复杂的矛盾呈现在脸上一下子就产生了奇妙的反应，平白硬是增添了几分惹人怜惜的诱惑味道，跟这货高大的身型以及武力值一比，有种诡异而戳人的萌感。

“怎么了，没有什么想说的吗？”

他故意凑近了她的耳畔吐息，苏凛一个激灵，才发现自己准备好的嘴炮被色诱得竟然一个字都想不起来。

她红着脸尴尬的样子又引起艾吉奥一阵笑声，苏凛直勾勾盯着那弧度上翘的饱满嘴唇，不用思考就脱口而出：

“你这个磨人的小妖精！”

“………”

艾吉奥一愣，过了半晌才似笑非笑接了一句：“凛，这就是你的评价………你确定吗？”

他的怀里一如既往的坚实温暖，苏凛却莫名其妙抖了一下，这种感觉她不陌生，印象最深的应该就是威尼斯那次她说要跟他做哥们儿，然后结果是怎样的大家已经很清楚了……

于是她立刻变怂：“不！您好清纯好不做作，跟您一比我就是个妖艳贱货！”

“……”

艾吉奥的眉毛挑得快要飞到天上去了。

苏凛想抽两下自己这个防不住就到处跑火车的破嘴，但是没等实施呢，艾吉奥忽然把她放了下来，她环顾一圈发现已经远离了城中，接着艾吉奥吹声口哨唤来一匹马，拉着缰绳示意她爬上去。

苏凛条件反射哀嚎：“我靠马震啊！会死人的啊！而且我现在已经不能恢——”

要不是她前半段太过惊悚，恐怕她一直纠结的问题也就这么顺理成章坦白了，可惜事情往往没这么顺利，她一开口连艾吉奥都惊呆了，然后无话可说咬着牙把她拎上马，抬手一鞭马儿就飞奔出去，猛然灌入的冷风将苏凛剩下的半句话打断了。

马匹冲刺了一段距离后，艾吉奥拽了缰绳让速度放缓，苏凛在他前面坐着明显感觉到有东西在戳她屁股，于是缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。

“嘤嘤嘤大佬我错了真的不行除了这个之外什么都可以啊大不了今天晚上随便你嘛什么体位都行……”

艾吉奥的额角终于忍无可忍冒出了活蹦乱跳的青筋。

他根本没表示过有马震的意思好不好！反而是她先提出来还说那么多引人遐想的话，甚至还不知道是不是故意地扭着小屁股在那乱蹭，是个正常男人都得起反应——

他咬着牙勉强使自己冷静：“如果你还继续说下去，我会如你所愿让你的话成为现实。

苏凛一听立刻闭嘴，连带着抖也不敢抖了，后臀与男人胯间原本若有若无的磨蹭一下变成了实打实的接触，艾吉奥倒吸一口冷气。

妈的，现在倒好，他真的开始有把她在马背上就地正法的念头了！

47.  
就这么相安无事并没有发生点什么十八禁而顺利抵达了目的地，艾吉奥都想给他的自制力点个赞。

他率先一步下马，然后手递给苏凛示意她也下来，然而后者只瞪圆了眼睛直勾勾盯着眼前的庄园，接着倒吸一口气，把缰绳攥得更紧了：

“不我后悔了果然我一点也不想来这种地方——”

说好的可以当作轻松愉快家宴的场合啊！这闻着空气都觉得好贵啊比以前的庄园看起来还腐败的地方是什么鬼啊！

艾吉奥等了半晌不见她把手递过来，于是试图把她抓着马缰绳的手给拿下来，苏凛顿时一个激灵，头立刻摇成拨浪鼓：“没没没关系我我我在这里等你就好你快去快回！”

她顶多有女扮男装跟着艾吉奥假装是他小弟出入威尼斯领主宫的经历，不过那种情况下反正没人在意她，但是现在她穿着礼服裙子，是肯定不能跟女仆啊清洁工啊之类的混在一起降低存在感，更别说偷吃点心什么的……

艾吉奥失笑：“说什么呢，今天的主要人物就是你，怎么可能让你在外面等着？”

“——？！为什么会跟我有关系啊这不可能！”

艾吉奥无奈地看着马上自暴自弃缩成一个球的人：“好吧好吧，就算别的什么都不管，难道你不想看看我们以后的新家吗？”

“………”

苏凛终于抬起头来，脸上挂着几乎崩溃的假笑。

“……………您说啥呢？”

艾吉奥自然一眼看出这货故意装傻，他叹气摇了摇头，终于决定亲自动手把她揪下来。

………

没救了，她果然还是根深蒂固的小市民本性难移，别说这种正经八百的十六世纪欧洲贵族场合，就连跟大学朋友逛街都时常犯怂………

呃，其实也不能怪她，就她们寝室里那个软萌的奶茶棕妹子，平时大家都一起上课一起睡觉甚至彼此都不在乎对方在自己面前打嗝放屁抠脚，谁料到——

事情的起源是某次两人去超市结伴囤货，进超市之前妹子忽然羞涩地拉住苏凛问能不能让她先去看看换季衣服，苏凛当然好说话地大手一挥：没问题老子陪你。

她当时以为也就是顺路的事，没想到奶茶棕立刻眼睛一亮拽着她坐了七八站地铁，苏凛脑子还懵着就已经身在本市最繁华的商圈内，奶茶棕四处环视一圈便立即锁定目标，当即拉着苏凛毫不犹豫钻入了大商场一楼那种正常穷鬼学生如苏凛路过都绝对不会（敢）多看一眼的奢侈品门店………

于是数个小时之后，苏凛两腿发软拎着一大把印着闪耀人民币光辉的logo纸袋，奶茶棕妹子也拎着数量不在之下的袋子，满脸羞红跟在她后面：“对不起啦老苏，人家太久没买衣服，晚饭我请你——我请你一周！”

苏凛：“……”

她顶着暴漫脸嘶吼：“你——为什么——不早说——”

“因为在学校想低调一点。”妹子忽闪着长长的睫毛，双眸闪闪动人，“人家怕被说闲话，但是老苏你就不一样了啊，肯定不会像有些人那样传谣说什么我被包养之类的，所以就和你出来了……”

苏凛：“……”

合着她还应该因为人品被肯定感到高兴来着，是不是。

后来奶茶棕为了自己耽误她一下午时间表达歉意加上感谢苏凛帮自己拎东西，硬要给她买某T家的手链作为谢礼，结果被苏凛一个马步扎在店铺门口死死抱着她的腰坚决不让进，真·身娇体弱的奶茶棕妹子当然打不过她只能作罢，这件事的风波也终于告一段落。

…………

所以这段回忆杀的主要作用就是说明她向来就不善于应付不差钱的人类，包括隐藏的矿主室友妹子，以及艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。

同时实际上，她自己针对不同的壕态度也截然不同，面对妹子时那叫一个铁骨铮铮宁折不屈，对上艾吉奥时，就明显……

苏凛一点也不反抗地被他弄下来，然后整个人贴着他向下滑去，抱住艾吉奥的大腿，一系列动作毫无骨气以及节操可言。

亏她还因为出本子赚了点钱就沾沾自喜，人跟人的差距，唉。

“金主爸爸，求包养。”

艾吉奥挑起眉毛：“我不是一直在养吗？”

……好像是呢。

虽然直到从马厩出来苏凛还维持着脚软的没出息状态，但是好在没过多久就见到熟悉的身影而转移了她紧张的心情。

不远处正在演武场里叮叮当当打得热闹的两个人，正是马里奥和巴托罗密欧，再远一点树荫底下还站着一个女人抱着胳膊围观，看见他们便走过来，打了个招呼：“艾吉奥。”

“潘特西莉娅。”

艾吉奥点头示意，然后侧身把躲在他后边的苏凛让了出来：“潘特西莉娅，这是凛，凛，她是潘特西莉娅……巴托罗密欧的妻子。”

苏凛刚有点发怯地伸出爪子去跟人家握手，直到听到后半句一下没憋住，幸好又及时反应过来转化成一声咳嗽。

“呃，对不起。”

潘特西莉娅倒是大度地摆了摆手：“没什么，反正我也早就习惯了别人惊讶那家伙竟然娶了我而不是一柄大宝剑的表情——”

她看了一眼苏凛：“而且，你跟艾吉奥第一次看见我时候的反应，简直一模一样。”

“…………啊哈哈哈是吗。”

艾吉奥眨眨眼睛，果断转移话题：“或许我们应该跟他俩打个招呼——嘿！叔叔！巴托罗密欧！”

“哦，艾吉奥回来了！”

远处那俩人听到喊声，也放下各自的兵器走了过来，马里奥极其热情地拍了一下苏凛的肩膀：“嘿，小丫头，好久不见！”

“您好。”

尽管也就相处了当初返回蒙特里久尼的那一路，但是对方始终的友善态度，让马里奥成了和艾吉奥认识的这群人里少有那么几个在其面前苏凛不会感觉紧张害怕的，她忽然反应过来自己上一次见到马里奥的情形，不禁低头看了一眼：“看样子您的腿伤已经完全恢复了。

“当然，早就好利索了！要不是那时候你……”

一提这个，马里奥脸上露出了气愤的神情：“切萨雷那王八犊子，早晚要他好看！”

“……啊哈哈哈哈是啊。”

苏凛仍旧只能跟着赔笑，哪怕她不愿意跟着回忆却也绝对没勇气唐突地截住马里奥的话头。

就在下一刻，被牵着的手忽然紧了紧，然后就听见艾吉奥大声清了清嗓子：

“好了叔叔，先不要说了。”

苏凛和马里奥都是一愣，后者这个钢筋一样的粗神经这才后知后觉自己似乎在揭她的伤疤，他尴尬地干巴巴笑了几声，然后就以谎称自己突然想起有事这样敷衍的借口，火速逃离了现场。

潘特西莉娅带着点疑惑来回望着他俩，艾吉奥倒是神情如常：“凛，巴托罗密欧——不过好像也不需要我互相介绍了。”

苏凛自然如何也不会忘记此人与他的“碧昂卡”，没想到巴托罗密欧竟然也点了点头，郑重地说道：“不用！尽管是第一次见，但是俩人长的几乎一模一样，鬼都认得出来啊！”

他转向苏凛，喜气洋洋地开口：“你好呀小家伙，可能你都不知道，我以前见过你哥哥！”

“………”

苏凛一脸懵：“……我…我哥哥？”

艾吉奥：“………”

他刚反应过来是怎么回事，甚至来不及阻止，巴托罗密欧已经兴致勃勃讲起了他和艾吉奥以及“她的小白脸哥哥”的往事。

从天而降打开牢笼放他出来，还十分贴心地带了口粮给他……

艾吉奥：……明明是我引走敌人才能打开牢门好吧。

苏凛：……那明明是我给自己的贮备粮。

巴托罗密欧扼腕惋惜：“唉，那真是我这辈子见过最理想的跟班小弟，除了长得娘一点——不过你看同样是这张脸，放在妹妹身上就顺眼多了，可惜艾吉奥那个混蛋，太抠门……”

艾吉奥：“……”

不给！死都不给！下辈子都没门！

他觉得自己必须说点什么了：“巴托罗密欧，我很遗憾，但我也必须为我当初的吝啬作出解释——你当年和现在看见的，从来都是同一个人。”

“什么？同一个人！”

巴托罗密欧吃惊地瞪着苏凛，艾吉奥吸了一口气，正准备开始搬出他那套“金苹果时间暂停封印术”理论来堵他的嘴，却冷不防收到了一个鄙夷的眼神。

“啧啧，艾吉奥，看没出来，原来你竟然还有这样的爱好。”

鄙视完了一个，还对另一个露出了怜悯的目光：“小鬼，真是委屈你了，堂堂男子汉还得穿女装。”

艾吉奥：……？？？？

苏凛：………？？？？

大哥您是不是误会了什么？？

不是搞基好吧也没有女装大佬好吧？？

怎么她是女孩子这件事就这么难以置信吗？？？

48.  
暂别巴托罗密欧夫妇之后，苏凛在路上忍不住问：“话说，你不是说今天是家宴来着吗，既然巴托罗密欧和他老婆来了，该不会……马基雅维利也在吧……”

原谅她吧，她没有恶意，但是一想到马基雅维利看她仿佛教导主任看勾搭年级第一早恋的不良少女一样的目光，就忍不住打怵。

艾吉奥看她的怂样只觉好笑，于是顺了顺毛，说：“放心，他没来，至于巴托罗密欧他们是跟马里奥来的。”

苏凛刚露出疑惑的表情，她还没来得及开口，艾吉奥已经意识到她要问什么，直接答道：

“是这样，叔叔养好伤之后总是嫌没有仗打无聊，可我们在罗马城内又基本没有大规模正面交锋的时候，就干脆让他去跟巴托罗密欧打法国人了。”

他有些无奈地耸了耸肩：“结果你也看到了，那两人比想象中还要意气相投……”

苏凛想起那两人刚才在练武场的打斗，然后发现自己竟然能毫无压力脑补出马里奥和巴托罗密欧勾肩搭背一起打架一起喝酒的场景，她忍不住抿嘴笑了起来。

幸亏艾吉奥不怎么重视排场，进了庄园这一路上除了大门的守卫和巡逻之外几乎看不到人，而苏凛在蒙特里久尼的庄园只不过住了一个晚上，当年和只有十几岁的艾吉奥玩耍时他也没带她去过他家，只有对游戏熟悉的苏凛根本不清楚真实的贵族家里是什么样。

那种想象中令人惊悚的“随便走几步都有仆人行礼”场景并没有出现，这让她大大松了一口气，总算不那么拘束了。

也不知是不是说曹操曹操到，他们刚刚踏进前厅的大门，第一眼看到的就是在门厅里踱步的马里奥。

对方在看见他俩的一瞬间立即挺直了腰板，同时嗖地把一个长方的盒子藏到背后。

“叔叔，事情办完了？”

听到艾吉奥的打招呼，马里奥甚至懵了一瞬间才想起，刚才自己好像是用这样的说辞逃走的，于是他咳嗽一声：“啊，是的，忙完了。”

说完，马里奥的目光从他侄子身上挪开，落到了某个天朝教育影响下一见到长辈就条件反射一脸人畜无害的人身上。

他看着苏凛乖巧如小天使的脸，一把年纪的叔叔内心顿时充满了怜爱与内疚，甚至也顾不上面子不面子的问题，他径直走到苏凛面前，把藏在背后的盒子递了过来。

“哎？您这是？”

马里奥深吸一口气，似乎下定很大决心才粗声粗气说道：“之前抱歉了，小丫头，当是一点赔礼。”

苏凛茫然了几秒，才跟做梦一样接过盒子，拼命憋住了才没当场爆笑：别看马里奥话说的凶不拉几，但是这表情……叔叔您岁数也不小了咋还这么傲娇啊？！

“谢谢您，我……”

她强忍笑意道谢，本想客气一下礼物什么就不用了，但在看见马里奥脸上就差明晃晃写着“你快当场打开然后最好看见东西之后一脸惊喜”的疯狂暗示，她忽然改变主意，从善如流地打开了盒子。

“这——”

苏凛本想意思意思假装惊艳一下，可真的看清了盒里的东西之后，她的惊叹竟然是完全发自内心的：那是一把躺在天鹅绒的的金色短刀，柄与刀鞘上华丽的花纹精美绝伦，正中间一颗硕大而晶莹璀璨的宝石，而更绝的是，那颗无暇的宝石下面还有着精巧细致的浮雕图案，经由宝石折射出令人几乎窒息的光晕。

像这种搁在穿越之前，绝对要被摆在国家级博物馆里重重保护的宝物，现在就被她拿在手上……

而且那个宝石里的纹章怎么看怎么眼熟，好像艾吉奥有一个披风是一样的图案，然后如果没记错，那件是游戏里收集一百根羽毛之后，艾吉奥的母亲给他的奥迪托雷披风……

她偷偷瞥了一眼艾吉奥的表情，发现他居然也是十分惊讶的样子，心里顿时咯噔一声。

如果只是昂贵的话，艾吉奥绝对不会有任何反应，况且这把刀上面还有奥迪托雷的家徽，恐怕意义上的价值还要超过它本身……

………

苏凛忽然有点腿软，连声音都颤抖了：“对对不起起起起这这这我不能收———”

你快拿回去啊啊啊啊啊要抱不住盒子了啊啊啊摔坏了把她卖了都赔不起啊啊啊！！！

她这一推脱，马里奥顿时不乐意了：“不行，怎么能不要呢！要是觉得当赔礼太重了，那当作你救我一次的总行了吧？不收就意思是我这条命还不值一把刀了？”

“可是——”

苏凛被他噎得无法还口，但是内心还是无法接受这么贵重的东西，她求救地扭头望着艾吉奥，对方略一琢磨，结果反而把她的胳膊压了下去。

他笑了笑，说：“既然马里奥都给你了，就收下吧。”

“我——”

艾吉奥已经把盒子帮她接了过去，顺便轻轻捏了一下手：“乖。”

“……”

直到马里奥达成目的高兴地走了，苏凛还跟在艾吉奥背后，手里紧紧攥着短刀生怕给摔了，惴惴不安了一整路。

当艾吉奥停下来的时候，她只顾着看手里完全没注意到，于是鼻子和胸同时撞上一堵硬梆梆的后背墙。

艾吉奥转身看见她即使差点摔倒也手忙脚乱优先保护短刀的模样，有点好笑叹了口气：“还是我先帮你拿着吧。”

苏凛立刻小鸡啄米点头，忙不迭地把烫手山芋塞给他，之后才终于有精力去注意别的，她吸了吸鼻子，好像闻到一股掺着绿意的花香。

“凛，抬头。”

她依言，然后猛然望见好大一片玫瑰花园。

……

不知道为什么，眼前的明明是玫瑰花，她却像是出现幻觉一样，仿佛回到了曾经她蹲在贡多拉上把自己缩成球，艾吉奥让她抬头看之后，第一眼看到的那片灿烂星河。

艾吉奥站在她身边看着她眼里的情绪变幻，从一开始的惊叹逐渐变得柔和，接着她转过头看着他，艾吉奥刚要开口，只听对方果断赞叹道：

“雾草，牛批。”

艾吉奥：“……”

如果说这片玫瑰花让苏凛想起威尼斯的星空，那么他现在的感受，也不知为何一瞬间回到了那天晚上，类似于他心爱的姑娘管他叫哥们儿时的心情。

49.  
“凛。”

“嗯？”

艾吉奥深深呼吸了几次，拼命暗示自己绝对不能像当年一样失态，他勉强重新找回一个微笑挂在脸上：“猜到我为什么带你来这里了吗？”

“啊？”苏凛眨了眨眼，理所当然答道：“不是你说家宴的吗？”

艾吉奥再次深呼吸。

也对，凛在某些方面有多迟钝这点，这么多年来怎么会有人比他更清楚？

好的，是他错了，他应该再明示一点来着：

“凛，回答我，玫瑰花一般是用来做什么的？”

“呃……鲜花饼？玫瑰汤圆？月饼？”

并不是故意破坏气氛，毕竟穿过来之前几乎所有接触玫瑰的途径就只有吃的，虽然这个回答蠢了点，但是绝对真情实感啊。

苏凛傻乎乎地看着艾吉奥越发像锅底颜色发展的脸，这才后知后觉想起她几次看见寝室楼底下摆蜡烛玫瑰花的男生，恍然大悟：

“哦哦！我知道了，不就是表白的吗！”

她拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，一副通情达理不拘小节说道：“哎呀，这都老夫老妻了计较这么多形式的干什么，没必要没必要。”

“……”

艾吉奥用复杂的眼神看着她。

——表白个鬼啦！谁TM要干那种十几岁楞头小子才会做的事了啊！老子是要求婚！求婚好伐？！！！

但是被她这么一说，艾吉奥只觉得自己越来越难开这个口，甚至连他自己都有点怀疑这一趟的必要性，正如凛说的，“都老夫老妻了”……

但是别说，这话听着还挺让人喜欢的。

他美滋滋地想，接着又反应过来自己处心积虑创造一个完美浪漫求婚现场没成功，反而被人家随口一句话给撩了这件事，顿时有种莫名的感觉。

唉，这可能……就是所谓的属性天克吧。

“凛，过来。”

他在花坛边坐下来，手里把玩着短刀，宝石里的浮雕在阳光下熠熠生辉，映在艾吉奥金色的眼睛里漂亮得简直像不属于凡尘。

她乖乖走过去，眼睛控制不住地往他身后那一大丛鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰上瞅。

“我、话说我能摘这个吗？”

艾吉奥反倒被她问得惊讶了：“当然可以。”

苏凛点点头，悄咪咪伸出一只罪恶的爪子——揪下一片花瓣然后嗖地撤回去，小心翼翼地嗅嗅。

艾吉奥看着她的样子觉得好笑，他直接从旁边摘了一整朵下来，再仗着戴了手套一把撸掉茎叶上的刺，最后塞她手里。

苏凛被这连续一套操作弄得有点懵，慢了半拍才低头看见手里的玫瑰，然后耳朵一点点地红了。

“你难道不想知道，马里奥为什么会给你这把刀吗？”

苏凛的眼神飘忽不定了一瞬：“……能猜到吧，大概是觉得我这人还不错这个意思，但是其实也没必要非给我这么贵重的东西，万一真弄坏了你家的传家宝，我就只能……”以死谢罪了。

不过她最后半句没能说出口，就被艾吉奥忍俊不禁的笑声打断：“什么传家宝？我怎么不知道有这回事？”

苏凛指了指刀柄上的图案：“这不是奥迪托雷的家族纹章吗？”

“那也未必就是流传几代的物件，实际上，它是马里奥自己找工匠打造的。”

艾吉奥摸了摸刀鞘，眼里忽然露出一丝怀念。

“我第一次见到这把刀，还是在很小的时候去叔叔家，跟费德里科一起在庄园里探险的时候，在仓库里翻到的。当时我们俩都看中了它，从庄园地下一路争执到马里奥的书房，争先恐后地恳求叔叔把它送给我们……”

他说到这里，大概是因为想起自己小时候的黑历史而自嘲地笑了笑，继续讲道：“结果马里奥谁也没给，但是却给我们俩讲了这把短刀的来历——他年轻时想要将它送给他爱慕的姑娘，但由于一些原因，最终也没能送出去……而现在你也知道，马里奥从未结婚也没有儿女，那把刀被他贴身携带了几十年。”

“虽然当时我和费德里科谁也没能得到它，不过同时马里奥对我们俩许了一个诺：假如往后，我们其中的一个先遇到挚爱之人，到时候再去向他讨要，他一定会给。”

苏凛还在蹂躏着那朵花，听到这里蓦地一愣。

她承认自己是反应慢一点，但又不是真的傻，如果这还听不出来的话，这脑子没用可以捐给有需要的人了。

现在她站着艾吉奥坐着，他抬头温柔地看着她，两个人都被大把的玫瑰花围绕着，她手里还有一朵，是这个男人刚亲手摘给她的。

她觉得自己连怎么呼吸都差点忘记了。

“我……”

“——我明白你的顾虑！”

艾吉奥立即打断她，像是生怕被她说出婉拒逃避的话一样，用极快的语速说着：“我都清楚，你不是这个世界的人，就算再过几十年你也还是这副样子——”

Cazzo！

乱了，全乱了！

这语无伦次的傻缺是谁啊，他不是早准备好那么多浪漫的漂亮话吗，怎么真到用上的时候却变成这样，他这是倒退得连情窦初开的小男孩都不如了吗？

“哪怕将来有一天你想离开了，那时我一定会将金苹果摆在你的眼前，但是在那之前——”

他没能继续说下去，只因嘴唇忽然被什么触感湿软的东西给覆了上去。

……

果然古话说得对，塞翁失马，焉知非福。

亏她还在纠结该怎么告诉艾吉奥，她失去恢复能力这件事……以前也不是没想过，等到艾吉奥渐渐老去而她一直保持年轻外貌，到那时两人该何去何从。

现在正好了，她既回不去，没猜错的话身体也会从此开始逐渐衰老，甚至还可能会怀孕……

苏凛晕乎乎地乱七八糟想着，她的呼吸被彻底掠夺着，整个人被艾吉奥紧紧抱着，恨不得使劲融到他自己的血肉里似的。直到她实在承受不住开始推搡他的胸口，艾吉奥才喘着粗气离开她的唇，在苏凛耳边咬着字：“愿意嫁给我？”

他看着怀里的姑娘扬起一个灿烂的笑脸。

“哈，不仅愿意，我还有好消息要告诉你——”

“那个……”

可能还是觉得接下来的话有点耻，苏凛挠了挠头没继续说下去，然后为了引起他的注意而夸张地挥了挥手，接着掌心忽然刺痛了一下。

“嘶……没事，可能是被花刺划了一下。”

她满不在乎这么说着，声音却有些有气无力，耍赖皮似的把自己大半的重量都压在艾吉奥身上，手臂跟着环上他的脖子。

【我会一直陪着你，直到死亡把我们分开。】

艾吉奥从她温柔而迷离的眼神中读到了这句话。

只是没等他做出反应，脖颈处突然好像有什么温热粘稠的东西，沿着领口淌了进去。

他的衣服内侧渐渐透出艳丽的红色，像是揉碎了玫瑰花瓣的汁液。

他怀中的女孩依然懵懂地看着他，嘴唇的颜色几乎像是透明一般，颤抖开合着吐出几个字：“艾吉奥……”

“好疼啊………”

她抱着他的手臂落了下来，艾吉奥看见她的掌心里有一道深深的伤口，血在不停地往外涌。

时间一秒秒过去，没有丝毫要愈合的迹象。

“别动，我带你去包扎！”

艾吉奥猛然站起，咬着牙就要抱起苏凛去找医生，她却虚弱地摇了摇头，艾吉奥无法明白那是什么意思，直觉却让他陷入了前所未有的恐慌，他不顾她的反对硬是拉起苏凛的胳膊，然后眼睁睁看到除了流血不止的掌心之外，一条新的伤口在小臂上从无到有凭空出现一道口子，接着由细至宽……

“艾吉奥……”

“疼……”

她又轻轻唤了他一声，然后把头垂下去。

艾吉奥跟着她低头，看到她的腹部有一朵浓郁的血花逐渐扩散开来，将蓝色的布料染成妖异的紫。

……

“不……别这样………凛……不要……”

手边没有任何能急救的东西，他徒劳地撕下那条裙子的布料攥成一团，想要堵住那个止不住的血洞。

苏凛闭着眼睛靠在他怀里，逐渐连疼也不再喊了，悄无声息的身体软得不可思议，仔细摸上去就能发现，几乎是没有多少完整的骨头……

……

从来都没有什么超能力，无非是欠下的迟早都要还而已。

哪怕是她早已在前几道推迟至今的伤势下就没了气息，可明显那些债也并未因此一笔勾销，它们撕扯着这具千疮百孔的尸体，任凭抱着她的那个人如何绝望地嘶吼，照旧一点一滴吞噬着她存于世间的痕迹。

一块肉、一根骨都不剩下。

唯有渗透到土壤里的血液被玫瑰悄悄吸去，也许来年会开的更艳吧。

那是真正的………

千刀万剐。

血肉成泥。

…………

………………

“终于还是到这一步了，先知。”

浑身浴血的男人毫无反应坐在地上，听到这充满神性的声音，却也眼皮不曾动弹一下。

他周围的花园忽然一点点化成了灰烬，渗饱了血的深褐色土壤一点漆黑骤然扩散而开，形成了一个奇异而封闭的非现实空间。

男人对自己周边发生的剧变视而不见，神明缓缓现身向他走来，艾吉奥终于开口了，声音虽然嘶哑，却极其平静。

“别靠近我。”

令人惊讶的是，密涅瓦居然真的依照这个凡人所言停下了脚步，她面无表情说道：“我没有凭空抹杀那个入侵者的能力，是她自己的选择。”

若是她有那种本事，早就动手了。

“我们尝试警告过她，可她还是选择继续干扰正常的轨迹，那么为了维护原有的秩序，世界只有主动消除她。”

“………”

艾吉奥终于抬起头，眼中空洞洞地望着前方。

“……可惜看来，即便彻底除去那个入侵者的存在，你也不会依照应有的轨迹继续完成你的使命了吧，先知。”

艾吉奥还是不说话，密涅瓦叹了一口气。

“那就只有一条路可选了。”

……

艾吉奥觉得周身轻飘飘的，等他回过神，发现自己的身体竟然在从脚往上一点一点地消失。

等他意识到自己大约也是要被抹杀了的那时，他竟然没有丝毫对死亡的恐惧，反而还有点欣喜。

是不是死后，他就会和她去往同一个地方了？

…………

……………

…………

“………”

他的意识从一片混沌中起始，自己仿佛是刚从一个狭窄的隧道里硬生生挤出来的。

他看不到周围的情景，却能神奇地感应到周遭发生的事。

床上有一位让他天生就感觉很亲近的女人，她看上去无比的疲惫，但是望着他的目光却是温柔而慈爱的。

他不明白为什么抱着他的女仆表情看上去有些不安，也不觉得自己作为刚出生的婴儿这么安静有何不妥，他还在静静感应周围的下一刻，一个男人突然破门而入，直奔他刚生产完的妻子：

“哦！亲爱的！抱歉，知道这事时我还在银行——生了吗！我有没有来迟？”

男人随即发现了躺在女仆怀里一声不吭的他，面色凝重地将婴儿接过。

他还在思考为什么自己会听得懂对方说的话，却又听到那个男人对他说着什么。

“你是奥迪托雷的一员，是个战士………”

………

恍惚中他看见金色的影子，一道肃穆的女声压过了耳畔所有的声音。

那是来自神明最后的审判：

“——序列重启，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”

“——Ezio！Ezio Auditore Da Firenze！”

………

艾吉奥，是父亲为他起的名字吧，为什么会感觉很熟悉………

为什么，明明应该是刚刚降临世间的喜悦，他却会觉得这么悲伤呢。


	9. （八）

我的名字是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，十七岁，正是游手好闲、吃喝嫖赌的大好年华。

但是今天，我的心情并不是好。

说来也全都怪费德里科那家伙，说什么“今日天气晴朗阳光明媚一定是个撩妹的好日子”，而我也确实是定力不深口嫌体正直，等回过神来发现已经跟他来到街上开始四处寻找妹子了……咳。

这时候费德里科拍了拍我的肩膀：“嘿，你看那个怎么样？”

我跟着他指的方向望过去，一眼就看到人群中极为显眼的美丽少女。

“嗯……她很漂亮。”

“喜欢就好，那么——加油啊我亲爱的兄弟。”

我心里刚有不妙的预感，只见费德里科脸上忽然浮现出一抹坏笑，接着毫无征兆把我往那个方向一推，我猝不及防立刻扑了出去，惯性使得身体向前冲刺了好几步才稳住势头。

再一抬头，面前正是那个美丽姑娘的脸，表情充满了嫌弃。

“先生，好好看路。”

我急忙站直身体：“那个，今天天气真不错啊哈哈哈哈……”

少女：“……”

眼见着对方看我的眼神除了嫌弃之外似乎有再加上一个“这人有病吧”的趋势，我立刻改口：“对不起，差点撞到你，其实我是想……是想……”

好奇怪，我的心跳怎么会这么快，还有种呼吸困难的感觉。

呃，忽然头好晕啊……

少女紧皱眉头看着摇摇欲坠的我：“……你……需要看医生吗？”

“………”

我使劲眨着眼睛努力看清，只有视野里隐约能看见她深红色的头发，可随着眼前晃得越发厉害，它们在我眼中却逐渐起了变化，化成了浓墨一般的黑……

还有，记得人家明明穿的黄色裙子，这一大片的蓝色是从哪里冒出来的……

我TM是不是瞎了……

“——喂！你这家伙……你你你站稳啊，别倒！”

可惜我已经彻底听不见她在说什么了。

等我醒过来的时候，发现自己毫无形象可言狼狈地躺在一堆草垛上，费德里科在对面用深沉的眼神看着我。

我揉了揉剧痛的后脑勺：

“费德里科……刚才到底发生什么事了？”

“呸呸呸，别喊我，我没你这么丢人的弟弟。”

费德里科走过来，恨铁不成钢敲了一下我的脑袋：“不就是跟女孩子搭讪吗，你居然能激动到晕过去？还是不是奥迪托雷家的男人了？”

“靠，才不是呢！那是因为……”

我为了洗清丢人的冤屈，如实跟他讲了从我站到那个姑娘面前之后的事，但是费德里科完全不信，还嗤之以鼻地表示要我胡扯也扯的靠谱点。

这下我怂货的印象可以说是在他那钉死了，暂时找不到证据自证清白，我只能满怀怨气回了家。

“母亲，我有件事很在意……我们家族以前有没有出现过间歇色盲的例子——比如把红色看成黑色，黄色看成蓝色那种？”

玛丽亚把手伸过来摸了摸我的额头。

“没烧啊。”

“………………………妈，我在认真的问你！”

玛丽亚慈爱地抚摸着我的脊背：“据我所知没有，不过我也想问你，艾吉奥，你已经几天没在家过夜了？”

我立刻就蔫了，好在母亲似乎也没有责备的意思，只是一副“果然如此”地点点头：“别老跟着费德里科喝酒打架黑白颠倒，熬夜多了出现幻觉难道不是很正常？这几天你就别出门了，回你屋去好好睡一觉，肯定什么幻觉都没了。”

我：“………”

留了个足够费德里科嘲笑我一辈子的把柄也就罢了，连亲妈都这么对我。

然而事实是，我还是乖乖回到自己的房间把门一关，开始补觉。

也许母亲说得对，我这几天实在浪得过了头，那股依稀的头晕劲儿仍然如影随形地粘着我，我把它归结于昨晚跟费德里科一起喝的那些酒，脑袋一挨上枕头就失去了意识。

大概是之前撩妹子的行动过于失败，在梦里我又回到了那个地方，这一次不用费德里科推我出去，我就自觉主动地走过去向那个女孩子搭话。

可惜，哪怕是在梦里，事情也没能像我想象的那么顺利。那位漂亮的姑娘不屑地白了我一眼，就径自绕开朝我身后的方向走远了。

……

这该死的梦里的我究竟在干什么，我就那么差劲吗，合着就算我当时没晕过去，人家也照样不会搭理我的意思啰？

回过神时，我发现自己不知何时爬到了房上，从俯视的角度看到那个少女始终没有离开我的视线时，我意识到自己好像在进行可耻的跟踪。

跟着跟着，看见她被维埃里堵在小巷里，天赐良机。

就当我天降正义一跃而下，拎起维埃里的领子就要赏他一记友情破颜拳时，变故就发生在一瞬间。

我还没来得及打到维埃里的脸上，一团不明物体就在此时从天而降，赶在我的拳头之前，把他直接砸倒在地。

我和妹子都惊呆了。

定睛一看，那居然是个活生生的人，还是个女孩子。

再仔细看看，她身上的布料简直少的可怜，露出大片白生生的皮肤晃着我的眼睛。

她面朝下趴在昏迷的维埃里背上，她有一头披散开来像是乌云般的黑发。

——就像我之前的幻觉里那样的，黑色的长发。

女孩子挣扎了两下试图从地上爬起来，她抬起头看到我，突然露出了无比惊讶的表情。

“艾吉奥？”

随这一声清脆的呼唤，我还没来得及回应，周遭的情景竟然一下子变化了。我环顾四周，发现自己正站在服装店的门口，最开始我去搭讪的那个红发少女已经不知道去了哪里，眼前只剩这个有着纤细的东方外貌、刚刚从天而降的女孩。

此刻她终于不再衣不遮体，而正局促不安地扯着身上的裙摆，像是从来没穿过这样的服装似的，几步路的距离居然还摔了一跤。

意识还因为周围突然的变化茫然着，但是这个梦中的我依然反应极为快速，赶在她摔倒之前就让这个笨手笨脚的小东西扑倒在自己的胸前，而不是冰凉坚硬能把门牙磕掉的地面。

“呃……不好意思。”

对方用生硬不熟练的英文说着，然后从怀里抬起脑袋，向我露出一个有点傻兮兮的笑脸。

她的身体又轻又软，靠近的时候还有阵若有若无令人感觉很舒服的香气，我无法形容那是什么东西的味道，哪怕经常帮母亲和妹妹跑腿买香水，我也从未闻到过这样的调香。

【舒肤佳（。）】

不知哪来的冲动，此刻我只想把面前这具温软的躯体死命抱在怀里，明知道这样可能会被当变态揍，我不知道自己为什么会如此渴望亲近她。

但是我的意识似乎无法控制梦中自己的行动，哪怕我在心里已经进行到托起她的下巴吻她的步骤，这个梦里的“我”就跟呆子一样手都不曾动一下，眼睁睁看着她从我怀里离开了。

只是没等我开始失落，周遭又一次变了模样，这次我刚从面前桌上的菜肴和杯子看出这事一家餐馆，以及听见黑发少女坐在对面笑着说什么“下次带给你我家乡的美食”，眼前就又变化了，而且间隔越来越短，断断续续的一幕幕场景在眼前飞过。

我们嬉笑玩闹走在街上。

我们一起整蛊维埃里和他的狐朋狗友。

她教我打开一个奇怪的红色的桶，分别撕开几个包装把内容物都倒在里面，最后加入热水盖好，没过多久有奇异的诱人香味飘了出来，令人食指大动。

我们躺在草堆上晒太阳，她侧身蜷在我的旁边不远处，好像是睡着了。

看着她小猫似的让人又怜又爱的睡相，我会心一笑，也闭上了眼睛。

………

“……艾吉奥。”

好像有人在戳我的脸。

迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，床头围了好几个人。

看到我醒了，玛丽亚抚了抚自己的胸口：“谢天谢地……”

我一脸懵逼，脑袋上已经挨了费德里科一下。

“臭小子，你是不是想吓死我们！”

克劳迪娅撇了撇嘴：“我都以为你调戏了个法力深厚的女巫，被人家下咒了呢。”

“……你们这是怎么了，我不就睡个觉吗？”

我简直一脸懵，费德里科已经嗷了起来：

“睡觉？！你TM都睡两天了一次都没起来过！迟早你饿死在床上！”

还是母亲大人这时候拯救我于水火，挥开那两个狗嘴吐不出象牙的家伙，坐在床边关切地问：“艾吉奥，你到底怎么了？”

她过于关心的眼神让我有些不自在。

“母亲，我真的一点不舒服都没有，也不清楚为什么会一觉睡这么久，感觉只是普通的睡觉而已，还做了梦呢。”

我费了好大劲才让玛丽亚打消找医生给我看病的念头，并且连哄带骗地劝她别把这种小事告诉父亲。

一切忙完之后我带着纸笔匆匆爬上房顶，一边远眺努力回忆梦中的画面，一边试图将其复刻在纸上。

“所以，这就是让你整整两天不愿意醒过来的美梦了？”

费德里科的声音突然在耳边炸开，我吓得手一抖，笔顺着房檐滚落。他几步跑过去抓住差点飞走的画纸，展开瞅了瞅，然后表情一言难尽地还给了我。

“尽管我很想给面子赞叹一下我弟弟梦中情人的美貌，但是就你画这玩意，除了是个女的之外……”

费德里科啧啧称道：“或者连女性都不是，顶多能看出你画了个人类而已。”

我横眉冷眼：“滚。”

他看出我真的生气了，于是拍了拍我的肩膀，嬉皮笑脸地说道：“哎呀，别这样，哥带你去个地方。”

我被费德里科连拖带拽弄到一间工作室的门口，他敲了敲门，没过一会儿就出来一位带着帽子的金发青年。

对方热情地请我们进屋，费德里科似乎跟他很熟悉的样子，俩人先唠了几句，然后戳了戳我：“莱昂纳多，这是我弟弟，他有点事想求你帮忙。”

叫做莱昂纳多的青年痛快地答应了：“没问题，只要我能做到。”

“等等，我没……”

我对费德里科的自作主张感到不满，况且我也不知道这个看上去很瘦弱的家伙能帮到我什么。

“艾吉奥，别臭着脸，人家肯帮你是你的荣幸。”费德里科拍了一下我的肩膀，“莱昂纳多可是整个佛罗伦萨最棒的画家，你还想不想看你的梦中情人了？”

“……”

我张了一半的嘴立刻乖乖闭上，悻悻向青年道歉：“抱歉，先生，请原谅我的鲁莽。”

“啊，这没什么。”

莱昂纳多无比大度笑了笑，他从费德里科的话里已经明白了：“不过我也得事先说好，只凭口述作画的话，需要一个长久的改进过程，才能接近你想要的效果，可能往后很长一段时间，你得天天来我的画室了。”

来回跑几趟而已，这都不是事！

我真诚地向他谢道：“谢谢你，莱昂纳多！真是太麻烦你了！”

费德里科说的没错，莱昂纳多可真是一个性格又好又画技满级的人。

毕竟没有真人在眼前只靠口述，很多细节就无法还原出来，只能通过缩小画纸来掩盖，最终莱昂纳多把画硬是缩到三分之一巴掌大小。

我用了一个漂亮的挂坠盒把小画像装好，正拿着它喜滋滋地走在屋顶上。谁料下一秒就乐极生悲，只顾着看手上的东西没注意脚下，在突起的砖头绊了一跤。

挂坠盒“嗖”地向前飞起，然后叽里咕噜地滚了下去。

“——Cazzo！见鬼了！”

我急忙跟过去，眼看着它从屋檐一路叮叮当当往下掉，最后啪嗒摔在地上。

然而等我从屋顶上下来，先前那位置却没了挂坠盒的踪影，取而代之的是一个活生生的人，而且是个极为美貌的姑娘。

我愣了半天神，才想起来我好像见过她，就是当着人家的面晕过去那次。

此时她手里正拿着我的挂坠盒，盒盖大概在摔落的过程中有所损坏，她甚至都没用什么力气那东西就自己弹开了盖子，露出里面的画像。

少女直直地盯着画中的人，一言不发。

而我已经有点着急了：“那个……那是我的……”

“她是谁？”

少女突然这么无厘头问了一句，我一下子竟然没反应过来她在说什么。

等等，她的语气为什么那么尖锐，这一副捉奸现场的架势怎么回事。

妹子你上次不是还鄙视我来着吗妹子！怎么这次看见我拿女孩子的画像居然充满了敌意的样子！你到底是讨厌我还是稀罕我啊！怎么肥四！

“你见过她吗？她叫什么名字？”

少女见我没有反应，更加急切地又问了一句。

这可把我问住了，就那几个短短的片段，我根本一次都没听到“我”喊她的名字，至于见过，我也不知道梦里算不算见过……

我的沉默终于逼急了少女，她突然拉住我的袖子，“拜托了，她可能是我很重要的人，如果你知道的话，请你一定要告诉我！”

她的声音竟然带上一丝哀求，我才分明意识到，这个姑娘根本不是因为“我拿着画像”才在意它，而是她只对画中少女的本身有强烈的执念。

可是她明明是我梦中出现的女孩，为什么突然被另一个姑娘给惦记上了，除非她并不只存在于梦中……

我试探地问道：“你也见过她？在哪里？”

“呃……”

少女忽然闭紧了嘴巴，像是那个答案让她羞于启齿似的，最后生硬地冒出一句：“……是我先问的，先生。”

那挂坠盒和画像还是我的呢，做人要讲道理好吧。

我心里这么想，但表面还是维持了对待女士的风度，其实从她的反应看来我已经猜到一点，于是摊了摊手：

“也不怕你笑话，是在梦里。”

少女自然没有嘲笑我，她咬了咬嘴唇，垂下头去。

“……巧了。”

接着她蓦地抬起头，原本抓着我袖子的手松开，转而端到身前，似乎要和我握手。

“克里斯蒂娜·韦斯普奇，我们可否换个地方交流？”

……

真是邪了门了，不久以前还对我不屑一顾的女孩，今天居然主动来约我谈话……

虽说人家的目的并不是我本人……唉，算了。

“艾吉奥，可不可以讲讲你在梦里看到她的情形？”

全佛罗伦萨最漂亮的姑娘现在就坐在我面前，一双明亮的眼充满期待看着我，这是多少男人羡慕不来的情景。

……可我怎么就一点也高兴不起来呢。

这年头连梦中情人都要被抢，还特么是跟个女孩子抢……

我没精打采地讲述了我在梦境中那几幕，至于最开始女孩从天而降的那次，我把起因是跟踪克里斯蒂娜这件事隐瞒了——毕竟正主就在眼前，说出来也太丢人了。

克里斯蒂娜认真地听完，眉头皱了起来。

“你的意思是，你关于她的梦境是基于已经发生的事？这不应该啊……算了，你先听我的，比你的可离奇多了——”

“那是我还很小的时候，有一段时间就每晚都重复同一个梦：梦里的我那时已经结婚很多年了，和丈夫生活在佛罗伦萨……但是那时的佛罗伦萨远不如现在的和平安定，当时洛伦佐·美第奇早就死了——咳咳，这话你可别往外说！”

克里斯蒂娜心虚地环顾了一圈，看到我点头才舒了一口气，继续往下讲：

“总之就是，整个佛罗伦萨陷入一片混乱，城里趁乱打劫的匪徒四起，我家也不例外……”

我等着她继续说下去，的确这个混乱局面的梦境要比我的精彩很多，而且她的是连贯的，不像我只有一些破碎的片段。

克里斯蒂娜叹了一口气：“我那梦里的丈夫被杀死了，我冲出屋子在城中逃命，后面是好几个追杀我的暴徒……”

“我当然跑不过那些人，几次都险些丧命，但是不知道为什么，每到关键时刻周围总会发生一点巧合，比如有花盆突然砸中他们之类的，让我而已侥幸捡回命……但是最终，我还是被追上了。”

“然后，她就出现了……她救了我。”

前面还讲述的十分详细，到最关键的部分居然一句带过，我忍不住发问：“等等，我们确定是同一个人？她也只是个柔弱的女孩吧，她是怎么打败那些人的？”

“……”

克里斯蒂娜看起来非常不想细说的样子，她答非所问：“拜托，怎可能认错？我们一辈子能见过几个东方人？如果你的画像是按照你看见的她所画，那就一定是同一人，我永远不会忘记她的脸。”

我脑中灵光一闪：“嘿，你等等，我突然想到一件事——上次在街上，我昏过去之后，你后来有没有被一个讨厌的家伙缠上？”

克里斯蒂娜显得有些惊讶：“你怎么知道？”

“呃……”

我没敢继续说下去，如果按照梦里的发展，维埃里骚扰她的时候我没有跟踪过去，那克里斯蒂娜岂不是要被……

她厌恶地啧了一声：“想想就恶心，不过那家伙一点也不抗揍，才踢几脚就躺下了，没意思。”

我：“………”

等会儿，这跟说好的不一样！

克里斯蒂娜看到我惊悚的表情，冷冷一笑：“哈，既然我都知道了自己的未来会因为手无缚鸡之力差点被杀死，怎么可能不早作准备？”

我：“……”

我竟不知道该说什么来表达我的心情。

“如果这其中有因果规律的话，我觉得我好像知道她为什么没出现了。”

“嗯？你在说什么？”

我深吸一口气，终于还是把女孩最初的降临前因后果全部说出。

“就是可能她只在那一种特定情形下出现，结果我晕过去了没跟踪你，维埃里还被你打了……跟梦里的情景完全不符合，于是她就没从天上掉下来……当然，这都是我猜的，毫无根据，别太在意。”

然而，显然克里斯蒂娜在意了，她皱着眉想了很久，突然霍地站起：“那这样的话，我们重演一遍试试吧。”

我：“…………………哈？”

很快，我就知道了她说的“重演”是什么意思。

我用怜悯的目光看着被五花大绑的维埃里，克里斯蒂娜牵狗似的把他硬弄到了上次的小巷，然后给他松绑。

“好了，按照步骤来。”她斜他一眼，“过来，像上次那样调戏我。”

维埃里：“………”

我从他的眼神里读到了不可置信以及绝望，克里斯蒂娜不耐烦地皱眉：“快点，你要是不动手，我可就动手了？”

维埃里一听顿时一个激灵，求生的本能让他不由自主不情不愿地凑近克里斯蒂娜，明明是把一个漂亮的妹子困在墙边，他的表情却像是在受什么酷刑。

……真是闻者伤心见者落泪。

而我这时候也按照“剧本”，开始自导自演：“嘿，放开她。”

维埃里：“……”

他满脸都写着“你们这是钓鱼执法”的恐惧，领子被我抓在手里整个人提了起来，维埃里已经无比绝望地闭上眼睛等待接下来的一顿暴锤，但是在接下来的几秒内并没有预料中的疼痛落在身上。

他龇牙咧嘴把眼睛睁开一道缝，发现面前这对狼狈为奸的家伙此刻都把脖子伸得老长往天上看，仿佛在等掉馅饼。

维埃里：“……”

场景就这么诡异地凝固了片刻，克里斯蒂娜先低回头，鄙视地扫了我一眼：“骗子。”

“……我也说了那只是猜想！没保证一定会实现！”

克里斯蒂娜“哼”了一声，一派冷艳清高地转身走开了。

我和维埃里面面相觑，对方跟我眼神对上时像是想起什么一般抖了一下，接着突然跟兔子似的撒腿也没了影。

我：“………”

不管那个女孩究竟是不是真的存在，至少托她的福我很久没跟费德里科晚上出去鬼混，像个被规定门禁的小孩一样每天准点回家上床睡觉，虽然没梦到想梦的，但每晚攥着挂坠盒睡眠质量却是极好。

平静的日子过了一阵，克里斯蒂娜也再没找过我，就在我以为这件事也就到此为止，渐渐把它忘在脑后的时候，就在当晚，我却又一次进入了那种梦境。

但是这一次远不如之前梦中的欢乐明快，刚睁开眼就看到了令我如坠冰窟的场景，有三具死不瞑目的尸体正摆在我的眼前——

他们的脸，那是……父亲和……

若不是身体的主控权不在我，恐怕这时候我已经崩溃地瘫坐在地，幸好梦中的“我”并没有这么没出息，倒是十分冷静地偷袭杀了两个士兵，随后回到尸体跟前，用颤抖的手一趟趟将他们送到一艘小船上——那大概是“我”所能为他们做的最后的事了。

当“我”路过河边时，我从水面的倒影看到了自己的脸，双目通红如血，眼神却空洞而飘忽，眼下的阴影透着浓重的疲惫，嘴角还有一道未完全愈合的伤口。

为家人进行了一个极为简陋的葬礼之后，“我”在一个草堆后见到了那个女孩。

她担忧地望着我，可我在刚才所见的冲击下完全没了好好看看她的想法，只听到我自己充满恨意的声音：

“乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂——”

……

“——！”

我突然惊醒，被捂热的挂坠盒沉甸甸地压在手里。心有余悸摸了摸胸口，发现冷汗早已渗透了衣襟。

……

“是否真的是预知梦现在也无从证明，毕竟我那是几十年后的事情了。”

“虽然你不愿意告诉我具体梦到了什么，但我的话已经选择宁可信其有不可信其无，没有发生顶多白费些功夫，要是发生了什么都没做那，才是后悔终生呢。”

——来自克里斯蒂娜的劝告，这是其一。

之后遇到维埃里找茬，对方新仇旧恨全放在一起找了一大票狐朋狗友，我也不示弱叫了好些人，单打独斗顿时成了群架斗殴。

然后，我就被维埃里偷袭丢出的石头给击中了，一摸嘴唇全是血。

——跟梦里位置一模一样的伤口，这是其二。

至于其三……

那是我第二天回到家，父亲让我送一封书信到洛伦佐那，等我完成任务回到家，在办公室里看到了另外一个人，一个看上去还挺慈眉善目的胖子。

乔瓦尼看到我在门口，于是招呼我进来：“啊，你回来了，还记得我的朋友乌贝托吗？”

胖子，也就是乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂笑眯眯地向我点头：“你好啊，年轻人。”

我：“……”

卧…………槽！

大概是我呆愣的模样太没礼貌，父亲的表情看上去不太高兴，我赶紧向乌贝托问好，同时努力掩饰内心的惊涛骇浪。

这么多事加在一起，现在就是我再不敢信也必须信了梦境一定是在向我警示什么，父亲接下来交代的事直接被我当成耳旁风，我假装离开办公室其实就等在拐角，待乌贝托一离开，又嗖地蹿了回去。

“艾吉奥？我不是让你去找你母亲吗？”

乔瓦尼正低头写着什么，我磨磨蹭蹭站到他办公桌前：“父亲，我有点事想告诉你，但是你听了可能会生气。”

乔瓦尼头都没抬，嗤笑一声：“没事，说吧，又跟谁打架了？”

我：“……不，不是这个。”

“我说了你可能不信，但是乌贝托·阿尔贝蒂很大概率其实是我们的敌人。”

乔瓦尼终于抬头看着我，脸上的笑意褪得一干二净。

“艾吉奥，这是很严肃的指控，你确定你能为你说过的话负责？”

我咽了一口唾沫，一闭上眼睛梦里三具冰冷的尸体仿佛就出现在面前，我狠狠一咬牙：

“我确定。”

反正再坏的结局也不会比我梦中那样更糟，哪怕冤枉好人挨一顿训，甚至从此我被父亲当成满口谎言不知好歹的骗子，都比让我的亲人丢了命强太多。

乔瓦尼定定地看着我良久，就在我快要顶不住那份压力的时候，他忽然微微叹气：

“好吧，儿子，我会相信你。”

就在我一口气松到一半时，父亲的脸上忽然又浮现出了微笑：“那么接下来，你也该坦白告诉我——”

我的神经顿时重新绷紧，只听乔瓦尼问：

“——你是从什么时候开始知道刺客的事的？”

我：“………”

…………………

哈？

什么玩意？我听见啥了？

合着怎么回事，我爹还真在银行家的皮囊下鬼鬼祟祟干着一些奇奇怪怪的勾当？！

我那叫一个无限懵逼，可是事到临头，这逼是不想装也得硬着头皮装下去，我只得摆出一副镇定自若仿佛一切尽在掌握中的模样，故作深沉道：

“有一段时间了，父亲。”

乔瓦尼又直勾勾看了我很久，然后忽然站起从办公桌后面绕出来，站在我面前。

就在我紧张兮兮以为被戳穿之时，父亲拍了拍我的肩膀，咧嘴展露出一个灿烂的笑：

“好样的，艾吉奥，我真为你骄傲。”

我：“…………应该的，应该的。”

………

——卧槽装大发了这以后可怎么圆回去啊啊啊啊谁来救救我！！！

……………………

………………

“哟，你在这里啊——我伟大的‘先知’兄弟。”

1480年，佛罗伦萨。

几年以前，奥迪托雷一家为了躲避杀身之祸从这里匆忙逃离。而如今随着帕齐家族的覆灭，政权重新回到美第奇手中，我和费德里科又能光明正大地坐在自家房顶上晒太阳了。

但是这家伙嘴里吐出的话，还是一如既往的让人不爱听。

“呸，你才先知，你全家先知。”

费德里科摸了摸下巴：“我全家先知的话，那不还是你是先知吗？”

刚反应过来给自己挖坑跳的我果断闭紧嘴巴。

别看这家伙又欠又坑，往往让人有把他打死的冲动，但关键时候还是靠谱的——当年虽然说是避过了灭门惨案，但要是被父亲知道我当时并没有确凿证据证明乌贝托的叛变，仅仅是凭着一场梦就进行的豪赌，我怕不是要断条腿。

而就在那个时候，费德里科就像一场及时雨降临在我面前，背着所有人给我偷偷补习了大把关于刺客与圣殿的知识，这才让后来被父亲领着去见刺客组织其他人时，没至于露馅。

与此同时，费德里科也就成了这世上唯一一个知道我会做预知梦的人，还从此总拿这事嘲笑我。

“嘿，大先知弟弟，快去睡一觉，看看我们这趟威尼斯之行顺利不顺利？”

我狠狠剜了他一眼，费德里科顿时贱兮兮地笑了。

但是确实，我在这段时间还真的梦到过零零碎碎的片段，我看到自己在路上遇见莱昂纳多，还认识了一位伯爵夫人——接着在不久的将来，我和费德里科还真的半路撞见了马车故障的莱昂纳多，也在佛利城解救卡特琳娜脱困。

都和梦境基本重合，除了梦里没有费德里科，而现实中少了那个女孩。

就好像……这一切都早已发生过一遍，在很久很久以前。

有时候甚至会怀疑，难道还有跟我身处这个同样的一个世界吗？我本身，和梦里的“我”究竟算不算得上同一个人——

但是思维每每触到这一层，我就会顿时觉得头痛欲裂，像是有什么无形的压力在阻止我继续思考，我曾有一次忍痛强行继续，在剧痛中失去意识的前一秒，脑海中如天崩地裂的混乱中瞥到一瞬像是一片虚无的封闭空间，并有一道庄严而充满神性的声音在耳边隐约说着：

“……序列……重启………”

这种仿佛叩击灵魂的声音，听过一次怕是终生难忘，但我发誓我的前半生从未听过，它就这么凭空出现在我的记忆里，说着让人心底生寒的词语。

重启？

假如梦境里同样是我的经历，只这一句话就重新洗牌，它能让我孑然一身也能让我家人欢聚，它……究竟是什么？

那段时间我郁郁寡欢，整天沉浸于怀疑自己与怀疑人生，连原本来威尼斯的目的都忘了七七八八，都是费德里科在外面忙前忙后——在我浑浑噩噩度日的同时，我的兄弟已俨然成了威尼斯盗贼集团的主心骨。

直到我又做了有关刺杀总督事件的梦，匆匆去告诉他当心被圣殿骑士甩上一口黑锅那时，然而迟了一步，费德里科还是成为了被全城通缉的杀人犯。

我看着大街小巷贴着他的通缉令，心里百感交集。

背负着沉重责任，此刻只能隐匿踪迹逃亡的人，本应是我啊……

好在费德里科轻易摆脱了追踪，没过多久就找了回来，只是带了一身的绷带。

“哎呀你那是什么表情，好像看见你哥我活着回来很失望一样。”

费德里科一边给自己胳膊的伤重新包扎，一边语气轻松地这么说着：“怎么了，难道我的先知弟弟又看到什么不好的事了？”

我看着他嬉皮笑脸的模样，走过去帮他不太灵活绑绷带的右胳膊包扎好，然后笃定道：“以后都由我出去执行任务，你留守。”

论实力，费德里科并不逊于我，但是从我继承的那些记忆里，很多次九死一生的行动比起能力同样重要的还是运气，明显幸运之神在这方面向来眷顾我，却不代表费德里科也会有那样的好运……

“喂，小子。”

费德里科忽然抓住我的手臂，还挂着那副没心没肺的笑脸：“你该不会是怕我死在外面吧？我看起来就这么不靠谱？”

“你给我听好了，不管你那预知未来的能力让你有多能耐，就算它告诉你那些都是你的事——我可是你哥，除非我死了，不然给你挡麻烦就是天经地义的！”

………

原来，有依仗的感觉是这样。

我想起梦中的自己，从来都是独来独往一人。

而现在，有人分担我的烦恼，保守我的秘密，攀登威尼斯瞭望塔最高的顶端，有人会伸出手将我拉上去。

“我觉得我们现在的生活就很美好了，是不是？”

费德里科的话让我觉得出奇的耳熟，但似乎他又从未说过这样的话。

那是深埋在我“从前”的记忆中，来自某个佛罗伦萨的夜晚。

——The best，may it never change.

………

我将嘴唇无声地开合，说出这样的一句话后，接着大声清了清嗓子：

“下次……无论是刺杀还是别的什么，一起去吧。”

费德里科愣了一下，然后笑开了：

“行啊，一起上！杀甜不辣个落花流水！”

什么重启，什么命运，我再不会纠结于那些了。无论背后操控一切的存在究竟是什么，都不重要了。

至于那个女孩……可能她才是我真正的幸运女神吧。

不管是刺客与圣殿的斗争，还是探寻“重启”后为什么会没有了她的存在……

这一次，我将会和我的家人一起前行。

……

“对了，艾吉奥，我带你去见一个人。”

我跟着费德里科在城里七拐八拐，来到一间位置挺偏的道具店，店主是个漂亮的女性，正托着下巴坐在那昏昏欲睡。

我们进屋时门口的铃铛响了，对方一个激灵醒来，“欢迎光临”说到一半时目光落在费德里科的脸上，顿时话音一转，充满了嫌弃道：

“——你怎么又来了？！”

费德里科完全不介意她的冷脸，乐呵呵地回道：“你救了我啊，我说过我会回来找你的，这次领我弟弟来认识一下。”

年轻女人看上去十分无奈地叹了口气，接着从椅子上站起来走出屋子的阴暗面，她深红色的头发在阳光下流转着漂亮的波光。

她按着额角，有些头疼地说：“你好烦啊，都说了没有什么救命之恩，只是你正好掉在我家门口昏过去而已……算了，随你的便，认识就认识，哪个是你弟弟？”

她的目光落在我身上，我忽然觉得这个女人有些眼熟，但是因为费德里科明显很喜欢她的份上，我没有贸然出风头，只是保守地对她打招呼：“你好，我叫艾吉奥。”

女人的表情在听到我的话后微微一变，她突然直勾勾看着我，接着勾唇一笑，伸手似乎要和我握手。

“原来你们是兄弟？”

她看我和费德里科都是茫然的表情，斜了我一眼：“已经忘了我是谁了吗？真是贵人多忘事，奥迪托雷先生。”

这股独特的混杂着高冷与嘲讽的语气，让我一下就回忆起了：

“……克里斯蒂娜？”

“嚯，居然想起来了。”

然而克里斯蒂娜并没有比如留我们吃饭之类的意思，她很快就以妨碍她做生意为理由把我们俩赶出了门。

刚离开那条街道，费德里科就一秒勾上我的脖子：“我靠！你居然认识她，为什么不早告诉我！”

我无言地朝天翻个白眼，这货要是知道十年前他曾亲手把自己的弟弟推到自己今日追求对象的面前，估计要悔得用头撞墙。

但是想到克里斯蒂娜刚才说的话，我不由皱起眉毛：“比起那些，你是不是应该解释一下‘掉在她门口晕过去’是怎么回事？是谁之前说摆脱追捕很容易的？”

“啊哈哈，这个……”

费德里科摸着后脑勺假装四处看风景：“那个就不要计较了……而且你怎么不说这是命运的邂逅呢！当时我昏过去前一秒都以为自己死定了，谁知道醒来居然一下看见她——她给我换药的样子真像个天使！”

那满眼冒粉色泡泡的丢人德行，我直接扭过头去不看他。

在那之后，我经常被他硬拽着往克里斯蒂娜的店里跑，妹子虽然一如既往的冷淡，不过好在极少下逐客令，心情好了还能唠两句。

将近十年没见，她还是那副高贵冷艳的老样子，还因为来她家求娶的男人一个也看不上给她父亲愁坏了，再之后被家里人念得受不了干脆独自来了威尼斯开家店铺自给自足，隔段时间往佛罗伦萨寄信和钱表示自己过的很好，小日子虽然孤单但也充实。

费德里科一听从此更赖着不走了，生怕有坏人惦记这个单身开店的漂亮姑娘，几乎每天报道硬是要当护花使者。

我就没忍心戳穿他：省省吧，人家可不需要你保护。

“把那个借给我看看？”

克里斯蒂娜居然主动向我搭话，不过随即我就意识到，她正指着我口袋里凸出一块的挂坠盒。

我依言递给她，克里斯蒂娜看了看盒子里栩栩如生的画像，忽然说了一句：

“你可以在狂欢节的晚上，到街上碰碰运气。”

我立刻就明白过来，她大概也做了新的关于那个女孩的梦，然而我只是苦笑着摇了摇头：“不用了，见不到的。”

克里斯蒂娜看了我一眼：“你已经放弃了？”

“……谁知道呢。”

嘴上这么说，我却没把心中真正所想告诉她：比起那些梦境，我还是觉得搞清“序列重启”的问题更加关键，似乎有冥冥的直觉告诉我——谜题的答案并不在过去。

我和费德里科待在克里斯蒂娜的店里时间越来越长，人家也不是傻子，可能从捡到费德里科开始她早就看出我们在做一些危险的大事，刚开始还处于习惯性的自持高冷不加过问，但时间一长终究还是被好奇心打败了。

费德里科还内心挣扎了一番要不要告诉她，我倒是觉得没什么，克里斯蒂娜一问就全盘托出了。

女王大人听完当时没什么表示，转头到了我们去帮盗贼公会完成任务时，克里斯蒂娜立刻换了一身方便活动的衣服，直接就跟了出来。

费德里科都要炸毛了：“你快回去——我们要做很危险的事，很可能没法保护你的！”

克里斯蒂娜漠然看他一眼没说话，我已经深知，今天怕是只能带着个围观群众了。

只是我没想到的是，克里斯蒂娜参与了一次之后竟然还上了瘾，原本我与费德里科的搭档一下成了三人组，记忆里单枪匹马过关斩将的狂欢节之夜，这下变成了组队战斗。

虽然过程十分顺利，但我总觉得怪怪的。

要是被“她”看见这一幕，我猜依她的性格肯定会吐槽——这他妈简直哈利罗恩赫敏的即视感。

新总督上任后，我们一下就从原本被喊打喊杀的刺客变成了拯救威尼斯的英雄，总督府转一圈简直吃香喝辣人生赢家，想要什么都有人主动送到眼前。

不过腐败的日子并没有过多久，我们就又忙着投入到新的纷争之中。

当从圣殿骑士手中夺来金苹果的那一天，我忽然意识到，自己一直以来探求的东西，就在眼前了——这个来自第一文明的神器。

它能给予持有者控制人心的力量，也能展现远超当前人类社会的科技水平，全凭你心中渴求的是什么。

因此，当我触碰到它时，那些仿佛已是隔世的回忆，顿时点滴不漏全部想起了。

……………

每个人都从主观意识上认为自己所处的世界，是“唯一真实存在”的。

然而实际上，这些众人自以为唯一真实存在的世界——或者称之为“位面”，它们就像是千层饼一样层层排列，任何一层“饼”上的人都能看到自己下层的“饼”，并饱含怜悯地感叹：“多么美好的故事，可惜是编造的。”

——殊不知，更上一层位面的人也在如此看着他们。

就像莱昂纳多经常沉浸于他画作中的世界，回过神来只剩惋惜自己无法身临其境一般，所有人都从来没有想过：在另一个世界人们的眼中，我们度过的漫长一生，也不过是一部“虚构”的作品内容而已。

而这段故事，便是开始于两个相邻位面的意外交叠——这种事件的概率虽然小到几乎不存在，但确实能够发生。更巧合的是，那次碰撞造成的裂缝，竟让一个上层位面的女孩掉到了我们所处的世界。

于是故事就这么开始了。

作为高级位面的生命体，没有任何人能杀死她，哪怕是第一文明的先行者也不行——即便科技再先进，也跨越不了层级的沟壑。

且不说先行者，纵然是可无声无息吞噬万物的时间都无法在她身上留下丝毫痕迹，等于说只要这位来自异世界的姑娘愿意，她甚至能够成为真正意义上来往于两个世界的“神”——

前提是，只要她不触碰这个位面的“规则”就可以。

如果说这世界上有什么能真正伤害到她的，那就只有冥冥之中的“规则”了。

因此，多少次于普通人来说完全是巨大的伤害不能使她死亡，落到切萨雷手中饱受折磨也没能让她丧命。

直到她无意间动摇了这个世界的基本——

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷爱上了她。

在原定的轨迹里，他这个天选之人完成在罗马的使命后还远远没有结束，可他却因为她的存在提前萌生了隐退的想法，甚至在罗马周边偷偷置办了一所庄园。

再这么下去，传奇刺客艾吉奥·奥迪托雷晚年在君士坦丁堡的冒险将不复存在，2012年的戴斯蒙将无从得知阻止世界末日的办法——

——更准确地说，未来还会不会有“戴斯蒙·迈尔斯”这个人，都是未知数了。

于是，当“规则”察觉到这一点的那一刻——也就是艾吉奥向那位搅乱命运的异世少女求婚的同时，终于将她完全判定为不应有的存在，将她从这个世界排除。

而先行者，已经等这一刻多时了。

他们修正了时间，让一切重新开始，本以为这样事情就会按照既定的轨迹进行下去。

但是……

神明可观天命，却终究漏算了人心。他们从未能够想到，这种如此炽烈深刻的感情，竟没能让艾吉奥完全彻底遗忘那个入侵者，而是在他内心深处残留了一星半点的痕迹。

原本，第一次重置后的艾吉奥并没有被那点莫名的幻象影响，乖乖按照先行者的引导按部就班完成他的使命，从佛罗伦萨到托斯卡纳……直到威尼斯。

让先知接触金苹果是必不可少的一环，然而意外就发生在这里：金苹果在接触先知后洞悉他内心后，竟然为他补全了一部分被抹去的记忆——

那种明明从未发生过，偏又无比熟悉的感觉，令艾吉奥被驱使着开始追寻记忆里的那抹身影，原定的命运又一次偏离了。

于是别无他法，先行者又一次重置了时间。

至于结局，与上次一样。

渐渐的，他们发现自己对艾吉奥的操控是越来越无能为力，更要命的是，随着累次被金苹果察觉到内心渴望而补全记忆，他脑海深处的残留痕迹一次比一次多，最后竟达到了尚未碰到苹果就能自行回忆起来的地步。甚至不只是他，连曾经因那位异世少女而扭转死亡结局的克里斯蒂娜也受到了影响。

……

到现在，局面已经不是重置时间所能控制的了，那么……

怀着这种心思，我带着金苹果来到了罗马地下的密室——现在只是1487年，比原定整整早了十年还不止。

密涅瓦的投影出现在面前时，我像老朋友一样对她点了点头：

“你好啊，我又来了。”

密涅瓦：“……”

她的目光落在我手中的金苹果上，我把它挡在背后，悠悠说道：“先别急着让我变婴儿，我有话想说。”

密涅瓦没说话，但她的眼神从我的手挪到了我的脸上，于是我知道她在听。

“首先确认一下，你们想要的，只是一个有先行者血脉，并完成‘传声筒’任务的人，对吗？”

“第二个问题，一定非得是‘戴斯蒙’吗？——换句话说，这位救世主的祖先一定要是‘艾吉奥’吗？其他的奥迪托雷不可以？”

密涅瓦面无表情打断了我的话：“可惜，你已经是唯一觉醒过鹰视的奥迪托雷传人了。”

我：“你是不是重置次数太多搞混了，我不是呢。”

密涅瓦终于微微变了脸色：“……你做了什么？”

“咦，你居然不知道吗？”

我嘲讽地说道：“我还当你们是全知全能的——顺便告诉你，我在威尼斯那几年基本都是宅着度过的，就算一定要我当这个传话筒，到时候那个后代也只能看见我每天起床吃饭睡觉的无限循环……？”

“原本是我干的那些事……真是辛苦费德里科了，也不知道他会不会在罗马和君士坦丁堡水土不服。”

我状似惋惜地叹了一口气。

“还有啊，我这不是来和你商量换人当传话筒，只是来向你确认一下而已——毕竟威胁神这种事，我干的也不是一次两次了，反正无论你们重置多少次，我也都能想起来，无非大家一起耗时间，我可无所谓——”

说到这里，我收起笑意，突然冷冷道：“两个世界之间的裂缝，在哪里？”

“……”

密涅瓦沉默了很久，然后说了一句：“你过不去的。”

“不试试怎么知道？”

密涅瓦顿了顿，接着忽然又改了口：“如果强行通过……她是从高至低穿过缝隙，不仅不会受到伤害，并且还会得到一定体质上的补偿，而你若是过去就是由低至高——就算幸运地未妨碍性命，到了那边恐怕也是连普通人都不如。”

“哦。”

那又如何呢？

时至如今，我终于想起她的名字了。

那些午夜梦回的零碎记忆全部串联起来，它们迫不及待地冲击着我的心脏，仿佛在催促我立刻赶到她身边。

凛……

等着我啊。

……………………

………………………………

20XX年，某市某大学。

“……唉。”

随着宿舍里这一声叹气的开端，接着另外几个女孩子也像被打开了开关一样，一时间屋里叹声叹气此起彼伏。

咸鱼一时爽，期末火葬场。

“啊啊啊为什么老子堂堂王者峡谷召唤师、迦勒底咕哒子、平安京非洲大阴阳师、海拉鲁的救世勇者还要考试！放我回去我要救塞尔达啊啊啊啊啊！”

其他几人白她一眼。

“你玩的游戏也太多了，老刘。”

奶茶棕抱着枕头小声嘤嘤嘤：“人家不想背书想逛街……”

“憋着，老子一拳一个嘤嘤怪。”

御姐拂了拂刘海，勾起一抹微笑：“考试也好，根据以往经验，监考可都是刚招来不久的实习小鲜肉～”

“？？姐姐自重厚。”

“真的？姐可妹亦可。”

“我怀疑你们在搞黄但我没有证据。”

几个人你来我往斗嘴斗的兴致正好，老刘突然把头伸出上铺围栏，冲对面的下铺喊了一声：“喂，老苏，你怎么都不说话啊？”

“………啊。”

苏凛懒洋洋地拿开盖在脸上的书，接着无比敷衍地应了一声后，又把脸盖上了。

老刘和奶茶棕面面相觑。

“她咋了？”

“……不知道，但是好像从有一次她对着电脑一晚上之后，就这样了。”

“……卧槽难道失恋了？我TM就说那个歪国人不像好东西！”

“——啧！”

她话音未落，苏凛突然一个猛子从床上跳了起来，然后随手一甩，书本打在床柱上“咣”地好大一声响，接着头也不回出了门。

……

校园里依旧是平淡的每一天。

除了刚变开朗的苏凛同学又恢复到了独来独往的状态，以及周围大家开始讨论育碧的新作品之外，没有什么特别的事情发生。

现在她倒是能在网络上看到刺客信条的东西了，而存在笔记本上的游戏通关了几十遍无事发生。

简直就像一场梦。

“叮咚。”

瞅了一眼qq，是老刘发来的。

【对不起QAQ上次我说错话了你别生气啊啊啊】

【没事】

【emmm没生气就好，那个话说……这阵子X市有漫展啊，我查了一下好像还有你特别喜欢的那个游戏的展，有个很帅的cos的视频，给你看看……】

苏凛看着对面分享过来链接上“XX漫展惊现史上最还原刺客信条cos”情不自禁笑了笑，在键盘上打出“谢谢”“两个字之后把手机揣进兜，然后没过几秒又忍不住掏了出来。

也不知是怀着什么样的心思，她点进那个链接的视频。

短片并不是专业的扛炮摄影师拍摄，av画质不说屏幕也一直在乱抖，而且大概是被拥挤的原因，视频的前半分钟甚至都没拍到coser的正脸，只能看到一个穿着白色刺客服的背影。

……嘛，就体型来说，是挺像的，不过估计正面就幻灭了吧。

苏凛充满挑剔地扬了扬眉毛，从乱晃的镜头不难猜出这位拍摄者正被挤得花枝乱颤，这时候画面稍微拉远了点，能看见coser的面前还围着不少小姑娘，常服lo汉服jk花花绿绿的，莺莺燕燕啥都有。

“帅哥！可以加微信吗！”

“我的天超还原！这是本尊穿越的吧！”

“小哥哥有女朋友吗！没有的话介意有一个嘛！”

这时候，手机里忽然传出了一道低沉的男声，是字正腔圆的中文，但是那带着笑意的音色……

简直熟悉得不能再熟悉。

“抱歉，要让这位美人失望了……我有未婚妻。”

“我正在等她呢。”

……

啪。

可怜的手机一秒屏幕着地，然而它的主人连给它拍拍灰都没顾上，直接抓起来就塞兜里，风一样跑回宿舍风卷残云地往箱子里丢行李。

奶茶棕的眼线笔差点被惊得掉在地上：“……老苏？！”

“你这是干吗？期末考试你不考了？！”

苏凛正一脚踹在箱子盖上，然后打开手机点了航班信息，忽然倒吸一口气：

“小叶，能不能借我点钱——放心下个月一号肯定还你！求你了！爸爸！爹！”

“……钱我给你转，你不用这样……我只是想知道你这是突然要去哪？考试怎么办？”

“——去抢人！TMD考个屁！老子男人要被那群小婊砸勾搭跑了！”

（全文完）


	10. 番外 日后谈

1.  
“凛，我觉得你见到我好像并不开心。”  
“没有，我只是很后悔。”  
“……我是不是不应该过来。”  
“我靠你瞎琢磨什么呢！我说的后悔是——我他妈下飞机应该找个宾馆先洗头化妆啊！！蓬头垢面挂着黑眼圈直接去漫展你看见那群女的用什么眼神看我吗！好像我是什么富婆包养你个小白脸一样！”  
“…………………噗。”  
“笑屁啊！她们都拍下来了！等着看吧，明天微博铁定有投稿‘史上最还原刺客信条coser的丑八怪女友一朵鲜花插在牛粪上’——”  
“胡说八道，她们瞎。”

2.  
“艾吉奥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么想到到漫展上找我——你过来有多久了？”  
“半年左右吧，找了个住的地方一边学语言一边熟悉社会，然后我发现这个叫互联网的东西特别好用，拍一个视频很快就能出名，我就想到干脆这么办，没准儿哪天你就在网上看见我了呢。”  
“……你好鸡贼啊。等等，你一个黑户找的什么地方住？钱哪来的？这半年你不会住桥洞吧？！”  
“我不是黑户啊，瞧，‘中华人民共和国外国人永久居留身份证’。”  
“卧槽，怎么做到的？！”  
“……咳，那个，来的时候忘记把金苹果还给先行者，不小心顺过来了。”  
“………………”

3.  
“话说，你的中文什么时候说得这么溜的，半年时间学不到这个程度吧？”  
“用心学的话足够了，而且说实话，我也不是一点基础都没有。”  
“哎——你以前也会中文？我怎么一丁点都不知道？”  
“嗯，我第一个学会的中文词语是‘不要’，因为你以前经常在床上说这个词……”  
“……好了你不要再说了，求您闭嘴。”

4.  
“好吧，我开玩笑的，其实是多练习。”  
“什么练习？”  
“我在网上开了个贴根据记忆一点点理清以前的事，慢慢的就来了好多人看贴催更，他们还称呼我‘考据大佬’……还有就是我看见一个说莱昂纳多各项成就都是沽名钓誉骗局的贴，气不过就跟那家伙对骂了很久……然后突然有一天，我就发现我已经完全熟练掌握拼音了。”  
“…………”

5.  
“帅哥你好啊，我姓刘，是老苏的朋友。”  
“你好。”  
“哎哥们儿，你过来我问问你——你家真是开银行还搞房地产的？真不是为了泡我们老苏骗她？”  
“曾经是，现在不是了。”  
“……我看你就是在骗她吧——老苏我再次劝你考虑清楚别被骗财骗色啊啊——！”  
“不过如果需要的话，这些很快也会有的。”  
“？？？”  
…………  
苏凛终于忍无可忍：“你把金苹果给我保管！不准拿着乱用！这就是个没有神也没有远古黑科技的普通社会求求你低调一点啊！！！”

6.  
“其实因为经过位面削减之后，金苹果已经没有原来那么强的力量了，顶多可以混淆一下人的感知——比如让签发机关人员给我办一个身份证之类，再往上就很难了。”  
“什么是位面削减……等等，那照这么说你的身体是不是也弱化了？你去体检过没有！有没有落下什么病根？！”  
“别担心，只是身体素质差了一点而已。”  
“‘而已’？！”  
“……凛，冷静。别激动，说白了无非是没了鹰视，以及从前能爬一整天房顶，现在做二十个引体向上就很累了的区别。”  
“………别说了，你可以考虑一下参加极限闯关节目，有奖金拿的那种。”

7.  
“……”  
“艾吉奥……啊、艾吉奥………”  
“凛。”  
“你………嗯啊………”  
“乖。”  
“………………你让我说完！我、我是想告诉你！我现在是普通人一个，没有那些神奇的恢复能力，拜托你悠着点——呜啊！疼！”  
“………”  
“QAQ为什么连破处都要再来一遍啊！！！！”  
“没恢复能力更好，至少现在可以留下痕迹了，瞧。”  
“……卧槽住口！不要草莓！老子明天还要上课见人啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

（完）


End file.
